夜の静寂 Silence of Night
by thelunaaltar
Summary: Rukia, a princess of the demon filled place in the Akuma Sureiyā Society, is being hunted by the enemy to all villagers, Werewolves. But whose to say that all demons are bad? Well, Rukia has to find that out by herself, even if it means falling in love with one. Discontiued, plans for major revision.]
1. Shatter

**A/N: Yup, I reedited it again. *dopey face* hehehe…Anyways:**

'_**Zanpakuto/Onikoroshi speaking (in wielder's mind)'**_

'_Person thinking.'_

**Signed,**

**-Oten**

**Edited 6/11/12**

* * *

><p>'Confusion of Theory' Arc<p>

Shatter

* * *

><p>An eerie silence overcame the huge village of the Kuchiki, an adopted noblewoman moved silently around at a time her brother and head of the Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya Kuchiki, would call and 'unholy hour'. It was not because the fact that the time she was out and about was very late, it was the because of the numerous amount of demons that struck around this time of night. Though, this was very true. In the Rungokai, werewolves, vampires, succubus, witches and an incalculable amount of other vile beasts terrorized the place (they were all considered demons, no matter their race. Their formal names are Akumas). Plenty were reported to even snatch innocent children in the broad of day's light. Honestly, it was like living a horror movie.<p>

Rukia looked around watchfully; she was on a mission from the Akuma Sureiyā (Demon Slayer) Society. The Akuma Sureiyā Society was a large civilization of gifted souls and their job was to protect people from Akumas, slaying Akumas, and figure out a way to get rid of the entire Akumas race. A soft breeze whistled by making the ends of her hair (Back length in this story) tickle against her sides. Of course Rukia knew about the dangers of the night, therefore she kept her Onikoroshi no ken (Sword for Demon Slaying, commonly known as Onikoroshi) on the side of hip.

Rukia sighed. She was assigned to District 80 of the Rungokai, the vilest district of them all. It was the closest to Yami no Mori (Forest of Darkness). Yami no Mori is a vast forest where most of the Akumas resided. Most of the place was anarchy, but there were some areas that were beginning to civilize it. Anyways, the Soutaichou, Head Captain Yamamoto Genryusai, had instructed both herself and Ukitake-taichou to execute a group of surly, cocky Akumas that have been causing mass destruction. But unluckily, Ukitake-taichou had gotten sick, and it was up to his trustworthy lieutenant to finish the mission without his help. And that's why she found herself bored and waiting for that particular group of Akumas.

She looked up into the night sky and at the thousands—no-_billions _of stars that speckled across the sky. It was what she did sometimes. She wondered if there was truly a Heaven beyond this hellish place. This world that they lived in was the area between Heaven and Hell, yet not the World of the Living; everyone here had already died. Trying to find balance in such a place, sometimes it seemed nearly impossible.

A loud growling noise sounded from behind her.

'_Shit.' _

She glanced over her shoulder, unsheathing her Onikoroshi. There, she spotted three broad-shouldered Werewolf Akumas. Her breath hitched. Fuck, of course she always got stuck with the strongest race of Akumas! And there were three of them in their group. One of them had ragged, black fur, the other had dark brown fur and the last had short, spiky gray fur. The biggest one, the one with black fur, stepped forward, dipping his head and turning it slightly in a mocking manner. Rukia's hand clutched the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it if needed.

"Well, well, well—looks like we've found an Akuma Sureiyā girl. How interestin'." he sang. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat. A chorus of snickers ran through the air, causing Rukia to cringe. Their breath smelled of old blood.

"I suggest you return back to Yami no Mori for good, or else I will have no other choice than to kill all of you." She made her words clear by drawing out her katana, letting the blade rest at her side.

"Oh, what the hell do you plan on doing with that, Akuma Sureiyā _girl_?" this time, the gray one spoke. His voice was raspy and high-pitched; it reminded her of someone striking the wrong cords on a violin.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I am lieutenant of the 13th Division. If you leave now, I won't slay you."

The laughter started up again, the smell of blood filling the air once more. Rukia's features twisted into an irritated frown, her teeth bared enough to reveal pearly white teeth. She was tired of giving out warnings; she ordered to slaughter them anyways. Without as much as a cautionary—not even a twitch of the eye—Rukia leapt and slashed her katana through the shoulder of the gray one, severing many important blood vessels, veins and muscles. He would die by sunrise. Black blood sprayed into the air as the raspy-voiced Akuma fell to the ground.

"Y...you bitch!" he screeched in outrage, his voice hoarse and fur quickly becoming soaked with blood from the wound. There was a bloodcurdling cry as the only female Werewolf—the brown one—rushed over to her fallen comrade. Rukia's heart suddenly felt constricted; they acted almost human-like, almost like they were just any other Akuma Sureiyā or human-soul grieving over a lost friend. She mentally shook her head. That wouldn't be right, they were Akumas, and Akumas were evil and needed to be killed.

The ebony one finally jumped into the battle, recklessly leaping at Rukia. The raven-head dodged with much ease, seeing that the Akuma had little to no battle skills. The female Akuma seemed shocked as she skidded and rolled across the ground from her recent slip up. She shakily stood to her paws, and her ambers eyes were glazed with rage.

"I'll kill you, you filthy Akuma Sureiyā bitch!"

Rukia couldn't help but feel the least bit of sorrow for that Akuma. But yet, it wasn't Rukia's fault that she was assigned to kill them. And a mission is a mission; it must be completed no matter what.

She slanted purple eyes.

"Try me."

The Akuma tried again to charge at Rukia, large black claws outstretched, but the pitiful attack came to no avail. Even though the looming, 6-foot (on hind legs) Akuma was large in size and probably had a lot of brute strength, but she had the slightest battle experience and didn't even know how to handle someone with Rukia's strength. The clumsy female fell to the ground with a thud. The lieutenant seized the chance and pressed her foot firmly on the head of the amber-eyed Akuma. She showed no mercy digging her sandals into the skull of the woman, her cries and pleas meant absolutely nothing as she prepared to end her miserable life.

In the next instant, she found vision facing skyward, directly towards the sky—she was laying on her back on the ground. Her vision was overall blurry from the impact and her mind was muddled. The wind was knocked out of her lungs, so she gasped desperately for air. The black furred Werewolf stood over her, his lips drawn back in a snarl presenting massive, sharp teeth that reminded Rukia of tiny swords aligned in two rows.

"What makes ya' think ya' can kill my friends, _bitch_?"

A rough paw wrapped itself firmly around Kuchiki's pale neck, which was not a good combination considering she was still recovering from the blow.

Rukia's hands scraped roughly against his paw, but he didn't budge.

"I can't wait to suck the soul right out'uh yer' fuckin' body! I'll make ya' pay, ya' stupid Sureiyā girl! I'll fuckin' kill ya'! I'll rip ya' to fuckin' shreds!"

She tried desperately to move her neck, the stench of blood made her want to hurl. Her face took on a bluish hue.

"When I'm done with ya', der' won' be nothin' left but fuckin' blo—"

The weight was suddenly lifted off of her. She sucked in as much air as her lungs could take in, panting heavily, her hair filled with dirt and grime. She rolled over onto her side upon hearing a sickening crack somewhere close.

At first, she saw white. With her mind completely blank, her thoughts running amok, she had a struggled figuring out everything that was occurring. Who saved her from such a bitter, slow death? Her hand immediately went to messaging the sore, bruising tissue underneath her chin. With the white being recognized, she thought it was her Captain Ukitake. But after a few more moments, she remembered that Ukitake was ill. Was it Yamamoto-soutaichou? Of course not, Yamamoto would ever waste his time coming over to the 80th district when he thought that Rukia could've handled the situation by herself. Than who was it?

Her vision refocused and Rukia came to the conclusion that whatever she was saved by was not a human-soul. It was a large, broad-shouldered Werewolf Akuma with smooth, short white fur. It had an unusually spiky tail though.

She believed her eyes must've deceived her. Never have she heard of a demon helping out a Demon Slayer! It was impossible. This demon must've had past-issues with the black-furred Werewolf.

The black one screeched as he swayed to his feet and spat blood out of his mouth.

"Da' fuck is wron' wit'cha'? Ya' a fuckin' disgrace to Akumas!"

The tail of the white Werewolf twitched slightly, most likely in annoyance.

"Shut up."

The deep, masculine voice let Rukia know that the Akuma before her was definitely male.

"Why da' hell are ya' helpin' her? She's an Akuma Sureiyā! She kills our people!"

"I said _shut up_."

"What da' hell are ya' gonna' do 'bout it, ya' fuckin' trait—"

The white Werewolf cut the Akuma short of his sentence by barreling him over, sending him flying again. He moved away from Rukia, walking calmly over to the bloodying Akuma.

"I thought I told you to shut up." his voice remained monotone. She saw him stand above the other Werewolf, his spiky tail still twitching. "You're unbelievably annoying and you talk too much. If you were to shut up, maybe then I wouldn't kill you."

He raked his claws along the stomach of the black furred Werewolf, an agonizing howl piercing her ears. In an instant, the wail ended.

Rukia's stomach bubbled unnaturally. Why the hell did this Akuma save her? She couldn't even begin to try and find an answer. Violet orbs widened as he neared her, black blood stained his claws and chest fur.

'_W…what is he going to do?'_

She swallowed hard. What would he do? Would he walk past her and ignore her presence? Or would kill her just as he did to that black Akuma? If he could kill his own kind with little care, she was pretty sure he wouldn't mind slaying her.

'_Is this how an Akuma feels like?' _she thought bitterly. She's always been the one doing the slaughtering, not the one getting slaughtered.

He stopped in front of her; strange apatite (the gemstone apatite) colored eyes staring her down until she felt like nothing more than a mere child underneath the looming shadow of a murderer. She swallowed her fear and shakily spoke, her voice wavering despite her effort.

"W-why did you save me?" Rukia sputtered. The raven-head's mouth felt suddenly dry as his eyes slanted.

"It's simple, Akuma Sureiyā." he spoke. She searched his voice for any type of hatred within it, but all she found was just annoyance as if her very presence was a nuisance. Huh, maybe it was. "I chose to spare your life because it'll be pointless killing someone as weak and blind as you are. There is no glory and pride in that."

He didn't wait for any response. He just walked away, leaving whatever resolve and logic about Akumas shattered.

The next morning the scene of last night was still vivid, as if Rukia were watching it at the very moment.

"_I chose to spare your life because it'll be pointless killing someone as weak and blind as you are. There is no glory and pride in that."_

All her life she's been taught that Akumas of all sort had no morals as to who they would kill. Either it be their kind, human-souls, Akuma Sureiyās—the possibilities were endless, they were known to kill anybody for their greed. But yet this one Akuma spoke of "pride and glory", two words she was sure they had no understanding of. She clutched soft raven hair, threatening to pull them out in frustration.

'_I need to calm down.' s_he thought, still rubbing that sore spot on her throat.

Rukia sighed exhaustedly and began filling out the report for the previous day. Even though she was supposed to write down every single detail of her mission, she couldn't have the Akuma Sureiyā Society suspicious because she was helped out by an Akuma.

Ukitake-taichou was still ill, but he was getting better, she was told by Sentarou and Kiyone, the 6th and 5th division lieutenants (previously 3rd seats of the 13th Division), that he would be released from the healing ward in a matter of days. Until then, she would have to do twice the usual load of paperwork. Rukia was pretty much drained from so much that happened in one night, and killing her hands with all of that writing would do her no good, so she got up and walked outside of the 13th Division's office.

Rukia took in a deep breath of air, her nerves calming down. It was relatively quiet around her division, just the few small scuffles and shuffles from the passing subordinates was heard and soft howling of the wind brushing past her ears made Rukia momentarily fill with bliss. Only if life was always this peaceful—

"OI! OI! Rukia! Oi, Rukia!"

—but sadly, it's not and it's filled with idiotic barbarians with brains the size of a pea.

"OI! RUKIA! _Rukiaaaa_—"

His calls were responded with a kick in the face.

"Damn it, Ichigo! Don't you know when to shut up?" Rukia hissed, her eyes twitching with irritation. The strawberry, 5th Division taichou quickly got up from the ground, rubbing his nose and wiping blood from his nostrils.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I was enjoying the peace while I had it, idiot. Now what do you want?"

He picked himself off of the ground and dusted off his uniform.

"I came here to tell you that Renji's on a mission the Living World and he bought you—" he pulled something out of his sleeve. "—this."

In Ichigo's hand was a limited edition Christmas Chappy. They didn't even have those in Seireitei! She was looking for them all month, but there were none in stores.

Rukia's eyes went big in awe.

"That's a Chappy bunny!"

Ichigo brought the tiny, plush bunny to his face.

"Oh, so that's what it was! I thought it was a mix between some cat…dog…thing."

Rukia puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"It's not a cat or dog! Do you see that?" she pointed to the blue cloth around its neck. "That's a scarf. Cats and dogs don't wear scarfs."

The strawberry taichou looked at her in disbelief.

"You idiot, bunny's don't wear scarves either!"

"Yes they do!"

"No, they don't, Rukia."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

She kicked him in the face for the second time. The moment he hit the floor, she seized the bunny and walked away from her division, making sure to step on Ichigo on the way out.

On the way to the way Kuchiki estate, she passed by Matsumoto, Captain of the 10th Division. She looked pretty busy, so Rukia didn't do anything to disturb her. After all, she wasn't Ichigo.

The moment Rukia made it to the Kuchiki Estate, she headed towards the libraries and documents. She flipped through the pages of a large book in the Kuchiki Estates Library on Akuma History. They seemed to tell everything else about Akumas besides the possibility of them ever saving the life of an Akuma Sureiyā. It was just murder, slaughter, and slaying. She pursed her lips together and scanned over the map of Yami no Mori. Yami no Mori was indeed _very_ large. The border wen all the way around the dark forest for miles on end. At the very edge of Yami no Mori were a few islands that were close the main body, but still separated. There were semi-civilized areas, like a very big Village near the edge of Yami no Mori called Kurai Mura (Dark Village). In the center of Yami no Mori was a long mountain range called Shadou Kumoyama (Shadow Cloud Mountain), and off to the side by another few miles was a lengthy sized river that crossed straight through Yami no Mori called Kuro Fōku kawa (Black Fork River).

She was about to read on when she heard the shoji door slide open. She turned to see her Nii-sama standing at the door of the library looking at her with mild confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

Rukia closed the book.

"I was just catching up on some reading, Nii-sama." she wasn't exactly lying, though not fully telling the truth.

He gave acknowledgment.

"You may continue. I just was wondering where you were. I expect to see you during dinner tonight." she nodded her head and watched as he left and continued her studies.

'_Damn it! Is there even such thing as a good Akuma?'_

It was a week after the incident—still, no sign of the Werewolf. Actually, it had been awfully silent since she had seen the Werewolf. No type of Akuma had been reported anywhere. It was a good thing, it lowered paperwork and left more people safe, but it was beyond the word suspicious. Rukia opened her eyes once more and stared into the darkness of her room.

'_Maybe that white-haired Werewolf had something to do with it?'_

The thought didn't seem as irrational as she would've once believed. Maybe he was out there in Yami no Mori slaying his own kind? Or was he the mastermind behind this strange activity? Did he even have anything to do with what was going on? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, Rukia would never know. She turned on her side. Sleep wasn't coming to her. She replayed the scene over and over in her head. An Akuma helping Akuma Sureiyās? Even the Akuma she was battling seemed pretty appalled, so the whole "saving you natural enemies" must've not been popular amongst the demons.

She flipped over to other side of her bed, fluffing her pillow. Ichigo had told her about a human trick where they counted imaginary sheep until they dozed off. It seemed pretty ridiculous and odd to try and count things that aren't real, but a lot of human customs were odd.

She started counting in her head. She imagined little black sheep with pure white wool. The relaxing imagery didn't last long. By the time she counted to five sheep, they quickly started melding into large, vicious Werewolves. Their pure color changed from a cloud-white to a raggedy black, brown and silver color. But the last sheep remained white. Even so, it still changed into a giant Werewolf.

Rukia shook her head. She found herself unconsciously replaying that scene again. She had to catch up on sleep—she had no time for things like this.

* * *

><p>White fur ruffled softly in the night wind. Of course, tonight was quiet—there was always silence in the night. Especially in Yami no Mori. High in the mountains—Shadou Kumoyama (Black Cloud Mountain)—he, Toshiro Hitsugaya, sat. The mountains were always cooler than the ground level, but even with that being said, he didn't like climbing all the way up the rugged, steep mountain. It hurt his pads far too much. His mind wandered on that one Sureiyā girl for the umpteenth time that week.<p>

The day he happened to save the Akuma Sureiyā girl it had been a Full Moon. On every Full Moon (Mangetsu), Werewolves took on their true form (formally known as Getsumen Roshutsu, Exposing Lunar) regardless if the Werewolf wanted it or not. The average Getsumen Roshutsu Werewolf would take on a larger body—the size varying on the Akuma—which resembled to a massive wolf with enhanced features that was fit for fighting and shredding. On New Moons (Shingetsu) the Werewolf would take on the form of a human-soul (a human-soul is regular soul with no special powers or abilities. This form is called Karada Nagashite, Shedding Body). But of course the form was only physical; the Akuma would keep whatever natural powers (besides abilities that had to be activated during the Mangetsu, e.g. metal claws) they had. Otherwise, on any other day, they were just Werewolves, the form mixed between the Shingetsu and the Mangetsu. They called this period of time between the Man'nakana Tentai (Middle Heavenly Body).

Though, in many folk tales the Werewolf cycle was all fucked up. Almost everything regarding the Werewolf was pretty much false in the Human World (called Living World by the Akuma Sureiyā). They often described the Werewolf as an ugly creature either forever trapped in the Getsumen Roshutsu stage or a Werewolf stuck in Karada Nagashite and turning into a full Werewolf on full moons. It was irritating.

The time in the month, Toshiro could be clearly seen as a Werewolf adolescent, even though he is 504 years of age. Short in height, childish like face features—the hints leading up his age could go on forever. Though there were some misleading aspects about him that often led his observers' mind disarrayed. One of those (besides his white hair), the main one, was his eyes. It wasn't the eyes itself, the big, aquarium eyes wouldn't usually be the way to describe someone very mature and frightening. It was the emotions that could be seen through his eyes. It showed melancholy, bitterness, uncaringness and if you were unlucky enough to catch his eyes in the right lighting, you would see a flicker of hatred, disgust and bloodlust. Those very sentiments made him fearless but feared by others. That was the reason why many strayed away from him and why he wasn't described as a child.

The short male leaned his back against the black bark of the tree, one leg hanging off of the sturdy branch while his tail hung, twitching and ruffling in the winter wind. He closed his eyes, though very aware of his surroundings, and enjoyed the relaxing silence and the soft hum of the crickets. His ears were straight up, moving slightly towards the direction of each sound that was nearby.

"Neh, Toshiro!"

A tick formed at the side of his head. Well, the silence was great while it lasted.

"I said, _Toshiroooo_!"

"Prince Hitsugaya! Prince Hitsugaya!"

"What the hell do you guys want?" he hissed, his tail lashing madly to and fro.

Before him were the two most annoying creatures that could possibly be created.

"What are you doing here, you hardly come and visit."

"I wasn't visiting you idiots. I have other things to do that doesn't regard the likes of _you_ two."

These bothersome females went by the name of Hsariku and Ingu Shai. They were two, dark skinned, Werewolf fraternal twins. The both of them had two beauty marks—one above the right eye and one below the left cheek—and knee-length hair. They were both lanky and had round faces and long eyelashes, but that was beside the point. They only physical difference they had was there hair and eye color, Ingu's hair and fur was black and her eyes were green while Hsariku's eyes were a light purple and her fur and hair was white. As much things they had in common, they were both very different, well in personalities. Ingu was much quieter, thoughtful and clueless than her twin. Not to mention she was very smart—_too_ smart for her own good—and naïve. Hsariku was very loud, brash and spunky. Also, she thought much like a pervert—that Toshiro had to learn from experience.

Hsariku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? It's not like you do much Toshiro, being Prince of Yami no Mori and all."

Yes, what you hear is true. Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Prince of Yami no Mori. Father? King Sosuke Aizen. Mother? Ex-Queen Orihime Aizen. His mother is dead, and he hates the living shit out of his father. Why? Because his father murdered his "wife" for some reason he had yet to figure out. Toshiro's original name is Toshiro Aizen, but before his mother died she had given him the different surname of "Hitsugaya".

"Shut it, woman."

Her twin tapped her chin.

"Prince Hitsugaya," Ingu began. "Did anything interesting occur lately regarding you and the Akuma Sureiyā Society?"

He thought of that Akuma Sureiyā girl. Besides that, he's had almost nothing to do with that damned Akuma Sureiyā Society.

"No." Hitsugaya lied, looking out into the crescent moon.

Ingu puckered her lips.

"Are you sure? I can detect a trace of Akuma Sureiyā reiatsu on your fur."

Ah, let it be Ingu to be able to track little things from over a period of time. She was too observant sometimes. Hitsugaya folded his arms.

"I'm sure. Maybe your senses are acting up."

At the very instant the words left his mouth, the _oh so painfully _naïve Ingu began panicking in a way that may have been amusing to others. She grabbed her long raven hair and pulled it, her green eyes wide and filled with horror. She went into a fit of pantomiming and wheezing. She finally began to speak.

"No! No! This cannot be happening! I'm going to have to do another lobotomy on myself and run more tests! And then I'll have to postpone my observations on my autotroph and—araghh!"

Toshiro held a blank expression on his face. She was truly too smart for her own good and she was too damned naïve. The thought that he was possibly lying never seemed to cross her mind—not _once_—as she began hyperventilating.

"I'm too deviant from my scientific standards! My knowledge is deficit! I must fix this!" she paused for a moment. "I must calm down or else I'll give myself an epistaxis (nosebleed)! Or I can—" she stopped talking abruptly.

Hsariku stared at her twin in annoyance as if they went through this every day.

"What the hell...Ingu! You idiot!"

She immediately regained consciousness.

"No! I just had syncope (blackout)!" Ingu whined.

Hsariku slapped her hand over his sister's mouth.

"Sorr' 'bout that prince. This idiot is really annoying. I'm taking her home."

The white haired Akuma slung her twin over her shoulder, walking away with her sister babbling away. He should've known better than to come to the mountain, this was the place where those idiots lived.

Tiny feet landed gracefully on the same tree branch Toshiro was posted on.

"They're strange."

"Of course they are."

The only person who seemed somewhat normal out of the few people he knew.

"So for how long were you planning on hiding?"

"You detected me?"

"Yes." He responded in monotone. "It wasn't that hard to detect your reiatsu."

The figure beside him was nothing more than a silhouette in the moonlight, but he knew the face of this woman far too well for him to forget. Her name was Yamiru Shuinjei (Yah-meer-oo Shoo-een-jee). She was a Dwarf Akuma, a rare race of long-living dwarfs with no natural ability besides their life span. Otherwise they were just as weak as human-souls. Though, Yamiru managed to gain a Zanpakuto and learn its name and Shikai, because of this inability she didn't have Bankai yet. Yamiru took on the body of a young female, very young, many people estimated her around the age of five or six, with short, black, jaw-length hair and pale skin that often made her look sick when she was perfectly healthy. She had big, deep blue-eyes that held emotions similar to Toshiro's. The only difference was that hers were much more subtle than the aquarium-eyed Werewolf's, seeing that whatever grudge she had must've dimmed over the decades.

"I guess so. I didn't put much effort into it." A silence was her only response.

"You're troubled, aren't you?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes at her question.

"When am I not troubled, woman?"

She chuckled bitterly.

"Of course, Prince."

The tiny female tip-toed near the end of branch silently. Toshiro watched her as she leapt off of the branch, and onto the other until she made it out of his view.

His thoughts wandered back to that pitiful Akuma Sureiyā that was causing him some distress.

_'Stupid, weakling, Akuma Sureiya girl.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I used a lot of terms in here, so to clear the confusion…**

**(Note: You don't have to remember them all, just the concept)**

**Terms**

**Mangetsu (Full Moon); the end of Werewolf Transformation Cycle when the Werewolf takes on its full form**

**Getsumen Roshutsu (Exposing Lunar); the (full) form the Werewolf takes on during a full moon**

**Shingetsu (New Moon); the beginning of the Werewolf Transformation Cycle when the Werewolf takes on the form of a regular human**

**Human-soul; the soul of a human from the Living/Human World, they are powerless**

**Karada Nagashite (Shedding Body); the form a Werewolf takes on during new moons, it resembles the soul of a human**

**Man'nakana Tentai (Middle Heavenly Body); the form Werewolves are most seen in, it is this mix between a Werewolf during a full moon and a new moon**

**Akuma (Demon); a demon**

**Akuma Sureiyā (Demon Slayers); Demon slayers**

**Akuma Sureiyā Society; The demon slayer's society**

**Zanpakuto; the sword that demons use (works like regular Zanpakuto from original Bleach series)**

**Onikoroshi (Sword for Demon Slaying); the sword that demon slayers use (Works like regular Zanpakuto from leach series except it has some enhancements to kill demons faster)**

**Yami no Mori (Forest of Darkness); the place where most demons live**

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


	2. Miasma

**A/N: Eer. Em. Yeah. I edited this chapter, bitchessss!**

**Signed,**

**-Getsumen**

**Edited: 6/20/12**

* * *

><p>'Confusion of Theory' Arc<p>

Miasma

* * *

><p>Prince Toshiro hurriedly left the gigantic castle of Yami no Mori. The last thing he wanted to do is get in contact of one of King Aizen's "henchmen's". Though it was a <em>very <em>rare thing, considering the fact the King Aizen had split up the castle into two parts. The lower first 10 floors was Toshiro's, it was his to do whatever with it (Well, besides bring anyone over). And the upper 30 floors were for King Aizen and whatever people that came over there. On those floors, not even the maids were allowed to go there. The moment he exited, he let out a sigh. Finally—he was out of that godforsaken hellhole. It was pretty much a very long walk out of the Yami no Mori castle's territory. The black trees were considerably dense near the castle, maybe for some type of closure, secrecy or whatnot. The instant he stepped out of the designated territory, he found himself seized.

"Toshiro!"

Great, it was Yamiru Shuinjei, the strange Dwarf Akuma with the ridiculous bunny hairclip.

"What do you want _woman_?" he asked, already annoyed. Maybe it was the way she refused to address him by his rightful name "Prince Hitsugaya". Something about that girl irked him. She folded her arms.

"Konata-san."

He gave her a look. Konata Shomaku, that was the name of her unofficially adopted mother. That female was only in her early 300's—that's younger than he was—and yet she raising a female more than three times her age as her daughter. Quite mind-bending. Anyways, that was as much as he knew about that woman, those two hardly ever spoke; she was always within her Clan, the Sutomoshi Clan, tending to whatever clanswomen did.

"What about her?"

"She tells me that Gahato is acting up."

"What do I care?"

"Were you two not best friends just 10 years ago? Fuck, Toshiro, you're so bitter."

Tombi Gahato is the name of Toshiro's ex-friend. She was very soft-spoken and quiet. Also, she was the only one that addressed him properly even though she had the tendency of adding "-kun" to end of his name. There were some complicated things that happened years ago and the two just completely stopped communicating. Ever since, they've treated each other like complete strangers.

"Whatever she does and how she acts doesn't concern me at all. If she chooses to be weak and pathetic, she can go ahead and do so. It doesn't bother me anymore."

She only blinked. Even though she was a bit irritated at his lackadaisical response to a past-friend's problems, she did have to respect his uncaring attitude. The issue that caused both Tombi to be so easily broken or teary happened 10 years ago. The situation affected both Toshiro and Tombi, but even so, the Werewolf Prince had decided to stop grieving while Tombi, on the other hand, continued to sob about it almost every day.

"It doesn't matter, I guess. Oh, Toshiro! I forgot to tell you this, but the main entrance to Yami no Mori is being attacked by Akuma Sureiyās."

He looked wildly at her.

"How the hell do you forget to mention that?"

She shrugged.

"Who knows?"

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki really didn't understand how she had got stuck in such a situation. Actually, she <em>did <em>know, but the concept was hard to grasp. From what she could simply remember, it had just been a training session for a few fukutaichous and taichous to practice slaying and purifying Akumas. The session had been organized by Urahara Kisuke of the 12th Division. At first, the idea of attacking in the enemies in their home territory seemed outrageous, but then the sly, blonde-haired Captain had coaxed the others into believing that the mission was completely safe, and all of the Akumas that would be attacking were Strays. Stray Akumas were Akumas that belonged to no specific group or civilization. Those were the ones that usually attacked the Akuma Sureiyā Society. But yet, why is it that she found herself slowly slipping away from consciousness?

_Flashback…_

_Rukia stood proudly by Ukitake-taichou in front of Yami no Mori, the same place that she had met the life-saving Werewolf over 2 months ago. Ever since then, Rukia had slowly been picking up the shattered bits of her beliefs that all Akumas were evil. Surely that Akuma had to have been looking for a deed in return. All Akumas were slick and sly. They were as slippery and ill-willed as a devious criminal. There was just no such thing as a good Akuma…_

…_right?_

_5 lieutenants and 3 Captains were present—one of the captain being Urahara Kisuke himself—and waiting to attack. Everyone's sword was drawn and ready to attack._

_Even so, the Akuma Sureiyās were fairly surprised. Akumas were spotted lurking, hiding and peeking through the shadows behind the trees. But that isn't what surprised them, it actually was expected. What had them dumbstruck was the amount of Akumas. There had to have been at least hundreds of them! There were only so much Akuma Sureiyās, hopefully most of the Akumas would be mid-class or low-class Akumas such as imps, kitsunes, fairies, pixies ect., ect. Before anything could been said, they all lunged. _

_Captains quickly took their defensive stance and began to slay Akumas, no matter how slow the process was. By the time a minute settled in, she found herself lost in mass chaos. Strays swamped in from in front of her, closing out any possible exits or escapes. _

"_Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"_

_Rukia's blade slashed through Akuma after Akuma. For some, she was able to get a two-in-one and others she had to clash sword-to-sword with. Eventually, she lost tack as to where she was. From the looks of it—the black trees that blocked any possible sunlight and the debris-covered, muggy ground—she must've been moving further into Yami no Mori. And from the sound of it, she was getting too far away from her companions._

'_Shit.' she swore. This was too far. Way too far. Quickly snapping back to reality, she moved aside just in time to dodge a large scythe. Rukia's eyes widened considerably. Wait a second—she was attacked with a scythe. Back during her academy days, she learned what type of blades or weapons went with certain ranks and Akumas. She vaguely remembered that scythes belonged to phantom-like Akuma such as ghosts, wraiths, shadow people, etcetera. They were a high-ranking Akuma ranging from 5__th__ seat power to low/mid Captain Level. _

_She wheeled around her heels, holding her sword in her hands. She was pretty much screwed. You can't kill phantom-like Akumas with elemental powers and using Kido would be almost like trying to put out a wildfire with three drops of water; it wouldn't do anything. You can only kill those types with necromancy. So the most she could do was try to put as much distance between herself and that beast. She felt something land on her shoulder—maybe a hand—, causing her to jump._

"_Ow, ow, ow! Kuchiki-fukutaichou, you landed on my toe!"_

_She glanced behind her. Oh, it was just Matsumoto-taichou. Rukia quickly removed her foot from the Captain's toe. She bowed sincerely and hastily._

"_Gomen, Matsumoto-taichou!"_

"_It's alright, Kuchiki. But we seem to have a problem up front near the border of Yami no Mori. All of the lower-class Stray Akumas retreated and now we're facing against Ghouls and Phantoms. You know, high-classed Akumas."_

_Rukia gave a curt nod._

"_I wish I could join the rest, but it looks like we're surrounded."_

_Matsumoto's eyes slanted, her blue eyes roaming around the area._

"_I see. Since neither of us knows any necromancy, the best thing for us to do is head get out of this area. Try head skyward, phantoms hate sunlight. We have to get there quickly; we only have so much time before the sun goes down."_

_Rukia nodded obediently._

"_Hai, Matsumoto-taichou!" _

_The two prepared to get moving when a small, black figure appeared before the both of them. It had its back facing them, so she didn't know the gender, and it was dressed down in an oversized, black cloak. Rukia's breath hitched, unsure of what to do. Was the figure before her an Akuma? Or was it just help from the Akuma Sureiyā Society?_

_The raven-head stopped fretting and quickly regained her calm state of mind. This was no time to argue with herself._

_The small being before them removed the cloak and tossed it aside. There revealed two swords, though one was much longer than the other._

_Rukia's instincts kicked in, scrutinizing this being before her then recognizing it as a threat and prepared to swing. Matsumoto caught her blade in her palm._

"_She knows what she's doing Kuchiki."_

'_She?' Rukia thought, quite appalled that Matsumoto knew the gender of it. Rukia then relooked the smaller form. It did look female, but looks could be deceiving. "She" had short black jaw-length hair, and sickly pale skin. She was dressed down in a black yukata. She pulled out the shorter sword and held it out in front of her._

"_Sneer at life, Shiromaru (Death White Circle, "Shi" for death and "Shiro" for white have been mixed together so it's just "Shiro" in "Shiromaru" instead of "Shishiromaru".)!"_

_The blade grew a little bit in length, taking on a form of a long, thin, curved dagger with three spines sticking out of the side. The tsuba was in the shape of crossbones and it was a dull, bone-white color, which went in contrast to the black hilt._

_The small girl turned her blade in one complete clockwise circle._

"_Junshu suru(Abide)."_

_The phantoms around them started to contortion, their backs bending in an awkward position, their arms and other body parts twisting backward with sickening cracks, pops and disgruntled moans. The girl whirled her sword around in a counterclockwise semicircle._

"_Tamashī no shūkaku (Harvest of the Soul)."_

_A loud screech was heard—almost like an off-tune harmony of death—as the phantoms completely erupted into nothingness. Rukia's mouth was slightly agape. Matsumoto sensed her confusion._

"_Necromancy," she responded. She looked at Rukia again and sighed. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I'll explain later. This is not the time."_

_The raven-haired beauty suddenly broke out in a loud, nauseating cough, doubling over and clutching her stomach tightly, almost painfully. Matsumoto's eyes widened._

"_Kuchiki—"_

_A pale hand flew over dainty lips, trying desperately to block out the stream of blood that gushed out of her mouth. Rukia's hands were soaked in her own blood, and the raspy coughing didn't help, but only made one of the worst combinations. Coughing and blood—how revolting. _

_The tiny female whipped her head around, revealing emotionless deep blue eyes and a bubbly face._

"_These phantoms release a dangerous, toxic miasma upon death. It deteriorates the lungs and then works on the other part of the body—dead or not."_

_Upon hearing that tad bit of news, Rukia's heart thumped in her ribcage. She squeezed her eyes shut, cold beats running down her face as she went through another episode of coughing and hurling blood._

"_I'm surprised she's still alive. Interesting, truly. The miasma usually works faster on human-souls, only Akumas can resist death for that long."_

_Come to think of it, Matsumoto hadn't even opened her mouth to let out a single wheeze or sniffle. _

'_No,' she thought, in completely denial. 'There's no way Matsumoto is an Akuma.' It had to be her strength that has kept her well for this long. _

_That other girl though, there was without doubt a fact she was an Akuma. A shape-shifter maybe? A demonic soul that has possessed the body of a young girl? It had have been one or the other, there was no way a normal human-soul could resist such a sickening, putrid toxin. In fact, the girl was taking in deep, calm breaths; her body wasn't quivering or shaking like Rukia's. Her expression was emotionless, but yet it held a light musing to it, almost as if Rukia was some type of scientific experiment or mutation. It worried her. Why was she able to live this long? She wasn't given much time to ponder on the thought; her knees buckled and gave out on her. _

_The Akuma girl sighed._

"_If you truly plan on saving that girl, I suggest you get her out of here—she's not titanium. Well, unless you would like for me to give her body to Ingu so she can conduct some experiments on—"_

"_No, that's enough."_

_Just as Matsumoto bent down to pick up her fallen comrade, a new reinforcement of phantoms flooded the tree filled area._

'_Damn it….'_

* * *

><p>Toshiro didn't think he would have to step in, he pretty much thought Yamiru could handle the situation by herself, but it seemed not. Matsumoto seemed pretty useless in the predicament, only necromancy would be able to kill those types of Akumas, and Toshiro knew well enough that practicing of necromancy was illegal in the Akuma Sureiyā Society. It looked as if he was going to have to step in a leave his observing perch far in the treetops above the battlefield. He rolled his eyes and dropped from his post, gracefully landing on tree to tree with much agility until he fell in place right beside Yamiru. Upon his arrival, he pulled out his sword.<p>

"Struggling?" he teased, activating his Zanpakuto.

"As if!" she snorted, turning her sword in a clockwise circle. "Junshu suru!" A wave of phantoms cried into the air.

Toshiro swung his sword, a layer of ice freezing the phantoms completely.

"You know that's not going to work, right?" she said casually, dodging multiple scythes. She quickly spun her sword in a counterclockwise semicircle. "Tamashī no shūkaku!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes again.

"No shit, they're phantoms. I was just hoping I'd be able to freeze them long enough so that you could kill them with necromancy."

Yamiru glowered at him.

"Shut up. I don't need your help over here. If anything, you should be helping Matsumoto and that other chick." She twirled her sword in two complete circles. "Hakushoku haka hori (White Gravedigger)."

A gaping maul appeared in the ground, the frozen phantoms falling fruitlessly into it before it closed up, almost as if the Akumas were swallowed by a giant mouth in the earth. Toshiro glanced at the two people Yamiru mentioned, there was Matsumoto—of course, and how could he forget _her_—and that other Akuma Sureiyā—and somehow, forgetting her also seemed impossible. The black haired one—he never got her name—was unconscious, covered in her own blood, while Matsumoto was slowly, following that same path. Her blue eyes looked somewhat hopeful; a small, yet visible, smile graced her features.

"So you finally decide to show your tail." She spoke, stifling a cough. Toshiro ran his fingers through white hair, looking away. He didn't like hopeful faces; it almost made it seem as if there was a chance of sanguinity in this wretched, damned world.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't have all day, woman."

He stuck out his hand, offering to help her up. Matsumoto shook her head.

"I don't need help. I have a good 1 to 2 hours before I start coughing blood." She motioned to the bloodied, comatose girl on her lap. "She, on the other hand, is already dying. Help her first."

Matsumoto lifted the limp body up, where he quickly grabbed hold of her.

"What exactly do you want me to do with her? Bring her to the rest of the Akuma Sureiyā?"

She shook her head.

"Uh-uh. We can't risk them seeing you. Just get her somewhere…safe."

He would never understand these Akuma Sureiyā, they were so corrupt in many ways, but yet they so relentlessly offered to throw their lives away at any chance. It's not as if Matsumoto was near death, she wasn't a captain for no good reason, but yet he knew her well enough that if she was, she would've still made the same actions as she did now. He sighed and shook his head; it was pointless to understand them.

"I'll have trouble finding such a place, but I'll do it…"

She closed her eyes.

"Thanks."

He looked away again. Damn it, her face was hopeful again.

Using Hyorinmaru, he froze over a layer of phantoms, immobilizing them temporarily until he could escape that area. Luckily, he managed to get away without any followers, but yet there were so many other Stray Akumas that could be targeting the Akuma Sureiyā girl.

He glanced at her, really becoming observant since the first time they met. She really didn't look like anything special, she was pretty attractive—not that he would admit—but it wasn't as if she was voluptuous like Matsumoto or whatnot. A round-faced girl with subtle features and curves with big, innocent violet orbs—that is all he would remember her as. An unimportant, insignificant vessel of life—nothing more.

He laid her down on the ground; she was dying too quickly for him to ponder on his thoughts. A dark-skinned healing fairy—Marayuki Suki—had taught only a few basic healing techniques. One of those was how to repel deathly miasma. At first, her thought the lesson was completely useless; he believed there would never be a reason for him to heal another than himself, but it turned he actually _did _need it. What an ironic coincidence.

First to begin the process, he needed blood from the one he was healing. Even though she was covered in her own blood, most of it was dry, old and cold. He needed fresh blood. It would be risky, inflicting a new wound could either make the poison spread faster or just flat-out kill her. Whatever, at least he could say he tried.

He carefully nicked her arm, a small stream of blood poured out. Great, with all the blood that she had on her, he wouldn't be surprised if he were surrounded by vampires—they did tend to come out during phantom attacks. Also, it was evening. Way to make shit worse.

He continued with the healing ritual. He bent down to wipe the blood off of her arm when he was suddenly overwhelmed with a new feeling.

All he saw was white, white everywhere. White ground, white sky, just the color white. It was a snowy, cold, crisp feeling to the air, giving him the impression that he was somewhere filled with ice, something close to his element. Usually, when being in such a situation—randomly becoming drawn into such a wonderland—he would act with high caution, analyzing every single thing that happened and trying to be rational, but he did none of that. It was almost as if the crisp, fresh-fallen snow was coaxing him to play, and he didn't resist nonetheless. His cold breath fogged his eyesight, but he didn't care at the moment. This place gave him a feeling of complete freedom, joy. It seemed as if every snowflake that fell only cleansed his burdens, freeing him from the shackles of reality to play in such a wonderful, icy place.

But of course, with his horrible life being the way it was, this magic didn't last long. The snowy wonderland whisked away from his view, bringing him back to his horrible veracity. He then realized there was a _slight_ change in position from where he was to begin with. To begin with, he found himself much closer to the nameless girl than he last remembered, her neck was limp in his hand, his mouth slightly parted to reveal sharp teeth that was much too close to her throat. Of course this wayward position was the traditional way to infect a soul and turn it into another of his kind. He quickly drew back—he didn't have time for this shit!

He used Hyorinmaru again, freezing a circular path of ice around the Akuma Sureiyā. He then used the blade to make a ragged slice and cut some of his hair, the multiple strands falling inside of the circle. Now to finish the ritual…Hitsugaya ran his sword along his forearm, blood gushed out, landing on ice. His blood flowed into every crevice of the ice.

"Those who hope in the Lord will renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles; they will run and not grow weary, they will walk and not be faint."

At the very instant he ended the verse; a purplish, shield-like reiatsu covered the shallow-breathing body. He sat down at the end of the tree trunk, listening carefully to the low hum of the miasma-ridding power. Toshiro sighed, staring at his arm as his demonic healing quickly closed the wound that he had created. Sadly, demonic healing wouldn't fix his hair; that would have to grow back naturally. Now that he a little time on his hand, he let his mind wander on the snowy place he had encountered. It was a wondrous feeling. He almost felt silly for wanting to go back to it—_almost_. That feeling was one of the many reasons Akumas preyed on souls, that feeling of becoming whole and pure again manipulated the Akuma mind to yearning for of that pureness. If an Akuma didn't have much self-control, it might go on a rampage for such souls.

Toshiro's mind whizzed on, almost to the point where it ran amok. Perhaps that snowiness he felt was that girl's soul? If it is, than it is like no other. He consumed countless amounts of souls through his life so far, and not one had even compared to hers. He glanced at her once more. Perhaps that was why she was being targeted? If so, then the Akuma Sureiyā Society was surely foolish for sending her out into a battle filled with demented, blood lusting Akumas. But he's known for the longest—the Akuma Sureiyā Society is corrupt.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of footsteps. He looked to his right and spotted Matsumoto and Yamiru running side by side over to where he was. Since Yamiru had an ample of stamina, she did not need to catch her breath, while Matsumoto on the other hand, stopped to pant. Yamiru sheathed Shiromaru.

"You wouldn't believe how exhausting it to wield Shiromaru." She muttered, fixing her hairclip. Matsumoto got up and regained her composer.

"Is Kuchiki-san fine?"

He glanced at the unconscious girl.

"Her?"

"Yes. Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of the 13th Division."

He pressed his back firmly against the tree.

"I don't care what her name, rank or division is, I'm just curious as to why this is my second time seeing her."

Matsumoto frowned.

"What?"

"Yes, I've seen this girl before. Might as well say this is my second time saving her." He looked away. "I thought after the first time she was attacked by Akumas near Yami no Mori, that she would stay away from Yami no Mori. But of course, your society is just as corrupt as its people. Common sense doesn't apply to you guys."

Matsumoto flicked him on the back of his ear, causing him to glare porously at the bust blonde.

"You idiot—she had no other choice but to come. She assigned to this mission without any objections."

"Well, what sense does it make to attack enemy territory head on during the evening?"

Matsumoto opened her mouth, but to only close it. There was just no explanation for it. Instead of pressing on, Toshiro remained silent. He wished he could somehow explain that strange, winter-wonderland he had experienced, but he doubted Matsumoto knew anything about it.

Yamiru sighed.

"The phantoms are retreating, I know that much, so it should be pretty smart for you take her and get going. I wouldn't be surprised if King Aizen had Toshiro's ass for not being home—"

"Shut it, Yamiru. It's not as if that bastard cares for me at all." _Son or not_. He added in his mind. The black-haired dwarf chuckled silently.

"Che, I know that, you big idiot."

A frown tugged at the Prince's features.

"Oh shut the hell up."

Matsumoto's eyes turned towards Rukia's body.

"Is she fine to go?"

"Yeah, she's not completely healed, but most of the miasma's gone."

He flicked his hands and the healing stopped completely.

"Take her."

She bent down, picked up the limp body and began to walk. She suddenly stopped a few feet away from the two Akumas.

"Oh…thank you Toshiro."

He could tell that her face was hopeful again. Damn that face.

"It doesn't matter. Just get out of here."

Once Matsumoto left, Toshiro heard Yamiru cackling again.

"The hell are you laughing for?" he hissed bitterly. She waved her hand at him.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehehe…I have nothing to say. /nodnod Anyways, Drop a review and…**

**Join the HitsuRuki army.**


	3. My Knight in Shining Armor

**A/N: Ohlewk, I changed the chappie~**

**Signed,**

**-Oten**

**-reedited 6/21/12-**

* * *

><p>'Confusion of Theory' Arc<p>

My Night in Shining Armor

* * *

><p><em>Byakuya Kuchiki silently moved towards his adopted sister's hospital bed, guilt, shame, and other feelings he didn't want to have swelled in his heart, but it was not like he would ever show it, that is something being a noble comes with. <em>He flicked his slate gray eyes to his seemingly peaceful, slumbering sister. It had already been a week since the incident and she was still in a coma. The head of the Kuchiki Clan couldn't find any reason for her to be knocked out for so long; though she had been severely wounded, he . Byakuya wasn't really angered about her state; it was more like his lack of protection for the small petite Akuma Sureiyā. He had promised his deceased wife that he would protect Rukia, for his last deed to her. Not only was he angered that he couldn't protect her, but he was annoyed that she had to end up in the 12th Division being examined by the former shopkeeper, Urahara Kisuke, due to the fact that she tapped 'unachieved Bankai'.

Tapping noises caught Byakuya's attention as the 'untrusted' ex-shopkeeper entered the lab. The blonde opened his green fan and fanned himself slightly awhile taking his precious time to walk over to Rukia's bed.

"How are Rukia's well-beings?" He asked quickly, having no time for his games. Urahara peeked at Byakuya through his fan. He could almost feel his smile grow even though it was well covered by the fan.

"No need to be hasty Byakuya-kun," He chimed. Kuchiki grimaced at the other male's tone of voice and lack of respect.

"You are taxing my nerves. I have many other things to do than participate in your silly games." The stoic man turned slightly towards the 12th Division Captain, who seemingly quit his games.

"Mm, like reported before, Byakuya, she inhaled an alarming amount of deadly, toxin." The black haired man internally sighed.

"Even so, she still managed to live. That is both interesting and fascinating. The normal human-soul, even at a lieutenant level, wouldn't be able to take in that high-level miasma and live. Though she still had a lot of toxin in her lungs, it looks as if most of it was removed using some type of Kido of sorts. Perhaps Matsumoto-taichou would know something." Urahara walked by Byakuya.

"Currently, she is most likely in her Inner World being treated by her Zanpakuto." Urahara looked up at the head of the Kuchiki Clan before closing his fan and looking at Rukia.

"Once she wakes up, and after a little rest, you're going to have to train her and see if that miasma's affected her durability or strength." Kisuke's eye's glinted with amusement. "And when I say train her, I mean by going all-out force on her." Kisuke paused. "And yes that means going Bankai." Byakuya's eyes widen at the older man's statement.

"And Yamamoto-soutaichou would agree with this?" he tested, not even liking the idea at all. Byakuya knew that Rukia was strong and had a lot of potential, but a Fukutaichou and a Taichou's strength were worlds apart, and Kuchiki knew well enough that he was ranked as one of the stronger Captains.

"Yama-jii already has, I already spoke to him about it."

"I'd much prefer it if you didn't consult the Soutaichou until I have given you my response." Byakuya said, his voice not wavering. Obviously anyone who knew the man would know that he was literally saying, 'Don't do anything until I approve' Urahara waved his hands at Byakuya.

"No worry Byakuya-kun, I saved you some work, neh?" the blond giggled. Byakuya put on the infamous 'Kuchiki Mask' to hide his utter dislike for the man.

"You can take Rukia-chan with you, she should be waking up tomorrow!" he said. Byakuya gently picked up his small sister in his hands.

"Urahara, there is without doubt, no reason for me to use Bankai on Rukia."

Urahara shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion. Now carry on!" He rang, ushering Byakuya out of his lab.

Kisuke looked at the monitor of one the computers in his lab. Though it wasn't necessary, he knew exactly why those demons weren't so focused on battling the Captains and other lieutenants, they were focused on Rukia because she held something that would make any demon beyond the word _limitless_.

* * *

><p>Night settled in Yami no Mori casting great shadows everywhere. At the current time, many Akumas were dormant or elsewhere besides the same group of oddballs that always stuck around Prince Toshiro. Toshiro sat up in a tall tree that he recently climbed, Yamiru Shuinjei still on his shoulders and squeezing her small fingers into his shoulder bone to keep her from falling. Billions of stars speckled the sky as everyone else took their seats in trees. Ingu sat with Hsariku in a tree to the left of him and Konata and Tombi stayed on the floor. Marayuki floated somewhere in the shadows, ready to heal if someone got hurt. Tombi walked over into the middle of the secluded clearing lifting up one hand in the air signaling for full attention.<p>

"I, Tombi Gahato," she said re-introducing herself. "Will be sparring against…you Prince Hitsugaya-kun!" she said pointing a finger the said man. It was a thing they usually did when they were bored. Besides from helping helpless people, they often sparred with each other for fun, and training. Before they could start, a large gray cat walked stealthily towards the pair. The cat had soft gray fur, light blue eyes and was a female. It so happened that everyone knew this cat well.

"Rangiku-san!" Hsariku called from a tree. She waved her clawed hand wildly while smiling like an idiot to get Rangiku's attention. The cat woman, blinked at her friends.

"Ingu, my reiatsu necklace broke, and now I'm stuck looking like a giant-cat-thingy. Hey, why haven't you guys turned into the animal-thing you are? And wasn't I supposed to be the only who didn't look like an Akuma?" she hissed, her eyes slanting in jealousy of being stuck in Mangetsu (Full Moon) form. Yes, it is to be believed the trusted taichou of the 10th Division was an Akuma. She was an Akuma before she even made it into the Akuma Sureiyā Academy. She was just lucky she had met Ingu early enough to catch her while she was experimenting on her prototype of the actual Reiatsu-collar, which back then was called a Reiatsu-Sustainer. And it wasn't much about which form it was in-necklace or collar—it's about the sacred gem that could only be found in Shadou Kumoyama.

Toshiro sighed dejectedly.

"Ingu has finally finished the reiatsu-collars she had been making over the past few years." He deadpanned. Matsumoto's eyes widened as she admired the collar around Toshiro's neck. It reminded her much of a chocker, and boy hadn't she always wondered how she would look in a chocker.

"Ah…Ah…that sounds like some type of beauty accessory! Gimmie'!" She said lunging forward trying to snatch the one off of Toshiro's neck. Reacting quickly, the white furred prince shoved her off of him. He didn't like being close to anybody.

"Get your own, Matsumoto!" He growled.

Ingu shuffled from in the tree, a few black leaves falling endlessly to the ground. There was a 'Hmph' and a grunt as Ingu struggled out of the tree. The black haired Werewolf reappeared behind Matsumoto. In her hand was a black collar with a pink jewel on it. Matsumoto's eyes went wide as she grabbed the reiatsu collar from the black furred Werewolf Akuma. Toshiro bent down and helped the beauty-obsessing Werecat put it on. Immediately, Rangiku took on a form similar to a Werewolf's, but with more feminine, feline features. Matsumoto purred.

"Oh, thank you Ingu-san!" she cried giving her a death hug in her…erm…_valley._ Ingu struggled for breath as Matsumoto held on tighter. Hsariku sweat dropped.

"Meh, Matsumoto don't kill her! I still need her to polish my Zanpakuto!" She yipped pulling Matsumoto off of her. She removed herself from Ingu and let her catch her breath.

"Anyways, I'm gonna have a friend over to meet you guys around midnight. Gather around Kurai Mura. Sayōnara! And Toshiro, don't be in your bitchy attitude tonight!"

"Matsumoto! I do not have a bitchy attitude!"

"Yeah, right!"

And like that she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Rukia rushed as fast as she could, trying to avoid some type of darkness following after her. She looked around, and only to her dismay she tripped and fell, dirt splashing all over her face. She cursed it that every time she would walk pass any type of Akuma in this Hellish place, a light in her chest would glow and immediately the Akumas would charge after calling something out…what was it…Hougyoku? She quickly sat upwards to avoid a large hand coming at her chest, but she missed, and felt the hand go straight through her, blood pouring from her mouth as her eyes went wide at the contact. She looked up and saw a young man, with short brown curly hair, and a single bang down his face, he chuckled softly and gave a horrifying smile, removing his hand from her to reveal something that may have been a gem. The man's laugh became more sinister and deluded as he clutched the gem in his hand and looked at her, muttering two single words: "Finish her!"<em>

Rukia sat up erect, her hand on her chest searching frantically for the wound that she believed she had. She gasped breathing, trying her best to wipe away the cold beads of sweat and fear that nearly choked her. Truly, Rukia's been having the same dream for as long as she could remember. She always felt so hopeless, do matter how many times she tried to force herself to not go down that same, wretched path, she still found herself with the same ending. Yes, she had been having this dream, but it had never gone that far, it would only stop the moment the man would drive his hand through her; she never remembered all the new things. Rukia moved a lock of hair out of her face. She saw a figure in front of the shoji door to her room. She held her breath.

'_I-it can't be!'_ she thought before calming down in realization. It was only her Nii-sama. She looked at her stoic brother before bowing. It was late at night and she thought he was sleeping.

"I apologize, Nii-sama. I had a nightmare." She confessed. She noticed his katana blade at his hip, and his tense features relaxed.

"Will you be alright? If I need to bring you to the 4th Division, I will do so."

Rukia shook her head.

"It is okay, Nii-sama."

He nodded curtly, closing the shoji door lightly before returning to her room. Rukia closed her eyes, trying to see if sleep would return.

'_Nope.'_

So she remained there, for maybe 30 minutes with her eyes closed, yet no sleep coming to her. She was left to listen to the soft sway of the Sakura trees and the light hum of faraway crickets. It was peaceful.

She heard knocking at her window.

'_I'm not opening it.'_ Rukia thought.

The racking continued.

"Kuchiki!"

Now _this _caught her attention. The voice…it was painstakingly familiar.

"Matsumoto-taichou?" Rukia whispered in disbelief. This was insane! What was the 10th Division Captain doing knocking at her window at such an ungodly hour? The raven-head sluggishly got up from her bed, then opening the window, still confused on the matter.

"Matsumoto-taichou!"

"Shh!"

Rukia closed her lips together, not daring to even let out a squeak.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, please do put on your uniform."

The raven-head nodded silently, quickly throwing on her clothes from her drawer. She attached Sode no Shirayuki at her hip.

Matsumoto nearly scooped Rukia up, caring her in her arms as she sped across the grounds of the Kuchiki Clan. She then found her head bumping into…rather _large _assets as Matsumoto leaped around the rooftops of barracks.

"Matsumoto-taichou," Rukia mumbled, trying to move her head away from large breasts. The blue-eyed taichou looked down at Rukia. "Can you please explain to why am I being carried outside of the Akuma Sureiyā Society?" She watched as the large civilization faded away into the night.

Rangiku grinned.

"You don't have to call me Matsumoto-taichou. Rangiku will do. Anyways, I have to explain the reason why I knew those Akumas from a week ago."

Rukia nodded. She had been confused about that, even trying to converse with her Zanpakuto to see if she could get any answers. Sode no Shirayuki only responded with: **_'Time will tell.'_**

They stopped at the head of Yami no Mori. Rukia swallowed a lump in her throat, a feeling of taboo stretching to every fiber of her body. She lowered her eyes.

"Matsumoto-taichou—"

"Rangiku."

"Right. Are we…going against the rules of the Akuma Sureiyā Society…?" Rangiku looked down, her happy mood fading away.

"Yes."

Rangiku suddenly felt foolish. She was bringing the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki to Yami no Mori. How foolish she felt…Just as Byakuya, she was sure that Rukia would follow in his lead, not wanting to break any laws of the Akuma Sureiyā Society in any ways, but yet Rangiku had her at the very head of the Forest of Darkness, ready to break the number one rule.

"Matsu—Rangiku." She corrected. "Do not feel bad for me, or regret. I decide that I will step foot into Yami no Mori by my own will." Rangiku's eyes softened.

"Then I guess I should let you know who I really am." Rangiku pulled the cloak off of her, revealing a curvy feline figure. Kuchiki's breath hitched. Rangiku had a tail—a _tail_!

"Rangiku…" she muttered breathlessly. Was this all true? Did her eyes not deceive her? A _captain _of the Gotei 13 was an Akuma? Why, this was the most preposterous thing she had heard in ages! Rukia blinked twice, repeating the Division 10's captain name again. Rangiku wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, exposing her cat-like face features.

"Do you still wish to continue, or have you seen enough?" Rukia gaped, but then closed her mouth.

"Do proceed."

The duo stepped into the line of large, black, battered Shintōs, entering Yami no Mori. The thick smell of rotting trees filled Rukia's nostrils—it was revolting. The putrid scent clung to her uniform, and Rukia began to fear that she'd never get the scent off of her. There were plenty of faded pathways, though no signs. Rangiku followed one—the one on the very right—and continued. Rukia decided this was the perfect time to ask questions.

"Rangiku, how exactly does Yami no Mori work?"

The strawberry blonde tapped her chin.

"It's pretty hard to explain, but I'll put it as I can." she began. "Yami no Mori, in general, as the whole territory without any specifications, is lawless. The only form of 'government' is the King, Queen, and Prince of Yami no Mori, but they don't have true control of Yami no Mori, it might a well just be a title, even though they are highly—unbelievably—respected. Yami no Mori is also broken down into territories, each territory having their own rules to abide by, traditions, races and cultures. They're almost like a little country."

Rukia frowned.

"How come they never taught us any of this in the Akuma Sureiyā Academy?"

"They really don't want us to know about Yami no Mori, their goal is to teach us how to defend ourselves against Akumas and protect the people of the Seireitei."

"About the queen, king and prince, what do they exactly do?"

"They have an overall say in anything. They can do whatever they please, even if it means killing innocent Akumas or destroying territories just for the hell of it, it will be allowed. The live in a large castle, the very biggest in all of Yami no Mori, and have their own territory that surrounds it. No soul is allowed, and that is made sure of by the prince and king and working henchmen." Rangiku pursed her lips together.

"Oh, no more questions. We are here."

Rukia looked up, noticing that they were in fact at the desired location.

"This is Kurai Mura."

Rukia nodded slightly. They were at the gates of Kurai Mura. The gate was made entirely out of uneven, giant slabs of lumber. At each side of the gate were spears that had boars heads stuck on each one. Two phantom-like Akumas were posted at the gates. Fire torches decorated the tops of the gates.

The phantoms opened the doors to Kurai Mura without any questions. The large wooden doors creaked and snapped as they entered the civilization.

Kurai Mura was very dark; there were only a few, dimly lit lamps that hung from the looming trees that provided any light to the dusty, dirt covered streets. There were houses scattered around the place, nobody was outside and the air was less than friendly. She could tell that the Akumas that lived in the houses were well aware of her presence, you know, her being an Akuma Sureiyā.

Rangiku walked deeper into the heart of the Yami no Mori village. Rukia was left to watch as the houses and people began to fade away into a densely forested area where only a few buildings were. The two stood outside of a rather large temple.

"Is this it?"

"Yep."

Even though Rukia didn't notice at first, she began to realize that there were Akuma hidden within the shadows. She tensed, her hand itching to grab her Zanpakuto off her hip. Rukia was given no more than a millisecond before she found herself tackled to the ground. She let out a squeak of surprise.

"Oh, how are you Akuma Sureiyā? It's nice to meet you, I am Ingu-san!"

Rukia found the weight lifted off of her.

"Ingu, you do not greet people by tackling them to the ground! That is how you get _killed_!"

"But—but, Hsariku-san! You said—"

"That is a _totally different _situation!"

Rukia stared strangely at the two. They were Werewolf Akumas— the most known Akuma for being viscous, vile, terrorizing lives and reproducing quickly—who she could assume were fraternal twins. They both consisted of the same genetics, being somewhat busty, round faced and dark skinned, though divergent, having inverted fur colors and eyes, and by the "show" she was given, opposing personalities that clashed, one being the Alpha and the other the Omega.

The white furred one, which went by "Hsariku", held out a hand for Rukia, so she could get up. Rukia, although willing, was hesitant to hold onto the dangerously clawed hands, but she did so anyways. When she got up, she wiped dirt off of her uniform.

"Hsariku, you need to put a leash on Ingu, damn it. One day she's going to 'greet' an Akuma Sureiyā Captain and end up dead."

The raven head's eyes trailed down to a much shorter figure that, too, had arisen from the shadows. She was a very small female, reaching no higher than Rukia's waist, with such sickly pale skin (Rukia began to assume that the female hid in the dark _all _the time) and deep blue eyes that held no emotion. The short female had short black hair with two short bangs that hung over her bubbly, childish face. She also noticed the Chappy hairclip that was mostly hidden behind dark locks. Rukia would've assumed she was any regular Rungokai villager if it weren't for the large sword strapped onto her back. My, for a child to have such a vile tongue—not that she was any better—was appalling.

Rukia hardly knew that she was staring at the short female. She was just shocked how someone as small as the girl before her was able to bear such a large sword!

The short female noticed Rukia's gaze and growled, a tick forming. She looked away murderously.

"Hey, you, Akuma Sureiyā girl! Don't look at me like that!"

This caught Rukia's attention.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me; I know that you're thinking I'm such a 'tiny girl'! Well I'm not! I am 1021 year-old Dwarf Akuma!"

Rukia frowned; she's never heard of a Dwarf Akuma. Maybe the race was rare or had started becoming extinct just as the Quincys.

"Yamiru, stop being so melodramatic. Everyone thinks you're a child; you even wear that ridiculous Chappy hairclip in your hair!"

"Chappy is not ridiculous!" the two raven-heads cried in unison. There was small silence. The two blinked. The awkward silence was cut short by soft humming noises.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ah, finally someone who addressed her other than "Akuma Sureiyā girl". A girl, about

Rukia's height, made a small bow to Kuchiki. Rukia was partially surprised that she was given respect by an Akuma.

"I am Tombi Gahato-san. Konbanwa (Good evening)!"

Rukia nodded, even though she was quite confused at the greeting since it was either really late at night, or extremely early in the morning.

Tombi had black hair, put up in a bun, and was also dark skinned like Hsariku and Ingu. She had big, gray, cat eyes and sharp teeth. It was hard to figure out what type of Akuma she was with no distinction to go by. Tombi turned in the other direction, to Rangiku, and bowed slightly.

"Konbanwa, Rangiku-san! Marayuki-san and Konata-san could not make it; they are in the Sutomoshi Clan speaking with Clan-leader Rin-san."

Rangiku nodded.

"Well, they missed an awesome opportunity to meet Rukia-chan!"

"I agree; it is nice to meet an Akuma Sureiyā that is not actually engaged in battle with us."

"Yes, Kuchiki-san doesn't seem to hate us and give us dirty looks like the rest. I am very grateful—"

"You are being far too friendly."

A voice, filled with husk, baritone and authority, stopped the small conversation short. The few Akumas she was introduced to were silenced. Hsariku sighed, leaning leisurely against the temple wall.

Tombi quickly bowed in the direction of the voice.

"Konbanwa!" She then took her place beside Ingu, with a nervous look on her face. Rukia was overall confused. The unlawful get-together that was just beginning to warm up—just the slightest—was hastily frozen over by such bitterness and cold that Rukia just wondered how one could emit it. She glanced behind her. Just barely in her peripheral view, she spotted someone. More like _another _Akuma. Though, this one was different.

Rukia could tell he was respectably strong. She could sense it in the icy reiatsu that leaked from him. Perhaps captain leveled. The air that he had around him was filled with aristocracy, and a hint melancholy, though the feeling was quite subtle. His appearance on the other hand clearly showed Werewolf Akuma, with furry ears and body (abdominal, neck, arms, and certain areas of his chest) and a long wild tail. He was fair-skinned, though tanned, with an almost child-like appearance and icy, turquoise eyes. Perhaps he was an adolescent in the Werewolf Akuma life-span. But he sure was a growing boy. Rukia frowned as did Matsumoto.

"Toshiro…"

"Matsumoto, not only are you breaking the rules of your Soul Society, your jeopardizing everyone's lives here. If King Aizen were to figure out that you brought an _Akuma Sureiyā _to Yami no Mori, you could provoke war." He held much sternness in his voice, almost as if he were scolding the older woman. Matsumoto folded her arms.

"You're being ridiculous right now. Nobody important knows she's here."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. Be I will assume that I took enough precaution to get her by without out many eyes seeing her." She said, rolling her eyes at him, completely ignoring the fact that she did inter enter Kurai Mura through the front entrance. Toshiro stared directly at Rukia, making a chill go down her spine.

"Why are you here again, Akuma Sureiyā?"

She gave him a cold, confused look.

"What do you mean by 'again', Akuma? I've never met you."

Matsumoto tapped her chin.

"Oh, that's right, Rukia-san. I forgot to tell you, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was the one that saved you when you fell unconscious during the Purification Training some time back." Rukia tried to hide her surprise; so far, the short bastard seemed far too narcissistic to care about anyone else than himself. Rukia sniffed.

"I didn't need your help, Akuma. One of my fellow Demon Slayers would've helped me."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Tch, they wouldn't be able to help you. They were all being distracted by stray Phantom Akumas while you were being picked apart and swallowed by darkness. What makes you think they would've saved you? You Akuma Sureiyās are corrupt, worse than Akumas, and the only 'helping' they would've done was helping get the spiritual remains of your body so other Akumas wouldn't get the taste of Akuma reiatsu."

She clenched her jaw together, biting her tongue. One of the twins, Hsariku, quickly cut in before anything else could be said.

"Kuchiki, it was very nice meeting you, but you must leave. It was command, and as long as you're in Yami no Mori, you have to listen."

Kuchiki nodded slowly. Even though she was still confused on the matter, she agreed that it was time for them to leave. All she feared was how she going to get the smell of death out of her uniform…Rangiku sighed.

"Right, we'll be leaving Toshiro."

He gave a small curt nod, and then disappeared into the shadows of the forests, heading back to the Yami no Mori castle. Hsariku whined.

"Prince Toshiro is such an ass! He didn't have to be so heartless!"

Yamiru rolled her eyes.

"This is _Prince _Toshiro we're talking about. He's already full of himself because he's prince, and he's naturally cold-hearted. Now seeing that this Kuchiki girl is our natural enemy, Hitsugaya had every right to act the way he did. Plus, he has enough on his shoulders. If he snaps, he snaps." She yawned. "I need to return to the Sutomoshi Clan. It's far too late, or early, for me to be out like this. Bye." The small female dashed away, leaving the rest to separate.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

"…Hm." she grunted out loud.

Rangiku could tell what she was thinking.

"You're probably wondering why everyone was acting so strange, right?"

Kuchiki nodded.

"Yeah, it was like they'd do whatever he said. Mind control?"

"Uh-uh. Toshiro Hitsugaya is actually _Prince _Hitsugaya."

Her frown deepened.

"I figured that had to have been it…"

Rangiku grinned, full lips widening.

"Don't worry, Rukia. Next time we return, I'll make sure I'll get that stick out of his ass!"

Rukia nodded slowly and unconsciously.

"Yeah…wait—_what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I didn't make it too awkward and strange…**

**-O-M-A-K-E-**

**~'N' is for _Never Again~_**

"**Matsumoto—"**

"**Rangiku."**

"**_Rangiku_, I'm not going back to Yami no Mori. I can't keep this up!"**

"**Then keep it down, you're going to wake up Kuchiki-taichou!"**

"**Alright, alright."**

"**Good, so you're returning!"**

"**I never said that!"**

"**You _just_ said it!"**

"**I didn't mean for that! Look, if I go, just _one more time _will you stop harassing me?"**

"…**hm. Let me sleep on that…"**

"**Matsumoto!"**

"**Rangiku. I was just kidding, calm your nonexistence tits."**

"**Matsumoto!"**

"**_Rangiku_!"**

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


	4. Ways of Teleportation

**A/N: Yep. Edited chapter. Why? Cause I'm just that badass. B)**

**Signed,**

**Getsumen**

* * *

><p><em> Many years ago...<em>

_The Zanpakuto sat hesitantly in a semi-circle formation; there were nine of them, all coming from the destined Wielders. Everyone in the dark floating realm all relied on the strange creature that went by the name of Haijuujaka, for light. Haijuujaka had the face and body of human, teeth of a shark, ears of a wolf, tail of a cat, paws of a rabbit and soft blue eyes with green/blue hair. Haijuujaka cast out more light to illuminate the circle with stars that came from a faint yellow pouch. Hyorinmaru began to speak his deep and husk voice rumbling through the darkness. _

"_Haijuujaka, Ukito Kiro, Ekō no kage (Shadows and Echoes), Sode no Shirayuki, Datsu tsubu sutōnzu (Shattering Stone) (Datsu for Shikai call and Nickname), Zibarraru,_ _Yōsei no joō o kirakira (Glittering Fairy Queen) (Yōsei for Shikai and Nickname), Voritorna, and myself are present, correct?" he said, his eyes flickering to the said people. Everyone gave a curt nod before snapping their attention to the Leader of the Destined Zanpakuto._

"_Neh, Hyorinmaru, why'd ya' gotta' be so damn loud?" Zibarraru said awhile picking his ear. Hyorinmaru snorted in disgust, he had lots of reasons to hate this guy. First off, they are natural enemies, Zibarraru being the mighty Fire Dragon/Snake who reigns over Hell and Hyorinmaru being the Ice Dragon who reigns over Heaven. __**Complete**__ opposites. Secondly, Zibarraru spikey red hair and long snake tail and 'demonic' (Only on Hyorinmaru's opinion) tattoos (More like symbolic stripes) tended to really bother Hyorinmaru for some reason. And thirdly, their personalities are worlds apart, Hyorinmaru to be the one to think out his strategies while Zibarraru to be the one to charge into battle like a wild animal. Like said before, complete opposites._

"_I'm not being loud," He said flicking his eyes towards the mischievous Snake Dragon. Zibarraru flinched under his icy gaze. "You're just an idiot," Zibarraru was going to retort, but Ukito Kiro shoved her bushy wolf tail in his mouth causing him to choke._

"_You may continue, Hyorinmaru," Ukito Kiro said never removing her long tail from the choking Zibarraru's mouth. Hyorinmaru nodded slightly._

"_As we can tell, we were all summoned here by me, for such measures of disparity. We already know the past, as well as the future and we must train our weilder for the upcoming occurrence," His blue eyes flickered to Voritorna and Sode no Shirayuki, the two people who needed to train their wielders the most as soon as they were to be born, dead, and brought into the Seireitei. Voritorna was also a beautiful Zanpakuto, she had soft long pink hair and really tan skin (Practically Orange!) with huge green eyes, a pink kimono with flowers on it and a green sash that tied in the back like wings, she also had two cherry blossom flowers hanging off of her kimono. She looked at Hyorinmaru and practically growled._

"_Don't look at me like that! You already know that my new reincarnated wielder will have more Spiritual issues than yours! You know about my old wielder's death, and you KNOW that it will be most likely that it'll take longer than 20 years to achieve Bankai! So what?" Hyorinmaru closed his eyes at the fuming woman._

"_Neh! Calm down Vori-chan," Ekō no kage said laying back, floating in midair. "Your acting worse than Ukito Kiro when Shiromaru talks to another female Zanpakuto, cheesh," Ukito Kiro removed her tail from Zibarraru's mouth to point accusingly at Ekō no Kage. _

"_I do not fume when Shiromaru talks to other females!" Yōsei raised a black eyebrow at her comrade._

"_Tch, lair," Ekō no kage replied. Zibarraru scratched his head._

"_What? I didn't know you were going out with Shiromaru," He said, very confused. The white wolf panicked._

"_I'm not going out with Shiromaru!" Sode no Shirayuki looked at Ukito Kiro with a blank expression._

"_Sure you aren't,"_

"_What, I don't understand you females! You guys are confusing me with all of this sarcasm!" Hyorinmaru's right eye was twitching._

"_I wasn't sure when this meeting had become a gossip session. Well it ends now, anyways. The meeting is adjourned," He said, not really wanting to hear any more of that mess._

* * *

><p>'Befriend a Lone Heart' Arc.<p>

Ways of Teleportation

* * *

><p>Green eyes blinked open. Toshiro couldn't understand where the heck he was. It was dark outside; the moon was only a thin curved slit in the sky, with billions of tiny dotted stars in the sky. Where the hell was he? He was answered by the sound of voices nearing; he quickly hid behind some tall overgrowth. There was a deep husky voice, and which was followed by feminine one, they both sounded like mature adults. One with short black hair, and the other with short white spiky hair.<p>

One with cerulean eyes.

The other with big violet ones.

One with tan skin.

The other with pale skin.

Both of them wearing crowns.

What.

The.

Mother.

Fucking.

Bloody.

Hell?

He was utterly disgusted! Only something like this could come from the pits hell! Why the hell was that insane, egoistical, hypocritical, sentimental, son of bitch there? Why couldn't he be seen with someone as truthful, beautiful and _sane_ as Hinamori? Why that crazy Akuma Sureiyā girl that he _hardly_ knew? He shook his head mentally. But was that enough torture to see the nightmare of being wedded with that insane raven-head? Hell no. Was it ever enough torture when it came to him? Again, _Hell_ no. Anyways, the two leaned forward into what he believed was a kiss. Quite intimate. And passionate. And degrading and ego-depriving from the opinion of Toshiro. He wanted to leave _now_. He had _enough_ of this ludicrous dream—err—nightmare.

Toshiro's eyes snapped open, this time for real, it was morning and he had one _hell_ of a Nightmare. He had only two things to blame for such a dream, Hyorinmaru and Hormones (He's been through so much because of them he has named them Hyromones). It didn't matter that he was a 500 year old prodigy, (Hell, Tombi was a prodigy, too!) but 500 was pretty young for Werewolves. And that meant he went through the crazy things that it did to him. He didn't understand why his dream was about _Rukia_, of _all _people! He would expect Hinamori Momo or even_ Matsumoto Rangiku _for God's sake! He shook his head and promised himself to never think about the nightmare ever again for the sake of his sanity.

After readying himself, the white haired prince quickly left to only be met with a red rose at the first step of dozens of golden doorsteps of the Yami no Mori castle.

'_Dear Prince Toshiro,_

_I have a deed for you. Tomorrow and today I want you to make me ice roses. No questions are to be asked. When you are done with them, I expect them all to be returned to my house. The least amount of flowers you can make is 50, make as plenty as you can. Do not disappoint me Toshiro. But then again, you are a bit of a retard…and heartless, and cold…well never mind. Just make them! I am counting on you._

_From the one and only, Fairy Queen Suki Marayuki'_

Toshiro sighed as the flower slowly withered and turned to death in his hands. Marayuki always did that to her messages. Once they were done doing what they had to she killed them. He found this concept by far too similar to King Aizen's train of working.

Once they're use is up, kill them. It was matter of fact strange that he felt so much sympathy for a flower. And plus, if Marayuki ever knew he compared her to Azien she would have his pelt. From what he could tell, Rukia and Rangiku weren't even at Yami no Mori, he was glad that he didn't have to face the purple eyed menace once more-not after the dream he had.

Since there was _nothing _to do (besides make ice roses) he decided upon finding some people to entertain for the sake of his sanity. At first he thought about Yamiru, but then _she'd_ bother _him_. And then he thought about Gahato Tombi, but then she'd bring up sensitive stuff that he didn't want to talk about and she would always bring Momo into it. And then Konata, but then she'd get on his ass about not wearing his crown—and she would try to bring him back to the Sutomoshi Clan to embarrass him—, and there was Ingu, but then she'd end up doing scientific experiments on him about the word 'fun' (Again, no life skills), Hsariku…maybe, she wasn't blind to 'fun', she wasn't too sensitive, she wasn't an obsesser, nor did she have a mom like aura around her, and then there was Marayuki, but she'd scream at him for not making her ice roses. He soon made his way around the blackened and darkened forest to see the small training grounds that Hsariku tended to be at, as he made it in Hsariku opened one of her lilac colored eyes. Hsariku specifically asked Marayuki to have her training ground to be filled with lilacs and green plants, and a cool mist tended to waver around, he believed that was Hsariku's doing, Tall dead trees loomed above the training ground almost making it seem like night, and many stars that Ingu had placed in them twinkled brightly, and truly this place was magical. Toshiro stopped staring in awe at the training ground and approached Hsariku who got up wither sword in Shikai. He looked at the busty woman.

"Were you meditating?" He asked quietly.

"Well not any more. I can't even here my Zanpakuto past all of the thunder in my Inner World!" She growled. There were a few moments of silence.

"Do you want to spar with me?" She asked gripping her sword. Toshiro checked if he had his Hyorinmaru and grinned—just a tiny bit—before he unsheathed it. They moved a respectable distance from each other. Hsariku sheathed her sword before drawing it out again to make it fair that she didn't have Shikai.

"Howl in night storms, Ukito Kiro Yaban-jin!"

"Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" he said.

'_Finally! A decent fight with someone who I'm soon to kill!'_

Hsariku gave a small nod before shunpoing at a great speed to Toshiro's, yellow sparks flinging around as they both fought for the stronger hold. Toshiro, putting in a little more force, overpowered the larger Akuma, which who blocked his swing with her Zanpakuto. Hsariku quickly shunpoed in the air before swinging down her sword screaming out one of her 'Shocks'.

"Saisho no shokku wa, gurando kiba Mūn o furu (First Shock, Ground Shaking Moon Fang)!" Toshiro grabbed his sword and defended himself, sliding back in the process of the incredible First Shock. Hsariku seized the moment and went after Toshiro with a sideways swing making it impossible for him to block and causing him to retreat into the far-up trees in a sneak attack. Hsariku smiled softly.

"Ha-ha, Toshiro, that won't last long! Sekandoshokku, tsuin'uōtāsutōmuburēdo (Second Shock, Twin Water Storm Blade)!" Two huge water spurts burst from either side of Hsariku, swirling around with command of Hsariku, crossing each other and herself before they shot up into the trees and blasted them off. Toshiro leapt up on the first water blast and froze it with one of Hyorinmaru, just as the second one looped around and crashed down on both Toshiro and the newly frozen water spurt. Much to Hsariku's dismay, many sharp ice shards scattered her way, tearing off some fur as she blocked with her sword. She grinned and looked back up at the sopping wet Toshiro. Hsariku gulped as an almost dark aura surrounded him.

"You imbecile! I'm am completely soaked to the bone! Have you lost your damn mind or something?" He growled out opening and closing his fist in anger. Hsariku scratched the back of her head, her white ears flicking towards the angry midget Prince.

"Well, Toshiro," She said twirling around her longest bang with her clawed finger. Toshiro's eye twitched at her lack of formality. A cold breeze washed in making Toshiro shiver. A low growl grumbled deep in his throat as he felt one of his eyes almost close in dislike of his situation. Hsariku panicked.

"Scratching nails, Booming Echoes, Whispering voices and Darkened Skies! Way of Teleportation #61, White Beam Crash Down!" She cried holding out her palm towards Toshiro as A White Beam of Light shot down and struck Toshiro before engulfing him and teleporting him somewhere far away. Toshiro was _pissed_. Ingu and Yamiru had long ago created a type of Kido (Only Akumas and some Akuma Sureiyā's know Kido) called Way of Teleportation. The higher the spell went the farther the person the casted it on would go. There was only 70 Teleportation spells, and Hsariku used a high one that needed incarnation. That meant he was going _far_. He prepared to use an incarnation himself when he felt himself drop and squish someone. He looked down to see it was Rangiku. Wait—he made it _all the way _to the Akuma Sureiyā Society? Rangiku looked at him before, too panicking. She gaped at the drenched Akuma.

"Toshiro! Why are you here?" She growled shoving him into the nearest alley way. Her eyebrows knitted together in anger and a frown tugged at her lips. He took a deep breath.

"Well, I was sparring with an idiot, who used Kido on me, and sent me here. You happy?" he said explained. Matsumoto gave him a little space deciding that he went through enough trouble and didn't need much more. She didn't know all of the Ways of Teleportation, but she did know a few that could get him elsewhere due to sound of oncoming footsteps. She stuck her hand out in front of her and pointed it at Toshiro.

"I don't know where you'll end up, but there's people coming!" She said. Toshiro waved both of his hands in disapproval as he slowly backed away, a very censorious expression on his face.

"Wait, Mats—"

"Darkening lights from the nightfall, Way of Teleportation #33, Warping Shadows!" A black, fluorescent light shot out of Matsumoto's hand and engulfed Toshiro with many strange warping noises before he disappeared out of sight. Matsumoto wiped her forehead with her hand and turned around in shock to see a whole group of Squad 10 and 11 staring with their jaws off their hinges. Matsumoto faced the awed group before asking a question.

"How much did you see?" She asked softly. The group remained silent.

"Enough to see you kick that Akuma's ASS!" Someone from the group howled before everyone went into a loud cheer. Matsumoto let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Somewhere off in the crowd a single squad member slanted her eyes in dislike for the busty Taichou. She knew something was off. She's been suspecting that Taichou for years now. She knew well enough that what she used was Kido, and Sureiyā's weren't supposed to know Kido. Only Kuchiki Clan has used Kido, and besides that, it was Akuma Kido and not of the Kido that was taught by the Akuma Sureiyā Society. It was PURE Akuma Kido. And she was going to get that woman.

"Yumitokkuwa, come on!" A squadron member called for her as she quickly picked up her pace.

* * *

><p>Rukia finally got out of her bath tub, she was in there for like 50 minutes and she really didn't want to look like a crumpled piece of paper. She moved some of her black hair that plastered on her body away from her face when all of a sudden a warping noise appeared. She looked around cautiously as a black fluorescent light appeared and then something white dropped out of it. She carefully and slowly walked over to the figure not even bothering to put a towel on. The figure moved slightly, and then looked up. She knew that tan face, cerulean eyes and furry white ears and fur.<p>

"Hello Rukia-chan…" His voice trailed off as deep red blush covered his face; she was naked. SCREW the dream, THIS was FAR MORE traumatizing! Toshiro's jaw dropped as his eyes traveled down the petite Akuma Sureiyā. Rukia did not hesitate to grab her towel before smashing his head with her fist.

"YOU HENTAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She howled fumingly. Toshiro's ear went flat in embarrassment, his deep red blush still evident on his face.

"An idiot Akuma sent me to the Akuma Sureiyā Society, and then Mastumoto ended up bring me here using Kido." He murmured. Rukia's attention averted from the perverted Akuma to the flaring reiatsu that belongs to…

"Nii-sama! He's coming! You've got to go!" She hissed/whispered frantically. He knew there was no other exit besides Way of Teleportation.

"Quick, what rank are you?" He asked. Rukia had a confused expression on but soon answered.

"Lieutenant," She said before flickering her eyes to shoji door as if her brother were to come at the very moment, though his reiatsu was nearing. He quickly jumped up to behind her and moved her palm directly forward with his hands guiding her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked not liking the short distance they had between them. Toshiro didn't bother to answer her question as he took his spot in front of her. Byakuya was close enough for her to hear his footsteps.

"Repeat after me," he said in a hushed tone. "Way of Teleportation #56, Yellow Light!" Rukia quickly nodded with her hand pointed at Toshiro.

"Way of Teleportation #56, Yellow Light!" She said conducting her reiatsu to her hand. A bright yellow flash covered Toshiro before he disappeared with a soft '_clang_'. At that moment Byakuya opened the Shoji door. He had a stern look in his eyes filled with suspicion.

"Rukia, what was that?" He said in his monotone voice. Rukia fixed her white towel slightly.

"Oh nothing Nii-sama! Just a small prayer." She said quickly. His eyes thinned slightly more before he spoke and turned to away.

"...Alright. Dinner will be prepared soon, I would like for you to be there." He said, stoic gray eyes flickering back to the half-naked figure. Rukia nodded as he close the shoji door before dressing. She had learned a new kido. The possibilities of what she could do…

* * *

><p>"AAAAH! TOSHIRO YOU PERVERT!" The Fairy Queen cried out before unsheathing her Zanpakuto.<p>

"GLOW, YŌSEI!" The sword dissipated into billions of glowing glitter bits as Marayuki held the hilt of the sword and controlled the uncountable bunch of shredding glitter. Yes, Toshiro had ended up in Yami no Mori with Rukia's spell, but instead of being in HIS house, he ended up in Marayuki's bathtub…WHILE she was BATHING. And the woman didn't even bother to grab a towel; she just grabbed her Zanpakuto and attacked. Thank GOD she was having a bubble bath…

"WAIT—I CAN EXPLAIN!" He cried as he barely missed the shredding green glitter that broke down most of her wall and shredded it into dust. Her Zanpakuto was very strong one, its abilities being able to shred anything to bits; she could even shred a tree to sawdust. Fury burned in her eyes as she used her delicate light green wings to cover most of her body. She held out her hand and connected her fingers in a diamond shape.

"WAY OF TELEPORTATION #7, GREEN SHOWER!" She cried furiously. A green triangular trap caught the miserable Werewolf and held him in-it was made for no escape-until he began to disappear. Toshiro found himself dissipating and reappearing back to the mystical training ground where Hsariku loudly munched on sushi. Though, Werewolves and Werecats-it made an exception (And ironically for sake too) on New Moons where they were humans-were not supposed to be eating anything other than souls or else they'll be throwing up or having bad stomach pains and aches. She stopped chewing, dropped the chopsticks and was about to call out a Kido spell when Toshiro covered her mouth with his hand. He put his other hand on her head.

"Way of teleportation #61, White Beam Crash Down!" The Werewolf soon disappeared. He PRAYED that she went through the hell he did. Toshiro quickly made his way over to Hsariku's Hot Spring, it was just a little behind her house. He needed it. But that's when something dropped in the hot water and splashed him on the face.

"Huh?" he asked looking up in the darkening sky to see more stuff appear with a flash of light. A big lamp came and crashed down on his head. Toshiro felt a huge scowl overcome his face.

"RUKIAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>Rukia paused her endless kido for a moment. She SWORE someone called her name. She quickly shrugged it off before teleporting a whole lot more stuff.<p>

"Way of Teleportation #56, Yellow Light!"

**-Edited 3/21/2012-**


	5. Ice Rose or Blood Death I

**YEAH! 43+ REVIEWS! YEAHHH! I feel sooo loved!**

**Ingu: Dirtyspots-sama, I need to take you to my lab to define 'love', please.**

**Hsariku: *Sweat Drop* Uh, YEAH…No life skills…**

**Thank you guys so much the reviews. I bet Toshiro hates me for making him traumatized…**

**Ingu: Dirtyspots-sama, PROCEED TO THE LAB DOOR! NOW.**

***Sweat Drop* Okay…**

**In this chapter you will see some HitsuHina fluff. GAH, I hate myself for doing such, but this is one of the things that'll help this story be better. Still, I will shame myself for doing…THAT pairing. Mind you, I dislike Orihime Inoue and Hinamori Momo. Say what you feel, I still hate them. UNLESS…It's in a friendship way, then I don't hate her, or Orihime. ONLY EXECEPTIONS! BUT it's STILL HITSURUKI!**

* * *

><p><em>1000 YEARS AGO…<em>

_Ukito Kiro walked alongside Hyorinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki. Haijuujaka had left them a little earlier to attend to business, which they all knew well enough was bothering Zibarraru shitless. Sode no Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru walked a bit closer to each other than Ukito Kiro walked by either of them. She would've have teased them if the situation weren't so serious. A few days after their meeting, she had found a vision of her weilder, which who looked a lot like Ukito Kiro herself. Hyorinmaru still hasn't found his, nor has Sode no Shirayuki. Such a pity it was. Hyorinmaru came to a halt in front of two giant double doors. They were golden with two huge blue dragons on it. For eyes the dragons had red rubies. The Ice Dragon flared his reiatsu, the rubies glowed red before dimming down, and the doors slowly opened, a huge puff of freezing wind flapped their hairs back, ice carried with the wind making Ukito Kiro all the more cold (Sode no Shirayuki and Hyorinmaru have ice-type powers while Ukito Kiro's is storms and somewhat illusions). They were walking to Hyorinmaru's Inner World for help. Taking a step inside, she shivered. She was used to warm tropical weather's with much humidity, or in other words, perfect hurricane weathers. Snow covered the floors of the seemingly endless realm of his. She groaned when she saw the huge ice rock that she had to get up to. _

_After taking forever to get up the ice-boulder, Ukito Kiro sat cross legged beside Sode no Shirayuki, who preferred to stand._

"_Hyorinmaru-sama," She said softly. Hyorinmaru looked down to the wolf/human Zanpakuto._

"_You may continue," There was a small silence, and then Ukito Kiro spoke again._

"_What if your wielder is like Voritorna's?" She asked, causing Hyorinmaru to flinch. At his utter dislike of Ukito's suggestion, the winds picked up, almost knocking her off the big boulder._

"_My wielder will **not** be like Voritorna's." Hyorinmaru hissed. The Storm Queen growled in her throat. Voritorna's wielder's spiritual awareness had disappeared and lost all powers that connected wielder to Zanpakuto. Because of that situation, it would be most likely that her past wielder's incarnation would not even be able to see or use her, even after death and entrance to the Seireitei. Hyorinmaru's past wielder had suffered the same issues, but it was less like Voritorna's; not all Zanpakuto-wielder connections was gone, and he still had the slightest bit of spiritual awareness._

"_How do you know? Your wielder suffered the same thing as Voritorna's! You just can't go around pretending like it never may happen!" She cried, balling up her fists and baring her fanged teeth. Hyorinmaru drew out his sword and put it to Ukito Kiro's neck, a little bit blood coming down from the contact. The Storm Queen gaped, before that is, fury and rage overcame her senses. She too drew out her sword. If they were going to fight, there would be many down falls for the both of them. Ukito's was that **she** was in **his** Inner World. He knew everything about it and could use it to his advantage. But then Ukito Kiro's could move at the speed of lightning, not light like Haijuujaka's light speed, but it could easily surpass Hyorinmaru's and her moves were at a somewhat close speed to her shunpo as well. Their swords clashed over and over before it was frozen together by Sode no Shirayuki's._

"_Do not disrespect Hyorinmaru in his Inner World. If you are so content in fighting, return to yours." Her voice was calm and cool, but threats were put in every syllable._

"_Sode no Shirayuki…" She whispered, hurt at her friends actions. The Snow Queens expression never wavered, meaning that she would still attack if she continued. Ukito closed her eyes, holding back tears of hurt, before disappearing with a zap of lightning that struck from the heavens above._

_The storm wolf walked in the realm of darkness once more before finding the large silver double doors that belonged to her. They had two huge gray wolves on it and their eyes were amethyst. She let her reiatsu flare before the gems glowed and her Inner World opened. Her Inner World was an endless ocean with a forever storm that was always rain, lightning, thunder and more dark clouds gathering together. She did have huge black rocks that jutted up from the waters occasionally, but she rather go underwater, where she felt at peace. Ekō no kage was in her Inner World, she had always complained that hers was too boring, which it was. The little golden echo cat's world was just floating darkness, and every time she spoke her words would echo for hours before it came out of hearing, and mind you, she had the best hearing amongst them all. Ukito Kiro sighed, she began a new disliking for the Ice Dragon Lord, her friendship with the Snow Queen was being tested, and of course, the Flower Queen's problems remained. She was going to have to get **much stronger** than she already was. _

* * *

><p>'Befriend a Lone Heart' Arc.<p>

Ice Rose

* * *

><p><em>Tombi Gahato-san walked around her house, nothing to do at all, that is, without Hinamori Momo.<em> She sighed and sat down on her floor, and practiced concentrating on quick shape-shifting so whenever Momo appeared, she would be so impressed by her improving skills. She focused on the vision of the two headed fire Hydra. Closing her eyes and breathing slowly, she felt herself change. Of course Tombi could control whatever parts of her body that she wanted to become snake like, but it usually took about _7-8_ minutes. Her fanged pupil eye snapped open and glanced towards the door; she felt an icy reiatsu behind it.

"Hitsugaya-kun, is that you?" She asked while still transforming. A long red tail with yellow flame like spikes formed from her tailbone and slithered out the back her of kimono.

"No, Gahato-san, it's me, Rukia Kuchiki," Tombi gasped slightly before quickly running to her door and opening it. The black haired Demon Slayer smiled softly.

"Oi, I apologize Kuchiki-kun!" She said bowing low to the black haired Akuma Sureiyā. When she looked back up she saw that Rukia was shaking her head. Tombi quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Gahato-san," She said softly, violet eyes resting on the petite Hell Dragon Weilder. Gahato's confused expression remained. "You don't have to bow to me," Tombi shook her head slowly. Almost all of her life she had been bowing for people (Mostly Hinamori) and it would be odd for her to quit now. Tombi's eyes watered as she grabbed onto Rukia, her eyes pouring gallons of tears while Rukia stroke her hair in relaxing strides. She missed Momo more than anything (I don't…), and she'd been around Momo for most of her life.

"Shh," Rukia said coming in Tombi's house completely and sitting down on the floor. By now, all of the smaller Akuma had soaked her hair with tears. "What's wrong?" Rukia cooed still stroking the fire Hydra's hair. Tombi looked up, gray eyes meeting purple ones before she went into another fit of tears.

"H-Hinamori-k-kun, wh-why can't y-you come home?" She cried her words barely recognizable amongst the plenty of sobs.

"Hinamori-kun?" Rukia repeated stupidly. Tombi nodded in the taller woman's embrace.

"Y-yes, Hinamori-kun is…"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Momo walked with the younger Tombi and Hitsugaya next to her. Tombi was continuously changing different parts of her body into that of her Fire Hydra. Every time she did so Prince Toshiro would cringe and shudder. This would always make Momo laugh. Tombi paused to listen to Momo's wonderful laugh; a small smile crept upon her face her face knowing that she made her laugh. Toshiro was still complaining about me doing that, but happiness gleamed in his eyes. Happiness and love…Momo's laughing stopped. Toshiro frowned._

"_Momo, what's wrong?" He asked, too entranced by her beautiful (NOT IN MY DICTIONARY!) laugh. Momo turned and faced the white furred Werewolf Toshiro._

"_Oh it's nothing," She said smiling warmly. Big brown eyes flickered towards cerulean ones. He didn't believe her. "I guess I will tell everyone than," she said referring to Hsariku, Ingu (Which she didn't take much of a liking to) Marayuki, Matsumoto, Konata and Yamiru (Who she had problems with). Toshiro nodded his head slowly before seeing the said bunch of people talking merrily and laughing at their own jokes. When Momo, Tombi and Toshiro entered together Ingu, Hsariku, and Yamiru silenced, all having negativity towards her. Yamiru broke the ice by flinging herself playfully at Toshiro and sitting on his head, which she had called her lounge. Instead of flicking her off, like he usually did, he just stood there, back agianst a tree and waiting for Momo to speak. Tombi could see dislike burning in Yamiru's eyes, this made her uncomfortable. She wasn't best friends with Yamiru (Note, that's why she called her Yamiru, not 'Yaziru') but she liked the way she acted. She shrugged it off as Momo spoke and listened._

"_I have gotten a mission from King Aizen-sama," she said. Toshiro's eyes narrowed. King Aizen was enough to make him mad, and then adding '-sama' a suffix was making him fumed._

"_What do you mean you've gotten a mission from King Aizen?" He hissed/asked obviously fumed. Hsariku shot an angered glance at Momo, who seemed to dismiss it with a blink. She smiled at Toshiro, silencing him._

"_King Aizen said that this mission was specifically for me! I wish I could tell some of you guys," She said, her eyes flickering to Ingu, Hsariku and Yamiru, which who started digging her nails into Toshiro's head._

"_But I can't. King Aizen-sama said that I won't be in Yami no Mori for about 1 year, and he hasn't exactly told me when I'll be coming back specifically," She said, her eyes looking thoughtfully around. Another bright smile covered her features. "But I guess it's okay! King Aizen-sama without doubt already has it covered!" Toshiro facial expression was removed and replaced with a stoic hardened demeanor to stop himself from having a hurt appearance. Tombi was on the verge of tears, Hsariku snorted, but didn't want her to leave due to how much she knew Toshiro cared for her, Ingu looked at Momo with a blank expression, but knew well enough that it had hurt Toshiro, Matsumoto and Marayuki were feeling angered, betrayed and disappointed, and Konata was trying not to trample all over Hinamori for giving such glares to her 'child'. Tombi held onto Momo's sleeve._

"_Please Hinamori-kun! Please don't l-leave! Please…" She sobbed. Momo took no notice to the sobbing prodigy._

"_No, it's okay! I'll be working right under Aizen-sama!" She said confidently most likely thinking that she had cheered up Tombi. Momo glanced at Tombi. "Now, I'll be going! Bye Konata-san, Rangiku-san, Marayuki-san and Shiro-chan!" She paused. "And bye to you To-To-chan!" Tombi let go of Hinamori as she ran off into the direction of the Yami no Mori castle. Hsariku got up and followed her with her amazing shunpo. Tombi trailed not too far behind, but far enough that they wouldn't be able to see her. Hsariku stopped Momo._

"_Hinamori, I really don't know who you think you are hurting Toshiro's feelings like that, but you need to stop." She growled. Tombi reached for her hilt just in case. Momo shook her head._

"_No-No-no! Toshiro's feelings aren't hurt! I must do what Aizen-sama tells me and he understands that, Shai!" Hsariku advanced on the smaller girl._

"_Watch your back __**Hinamori**_**, **_because as soon as you return I'm gonna' give you __**hell**__!" She growled. Hinamori shunpoed away from the furious Werewolf._

'_Hinamori-kun…'_

_(FLASHBACK)_

Rukia stared sadly at Tombi, if this what Momo truly did, that girl must be dense. Tombi's sobs stopped, but her eyes remained puffy. Rukia continued to stroke the Akuma's hair.

"Tombi," Rukia said softly. "Don't you think if Momo cared for you so much she wouldn't be pleased if you were sad?" This caught Tombi's attention.

"What?"

"I said don't you think she would've wanted you to be happy? If she cares for you so much, she would never want to see you at such a state. She would be saddened that you have to live in misery because of her. That would make her believe that she is a burden to you," Tombi's fanged-pupil-eyes opened wide.

"No-no! I would never call Hinamori-kun a burden to me!" She said, wiping the dried tears away from her face. Rukia smiled warmly.

"Exactly. Even though she may not be here, she will know. So you need to get yourself together and get stronger for her," Tombi smiled.

Silence.

Blink.

Look.

Smile.

FLASH! FLASH!

Fall.

"Wah?" Rukia said dumbly recovering from the flash of the…camera? Tombi quickly framed the picture with a picture frame. On Tombi's table there was a picture of Hinamori. Tombi placed her picture three centimeters in front of Momo's. For people as obsessed as Gahato…that was three miles. Rukia gulped as Tombi bowed.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Rukia-sama?"

Gulp.

Blink.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

KNOCK!

"I'll get that!" Rukia chimed quickly running to the door to get away from the obsesser. Toshiro was at her door. He quickly blushed and took a huge step back not wanting to be by her after the incident.

"Hey-GAHHHH!" Rukia tackled Toshiro and shoved him behind a large dead tree. She pinned him up the tree by his shoulders as he kicked furiously and demanded of an explanation.

"What the hell you idiot!" He hissed putting an end to his kicking. Fury burned in Rukia's eyes.

"2 THINGS TOSHIRO!" She growled getting nose-to-nose with the Werewolf Prince. "#1, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT TOMBI WAS AN OBSESSER!" She growled shaking him by the shoulders before throwing him on the ground and straddling him by the waist making him blush. He squirmed under her Hellfire-glare.

"I didn't know that you were going to talk to her!" he hissed folding his arms the best he could while being held down.

"YOU IDIOT ASS! I TOLD YOU BEFORE I LEFT TO TALK TO HER THAT IW AS GOING TO TALK TO HER! YOU COULDN'T HAVE WARNED ME?" She shouted about to make Hitsugaya go deaf. The Werewolf Prince squirmed once more.

"Okay, okay! I get the first thing but what is the second one!"

SMACK!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He growled rubbing his sore cheek. Rukia's eye twitched.

"That's for STRAING AT ME WHILE I WAS NAKED YOU MIDGET-PERV! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL AND USE YOUR PELT AS MY RUG!" The black haired Akuma Sureiyā hissed/shouted/ growled in his ear. His face was bright red.

"There was nothing to look at in the FIRST PLACE!" He shouted back. Rukia was red with anger and embarrassment.

"WHATTTTT! I DO HAVE BOOBS!" She howled. By this time…Hsariku and Rangiku had made it(A.K.A _Drama and Rumors_ have made it), and with the mixture of a camera and an angered and mad Toshiro being straddled by a mad and embarrassed Rukia _while_ talking about her boobs= CHOAS!

FLASH! FLASH!

FLASH!

GIGGLE!

"SHIT!" Toshiro hissed throwing Rukia off of him. She was about to say something about his brash behavior when she looked up.

"Eh…? Hsariku and Rangiku-taichou?" Hsariku laughed and Rukia shrugged it off before grabbing Toshiro by both of his ears and dragging him away.

"YOUR PUNISHMENT IS NOT DONE YET!" She howled.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighed. Rukia had brought him over to Marayuki for punishment, and the women now had him making 100 ice roses instead of the originally 50 she asked for yesterday. Toshiro was on his 49th when he felt a familiar reiatsu. He sighed again, he wished he could have heard her first, but Marayuki had to put his ears in bandages due to Rukia's-man-grip.<p>

"What do _you_ want?" He hissed. A pale black haired sat next to him. She frowned.

"Marayuki wanted you to make ice roses as punishment?" she asked picking up one the flowers. She quickly examined it before putting them back down. There was a small silence.

"They're beautiful," she said softly, her gaze never leaving the roses. Toshiro flinched.

"Huh?"

"I said they're beautiful," she repeated rubbing her pointer finger softly on an ice petal. Toshiro nodded.

"Can I have one?" She asked. Again, Toshiro was taken by surprise.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly. Rukia chuckled quietly. He created another ice rose, this one with three leaves and five thorns.

"Is that your favorite response?" She joked. Toshiro scowled but couldn't keep it up long as Rukia giggled. Toshiro's eyes softened as he averted them from the petite Demon Slayer.

"Fine," He murmured. Rukia squealed and snatched the one that she had been eyeing for the longest. Before Toshiro could do anything Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. HUGGED HIM. _HUGGED __**HIM**_!

"Thank you so much, Toshiro!" She cried. Toshiro sweat dropped. He wasn't used to hugs. He felt a light weight on his head.

"Yamiru-"

"Oi, Toshii-chan!" He heard her say. Small soft hands covered his vision. Rukia pulled away from the hug and used her icy reiatsu to keep to flower from melting.

"I don't mind you having a girly-friend!" Okay, there were 2 things wrong with that sentence coming from Yamiru/Yaziru. #1, YAZIRU was allowing him-as in-TOSHIRO- his OBSESSER-was ALLOWING HIM to DATE other GIRLS? And #2 Rukia IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND (Yet…XDDD!)!

"Yaziru?" He asked again at the smiling obsesser. She was silent.

"Yazi-"

"Akuma," She growled out. Her hands gripped on Toshiro's bruised ears.

"Toshiro, ghouls. There are ghouls here." She hissed. Yaziru has a history with ghouls. Ghouls had killed her older brother while he was protecting her about 700 years ago. Ever since then she swore to protect those from ghouls. (For information on ghouls go to Ch.3). Hitsugaya felt the deathly reiatsu of the said Akumas.

"How many?" He asked. Yamiru checked the reiatsu once more. She closed her eyes before answering.

"7," she responded. After muttering Marayuki's Shikai name, the said fairy appeared in Yamiru's hand, the size of a small middle finger (Her usual height unless she wants to become Human-sized). The fairy looked up at Yamiru, who was frowning angrily.

"Yes Yaziru-chan?" She asked standing up flapping her gentle wings a few times. The tanzanite eyed fairy looked past Toshiro and at Rukia. She was now listening. The Life Fairy Queen floated over to where Rukia was and touched the ice rose Toshiro gave her. Many colored glittered sparkles twinkled making the rose look more wonderful. She turned back to the dwarf.

"Shorty-chan," Yamiru said still looking at Marayuki with a serious expression. Suki nodded. "Get Blacky-chan, Whitey-chan, Boobies-chan, Snakey-chan and Horsey-sama, there are ghouls here," Marayuki nodded again and disappeared with a nod and a fit of glitter.

"Toshii-chan," She growled before looking at Toshiro. Loud mumbles could be heard, she spoke quietly so that only he could hear.

"Don't let Rukii-nee-chan back over here," She said, her voice filled with warning. "I know you see that strange entrancing light in her too," A pause. "Whatever it is, it must be important because Rukii-nee-chan is different from Hinamori. They are both not Akumas, but yet Rukii-nee-chan has light in this dark forest. I'm not going to let her get hurt, Toshii-chan, whenever you can, let Boobies-chan know. She probably already drew enough attention to herself by disappearing occasionally with Rukii-nee-chan. " Small hands reached for the sealed Zanpakuto right before the mentioned Akumas arrived. Ingu had a serious expression on her face.

"Come on," He hissed. They followed the reiatsu to the deadest, most vile place in all of Yami no Mori; Ikeru shikabane no toreiru (Trail of Living Corpses). There, 7 newly 'born' corpse were arriving back to life after decay. Red eyes were glowing unearthly. One dead fairy body laid on the foot of one of the Ghouls. Her guts were already stolen and other vital organs also. It was sickening. Amongst the Ghouls, there was a Vampire. Vampires more or less, are like Ghouls besides they don't steal body parts, they drink blood. They are Ghouls after they've gotten all needed body parts; they are as strong as Werewolf Akumas and Akuma Sureiyā's. Rukia glowed, that same light of hers that grabbed attention to all Akumas glowed again. Before anybody could even dare to move, the Vampire had caught Rukia, arms around her waist and her Ma no ken Korosu in his hands.

"_Hello,"_ he chimed closing in what little space he had between him and Rukia.

"TOSHIRO!"

* * *

><p><strong>LOLOL! Cliff Hanger! Wait till next week for next Ch.!<strong>

**Ingu: YOUR SO EVIL DIRTYSPOTS-SAMA!**

**Hsariku: Truth.**

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


	6. Ice Rose or Blood Death II

**Yay! 51+ reviews! I updated quickly because I couldn't wait!**

**Ingu: Dirtyspots-sama! How dare you leave a cliffhanger last Chapter! Shame on you! **

**Hsariku: I wonder how I live with her…**

**HEY! You guys should read and review XxAnetxX's story 'Dark Nights' & 'Crazy Days'! The pairings are HitsuRuki and IchiRuki in Crazy Days and Its HitsuRuki, IchiRuki and UlquiRuki in Dark Nights! Yeah! And whomever hadn't read 'Conversing the Dragon' By BlackBelt-sama or 'Doll Master' by Saint Sky-sama MUST be on crack. Anyways, just in case if you guys are wondering about the divisions, I'll help you.**

**1 Division-**

**Taichou: Yamamoto G.S.**

**Fukutaichou: Chojiro S.**

**2 Division-**

**Taichou: Soi Fon**

**Fukutaichou: M. Omeada **

**3 Division-**

**Taichou: Kira I.**

**Fukutaichou: Yuzu K.**

**4 Division-**

**Taichou: Unohana R.**

**Fukutaichou: Isane K.**

**5 Division- **

**Taichou: Kurosaki I.**

**Fukutaichou: Kiyone K.**

**6 Division-**

**Taichou: Byakuya K.**

**Fukutaichou: Sentarou K.**

**7 Division-**

**Taichou: Renji A.**

**Fukutaichou: Hiyori S.**

**8 Division-**

**Taichou: Shunsui K.**

**Fukutaichou: Nanao I.**

**9 Division-**

**Taichou: Komamura S.**

**Fukutaichou: Hisagi S.**

**10 Division-**

**Taichou: Matsumoto R.**

**Fukutaichou: Karin K.**

**11 Division-**

**Taichou: Kenpachi Z.**

**Fukutaichou: Yachiru S.**

**12 Division-**

**Taichou: Urahara K.**

**Fukutaichou: Nemu K.**

**13 Division-**

**Taichou: Ukitake J.**

**Fukutaichou: Kuchiki R.**

**(14 Division-)**

**(Taichou: Hsariku S.)**

**(Fukutaichou: Yamiru S.)**

**(15 Division-)**

**(Taichou: Ingu S.)**

**(Fukutaichou: Tombi G.)**

**Hsariku: Quit yer' babbling and get on with the story before I use Ukito Kiro's Bankai on you ya' stupid wench!**

***Sweat Drops* Okay…**

* * *

><p><em>999 YEARS AGO…<em>

_Ekō no kage followed after Datsu and Ukito Kiro who were currently talking about some type of grave matters that she didn't care for. She really wanted to be with Haijuujaka and go bother Zibarraru! Datsu had insisted that she go with them to Voritorna's Inner World. Yōsei had gone with Sode no Shirayuki to attend to errands. Ekō no Kage was a golden cat that reminded lots of people of Chibi's. She had light blue eyes that had a sparkle to it and very dull fangs, so most likely if you got bit by her it would not affect you at all. A huge mush of curly golden hair spewed down the center of her hair line. Ekō no kage had a somewhat humane appearance to her, and some-dare say it-cute bubbly act she put up, but the Destined Zanpakuto well enough knew she was too strong for her to fool anyone. Datsu's abrupt stop nearly caused her to squeak as she almost crashed into Ukito Kiro' long white wolf tail._

"_Something's not right," She murmured, short spiky blue hair moving widely around with widened green eyes. She knew there was an intruder in the realm of the Destined Zanpakuto. This place was built on the reiatsu that the Destined Zanpakuto had inserted and everyone had been living in there was all too familiar with it. A new presence as something not known amongst the Zanpakuto; and it was forbidden. Ukito Kiro unsheathed her sword at the feeling reiatsu of the new comers. Light azure eye widened at the very scene._

"_Im-Impossible…" She managed to murmur. Datsu had reacted quickly upon calling for the other Zanpakuto for back up. Right in front of them, there was Akumas. One with wavy short brown hair, a pleasant smile, and chocolate brown eyes, another with silver hair and pale skin, with a rather unruly smile that spread to each corner of his ears which caused his eyes to close in process. His smile did not waver._

"_Shit!" Datsu wore. Ekō no kage turned to the rock-type Zanpakuto._

"_There not responding! Dammit…" Ukito Kiro lifted her eyebrow to the small chested Destined Zanpakuto._

"_They must be in the same thing we're in," She held her sword erect. Her eyes narrowed at the two intruders._

"_State your name, and your business. Make it quick and clear or we will use force," Ukito Kiro aid, her voice monotone as ever. Ekō no kage watched in fear as the brown haired man's eyes flicked towards her._

"_My, my. I truly expected more of a threat." He looked around casually as if he were not being threatened of death by three of the strongest Zanpakuto. His smile dissipated slightly as his gaze fell back onto the golden cat. Chills ran up Ekō no kage's back._

"_That's it! I've had enough of your games here!" Datsu howled. The said Soul Spirit whirled her sword around, the dark brown ribbon flapping as it did so. _

"_Strike the skies," Was all Datsu said before a large rock jutted up from where the newcomer with brown eyes arrived. To her surprise, he dodged the move with too much ease. The man was infuriating her. _

"_Echoes, Shadows and Teleportation do not deafen the wielder," Ekō no kage called her Shikai in English. The blade's hilt separated into three parts, the top being the smallest, the middle- Well of course-middle sized, and the bottom the largest and all hovering above one another. The blade was six feet and was in a triangular shape that separated down the middle and hovered next to each other. She pulled the sword back in a defensive stance. The brown haired man clapped._

"_How impressive," he chuckled. Ekō no kage gripped her word. The handsome/scary Akuma before her grin lessened. "I am Aizen Sosuke," he chided. The silver haired man's grin widened (If that were possible)._

"_And I am Gin Ichimaru, it'sa' pleasure to meetcha'!" He tilted his head lightly. That's when all hell broke loose._

* * *

><p>'Befriend a Lone Heart' Arc.<p>

Blood Death

* * *

><p><em>Previously… <em>

_"Don't let Rukii-nee-chan back over here," She said, her voice filled with warning. "I know you see that strange entrancing light in her too," A pause. "Whatever it is, it must be important because Rukii-nee-chan is different from Hinamori. They are both not Akumas, but yet Rukii-nee-chan has light in this dark forest. I'm not going to let her get hurt, Toshii-chan, whenever you can, let Boobies-chan know. She probably already drew enough attention to herself by disappearing occasionally with Rukii-nee-chan." Small hands reached for the sealed Zanpakuto right before the mentioned Akumas arrived. Ingu had a serious expression on her face._

_"Come on," He hissed. They followed the reiatsu to the deadest, most vile place in all of Yami no Mori; Ikeru shikabane no toreiru (Trail of Living Corpses). There, 7 newly 'born' corpse were arriving back to life after decay. Red eyes were glowing unearthly. One dead fairy body lay on the foot of one of the Ghouls. Her guts were already stolen and other vital organs also. It was sickening. Amongst the Ghouls, there was a Vampire. He had dark black hair with dark red eyes, his hair was slicked back with gel and his skin was sickly pale. He looked like the stereotypical human vampire along with the original red and white cape and dark clothing. Vampires more or less, are like Ghouls besides they don't steal body parts, they drink blood. They are Ghouls after they've gotten all needed body parts; they are as strong as Werewolf Akumas and Akuma Sureiyā's. Rukia glowed, that same light of hers that grabbed attention to all Akumas glowed again. Before anybody could even dare to move, the Vampire had caught Rukia, arms around her waist and her Ma no ken Korosu in his hands._

_"Hello," he chimed closing in what little space he had between him and Rukia._

_"TOSHIRO!"_

* * *

><p>"RUKIA!"<p>

Truly, she found it quite…touching how Toshiro would not hesitate to rush into battle with one of the most dangerous Akumas in Yami no Mori to protect an Akuma Sureiyā no less. As one could imagine, Toshiro was raging, and Hsariku was hysterical. As mentioned a few times before, Hsariku was a psycho, no pun intended. She had a certain disability when it came to endangering lives of those she cared for. So as you can see; this meant hell for those Ghoul Akumas. Toshiro charged forward to the Vampire before his fang could meet Rukia's neck. The Vampire-not being suicidal (Which he already was being for just touching Rukia in front of Hitsugaya)-quickly shunpoed a distance away from the fumed Akuma. He chuckled.

"Truly, _Prince Hitsugaya_," The said Akuma mocked the Ice Prince's status and ranking. Toshiro growled low in his throat. From the sound of swords clinging together, he guessed that everyone else was fighting. "Your _precious Rukia_ seems to be more-dare I say it-_special_ than other Akuma Sureiyā's I had killed before." Another chuckled sounded in his throat. Toshiro's patience was going out faster than Yachiru's speed in eating candy. He wanted to fucking _slaughter_ the Akuma. But he knew if he did the other Akuma would see to it that he used Rukia's body as shield.

'_Fucking coward,' _Toshiro hissed/thought. Rukia was squirming and trying to pry herself out of the Vampires strong hold.

"_Let. GO. Of. Her. NOW!"_

"My, my. It seems as if I broke little Toshiro's fuse. It seems as if the petite Akuma Sureiyā is your greatest weakness. How _cute. _No need to worry Toshiro, I'll just turn her into Vampire myself. No need to let such a soul go to waste." Toshiro was going to charge when he heard a voice from behind him. It was Hsariku, and he was singing. She wasn't singing just any song; it was like something she had sang when she had absolutely _lost_ her sanity, it was a song of murder, signs of a soon-to-be _massacre_. He turned to her, her iris were bloodshot red.

"_I'm running circles around you little one_

_But beware, when I strike there's no turning back_

_When I strike your soul is dead_

_Run little one_

_Make me chase you_

_My hunger strengthens_

_Hm, your soul is delectable,_

_Little one,"_

Hsariku struck at the Vampire, but was blocked by Toshiro. Her eye color returned back to normal as she did a large back flip back.

"What the hell are you doing Toshiro?" She grated out skidding back. Toshiro panted-from anger.

"If you attack him you'll hurt Rukia!" Hsariku gaped, but then closed her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed and knitted together in a frown. An animalistic growl escaped her throat and she unsheathed her claws, her back hunched over and her teeth bared. She took in a calm breath and went back to her 'normal' self.

"Very well," She shunpoed to help Marayuki who was fighting the Ghoul who killed that fairy. It made sense, she was avenging her death. Rukia was again squirming under the grasp of the Vampire who seemed to be nearing too-close to her.

"LET GO OF ME!" She shouted. Toshiro quickly made his move, jumping high into the air above them, and using his body to wedge them apart at a great speed. Skidding to a halt, Toshiro quickly grabbed Rukia before she could fall. The Vampire hissed.

"You bastard!" It growled. It unsheathed a sleek black Zanpakuto with a silver hilt.

"The Death Dragon roars, Shiromaru!" This caught Yamiru's attention.

* * *

><p>Ingu took in a deep breath; she barely dodging every attack that came from the Ghoul. While she could travel at light speed with an ability called sokudo, it slowed her reflexes down, everything was always a coming at her a second late, it would only do that until she mastered Bankai, but she wouldn't be able to do that anytime soon. She let a small swear escape her lips as she was pushed back with an amazing force, almost knocking herself into Marayuki who was shredding trees by the thousands. She would have to use her Bankai. If this is how hard it was just to defeat a ghoul she would have to train much harder with Haijuujaka.<p>

"Taiyō furea no sutā no dasutokīpā ga tenmetsu Haijuujaka (Star Dust, Keeper of the Solar Flares, flash, Haijuujaka)!" Ingu's outfit had totally changed. She was now wearing a white armor like suit that was very thin onto her skin. It had thick white padding's on her shoulders on her chest and sides of her stomach. There were ones on her thighs and knee caps and her legs also. It was lined with a yellow/golden color and a white banner hung from the middle of her waist with a star on it. Haijuujaka was much longer and sharper and a bunch of stars followed in its path. A small yellow pouch was at her hip, it was the pouch of stars. Instead of her green eyes it turned amber and her sokudo was slightly more controlled.

"Chiratsuki raitoshikkusuburēdopanikku (Flickering Lights, Sick Bladed Panic)!" Darkness swelled around them, darker than the Hakanens black mist and darker than being blind itself. She opened up the star patch and pulled out some stars and scattered them in the darkness, a little bit light radiating off from them. The ghoul growled out and let its decayed eyes go to slits. She grinned softly as she set her move into action by stabbing the ground once. Immediately the lights made large popping and sizzling noises as they flashed and flickered on and off at random places at a very, _very_ fast pace confusing him. She took flight into the air circling the enemy, he did not know when she would strike, and the lights kept on stealing his attention and his mind would panic causing a body shut down. But this was only the first necessary part of the move. When she lifted up her sword six stars gave birth to (Some) the creatures Haijuujaka was made out of. They all struck out of the stars at the same time-the Leopard, Wolf, Shark, Hawk (In Bankai form Haijuujaka is a leopard/wolf/shark/bird/lion/rabbit/human) Lion and a human version of Haijuujaka posed as the human before they materialized into copies of the light Zanpakuto and struck into the Ghoul-which who died in a flurry of black blood. The lights slowed down and the awareness of battle took over.

* * *

><p>Yamiru's attention averted from her opponent to the sound of an all too familiar Shikai call.<p>

"The Death Dragon roars, Shiromaru!" She stopped dead in her tracks; that was her dead brothers Zanpakuto. _That _was the sick bastard who killed her brother, and now he was using his (Her brother) sword against her friends. Like hell would she let that happen. Her little distraction caused her a large cut that was seeping black Akuma blood nonstop. She let a growl escape her lips; she was wearing her favorite black hooded kimono and now it was stained with blood and was ripped.

"Ekō no terepōtēshon, sonikkubūmu (Echo Teleportation, Sonic Boom)!" A strange noise escaped her lips, and smaller to bigger, rings of visible/invisible echoes plummeted his way. It let out an unearthly glow from the eyes and tried to strike at her-but she disappeared in the echoes traveled from each one reappearing in different places. When she came to the last and largest echo she disappeared and reappeared at many different places making the ghoul very confused before killing it off in a very gruesome way; she sliced his head clean off. Taking no time to rush over to the vampire she leapt high into the air landed on Toshiro's shoulder. He calmed down the very slightest bit.

"I'm going to get my brothers sword back if that's the last thing I do! That sword was meant to be passed onto me, and only _I_ should be able to use it!" She growled. It was true, while her brother was passing on she inserted a bit of her Reiatsu into it so that his sword spirit would still live, that would be the only thing she had left of him, though she already knew his sword better than hers.

"Shadoudoragon (Shadow Dragon)!" He hissed, at the tip of his blade a dark shadowy Chinese dragon formed, it had glowing eyes, which was Shiromaru. The attack hurtled their way but was blocked by Yamiru's 7 ft. long sword.

"Hachi ha no ekōzu (Eight Bladed Echoes)!" Eight gaint Eko no Kage look alikes appeared from the ground surrounding her. She echoed into the first one and all of the others did the same. Toshiro was in the sircle with her. The vampire-not knowing what it did-tried to block the echoes. #1, you couldn't, if the echoes touch the blade your arm vibrates wildly and you are forced to drop the sword. That was the situation with the Vampire. He dropped the sword onto the floor and in one swift movement Yamiru swiped it, taking the black obi and sheathing it, she would never let go of the sword. _Never_-it was all she had left of her brother.

"Kill him Toshii-chan! Kill him and take Rukii-nee!" She fled off to help kill off the last remainder of 'zombies'. Toshiro did not hesitate in killing the Vampire by driving his word through his chest and freezing all internal organs gained. The vampire disappeared in a haste of flickering shadowy darkness. He crouched down to Rukia who was sitting rather quietly on the sidelines.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. She nodded before giving a small squeak as Toshiro picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She sighed, still finding his actions quiet awkward.

"Toshiro," She murmured quietly. He grunted in response.

"I owe you," Okay, that made Toshiro speak. He looked at the petite-raven-haired Demon Slayer.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She sighed again.

"Well, you saved my life 4 times already. I don't see why I don't owe you anything." Toshiro, as you can guessed wasn't good at taking offerings well. Especially if it involved a girl.

"Uh-well…I really don't-" Rukia gave him the pouty-puppy-dog-face. "Fine…But I promise nothing perverted!" Rukia giggled a little, warming his heart-slightly.

"Okay, and if you were to I would shove your ears up your ass!" Toshiro chuckled, nearing everyone else who was cleaning themselves off. All attention went to Toshiro-who was still in mid-smile-and Rukia-who was slung over his shoulder (Mind you, her face was facing the same way as his). Matsumoto broke into a full blown Cheshire cat smile, and Konata was smiling gingerly. Ingu-as you already know it- was confused out of her wits looking around for any help. Prince Toshiro felt a tick at the side of head and a scowl forming on his face. Rukia looked as confused as Ingu. Toshiro spoke.

"Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that?" He growled, his tail swooshing from side to side in anger. Matsumoto giggled, covering her mouth and waving her hand as if shooing him away.

"Oh, nothing~!" She chimed, flawlessly throwing a lock of strawberry blond hair back. "It's just that I thought you would let go Rukia-chan by now, you know the Vampire I dead, that is, if your more intended on doing something else with her…" She said perverted-ly. Toshiro gawked and immediately dropped the clueless girl who did not even get the meaning of Rangiku's words. But Toshiro could care less, Rukia was alright and that's all that matters...

* * *

><p>"SAKE PARTY!" Rangiku howled.<p>

Rukia didn't want to be here by any stretch of her imagination. Almost all of the captains had lost their sense and sanity and poorly decided upon having a celebration for a reason that will forever remain unknown. She sighed as Ukitake took a huge swig of liquor, a stupidly placed blush on his face. She felt sorry for Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane of the Fourth Division. Lord have mercy on their over-worked souls… Lieutenant Karin Kurosaki had to be their also, seeing that she would not get drunk due to the fact that two drunks can't get people home. Rukia really wanted to slap her Captain about now, too bad that her Brother was there, getting tipsy with the insane battle-hungry creep-of-a-captain Kenpachi. She was clueless how they became close friends.

"I knew we should've never come here," Karin grumbled shoving a drunken Matsumoto off of her. Rukia sighed and nodded her head. Only if Toshiro could come and get her away from this insane party…

"Yeah, and I'm surprised lieutenant Yachiru hadn't blown something up by now," Rukia said. A loud explosion sounded off somewhere near, and the building rattled and the lights flickered before it returned back to normal. Yachiru swung (Read: broke) the door open, soot covered all over her face. She opened her hands wide in an entrance.

"Tah-da!" She cried. Karin sweat dropped.

"Spoke too soon," The party returned to normal, the loud chattering going on and the normal sounds of the bashing of the heads by books (Nanao and Shunsui). Yuzu-fukutaichou quickly came over and took Karin to go rant about something, and again for the night, she found herself alone. Sighing she yearned for someone's company.

'_Maybe Toshiro, or Hsariku, or Toshiro or-what the hell? Did I just think Toshiro's name twice?'_ She thought panicked. The raven-haired beauty shook her head. Her vision blurred for a moment before he found herself bored. Again. She wondered what Toshiro was doing before she was shoved into a mass of other people's chests/boobs/drinks.

* * *

><p>"GAHHH!" Toshiro cried scared senseless. These woman were MAD! They had 'insisted' (Read: forced and threatened) him into going drinking with them. He had told them that he would NOT! And he meant, would NOT! Be drinking with them. NO! X! X! NEVER! So they decided that it's OK to just prance along with him tied up onto a fucking STICK bound together with KIDO and ROPES and DRAG him to the nearest bar in Yami no Mori. HELL NO! IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! So now, Toshiro is half drunk off his ass being harassed by UGLY bartenders and GAY AkumasWerewolves. What a day from HELL.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rukia was quite rested. Though it was only 4 in the morning, he didn't want to risk the continuous and random attacks Nii-sama threw at her. It was like trying to dodge a bullet while being harassed. For some strange reason she felt that-that word shouldn't be used due to some torture-able abuse of it. Quickly freshening up and brushing hair as quickly as possible Kuchiki silently scurried down the halls, nodding to any maids that were awake and bowed to her. As soon a she left the manor she felt safe, as if nothing were going to secretly pop up and attack. When Rukia made it to the 13 Division she knew she was 4 hours early. She looked around the spotless room to find the candy that he always left her. It was under her desk. She smiled blissfully as she assassinated the bundles Chappy Chocolates. After sighing in boredom she walked around the room and found the small stack of paperwork that was left. She flipped through it.<p>

'_Akuma sighting, Akuma killing, more Akuma sighting, Akuma based death, and…what is this?' _She plucked out a peculiar file with many different handwritings on it. She opened it, a single rose was there. It had the same dazzling sparkles as the ice rose that Toshiro made and Marayuki enchanted. The faint reiatsu on it was definitely from Akumas. She touched a rose petal on it and was startled when it blossomed, a mental note in her head.

'_Dear Rukia-chan,' _The first voice sounded like Ingu.

'_Dammit Ingu! I said to call her Raven-head!'_ Not only was it confirmed that it was Ingu, now she was going to kill Hsariku.

'_You idiots! Marayuki's not gonna make another rose thingy! If you don't deliver the message correctly it's going to be wasted!'_ Toshiro had spoken. She was quite annoyed that she was hearing their whole argument from inside her head. THAT was annoying her to hell.

'_Okay-Okay Toshii-chan!' _That was without doubt Yamiru. Only she gave him that name.

'_Hahaha! It's so nice to talk to you again Rukia-sama! When we meet again, I have so much to tell you!'_ There was a brief smacking sound and then laughing. Rukia was glad to 'hear' (IDK what to say for this situation)Tombi laugh again, from what Konata had told her, she hadn't laughed since Momo had left.

'_Hahaha! Then me and you can kick Toshiro's ass together!'_ A small grin moved its way onto her face.

'_Okay! GUYS! I'm not making another rose!' _There was a chorus of cursing before someone spoke.

'_Uh, Rukia-chan,'_ That was Konata, seeing that Konata didn't speak much, she was surprised to 'hear' her voice sound so…mature. And she was only 300 years old!

'_Konata, don't worry, I'll handle this,' _there was a few laughter's before Toshiro spoke again.

'_Since you were so keen on doing something for me, return to Yami no Mori, you will then receive your mission, Bring Sake Queen with your clueless ass, '_ There was another loud string of laughter. Okay, now Rukia had a headache. Then she briefly heard Yamiru shout, "Rukia is SO DOOMED! Right, Toshii-chan?" and then Toshiro respond with, "The hell she is!" She wore he could feel Toshiro smirk. Then Marayuki had ended up warning them that they were still going to be heard, and then Toshiro squeaked like a girl and…end. Rukia was going to KILL him!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I know! A short Ch. With a cliffhanger…Again. You probably don't see much Action going on, I know the past few Ch. Have been fillers, but after this arc ends (Ch. 9), it's going to be nothing BUT Drama/Action/Suspense/Hurt/AND ROMANCE~! Stay with me and deal with my antics a little bit longer and you WON'T regret reading or reviewing or whatever the hell you did with my crazy HitsuRuki Fantasy story. I know, updating a BIT too much neh?**

**Ingu: Dirtyspots-sama, don't forget about your other stories!**

**OH YEAH! I will!**

**Hariku: Idiot ass…**

***Using Konata's Bankai*STRIKE THE SKIES, DATSU!**

**Hsariku and Ingu: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Join the HitsuRuki army!**

**-Reposted 7/17/2011-**


	7. Control Yourself Doggy Chan

**A/N: HEHE! 60+ Reviews! If I keep it up maybe I'll like 100! =3! If anybody doesn't mind reading my new story 'My Fairy Godmother' HitsuRuki 4EVER~!**

**Hsariku: SHUT THE HELL UP!-Wait, no. I'm in it so it's fine! PROCEED!**

**Ingu: What about me…?**

**THE CORNER INGU! **

**Ingu: Okay Dirtyspots-sama….**

**Ah, advice: Never imagine Toshiro in a skirt dancing. I…I am scarred for life. Think at your own risk.**

**In this Ch. You'll see some Humor/Drama/Suspense/Romance/Betrayal.**

**WARNING: REALLY SHORT CH. AHEAD!**

**-I have replaced this Chapter If you had already read it. Reposted 7/14/2011-**

_999 YEARS AGO…_

_The Zanpakuto called another emergency meeting. Aizen and his people had left, but it was fatal thing they had did. All of the Zanpakuto had lot something they wished they hadn't. Datsu had lost her who arm and now had to create it again with a fake rock one until it grows back, Ukito Kiro had lost her whole tail and only has a stub left, they somehow managed to suck all the colors out of Ekō no kage, they had stolen Yōsei's fairy wings, Hyorinmaru had lost most his hair, and now it's only shoulder length, Zibarraru had lost most of the scales on his body, Sode no Shirayuki had lost her huge bow, Voritorna no longer has the flowers that hung of her Kimono, Haijuujaka had lost her star pouch, now she can no longer produce light or use any of her attacks or defense or even travel at light speed any more, it was triadic. Hyorinmaru's eyes slanted._

"_We have been attacked, and lost something we wished to not have, Haijuujaka can no longer use any of her moves, and Voritorna has been deprived of any flower attacks leaving her with only two of her weakest moves. Yōsei can no longer fly, and flying it what makes her moves the strongest. Ukito Kiro has lost her tail and can no longer cause storm waves, Zibarraru has lost his scales and cannot produce enough fire to make his moves affective, Ekō no kage has lost her color and cannot use her Bankai anymore, Datsu had lost her whole arm it will make it harder for her to use most of her moves and too has lost Bankai, I believe that only Sode no Shirayuki and I have full control over our powers, am I correct?" Everyone nodded their heads._

"_This means we must react quickly, we must find our wielders a quickly as possible. Ekō no kage and Ukito Kiro has only found their wielders, correct?" Zibarraru shook his head._

"_No, I have found my wielder also. She has just been born; we just have to wait until she dies." He said proudly. Hyorinmaru nodded his head._

"_Good. Everyone, return to your Inner World in pairs. You will have to practice with your closest being to opposite." Hyorinmaru and Zibarraru had paired up, Ukito Kiro, Yōsei and Sode no Shirayuki paired up and Ekō no kage got paired up with Haijuujaka. The process would be slow, but it will be needed._

'Befriend a Lone Heart' Arc.

Control Yourself Doggy-chan

Rukia stared down. Her worst fear just had to come alive. Out of all things there were to die from, did it really have to be this one? Was it really necessary for this type of death? She walked into the barely lit room, her sandals clacking softly of the floor and kneeled.

"Is there anything I can do for you Master?" A soft chuckle sounded. She looked up, her eyes widening into huge orbs. Fate hated her for all she was worth. Fate had wanted her death without doubt to be slow and painful. Such a fate was a punishment even Yamamoto-Genryusai would never give the most ruthless of criminals. Why did fate do this to her? Did she really deserve this?

"Step forward," It was a command. Getting up from her spot on the floor the temperature felt like had dropped 30 Degrees. There _he_ was. On the bed with red silk covers. That _same _expression on his face. That _same _look in his eyes. Why did fate hate her so much? Two white sake cups were filled halfway on a platter. Why did Toshiro have to be this way? A few candles were on the bed, flickering and teasing her that they were free and she wasn't. She gulped. That is…before he got up and flipped the whole bed over, _with_ the candles on it. The mattress started burning.

"Clean it!" He commanded. Rukia squeezed the feather duster she had in her hand until it broke.

Yup, Rukia was Toshiro's maid. You didn't have anything else in mind, did you? (Insert perverted smile)

"TOSHIRO! How the hell do you expect me to clean up this _fucking _mess if it's burning?" She barked screaming a Toshiro. He just laughed. That is what he wanted from her; now he had his own personal maid-whenever she came to Yami no Mori-for a week. Life hated her so much. They were in an empty house somewhere in Yami no Mori, he would've of brought her to his castle, but King Aizen has his rules. Rukia was fumed, that ass had the decency to hand her the whole sluttish maid outfit equipped with the bonnet and lace panty hose (Or as Matsumoto called it, "The stripper hose!"). Damn, Toshiro was _such _a pervert.

"I said clean it! And put out the fire, it's hot!" He said backing a step away from the singing fire. Rukia forced a smile with an accusing finger.

"Or is it just your hormones working up because I'm wearing something that STRIPPERS WOULDN'T APPROVE OF!" She shouted out she last few words. Toshiro blushed.

"It's not MY fault! Rangiku chose it!" He retorted. This did not calm Rukia's anger.

"But YOU approved of it! You just wanted me to bend down so you can see my ass!" Toshiro blush reddened, or was it just the fire? But anyways, he speechless.

"Just shut up and put out the fire dammit! Your Ma no ken o Korosu is ice-type, correct? So PUT IT OUT!" He shouted. Rukia unsheathed her sword.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki! Some no mai, tsukishiro!" A big circle light appeared under Rukia's feet and right under the burning mattress before it became incased in an ice cylinder that shot up towards the sky and broke the roof. Toshiro looked up at ice cylinder before it broke and snow showered everywhere. It felt like some type of winter wonder land. Rukia brushed the snow off of her 'uniform' and grabbed Toshiro by the hand and dragged him out of the building and out to where the black and dead trees were lessened.

"Come on Doggy, control yourself. No need to try to look up Rukia-chan's skirt," She said in third person. Toshiro scowled and allowed himself to be led out. When they exited, Rukia had the decency to pat his head and say, "Good boy Doggy-chan! Good boy!" and he had to use all of his will to not wag his tail and succumb to his canine instincts. He stiffened as she rubbed between his ears.

"Good boy Doggy-chan!" She repeated. She was doing this on purpose; she knew that his canine instincts were killing him on the inside. And she _knew_ that if he did act like a dog she would _never_ let him live it down. Toshiro's demeanor was shattering into little bits, and his eye began to twitch. And then his tail began twitch, even if the slightest, Rukia saw it. A sadistic smile found its way onto Rukia face. She pulled something out of her maid outfit. It was Toshiro's worst nightmare. The collar. He would've ran away at hell speed but as long as she kept scratching between his ears (His main weakness) he was rendered immobile. The worst thing in the situation was…it was a _pink Chappy _collar with Toshiro's name on it and little bunnies running around on it. Life fucking hated him. The evil Demon Slayer made her move and attached the collar to his neck, the trance being broken. And then she attached a freaking PINK LEASH to it and dragged him along the trail in Yami no Mori.

"RUKIA! What the hell! Get it off of me!" he said trying to gnaw the pink collar. Rukia shook her head at his futile attempts.

"It's bound by Kido! Now Doggy-chan! Come on boy!" She giggled yanking the leash and choking him out of his day lights. He really wished another Akuma would come and kill him…Or her. After being dragged through so many unmentionables (Toshiro had threatened me with Bankai) she finally came to a halt in front of Hsariku's house (Ingu had 'lived' in her lab). The raven-haired menace walked to the door step, and before she could even knock Hsariku had opened the door. The white haired Werewolf looked at Rukia's clothing, than her hand, then the leash, and the pink collar that was on Toshiro. A full blown Cheshire Cat smile appeared on Hsariku's face. She had a cup of sake in her hands, but it hadn't been drunken yet. In the eyes of a pervert, that was a meaning that they had sex. BUT, in the eyes of a Perverted Werewolf Akuma, that had meant that they had just filmed a porno. Hsariku squealed and dragged the two inside of her house. The first thing Rukia noticed was that her house was green. The next thing she noticed was that there was a sake party going. Matsumoto vs. Marayuki, and from the empty sake bottles everywhere that had meant that…Rangiku was winning. Ingu was laid knocked out on the white couch, a sake bottle in her hand, Tombi was currently seeing how much sake bottles she could catch on fire, and Yamiru was drunken also and clapping at the light show. Konata was wearing a reiatsu collar and currently had legs, and thank goodness there were just as pale as she was or else that would've been weird. The taller woman had a goofy smile on her face that Rukia's never seen before, most of the time she's seen the centaur/minotaur/human serious or giving a motherly smile. There were some other strange people she didn't know over at Hsariku's house. The said woman shoved her and Toshiro inside of her house. Matsumoto looked over at the pair.

"Oh-oh my…h-hello~ Toshiro and Rukia!" She slurred before laughing and hiccupping. Marayuki too began laugh, for what reason, well that remain unknown-WAIT-no. My dear readers, need I remind you that Toshiro is on a leash?

"My-my Rukia-chan! Why is Toshiro on a leash?" Marayuki asked curiously. Toshiro blushed and again tried to rid of the pink collar Rukia had put on him. After seeing that it was NOT going to be happening anytime soon, Toshiro sat there grumpily muttering something under his breath. Rukia responded.

"Well, since he was so keen on making me his personal maid," Matsumoto giggled loudly and pervertedly when Rukia said 'personal maid'. "I made him my PUPPY-DOG BECAUSE HE CAN'T CONTROL HIS HORMONES FROM GOING HAYWIRE!" She shouted happily. A really deep blush was on Toshiro's face, so he did the most childish thing; he threw a tantrum. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the fuming Werewolf Prince and the Akuma Sureiyā girl/maid.

"My hormones are NOT going HAYWIRE! They are perfectly in place you fucking she-demon! AND GET THIS SHITTY COLLAR OFF OF ME! GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF!" He howled. Rukia decided upon that was enough torture for one day and took the _leash_ off of him. Toshiro gaped at her actions. Grabbing the Rangiku and another sake bottle, 'she-demon' began to leave.

"What the hell! What about the collar?" he hissed, pulling the ridiculous thing on his neck. Rukia laughed and Toshiro's eyebrow twitched.

"Aw, it makes you look so adorable! Too bad it's not coming off -BYE~!" she chimed slamming the door shut. That day, Toshiro had learned a lesson. NEVER mess with Rukia Kuchiki and her pride, or you're bound to end up like him; embarrassed and deprived of what little dignity you may have left.

Again, Rukia had returned to Yami no Mori with Matsumoto. For some strange reason Hsariku had insisted on all of them sparring. She had dragged Matsumoto off with her somewhere in the darkened trees. Konata had easily caught onto what was happening, along with Yamiru, but the situation had just flown straight over Rukia's head. Toshiro too wasn't all that aware on the plan, but he was suspicious and wasn't buying their whole 'innocent' act. After Marayuki had literally _thrown_ Ingu elsewhere the two found themselves trapped into Hsariku's ingenious plan and left alone in the small clearing. Sighing and sitting down, Toshiro pondered on what Hsariku was trying to do, he simply saw nothing else but Hsariku keeping trapped together in the same place…DAMN THAT WOMAN! The white haired Akuma barely suppressed a low growl as he had finally caught onto the she-demons actions. Rukia remained clueless.

"…Shouldn't we be sparring like Hsariku had said?" She asked quietly. Toshiro's attention snapped back to Rukia. Her eyes were slightly wide and she looked so clueless and…cute. Toshiro shook his head to get that 'random' thought out of his head.

"I don't know, I don't want to break you to bits," He stated rather smugly enjoying Rukia's angered expression. She closed her fist into tight balls.

"Are you so sure, _dragon_?" She mocked earning a warning glare from Toshiro. He felt his eye twitch.

"Don't push me Kuchiki." He hissed taking deep breaths to calm the little anger burning in his gut. He really hated how easily she was able to get under his skin, not even Matsumoto could do that. Rukia had an amused and mischievous glint in her eye that made Toshiro wonder what type of evil plan was conjuring up in the little brain of hers-that, and if she was really thinking or just spacing out.

"Well I'm pushing idiot." Rukia had barely managed to catch on as a little squeak escaped her rosy colored lips. Toshiro had gone Bankai on her and currently had her pinned under him, that smug grin on his face. It wasn't often-Hell, it was _rare_-that you could get even a smirk out him, and Rukia had him finding himself do that many times before. She could make him do about anything…and grinning or smiling or even making him _happy _was definitely one of her abilities.

"Wow, so this is what it looks like…" She muttered in awe, violet orbs wandering around at his light dappled wings. It was almost see through, but the thickness and amour was too strong for such. It had a blue hue to it and sun seeped through casting light on different parts of her face. Rukia had seemed very oblivious to the position they were in; Toshiro was _straddling _her with her shoulders pinned down with his hands/paws. The boy was just enjoying himself too much…

Toshiro couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young Kuchiki looked. How the light had hit her at a perfect angle making her eyes have a little more sparkle than they already carried, the small amazed smile the tugged at the edges of her lips. Her expression adored…him. Her expression was adoring things about him, like his strong wings to his odd but wondrous cerulean colored eyes. Toshiro couldn't help but feel the ends of his lips curl as he released one of her shoulders and used that hand to cup her cheek. She looked like a deer in the headlights; her eyes were wide, she was stiff and there was a brick red blush on her face.

"You're adorable," He purred 'kind of' (Read: _really_) seductively. As if regaining any movement Rukia sputtered trying to find a way to say something without sounding stunned.

"W-well I'm going to take that as a-an insult!" She stammered. The evil and sinister (Toshiro you KNOW you are!) Akuma Prince chuckled huskily making Rukia turn even redder.

"I'm calling you adorable and you're taking it as an insult, you are really something else, Rukia…" He trailed off locking eyes with Rukia. A small silence came between the two; eyes lowered slightly accepting the lust they saw in one another's eyes. Toshiro drew closer, close enough that Rukia could feel his warm breath against her flushed cheeks. Their bodies were pressed together lightly.

"_Damn_, is that what they call training…?" In one big flap of his ice wings Toshiro launched himself off of Rukia. Dammit, he was _so_ close; Hsariku just had to ruin it! Landing beside the embarrassed Akuma Sureiyā who had begun to get up and dust herself off, Toshiro felt the infamous 'tick' reappear. In front of them Hsariku, Konata, Yamiru, Matsumoto, Tombi and even _Ingu_-God damn it-was wearing a coy grin on their faces. Rangiku giggled.

"Mou Toshiro! You were really quite seductive there! For a moment I didn't realize it was you!" Toshiro growled as she grinned-or at least it widened.

"Hadn't we come any sooner he might've did _something_ to Rukia!" Yamiru giggled at her perverted joke stressing 'something'. Again what she was suggesting went right over Rukia's head. Toshiro's claws inched towards Hyorinmaru, but it didn't go unnoticed as they all scrammed cackling evilly. Those bitches…But Toshiro couldn't help but feel rather tingly-even after Rukia had returned to the Soul Society. At first he blamed it on hormones, but then he realized that it wasn't hormones nor Hyorinmaru-it was _him_. _He_ and his will almost kissed Rukia, and _he_ knew what he was doing all awhile.

'_Maybe…I do like her…'_

The day after the 'rowdy' commotion was a Captains meeting. The lieutenants were having a meeting also, but elsewhere. Matsumoto-taichou assisted in it, sitting in her assigned division area. She watched as the Captains slowly began to file in. Of course, our bust Captain hadn't been the first one in. She found being alone with the Elder Soutaichou quite nerve wracking. Ukitake-taichou and Kyoraku-taichou had been the first. After what seemed like hours, the 11th Division captain arrived last using his infamous, "I got lost," as his excuse. Yamamoto tapped his cane/Ma no ken o Korosu against the ground for attention.

"I have called you for rather troubling news," Yamamoto said. The air seemed rather thick with tension. What could it possibly be at a time of peace? "I believe we have a traitor amongst us." Matsumoto's breath hitched, she would've gasped, but it would've given her away. Silence filled the room. "There has been trace of hidden Akuma Sureiyā reiatsu leading in and out of Yami no Mori without any confrontations to myself or anybody else. I cannot tell their purpose of doing such, but if they are to be found, they will be severely punished and stripped of any position they have. That is only at my mercy of not knowing exactly what they are doing." He said. His eyes flickered to all of the captains. His eyes locked with Matsumoto's. She used all of her will not to quiver. "Keep all of your subordinates and others under close surveillance. There will be no leaving from and to the Seireitei and guards will be doubled. There is no place in Gotei 13 for traitors. The meeting is adjourned." He said emotionlessly. As Matsumoto left the building, she couldn't help but feel the penetrating stare on her back. She knew well enough who it was. She and Rukia were going to have to cut their trips short.

The Soutaichou had of course taken Matsumoto into full suspicion. Every full moon, she would either be gone or wearing something very well at hiding herself. During the days of people leaving in and out of Yami no Mori, she was always gone. It had made her and one other his #1 suspects. Only if he had more evidence then he would band the two and strip them of their powers as an Akuma Sureiyā. That's why he had someone already on the case. In Yamamoto's office, the old man looked out over his view of the Seireitei. In the corner of his office a single unseated Akuma Sureiyā stepped out of the shadows. She had short brown hair that was put in a bun and green eyes with glasses. She lifted them up slightly.

"Yumitōkkuwa Shintō (Look in Ch. 3)," He began not turning away from the window. The said woman bowed low to the Soutaichou.

"Yes Yamamoto-Genryusai," she said meekly. The man used his cane to help himself turn around and look at the brown haired Demon Slayer. Old brown eyes rested on the quivering girl.

"Shintō, I believe you are too in suspicion of Matsumoto-taichou and Kuchiki-fukutaichou, and that you do have some valuable information that we can use?" He asked. Shintō nodded her head.

"Hai Yamamoto-Genryusai," she answered. He grunted in response.

"Very well, explain to me what they are." It was a command. Shintō nodded.

"Hai Yamamoto-Genryusai. A few weeks ago, Matsumoto had used Kido on an Akuma hat had appeared in her Division." She paused and began to rack up the rest of the information. "Though, sir, I very well believe that she did not kill it. I had seen her speaking the Akuma and it did not seem to be business wise. The Kido she used, as I remember she said was 'Way of Teleportation'. It is not of any Kido that any of the Squad members had heard of and I have even went into asking Kurosaki-taichou and both Kurotsuchi-Fukutaichou and Ise-fukutaichou if they had knew what it was. Both responded no.

"It may not seem like much of an issue, but sir, I know that Matsumoto is hiding something. As for Rukia-Kuchiki," She pulled something out of her Akuma tokkō no fuku. A shadow smile found its way onto Yumitōkkuwa's face. Out of her garments she had to things. One red rose and the other one; an ice rose. Yamamoto raised his eyebrows.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" He growled. Shintō shook her head.

"Sir, these aren't just any roses. I had found these in Kuchiki's desk drawer. This red rose," She handed him it. He took the rose in his hand and immediately felt Akuma reiatsu radiating off of it. A mental message flooded his head. It was mostly of arguing amongst the Akumas, but they had well addressed the small Kuchiki by her first name and had knew of Rangiku and have told them to go to Yami no Mori. Shintō handed Yamamoto the ice rose. It also had Akuma spiritual pressure.

"And what is the meaning of this one?" He asked. The brown haired girl's smile widened slightly.

"Oh that one I find quite interesting sir. That specific ice rose was made from Toshiro Hitsugaya, Prince of Yami no Mori,"

Shintō had left from Yamamoto's office and was heading back to the Tenth Division training grounds. She had finished her mission. It was night by the time she made it there; she hadn't even bothered to try to use her sloppy and slow shunpo to get there slightly faster. When she made it she looked over to the three that were before her. One with short brown hair and a pleasant smile, another with a creepy smile and silver hair, and one with the darkest complexion of them all and not to mention was blind. The silver haired one smiled wiping blood off of his hands, Shintō cringed.

"Very well Yumitōkkuwa, I expected something preformed nicely from you," The brown haired man said flashing a charming smile.

"Thank you Aizen. As long as I get what I want, I am fine. But when you guys had really said you'll kill to get here, I didn't know you were serious." She muttered looking at Gin who's smile had somehow widened.

"Expect us to live up to our word," Tousen spat.

"My plan is coming along well thanks to you Shintō," he said. She knew very well of his plan. But she didn't care. As long as she had gotten revenge she didn't care what happened to the Soul Society. Her ambitions were big, but not nearly as big as Aizen's.

___**To Be Continued**___

**A/N: HAHAHAH! CLIFF HANGER! It's 4: 17 AM, I'm tired dude, I apologize for a suckish CH.! Read and review my story 'My Fairy Godmother' PLZ!**

**Ingu: Dirtyspots-sama, I believe this Ch. Was nicely done.**

**Hsariku: Lies…**

***Using Yamiru's Bankai*: ECHO TELEPORTATION-THE DESTRUCTION OF SHADOWS, EKŌ NO KAGE!**

**Ingu and Hsariku: NOT AGAINNNNN!**

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


	8. A Sake Bottle Away From Death

**A/N: OH YES! I'm getting closer to 100+ REVIEW! WOOOOOOT! I know, I updated yesterday, BUT-I WUV MY STORY! I actually only wrote this was because it was stuck in my head, and ideas that get stuck in my NEVER comes out. HAHA, if you guys look at my profile you can already see I have the whole sequel to this story planned out. The saga never ends…LIES! After 'Reign Upon the Heavens I Call Your Name' I guess I'll be done with my Yami no Mori/Soul Society/werewolf story thing. Huh, now only if BlackBelt-sama could read my somewhat AU story…**

**Ingu: DIRTYSPOTS-SAMA! You forgot to warn the readers about the Drama/Hurt incline in this Ch.!**

**Hsariku: You better not forget it! The end of the Arc is 1 Ch. Away and you wouldn't want the drama to be sudden, neh?**

**AH, yes! Expect more Drama/Hurt in the last Ch.'s of 'Befriend a Lone Heart' Arc. This Ch. Is filled with HitsuRuki, but more on the hurt and drama side. OH YEAH! Whomever thought Momo wasn't going to be in this story is on crack! She's gonna make this story filled with hurt and drama and suspense…and hurt again! MWHAHAHAHAH! Also, after Ch. 13 or 15, expect the 'Turn Back the Pendulum' Arc. You won't be seeing what the Zanpakuto are doing for some time now until the Pendulum Arc. Ah, in this Ch. Expect one-sided IchiRuki.**

**Hsariku: SHUT IT UP!**

**Disclaimer: Look, do I really need to say this?**

**POP QUIZ: What does Yami no Mori mean in English?**

'_**Zanpakuto Speaking/Thinking'**_

'_Wielder peaking/Thinking'_

_P.S._

_I feel dirty for writing what Hyorinmaru said. =333_

* * *

><p>'Befriend a Lone Heart' Arc.<p>

A Sake Bottle Away From Death

* * *

><p>Rukia was working hard today. Matsumoto had told her everything. She and Matsumoto were being suspected of visiting Akumas. But it wasn't a lie by any stretch. She had broken laws she had vowed to never break, and now she had a deep relationship with the one and only Prince Hitsugaya of Yami no Mori. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't hesitate to take a stab for him and as the same for her. It was a bond that would be called unbreakable and if it were to ever shatter, it would be shattered beyond repair. But that was something to be highly doubted. She and Matsumoto were going to Yami no Mori no matter what Yamamoto had said. And she had a plan to do it without going through the gate guards. But at the current moment she would just have to wait until the darkest of night, or at least when they couldn't be seen. Rukia had been so caught in thought about going to Yami no Mori that she failed to see the orange haired captain that had arrived in Ukitake's office (Ukitake wasn't there, he was sick).<p>

"Yo Rukia!" Ichigo hollered out. Usually the short Fukutaichou would've screamed at him for being so loud in her office, but she didn't even address him until he had to tap (Read: shake senseless) her on the shoulder. The black haired Akuma Sureiyā looked at Ichigo with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" Ichigo flinched at her way of addressing him. Why his last name? They had been friends for many, many years, and then all of a sudden he goes distant and calls him by his last name? The orange haired brute shook his head to get the thought out. A serious expression was on his and her face.

"Rukia," He began. The smaller woman went back to doing paperwork, but she didn't stop listening. "Were you and Rangiku-taichou going to Yami no Mori?" She froze and looked up to Ichigo before scowling angrily.

"What the hell is your concern Kurosaki? What I do is none of your business. Rangiku-taichou and I have not been in Yami no Mori!" She hissed. Word has been spreading too quickly around. She had been getting nasty looks from almost all of the divisions including the 6th, 13th and 10th and she was sure Matsumoto was getting the same. He sighed and came at the short lieutenant with a different approach; he was going to use the 'I-am-your-best-friend-what-the-hell-is-going-on' card on her. He slammed his hands on her desk causing her to flinch and some papers to fly. The orange haired brute leaned a little closer to Rukia.

"Kurosaki what the-Nghn!" It had been her worst nightmare ever since she's had these strange feelings for Toshiro. Kurosaki Ichigo had _kissed_ her. Short spiky hair covered the vision of wide eyes. As you could tell she did not return the favor, but was actually the one to break it after registering what had happened. Her eyes hardened and she glared at Ichigo, who had a hurt expression in his eyes. He spoke.

"So you really did change…Kuchiki." That was all he said before he vanished. After he left, Rukia couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew that Ichigo had a crush on her for the longest, but he didn't really have the same… 'Spark' that she felt around Toshiro, even if it were only for a few months. She put her head down on the desk trying to get the reason why she felt this way out of her head. Her Ma no ken o Korosu was _not_ making it better for her.

'_**Rukia, your feelings are quite simple dear,'**_she said/thought. Rukia internally groaned.

'_Don't say it Shirayuki!'_

'_**You're…'**_

'_Don't…' _Rukia hissed threateningly. Her Sword spirit paid no attention to her.

'_**In…'**_Shirayuki just knew EVERY way to get under Rukia's skin.

'_Shirayuki…This is a command from your wielder!' _The 'I-am-in-command' card had no effect on the nosy Sword Spirit.

'_**Love.'**_ She finished. Rukia banged her head agianst the desk. She could almost _feel_ her Sword Spirit smirking.

'_Dammit Shirayuki! I know I'm in love! It' just…he's an Akuma and I'm an Akuma __**Sureiyā. **__I am here to kill Akumas, not fall flat off my ass in love with them!' _She thought desperately. Her Sword Spirit had left her already. The only reason why she had even done that was so she could admit it to herself that she was in love instead of ignoring her feelings. That sneaky bitch.

Sighing, Rukia returned to her paperwork with a blush on her face. Not because Ichigo had kissed her, it was because she had just told herself that she fell in love with Toshiro. Ah, how ironic that would be very soon…

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, guards were doubled as expected, and there was no exit out besides the most unpredictable way out. Way of Teleportation. Rukia was hell-a glad that Toshiro had ended up inside of her bathroom…sort of. They were out in the 10th Division training grounds. Nobody had ever used it because Matsumoto had it covered in dust from her Haineko. Rukia sneezed.<p>

"Rukia, the Way of Teleportation I know is not strong enough to get us there!" She whispered while checking around if anyone were looking. The black haired Demon Slayer looked at Matsumoto through determined eyes.

"What is the strongest you know?" She asked. Rukia sneezed again.

"#33," Rukia's eyes lightened up and a small smile found its way on her face.

"#56," Matsumoto pouted.

"How did you learn that one?" She asked. Rukia, forgetting that she was talking to a pervert, recalled exactly what happened.

"Well, Toshiro had been teleported into my bathroom while I was taking a bath-well I actually got _out_-but than Nii-sama was coming and I was so scared so then Toshiro taught me how to use Way of Teleportation which I used very often." She yammered out scrunching her nose and opening her eyes really wide when describing how surprised she felt when he came, not to mention the claws she made out of her hands to describe Byakuya. Matsumoto grinned, that hormone-crazed Werewolf boy wasn't going to escape her perverted wrath.

"Okay, cling onto me when I use Way of Teleportation. Toshiro said that it can only carry two people if there touching." Matsumoto nodded and linked arms with Rukia. The raven haired Fukutaichou pointed her palm out towards Rangiku.

"Way of Teleportation #56, Yellow Light!" She conducted reiatsu to her hand; a large yellow light engulfed them before they disappeared with a 'clang'. But little did they know; a little brown haired green eyed-traitor was watching them.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto fell with a 'splash'. They were lucky that they didn't end up in the Yami no Mori Fortress, or worse, in the castle itself. The water was hot and there was steam everywhere. She recognized this place. It was Hsariku's hot spring. Marayuki had a garden, Ingu had a laboratory, Konata had underground rock tunnels, Yamiru had a deep ward in space and time continuum, and Tombi had her pit to bask in the sun. Hers was the most easiestnormal-est. Matsumoto had wiped the water from her eyes and saw that there were only two people in the water besides herself and Rukia. And those people were Toshiro and Ingu. They couldn't have possibly done anything perverted for two reasons #1, They had a brother/sister relationship #2, and Ingu knew everything but life skills and being a pervert was part of life. Rukia yelped when she noticed that she had landed on Toshiro, and he had screamed like a female pig when she had appeared out of nowhere. Ingu had remained calm.

"S-sorry Toshiro!" She stammered moving off of him. He rolled his eyes.

"Tch, bastard." He growled flicking his ears. Rukia slapped him and he scowled. Ingu spoke for the first time in the few awkward minutes.

"Umm, I don't know if it is in my place to ask Matsumoto-san, but what are you and Kuchiki-san doing here?" She asked scratching her black wolf hair. Green eyes blinked confusedly. Matsumoto grinned getting ready to use her Perverted/Embarrassing/Horrible ways of explaining.

"Well~," She sang happily. Rukia gulped. Hell was soon to be raised. "Rukia-chan here was so intent on seeing you-Toshiro, so she had dragged me here using way of Teleportation," Rukia's eyes twitched. Toshiro had one of those smug smiles on his face.

"So you dragged Rangiku here because you couldn't wait to see me? How cute," He teased. Rukia growled and crossed her arms in the water.

"Well Rangiku is only half right. I was intent on seeing _all_ of you guys and for some very strange reason it had included you, and then Rangiku and I had to use Way of Teleportation because we are being deemed traitors." A serious expression was on his tanned face.

"Then why the hell are you guys here?" He hissed, his cerulean eyes slanting with anger for their idiotic actions. Before Rukia could answer Matsumoto covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well it was simply because she could not keep in her _deep_ and _strong_ feelings for you, so she decided upon seeing you one last time before she was to be locked up in her castle under suspicion of many-many people~!" She sang going over-dramatic and clasping her hands together. Rukia had a small blush on her cheeks but she was glad there was too much steam for it to be seen.

"Deep?" Toshiro repeated kind of flustered of what the busty woman was throwing at her. He blamed the heat for such heat rising in his face.

"Strong?" Rukia asked looking at Matsumoto as if she had just declared she was a dude. Ingu raised her eyebrow.

"Feelings?" Ingu finished. Ah, stupidity at work…Ingu was just too innocent to understand what she was talking about. If you were expecting a 'shy' put in there you've got to be kidding me. That woman would strip herself naked if you told her if it was for science! Matsumoto nodded her head happily as she slowly stepped out of the hot spring. Rukia came out next, but then was followed out by Toshiro and then Ingu. Upon seeing no other way to dry her, she shook like a dog, spraying water everywhere. Long hair stuck to her face. Toshiro gave her a blank expression.

"Yeah, real attractive…" He said sarcastically. Rukia was about to retort but her eye had traveled down to his neck to see that the pink collar with Chappy bunnies still on. A small smile found its way on her face.

"Aw, so I see you really do like Chappy!" She giggled. Toshiro blushed and again tried to pull the same collar off of his neck. The Kido she had put on it had worn off, though Toshiro for some reason didn't want to take it off. He sighed and gave up grumpily. His ears went flat as soon as she began rubbing between his ears, ah, his weakness. Matsumoto marveled at the joyous expression that Toshiro tried to hide in his eyes.

'_Ah, young love…'_ Rangiku thought. She nudged at Ingu who was confused at such simple acts of affection.

"Ah, is this the definition of love or not?" She asked as for once his whole 'I-am-too-smart-and-too-great-for-such' act went down. He was wagging his tail like an idiot and one of his paws were in her hand as she crouched down and petted the white Werewolf. Ingu finally replied.

"Most certainly not Matsumoto-san! Love is actually very similar to an anxiety attack on many symptoms and situations. Though how 'love' had triggered such feelings in one is beyond me. I believe the act of affection is simply due to the over charged hormones Prince Toshiro has around her. Though it is rather hard to understand how Kuchiki-san is able to awaken such feelings in Toshiro. I guess it's because he hadn't had such a hormone charge in the longest this is how he must react. I, being smart, had eliminated all hormones that make me act like," She pointed her finger at Toshiro. "That." Matsumoto of course had to dumb all of Ingu's history and through report into her terms. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"So you're saying Rukia turns him on?" She asked rather blandly. Ingu tapped her chin.

"Yes, if you put it that way. Kuchiki-san 'turns him on'." She said air quoting around Matsumoto's terms. Matsumoto nodded her head slowly, she was thinking of a plan to get them together, or as close as it can get to that with the 'I-am-born-to-kill-your-kind' slapping away her evil/great plans.

'_Oh god-oh god-OH GOD!' _He hissed. Damn the woman before him. He had well enough heard everything Ingu was saying, and if she was right that it was hormones jumping around when he saw her (or as Rangiku so sorely put it, "Turned on") it was sure as hell breaking him. Why couldn't she have just been ugly like Omaeda like Matsumoto had described? Oh GODS ABOVE! Why the hell was she doing this to him. Ah, and there goes Hyorinmaru coming at the worst of times to make his life a living hell. Tch, Toshiro _really_ hated the blue haired Zanpakuto and his 'accidental' moments of popping up.

'_**Toshiro, I see you have well…acquainted yourself with your 'guest'.'**_ Hyorinmaru said. Toshiro growled internally. He was too busy falling in L~O~V~E-in like?- (Toshiro stop threatening me with Bankai! I have one too!) to reply to the infuriating Sword Spirit. Well, that and wagging his tail.

'_Yeah-yeah-shut up…WAIT! HYORINMARU WHAT THE HELL!'_ He thought back his tail wagging pace slowing down the slightest bit.

'_**I can't believe my wielder is a hormone-crazed Werewolf that is wearing a pink collar. What a shame I couldn't end up with someone like Ingu or Konata.'**_

'_I AM NOT HORMONE-CRAZED! Why does everyone keep on telling me that?'_ he thought pouted. He could _feel_ the sinister grin on his face.

'_**Need I remind of your dream last night? "Oh…Rukia! Don't stop…please…"'**_

Toshiro's face covered in a fiery blush as he leapt out of the younger woman's grasp. She had a stupid expression on her face as she turned her head slightly.

"Toshiro, is something wrong?" She asked.

'_Gods she looks so damn cute when she's confused…WAIT! UGH-HYORINMARU!' _He really wanted to fucking KILL his Zanpakuto for what he was doing to him. Gathering his shattered composer in which only Rukia can break, he got up. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"#1, Rukia, NEVER do that again," He began. He did not want to lose whatever sanity he had left because Hyorinmaru keeps on recalling most of his perverted thoughts about her…and him. "#2, now may we please go elsewhere? It's hot here," He said fanning himself. Rangiku smiled softly before somehow grabbing all three of them and dragging them off somewhere.

* * *

><p>Ingu and Toshiro hadn't really seen the point in going drinking with <em>everyone<em>. She had somehow convinced Tombi to come, and Konata to let Yaziru drink. They were at one of the cramp bars in Yami no Mori surrounded by a bunch of weird looking dirty trolls who continued to give the clean newcomers dirty looks. Fairy/elf bartenders had continued to send heated looks towards the handsome male. He really didn't want much anybody but Rukia in his head…Oh god, his thoughts were not going to get any better. He looked blankly at the sake cup Rangiku had bought him. Did she really expect him to drink this? Hyorinmaru 'popped' back into his head.

'_**I believe you should drink some sake, maybe then you would forget all of those perverted thoughts of yours. We share the same mind, but I do not share your ambitions. I find it quite unlike me to watch an adult rated mental video of Kuchiki Rukia.'**_ Toshiro blushed before quickly downing the sake bottle so quick that Matsumoto would have to struggle with that. Toshiro as you could guess didn't drink very often and feeling as light headed as he was quite…odd. True he wanted more, but he wasn't going to be an alcoholic like Rangiku or Marayuki. It was most likely he would be ashamed of himself for even taking a sip of the vile drink. But currently, he was going to make the most of it while he was drunk. But there was one problem- and that was going to be one BIG problem. A drunken Toshiro, Flirtatious busty Bartenders, no one that Toshiro knew of was in sight (Or at least he couldn't tell), and there was nothing holding Toshiro back from doing things he would later regret. A blue haired fairy elf with green eyes and a hell-of-a-bust sat down beside Toshiro. She kind of stared at him for a few awkward moments before she spoke.

"I believe that you are Toshiro, Prince Toshiro, am I correct?" She said her eyes lagging lazily around. Toshiro smirked.

"Yes, yes I am. And is there anything you would like to know from that tad bit of information?" he asked. She smiled before grabbing Toshiro and leading him past the many trolls and other creatures that were crowded together in the small bar. The cold night air hit him fiercely, but he could withstand it. The fairy beside him couldn't. She neared a bit closer to him, and Toshiro being drunk didn't protest, but he actually had instead encouraged her. Blue hair clashed widely with white ones as the wind began to pick up slightly. This only made her bury herself more into Toshiro's fur.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" She asked looking into Toshiro's eyes. Green eyes locked with Cerulean ones, and they began to lean in and close whatever little space they had together.

'_**You are making a grave mistake, boy…'**_ Hyorinmaru said lastly before disappearing. When their lips brushed together, Toshiro expected at least the slightest of spark. Nothing. There was nothing different about her and any other Akuma. Why was that? Another kiss was hungrily given, nothing, again. It didn't fill even the slightest bit of the empty hole that was gnawing at his heart. Why was he not feeling anything? She pulled away for a few seconds before there lips had connected once more. The Akuma girl had used her hand and made its way around his neck; her fingers fingered the collar before finding the latch to it and lowly began doing her work to take it off. As the collar slipped off of his neck and began to plummet to the ground his hand shot out and grabbed. Something was telling him to never, ever let it go. His grip on the collar tightened as did his chest. Why did it feel so wrong? Ignoring almost all thoughts that had kept him from doing anything regrettable Toshiro had locked lips with fairy again earning a soft moan. Why, why, why did it feel off? Before he could even kiss her again in his disparity to find that same spark he had felt someone grab him by his shoulder and spin him around. It was Matsumoto. The fairy that he was moments ago kissing huffed and left. Toshiro hadn't bothered to pursue her. A stern and disapproving look was on Matsumoto's scowling face. She then slapped him. He took in a moment to realize what happened.

"What the hell Rangiku?" He slurred. He noticed that everyone that came with him was there behind Matsumoto. Everyone but Rukia. Even Yaziru looked at him in shame.

"I expected better from you…Hitsugaya." She said, for the first time in her life she had called him by his last name. But this time he wished she didn't.

"Where's Rukia?" He asked his eye brows knitted together in concern for the petite Demon Slayer. Matsumoto snorted.

"Oh yeah, ask when she had left!" She hissed. "Now thanks to you-you ass-Rukia is probably heartbroken somewhere off in Yami no Mori. What could possibly be her last time in Yami no Mori she wants to spend it with you, and then you go off-and then-UGH! You go off and start lip-locking with some Akuma-slut that you had just met!" She had slapped him again, but this time he didn't even dare to say anything. He had nobody to blame but himself. Hyorinmaru had even warned him. Tombi let out a furious growl.

"We are going to have to find Rukia before people start looking for her and deem her a traitor! Look what you did you ass! I-I can't believe you!" She growled, tears threatening to leak. Marayuki put a comforting hand on Tombi as the girl sobbed.

"Come on," Konata said (she was wearing a reiatsu collar) before her 'daughter' jumped on her shoulder. "We need to find Rukia as fast as possible," They all shunpoed away, Toshiro was joining them.

* * *

><p>Rukia couldn't believe him. Why, why had he done such to her feelings?<p>

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Rukia had looked endlessly through the small bar? Where could he possibly be? She had asked Matsumoto and Marayuki, if they knew where he was. Both responded no. She had looked outside, circling around the bar, earning a few glares and whispers, until that's when she found THEM. Toshiro had absolutely broken her, he was there, and kissing some random girl she was sure he didn't know. Tears watered in her eyes, she quickly turned around and shunpoed away, a trail of wetness following in her path._

_(FLASHBACK)_

That's why she was here now. Out in the outer district. She was at the place where neither side wanted to take claim of. It was a very dirty and vile place. It was a place dangerous, and it was where Akumas and Souls lived together. It was like the place of the traitors who took neither Yami no Mori or Seireitei as side. There she was, inside of one of the bars drunk off of her ass and laughing as a bunch of male Akuma and Souls tried so desperately to see up her dress. It wasn't often someone as pure as herself would come to a place like where she was. Arguing and slamming noises filled the small building. She laughed again taking another sip from on top of a table. He ma no ken o Korosu was unsheathed and was used several times. Small flecks of black blood were spattered on her face. All of a sudden silence had filled the room upon the newcomers. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of short white hair, but she had kept her fake smile. Toshiro' eyes had widened upon seeing her at such a state. Marayuki had gasped; on one side of her there was a dead Akuma female. It was a stab wound to the chest and was done on full killing intent. A bartender sobbed endlessly next to the body.

"Who did this?" Marayuki asked. They feared for the worst as she pointed towards the seemingly harmless girl laughing mechanically on the table and swooning many men by just that. Toshiro noticed that her Demon Slayer Robe was cut half way on her thighs. Her sleeves to were ripped. He didn't even want to know how I got that way.

"Rukia, you are not well, return with us and Matsumoto could bring you home." Toshiro said with a pleading look in his eye. Another laugh sounded off, though hurt was evident in her voice. Hsariku gave him an expression. Rukia shook he head, putting down her drink.

"Oh-no, _Toshiro_," She sneered his name causing him to flinch. He's never heard her say his name with so much dislike. "You had your fun, and now it's time for mine! It's good to be fair!" She let out another laugh. Toshiro must've _really _her if she could be that drunk and still be hurt. Toshiro inched closer to her.

"Rukia," He noticed the blood on her sword and the few on her face. She shook her head again.

"Stay far away Hitsugaya!" She growled grabbing her word. He took one more step closer. Rukia grabbed her sword and swung it in a downwards motion.

"Tsuyakeshi hakushoku-kō no bīmu!" She cried. Toshiro was stunned. Did the woman he liked-no…loved, just attack him? Toshiro couldn't move as the attack whirled past only a few centimeters away from his ear. Matsumoto quickly grabbed him and left. If Rukia had that much accuracy the first time, it was without doubt going to hit the second time. While shunpoing away Rangiku couldn't help but whisper.

"What did you do…Toshiro?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been working all day. It's 6:26 AM! Cliffhanger, yeah, bye.**

**Ingu: I'm going to sleep!**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!**


	9. Forgivness

**A/N: HI-YAHAHAHAHAHA! My evil brain is cranking up! I thank you my little kiddies! For staying with me and putting up with my Cliffhanger antics! HAHAHAHAH! I will be updating 'My Fairy Godmother' soon my little kiddies! BWAHHAHAHA! *Dodges Shoe* HEY! OKAY-OKAY! Let me tell you about the Destined Zanpakuto, not only are they of the strongest Zanpakutos in existence, but even after their wielders die they continue to live on. THEY ARE IMMORTAL! OH-Did you know that Yaziru/Yamiru doesn't have Bankai?**

**Ingu: My-my Dirtyspots-sama, you have reached the end of this Arc!**

**Yes guys. After this arc it's 'Suspicion of Loyalty'. It will be short 2-3 Ch.'s and you can only guess what happens =333!**

**Hsariku: Huh…and there goes my screen time…**

**Ch. Warning: HITSURUKI FLUFF MADNESS! AND LOTS OF CONFUSING SCENE SWITCHES! AND BEWARE OF ANOTHER SHORT CH.!**

'_**Zanpakuto Speaking/Thinking'**_

'_Wielder Speaking/Thinking'_

* * *

><p>'Befriend a Lone Heart' Arc.<p>

Forgiveness

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"Stay far away Hitsugaya!" She growled grabbing her word. He took one more step closer. Rukia grabbed her sword and swung it in a downwards motion._

_"Tsuyakeshi hakushoku-kō no bīmu!" She cried. Toshiro was stunned. Did the woman he liked-no…loved, just attack him? Toshiro couldn't move as the attack whirled past only a few centimeters away from his ear. Matsumoto quickly grabbed him and left. If Rukia had that much accuracy the first time, it was without doubt going to hit the second time. While Shunpoing away Rangiku couldn't help but whisper._

_"What did you do…Toshiro?"_

Marayuki's eyes opened wide. Matsumoto had left Toshiro, and Rukia had begun laughing again. Toshiro had really hurt her. But she couldn't avert her attention to the Demon Slayer much longer. There was something really wrong about the way Rukia killed the Fairy Bartender. Once the body has died, the soul still remains in in the body which makes them able to come alive again once they have been healed. There was one problem; the soul was gone. In better words, the soul was eaten. Marayuki well enough knew that Akuma's could only eat souls. And from what the other Akuma had said Rukia had killed her _and_ eaten her soul. Again, as confusing as it had all sounded there was answer. It was rare and it hardly ever happened. Rukia was a Half-Blood Akuma. A Half-Blood Akuma is a soul that is not directly and Akuma and does not take on the look of an Akuma, but can do many of the things an Akuma can do, like eating souls. Half-Blood Akumas are Souls that aren't Akumas, but rather had someone in their family that was an Akuma. Marayuki released whatever grip she had on the lifeless body. She looked down at the sobbing girl.

"I am sorry, she is killed beyond me ability to repair." She murmured. Rukia's quickly looked up to Tanzanite ones. She averted eye contact. She _knew_ what she had done. Sighing Marayuki looked towards Hsariku and Ingu. Sadness and confusion filled their eyes.

"It is as I expected," She said softly walking towards them. "She is a Half-Blood Akuma," Hsariku sighed.

"I've should've known, ever since years ago when I first met her-her soul was different. We need to go," Ingu had a shocked expression.

"What? We are going to leave Kuchiki-san here? We cannot do that! Prince Hitsugaya already feels bad as it is, and if one of these Souls or other Akumas touch her he's going to blame it on us! I also do not wish to leave Kuchiki-san here. This place is vile and is no place for someone like herself. You guys may leave and I will stay," She said bravely. The green winged fairies eye softened.

"Very well Ingu-san, if you wish to stay; do so. If Rukia passes out it wouldn't be good to leave her around these perverts. And her drinking rate it will be soon." The black haired werewolf nodded as Marayuki and Hsariku left along with Yamiru, Konata and Tombi who somehow convinced herself to come along Marayuki and leave 'Rukia-sama'.

* * *

><p>Ingu watched from the corner of mall bar as Rukia drank another sip of sake. How she could've drunken so much sake was beyond her. She sighed and tried to have a conversation with her Zanpakuto Haijuujaka, or in other words, The Keeper of the Stars and the Traveler of Light.<p>

'_**Yes, is there anything you need my assistance in Ingu-sama?'**_ Her Zanpakuto called. Ingu closed her green eye and took in a soothing breath. She needed answers for Rukia' issue.

'_Yes Haijuujaka, Kuchiki-san is a Half-Blood Akuma. I knew this from the very start that I've met her 300 years ago, but I am very displeased to say that she may be executed by the Seireitei. She is being tested in loyalty for the Soul Society and it is very sad to say that ever since she has met Prince Hitsugaya she may very well fail. I do not wish by any standards that Kuchiki-san should be executed. Haijuujaka, any plans do you have?'_

'_**OI! Yes Ingu-sama! It is already falling into place; I am very pleased to say that neither you nor I need to do anything. The Keeper of the Stars sees it coming out very nicely!'**_ Ingu let a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'_Good, Haijuujaka, I am pleased. Oh my-Kuchiki-san has passed out. I will discuss the matter later with you, Star Keeper,'_ Ingu quickly rushed forward using her sokudo (Hikari no sokudo, Japanese for Speed of Light) to get there and snatch Kuchiki before anyone could close in on her.

* * *

><p>Yaziru watched from a tree high above as Matsumoto sat down with Rukia. Rukia had somehow managed to wake up from her sleep no less than 30 minutes after passing out. Yaziru was impressed; that had beaten her 45 minutes into a pulp. Matsumoto took a breath in and stared at the still dazed Rukia. Her temper has downed some, but Yaziru was sure that if Toshiro would come, she would blow a fuse. She sighed and fiddled with short black hair. Dark blue eyes wandered around the black trees. The fancy black hooded kimono she wore was getting really dirty; she had many types of unmentionables on it from those disgusting trolls. She would've killed one of them if it weren't for Konata telling her she would have Marayuki knit her a new one like it. She sighed, when Toshii-kun would come <em>then<em> she would start listening. But for now she would just enjoy being in the presence of those two.

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed softly listening intently on Rangiku's explanation.<p>

"-I know he didn't mean to!" She sighed and face palmed. "I'm sorry Rukia, I should've never let him out of my sight, seeing that he had some sake and you're madly in love with him!" Matsumoto hid her knowing smile under hand. That did it. If anyone didn't know Matsumoto, you would say she's innocent. But, we all know Matsumoto so she's not innocent and she said that on purpose. Rukia turned around until her petite body no longer faced the strawberry-blonde Taichou. Little did she know that the busty blonde was silently and secretly replaced with the white haired Prince of Yami no Mori. She huffed.

"I don't know how sake you had to think that Rangiku, but I AM NOT!" There was a small silence.

"Koi Murasakiiro Aidogāru, Aimusōrī (Dark Purple Eyed Girl, I'm Sorry)." He apologized quietly. Rukia slowly turned her head around. Is Matsumoto really a MAN? When violet eye locked with cerulean ones for millisecond all hell broke loose-starting with Rukia yelping and losing her balance. Fire burned in her eyes though Toshiro remained calm. She reached down to her side and nearly cried upon seeing that Sode no Shirayuki was missing. Her eyes narrowed.

"Where the hell is Sode no Shirayuki?" She growled. He shrugged.

"I believe Matsumoto took it when she left." He said. Toshiro was good at plenty of things. He was maybe one of the strongest beings out there, he had more control over his Zanpakuto than Hsariku's, his knowledge could compete with Ingu's, he was starting to become better at the healing lessons Marayuki always gave him. But then he had his utter horrible subjects. They were something simple to many people, like ignoring idiots. And when he sucked in a subject, that meant he had no idea how to do it. Like apologizing, he never did it, and he was hell-a sure he wasn't planning on it. Until now. At this moment, if looks could kill, Toshiro would be a red ball of fur and blood the way she was glaring at him.

"I do not wish to speak to you." She growled turning back to him once more. He sighed. He was starting to become really glad almost all of his friends were girls. Though it was a desperate move to use something that Matsumoto taught him, he was going to use it.

"Explain to me what I did wrong." Yup, that was it. That was a way to get ANY girl talking to you for hours if you did something wrong. Women become _beasts_ once men say that. Rukia turned to him, fury burning in deep violet orbs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU DID'? KONO HAKUCHI NO SHIRI (You idiot ass)! WHAT DIDN'T YOU DO? YOU MADE OUT WITH SOME RANDOM WHORE, GOT DRUNEN OFF YOUR ASS, ABONDONED ME ON WHICH MAY POSSIBLY BE MY LAST DAY IN YAMI NO MORI," With each word the petite girl drew nearer to him, his ears were going to explode so he had to flatten them. A little more closer…

"BECAUSE OF YOU MY FUCKING AKUMA TOKKŌ NO FUKU IS RIPPED AND I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING-MMN!" Wow, what a day. For the second time that day Rukia had been kissed, but this time by _Toshiro_. TOSHIRO GOT DAMMIT!

* * *

><p>Yamiru who was all the way up in the tree was gaping in a sideway manner. Her eyes were budging and at the current moment she didn't give two fucks that her kimono was dirty. WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED? She wasn't jealous, no way. Ever since Rukia had come into his life-many may not have seen it-he was happy. He wasn't just bursting in joy, singing like he came off one of those stupid child films. It was more like he became less tense and relaxed even if the slightest bit more; well that and if Hsariku had mentioned 'Girlfriend' to him by accident he just laughed it off and said, "I don't have a girlfriend as you don't have a boyfriend so we're even Whitey,". If Yamiru couldn't do that in a hundred years and yet Rukia could do that in a few months she wanted him to be with her. Anyways, Yaziru was gaping because he had KISSED HER! I mean, Toshiro, the dude that Yaziru was SURE had no Sex appeal what-so-ever was <em>fucking KISSING!<em> A rush of excitement flowed through her body; she couldn't believe her boy wasn't homosexual or asexual!

* * *

><p>Toshiro was internally grinning. He knew Rukia was jealous. Though, it wasn't part of his plan to go randomly drinking and kiss some random girl he had just met, it WAS part of his plan to kiss her, well at least someday. Even when their lips had just barely brushed together, he felt a tingly and warm all over. An opposite of the dead feeling with the other. It even stomped on that one time he had kissed Momo. To his utter surprise, Rukia hadn't pulled away. Excitement rushed through him about ready to make him shudder. HE was kissing RUKIA. Wide violet eyes closed passionately and the kiss was returned. When he was sure she was deprived of any air left he pulled away, a blush evident on his face. The Black-haired girl had just slumped over like a lifeless doll. He began to wonder if he had killed her. He poked at her head.<p>

"Rukia…?" Wrong move. The 'lifeless doll' was full of life…and rage. And she bit his finger like some type of animal and shook her head from side to side. He swore he had saw two horns and tail. All she was missing was that got damned pitch fork.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" He cried snatching back his now red finger. She was breathing heavily and he could almost see steam coming out of her nose and ears. Ah, there goes the pitchfork. Rukia grabbed him the shoulder blades and shook him causing his vision to go crazy.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are just going around kissing people like it's a simple act of kindness! I kiss who the hell I want to and whenever the hell I want to! LIKE NOW!" Rukia forcefully jammed their lips together. Oh yeah, he was totally enjoying this (Insert pervert smile here).

* * *

><p>Yamiru burst out laughing not even caring that her cover was blown. She slammed her fists against the dead tree branch she was perched on tear were streaming out her joyous eyes. Dead and black leaves fell from the tree causing the two to look up. Uh-oh. Toshiro's eye twitched and Rukia began cracking her knuckles. Too bad for Yamiru that her perchtree branch had just fallen. Yamiru looked for an opening in the Forest of Darkness (Yami no Mori). She got squat. Yaziru gulped and smiled sheepishly backing slowly away as they advanced.

"Maybe this is the perfect time for me to-RUN!" She cried running at a speed that would make Ingu's sokudo look slow. Toshiro sighed and held the bridge of his nose with clawed fingers while closing his eyes.

"If anyone asks, nothing happened." Rukia

* * *

><p>By the time Matsumoto made it back to the Soul Society she was tired and pooped OUT. When she made it home she didn't even bother changing out of her clothes. She was really glad that Toshiro had finally kissed Rukia from what Yamiru had said. When she had asked them, they had acted like it never happened. But she could tell that was a lie because they were no longer mad at each other and they were still blushing. Even after the eventful he couldn't shake off the feeling that something terribly wrong will be happening very soon.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto-Genryusai, we only have one day until a new moon." Shintō had said while being in Yamamoto's office. He nodded.<p>

"Very well, I will do my best to act surprised. We will finally Catch Matsumoto and Kuchiki in there action."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YALL PROBABLY HATE ME! I leave you guys hanging for this crappy Ch.! XDDD! I'm not good at kissing scenes so excuse me if it sucked. This was more fillerish. They aren't dating yet! It's more like an official unofficial relationship .LOL, Here comes the OMAKE~!**

**-O-M-A-K-E**

**~Trying To Get A Date~**

**Hsariku knew she shouldn't have been in the Human World, especially with Ingu. But she was hell-a determined to get Ingu some life skills. They were in Tokyo waiting outside of a Sushi Store called 'Yang's Sushi' at night. Many tall buildings and lights showed from where they were and many crowds of people crossed the streets. They were in gigais and were currently waiting for a hot dude to pass by. In about ten minutes they found one. He had jet black hair with pale blue eyes. Hsariku beckoned him over.**

"**Hello sir, My Name is Hsariku and this is Ingu," She introduced. She let him shake her hand. When he stuck out his hand to Ingu she just curiously poked it. Sweat dropping Hsariku elbowed her sister. She laughed sheepishly.**

"**Sorry 'bout that! Ingu is shy!" He flashed a smile.**

"**My name is Chan," He said. Ingu began speaking. Hsariku was excited, she had been teaching Ingu this line for years now. The black haired girl stuck out her hand.**

"**My Name is Ingu, Nice to eat you!" The man gawked at her and took a big step back. Hsariku closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose all awhile forcing a smile. She reopened them.**

"**What She had meant was-Aw. He's gone!" She pouted. Ingu scratched the back of her head still confused. A certain white haired werewolf appeared next to her.**

"**I told you so."**

"**SHUT UP HITSUGAYA!"**

**~FIN~**

**Ingu: Am I really that clueless?**

**Hsariku: Yes, Yes you are.**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!**


	10. Red Moon

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! My evil mind reigns over all! 10+ review until a 100! YEAHHHH! It may not seem like a lot to A LOT of people but it means so much to me just having 1 review! I thank you guys! I believe you already know who the hosts are…**

**Yamiru: YEAH-It's me and Horsey-SAMA!**

**Konata: I don't like to be called 'Horsey-sama', it makes me feel wrong.**

**Yamiru *Puppy Dog Eyes*: OK, whatever you say…HORSEY-SAMA!**

***Sigh*, Yeah whatever. ANYWHO, this may be one of the SHORTEST arcs in this story, again, beware of your drama and HitsuRuki incline, after this arc prepare for the 'Turn Back the Pendulum'. REMEMBER, Rukia is a Half-Blood Akuma! HEHEE, this Ch. BEWARE for something…MIND NUMBING!**

**Yamiru: Can you shut up Kitty-chan?**

**Why can't you just call me Dirtyspots-sama like everyone else? I mean C'MON all normal people does that!**

**Konata: Does she look normal? *Silence***

**Never mind, ON TO THE STORY SHORTY~!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, go ahead and tease me about by making me put this here. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Tite Kubo-sama owns it…sadly.**

* * *

><p>'Suspicion of Loyalty' Arc.<p>

Red Moon

* * *

><p>Matsumoto looked up at the Kuchiki heiress. It was night maybe around <em>11',<em> as normal they were going to Yami no Mori, but this time they had no choice. It was a Red Moon, it rarely happened, but when it did all Akuma Werewolves and Werecats had to become in their Full Form or else it was a slow death for them all. They were quickly making it into the abandoned 10 Division Training Grounds, Matsumoto still wore her Reiatsu Collar, but she was becoming weaker by the minute for resisting the Red Moon. Rangiku's attention then flickered away from the Red Moon, to the echoing sound of an emergency meeting. Out of all of the times why had it had to be _that_ one? Why couldn't it have been earlier when they didn't have to leave to Yami no Mori? She swore under her breath.

"Dammit! Rukia, we have to go!" The raven-haired girl nodded slowly and turned around and began to shunpo, though it was not as fast as she could due to Rangiku's lack of strength. It took about _20 _minutes just to make it to the meeting room. They stopped in front of it and took a small amount of time to get themselves together though it was hard with Rangiku weakening drastically. Rukia pushed open the large red doors, she saw that most of the Captains were frantic and arguing amongst one another, even Head-Captain Yamamoto was yelling. There was something that was really irking Rukia's and Rangiku's nerves, instead of the head Captain being the one calling the meeting it was some brown haired green eyed woman that Rukia was sure she had seen before.

"Shintō, what is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto boomed. The brown haired girl shook her head frantically, staring into dull brown eyes.

"Sir, I'm telling you, it is Matsumoto and that Kuchiki scum! They are traitors!" She shouted desperately pointing to the two shocked newcomer sat the entrance, Rangiku's pale blue eyes widened, but was well hidden underneath all of the heavy and covering clothe she wore. Byakuya' eyes narrowed.

"Scum? Unseated officers are not to disrespect their superiors." He hissed a flash of anger and a slight pulse of reiatsu showed his utter dislike to the girl's choice of words. Shintō bowed deeply.

"I know Kuchiki-taichou! Please listen to me! Matsumoto," She sneered her name. Rukia began to worry, the Red Moon phase was really taking a toll on the strawberry haired Captain, or soon to be Ex-Captain. A small trail of blood could barely be seen coming down the side of her lips. The green eyed girl continued.

"She is an Akuma! Look at her, just take off that cloak and you'll see!" No one moved, and for a moment it went silent. Shintō than ran forward, past the Captains who tensed and then towards Rangiku. She tugged at her black cloak, at the moment, Rangiku was so weak she couldn't even fight back. Rukia's heart jumped in her uniform, she jerked the younger woman's hands off of Rangiku. Shintō snorted and ripped the cloak off of Matsumoto revealing the cat tail, eyes, ears and such. There were a few gasps. Ichigo looked down at Shintō through slanted eyes.

"And what does this have to do with Kuchiki?" He defended. The room was silent, even Yamamoto had stopped complaining. Ukitake looked sadly down at his now Ex-Fukutaichou. Rukia's hands slowly inched towards her Ma no ken o Korosu, but her actions did not go unnoticed by the Captains. In Byakuya's eyes, there was actually emotions, even if it were for a flicker of a second. It was regret and pity. Regret for what? Was it regret for adopting her? Was it regret for never telling her what she actually was before had become to this? He closed his eyes.

"have you not noticed Kurosaki-taichou? She was the other reiatsu following Matsumoto around!"

"You're lying!" He shouted. The room went silent, all eyes on Rukia and Matsumoto, who was coughing out blood. Dark violet eyes closed.

"It's true, I have been following Rangiku into Yami no Mori for many months now." The room began to fill with sudden bursts of reiatsu's from all corners of the room causing Rukia to wince.

"If this is true Kuchiki, then you and Matsumoto will be executed." Yamamoto's voice held no emotion what-so-ever. Kenpachi had a sadistic grin on his face.

"May I?" he said with false manners. Yamamoto nodded.

"Do what you wish Zaraki, I do not give traitors honorable deaths." There was a quick laughter before Rukia had to pull out her Zanpakuto.

"Rangiku, take off your Reiatsu Collar before you die!" She hissed being swiftly overcome by the man's tattered sword. She began to lose air as the larger Taichou exerted more reiatsu. Rangiku pulled the collar off with whatever strength she had. The large fuzzy 8 ft. long and wide cat appeared quickly.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsuyakeshi hakushoku-kō no bīmu!" She knew that her moves would make little to no effect on the man, so she went defense by drawing a large circle around herself and Matsumoto. She felt herself begin to drain very, very quickly with each contact the man had with his word and her defense. A large crack appeared in the cylinder. Rukia knew the only way out.

"Stop fighting Kuchiki, your only making it wore for yourself!" It was Soi Fon.

"No I am NOT! I made my decision! Harsh Winds, Flickering Lights, Darkness of the beyond I call upon your names, Way of Teleportation #70, SMOKE SCREEN!" She shouted, her body still touching Matsumoto's. A large puff of dark thick and cloudy smoke erupted from the cylinder, cracking it. Dark smoke covered every inch of the large room. It was the highest Way of Teleportation there was. She had personally learned it from one of the creators herself (Yamiru). The smoke was not dangerous for almost everyone but Ukitake. He began coughing loudly and Unohana had to assist him. They were gone and the smoke faintly cleared.

"As you can see, Kuchiki and Matsumoto are now traitors. If you are to see them, bring them to me and I will kill them. Do not attempt to fight them alone, they know Kido that we are not aware of. Shintō, you play very well. Come and we will discuss the matters." The brown haired girl followed a step behind Yamamoto. The captains began to leave, Kenpachi 'booing' that he barely got a fight, and Kuchiki-taichou as silent as an owl. Kurosaki-taichou, Ukitake-taichou and Abarai-taichou were devastated along with Karin-fukutaichou, Yuzu-fukutaichou, Kiyone-fukutaichou and Sentarou-fukutaichou. Many others were just stunned at the fact that Matsumoto had pulled something as serious as that for more than 100 years.

* * *

><p>Tombi panted loudly. She had been practicing with Konata for the longest, well actually ever since Kuchiki had become her 'new obsession' as Yaziru would call it. Her transforming skills had improved very, very much. She could transform into the small but long red Hydra snakedragon in less than 10 seconds. Now she had truly began to understand of that ability, it was not meant to impress people, it was meant to be able to be too small for one to attack you. Konata had formed a huge rock arena miles outside of Yami no Mori. Large boulders were jutted out wildly from the ground most of them looking like a brown/orange color. The horse woman was really fast with her four legs. Tombi had barely shunpoed out of the way as the section of ground that she was standing on had suddenly pumped up in attempt to throw her out of the way, or into the air. Konata rushed forward and stabbed her sword into the ground five times.

"Sora ni mukatte iwa no funka no bakuhatsu (Rock eruption, blast towards the sky)!" Five large chunks or the rocky land beneath her lifted high into the sky. Large shadows casted over her gray eyes. The first large, misshapen rock slammed down from the left, causing her to have to leap to the right. Sand got in her eyes. She used her arm to wipe it away, but sadly it was enough time from Konata to let the rock slam down on her, forcing her far away and into the nearest huge boulder. Tombi staggered to her feet and lifted up her Zanpakuto. Her Zanpakuto had a red hilt with two gold swirls on it before the hilt and blade connected and one under it. A large yellow coiling dragon with red flame scales rested on the hilt, and a black blade struck through it. Her blade was big, but nearly as big a Yamiru's, her Zanpakuto was 7 ft. long and was heavy to her. She had to go Bankai to defeat Konata, who was barely putting effort to defeat her and was doing it easily. The other three rocks hurtled her way, so she quickly transformed into the small Hydra snake and made it out in between the cracks where the rocks didn't fit together. The impact sent her flying towards Konata, where in midair she turned 'human' again. She put her sword to the side.

"BANKAI! FAIYĀDORAGON NO IKARI, ZIBARRARU (Fury of the Fire Dragon)!" She cried. She blade lit on fire, the dragon had disappeared and snaked its way onto her back and then down onto her legs where it coiled around it. Her Bankai was much like Toshiro's. She had two long, red scaled wings where at each end had little fire flames. She had a tail that connected to her wings and yellow flame scales on it including the big tuft of burning fire at the end of it. Her left arm was engulfed in a dragon arm with a yellow fanged pupil in her hand (Her Shikai is "Open the Eye of the Dragon", so piece two and two together), her feet was also those of a dragon.

"Kaen doragon (Flame Dragon)!" She swirled her sword around and a Chinese fire dragon formed and flew down along with her sword. Konata did not move, pale blue eyes emotionless.

"Daiyamondoshīrudo (Diamond Shield)." She lifted up her brown ribbon Zanpakuto, and on command a spurt of a long piece of diamond blocked out the dragon as it disappeared once it touched it. Konata had a rock type Zanpakuto that included all of the crystals too since they had counted as rocks. Tombi was about to attack again when a sudden warping noise had divided her attention. She looked to see two figures drop from it, Rukia and Matsumoto. She squeaked and sheathed her Zanpakuto in her obi causing her to lose her wing, tail and such. She fell right in front of Rukia on her butt. She smiled up at the girl, but it soon dissipated as she saw her eyebrows were knitted together in a sad emotion and a frown was on her face.

"What is wrong Rukia-sama?" She asked softly getting up. The slightly taller girl shook her head.

"I believe I will be seeing you more often Tombi, the Soul Society has figured out what we have done, and now we cannot be there anymore or we are to be killed." Tombi's sad mood brightened slightly.

"I see…Rukia; I don't believe you have a place to stay. You could come with me and live with me!" She said looking up hopefully at Rukia. Rukia nodded. Tombi's attention averted from Rukia, to Matsumoto, and to the Red Moon. The small smile on her face had disappeared.

"It is a Red Moon," She almost whispered. Konata had sheathed her word and galloped towards them. She faced the blood colored moon. "A Red moon is not only the time when Akumas have no choice but to show what they really are, but is also the signing of the Destined Zanpakuto. Any wielder that wields Destined Zanpakutos soon will become marked by whatever symbol that stands for them. Destined Zanpakuto are not supposed to tell they are destined until the Red Moon or else they and their wielder will wither as one." She said softly. She closed her eyes.

"Ah, Rukia and Matsumoto! Matsumoto I know for a fact that Hsariku has enough space for you in her house! We must return to Yami no Mori! Prince Toshiro will need to hear about this!" She stated. The gray furred cat dashed forward first, and then was followed by everyone else. By the time they made it to Yami no Mori it was pitch black, only the red light had shined upon the forest floor. And the strange things that lurked in the shadows gave Rukia goose bumps. Rukia had walked by many dead trees until she had saw one small live flower that seemed to glow inside of it. She neared closer to it and was about to poke it when it burst open. Marayuki had popped out of it with a shower of yellow sparkles. She flew to Rukia's shoulder and sat there. The burgundy haired Fairy closed her Tanzanite eyes for a second, something pink slowly faded into her hand, well it was bigger than her hand. It was a petal. It blew out of her hand and traveled in the wind.

"It's a small mental message for Toshiro, Hsariku, Ingu and Yaziru. They should be here right about…now." At the said moment the four Akumas had appeared. Toshiro had a frown on his face.

"So I see you've lost your position amongst Gotei 13." He murmured guiltily. Rukia gaped.

"How do you…?" Marayuki chuckled.

"I see and hear everything plants do, it's a good thing I can't feel it or else I would be in pain from the way Konata slammed Tombi into them." Tombi blushed and looked down. Rukia looked up to Toshiro, and smiled softly.

"I believe it is the marking of the Destined Zanpakuto," She started not really liking the subject they were on. Toshiro's expression brightened.

"Yes, I am not aware of who they are though," Yamiru, who was sitting on top of Toshiro's back smiled.

"OI Rukii-Nee-CHAN!" She clasped her hands together. "What do you want to be?" Rukia was thrown off by the question.

"Huh?" She asked turning her head to the side. Ingu, who seemed to be more informed on Yamiru's question, spoke up for the first time that night.

"Yaziru is asking what type of Akuma you would wish to be." She answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Rukia gawked.

"Who said I want to be an Akuma?" Hsariku turned her large wolf head to the side.

"What's wrong with being an Akuma?" Rukia shook her head.

"No, I didn't say there was something wrong being an Akuma," She was cut off by Ingu.

"Technically you just did." Rukia's eye twitched. She let out a calming breath of air.

"I am just saying I wasn't thinking about being an Akuma," Yamiru spoke again.

"So are you?" Konata asked.

"So am I what?" Everyone let out an annoyed sigh. The girl was too naïve.

"Are you going to be an Akuma?" Matsumoto finished. Rukia shrugged.

"I really don't know," Everyone's attention averted from the raven haired to the now blood-shot shining moon. Tombi's eyes widened.

"Ah, it's the Signing of the Destined Zanpakuto!" Everyone sat silently. Eyes flickered from left and right staring at one another. Nothing happened. Everyone waited for another ten minutes.

"I guess none of us are of the Destined Zanpakuto…" The white furred Akuma Prince muttered disappointedly. Rukia's eyes zeroed in on Toshiro's muzzle where the head of a pale blue dragon ended. Her eyes trailed down and saw that it had swirled around his neck dipped along his shoulder blade and went down his back and it ended at the tip of his tail. She pointed at him and covered her mouth.

"Look Toshiro, your one of the Destined Zanpakuto wielders!" His eyes brightened.

"Where? Where do you see the marking?" Matsumoto grinned as an evil plan worked up in her brain.

"It's on your tail!" He turned around and growled to see that his tail was out of seeing range. He turned around and till failed to see his tail. By now, he was spinning around and around chasing after his tail. The sight was quiet adorable. Konata sighed.

"Toshiro, look at your shoulder." The Werewolf boy stopped chasing his tail and looked down at his shoulder. A small blush covered his face.

"Oh." He said stupidly. His attention witched from his shoulder blade to Hsariku's arm. On her arm was realistic lightning strike that was a pale shade of purple. It went along from her forearm to her shoulder. She looked down at her paw.

"Holy shit! Me _and _Toshiro are Destined Wielders! Since there's only 9, that means there is only 7 more left!" She eyed her white paw. Again, the attention had changed to Yamiru. She already had the volume markings above her nose, but now she had some on her right check.

"GAWHH? I am a Destined Wielder? Me?" She poked at her 'mark'. For the fourth time that night the attention had flickered away from Yamiru and onto the next, which was Ingu. Under her chin there was a white and yellow shooting star that looked and the star looked little-bit diamond shaped.

"Hm, it is an expected marking; Haijuujaka _is_ the Star Keeper and the Traveler of Light." She stated. Toshiro rolled his eyes. By the end of the night, Konata had a marking of diamond on her stomach, Tombi had one of a red Chinese dragon that had swirled along her leg and then crawled up onto her cheek, and Marayuki had one of a claw scratch (Well Yōsei is the Queen of All Healing Pixie Bears). Matsumoto wasn't of the Destined Zanpakuto, but she it was fine because "being destined means you have to do something, Haineko and I do _not_ like to do anything that involves effort." Only Rukia remained without a marking. She huffed.

"I guess Sode no Shirayuki isn't something special." Everyone blinked at her.

"What?" She asked. Hsariku padded over and sat by her.

"Your arm." She said flatly. Rukia looked at her arm and gasped. On her arm there was a mass of Butterflies, the ones at the bottom being the darkest shade of midnight as it slowly climbed up her arm and almost became as light a white itself. She looked over to the white glowing butterfly that had floated from nowhere and landed on her cheek and dissolved into a 'marking'. Tombi scowled at her sheathed Zanpakuto before banging it against the ground causing dust to billow over her red kimono and on everyone else's fur.

"I thought you're supposed to be nice Zibarraru! Why couldn't you have personally delivered it to me?" She shouted still banging her Zanpakuto against the ground. Toshiro wore a blank expression.

"Wow, how ironic, we are all Destined Wielders and we all know each other." He said flatly. Konata raised an eyebrow.

"You make it seem bad." She said amusedly. Toshiro sighed again. Yaziru spoke up once more, still poking at her new echoes.

"So Rukii-Nee-chan, are you going to be an Akuma or not?" She said putting her hands to her hips. "It's only a certain amount of time before one of us succumbs to our Akuma instincts and just turns you into an Akuma ourselves! It seems like Toshii-chan over here is having enough problems restraining himself from doing that seeing how turned on-MMMMBMB!" Toshiro covered her mouth with his paw. Matsumoto had let out a purr of laughter. The sun slowly lifted up in above the horizon, an orange color setting across the sky. She yawned and lifted up her arms to only feel a sharp pain in the left one. She looked up and saw to small bite marks on her wrist.

"What the hell!" She shouted. She rested down her arm and examined the bite mark, feeling slightly dizzy. She glared down at the people in front of her.

"Who the hell did this?" She cried pointing to her bite marks.

"I can't infect people and turn them into Akumas." Konata stated. Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"Who said I'm an Akuma?" Rukia's eyes narrowed. The werewolves and the Werecat returned to their normal state. Hsariku pointed to her head.

"Ears." What was up with everyone and their short answers? She lifted her hands to her head and felt two things on her head. They were black furry ears. She squeaked before passing out. Every looked at Toshiro.

"What?" He asked shrugging.

"You did it didn't you?" Konata said smirking. He smirked softly.

"Hey, it was me or some other Akuma!" In other words: Toshiro was _not_ innocent. GUILTY IS CHARGED. Hsariku rolled her eyes.

"You really need to get a girlfriend." She grumbled. Toshiro scowled.

"Well you don't have a boyfriend as I don't have a girlfriend, so shut up Whitey! And help me get her to Tombi's house!" He snapped. Hsariku turned her head to the side.

"And what about _Momo_?" She sneered her name. Toshiro looked confused.

"Momo…? Oh…What about her?" He asked. Hsariku smiled; he had totally forgotten about Momo and was focusing Rukia. BINGO!

* * *

><p>Aizen narrowed his eyes at the sight of the marked Akumas from his castle in Yami no Mori. Shintō, he had personally killed after she finished speaking to Yamamoto, he did not need nuisances like her around. Anyways, he had thought he had gotten rid of the destined Wielders last time. He looked down angrily at the raven haired brat. She held what he needed the most, and his son was protecting her. It was also nerve irking knowing that his son held Hyorinmaru, the strongest Zanpakuto ever in existence. He closed his eyes, remembering how easily his son had forgotten Hinamori once the white Haired Akuma mentioned her. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered the old prophecy.<p>

_The nine strongest beings that ever lived_

_Haijuujaka, the Keeper of the Stars_

_Ukito Kiro, the Holder of the Storms and Master of Illusions_

_Voritorna, Bloomer of the Flowers_

_Yōsei, the Changer of the Seasons_

_Zibarraru, the Mighty fire Dragon of Hell_

_Ekō no kage, the Balance of Space, Darkness and Echoes_

_Sode no Shirayuki, Dancer of the Grace_

_Datsu, the Stone Keeper_

_And_

_Hyorinmaru, the strongest being of them all, and Reign of Heaven_

_Only 5 is needed to destroy the Stone_

_Only 2 is needed to kill_

_The 2 are needed for sacrifice_

_All together these are the Destined Zanpakuto_

_And combined_

_They are invincible_

He looked down at the window as Toshiro picked up the girl and shunpoed away with her in his arms. He knew how to separate the two so he could get the Kuchiki girl alone, and take what he needed most from her. He heard footsteps in his room. The said girl bowed down low to him.

"Is there anything I could do for you Aizen-sama?" She said. King Aizen smiled softly and observed the girl. She had short brown hair that was in a bun, and big brown eyes.

"As a matter of fact, there is something you can do, Momo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cliff hanger and a drama incline, Rukia is now an Akuma! HEHEHEHEHEE! 1:05 A.M. and I'm done!**

**Yamiru: Hehee, you are evil Kitty-chan!**

**Konata: Ye you are Kitty.**

***Sigh* Yeah, whatever.**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI!**

**-Reposted 7/16/2011-**


	11. Confesions are Always the Hardest

**A/N: Don't worry, I'll update my other stories like My TRUTH or DARE, I'm still writing that out. ANYWHO, *Grins* In this Ch. You'll hate me XPPPP!**

**Yamiru: You're very messed up Kitty-chan!**

**Konata: Yes she is Ekō-chan.**

***Sigh* I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WOOOOOOOOOOOT! DIRTYSPOTS ACHIEVED 96+ REVIEWS! *Fainting***

**Yamiru *Pulls out Sharpies*: GIVE HER A MUSTACHE!**

***Jerking Awake* NEVER MIND, I can't around you psycho people, LOL, it's the end of the Arc already! BWAHAHAHHAHAH, I REIGN OVER YOUR FEELINGS! After this Arc is the 'Turn Back the Pendulum' Arc.**

**Konata: This is why readers are trying to skip this part…**

**Yamiru: YEAH~! THEY SKIP KITTY-CHAN!**

***Using Ingu's Bankai in English*: STAR DUST, KEEPER OF SOLAR FLARES-FLASH HAIJUUJAKA!**

**Yamiru: NOOOOOOO!**

**ANYWHO, I have had this idea for an AU HitsuRuki story in my mind for months now, and I don't know if I should make it! I mean, you guys need to tell me! I don't want to let anything get in the way with this story, but I want the HitsuRuki Army to grow as much as possible! I've just made a poll for it and I NEED YOU TO VOTE or else I'm taking that as a NO, if you don't have an account just say yes or no in the review. ON WITH THE SUMMARY~!**

**Name: 'Sacrifice to the Dragon'**

**Sum: It was a no choice thing, females of the Seireitei Village **_**had**_** to give themselves out to the Ice Dragon. He had the closest realm to the Seireitei and it affected them the most when he's angry (Which was all the time). And their idea to 'please' him was by sending out women to him annually. I guess it was too bad this year's flavor was a big slice of Rukia.**

**Rating: T or M**

**Characters (NO DUH): Rukia K./Hitsugaya T.**

**Genre/Romance/Fantasy (HEHE, ANOTHER FANTASY!)**

* * *

><p>'Suspicion of Loyalty'<p>

Confessions are Always the Hardest

* * *

><p>Rukia panted softly; she was practicing with Yaziru to help each other gain Bankai, and currently, Yaziru was wiping the floor with her ass. The Dwarf was also beaten when it came to the contact of her snow; it always made her shiver and shudder giving Rukia enough time to attack. So far, she had strayed as far away from the Soul Society as possible. She and Toshiro have without doubt have gotten much, much closer than before, it came from just simple talks to him training her or from both him and her about to cut each other's head off and always ending with Toshiro flirting with her and her blushing.<p>

"Hachi ha no ekōzu (Eight Bladed Echoes)!" She shouted, the small woman lifted her blade into the air and stabbed it right in front of her. There was slight shaking before all of a sudden eight identical Ekō no kage Zanpakutos surrounded Yaziru in seconds. Rukia detested the move the most; nothing could prevent her from getting attacked besides a few things. The attack was simple, all Yamiru had to do was echo into the original Zanpakuto and then all of the copies would do the same, which attacked from all angles beside above her, and of course Yamiru would guard that area. Not even Tsuyakeshi hakushoku-kō no bīmu could stop it because echoes don't have spiritual pressure even though they are effective and hurts and injures. If you tried to block it with your sword your whole sword would shake including your arm, and you would have no choice but to drop it. And also if you tried to leap out of the way the echoes would follow you for 20 ft. she barely made it out last time. Rukia stabbed the ground five times.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!" A large sheet of ice rejected the echoes causing them to disrupt and vanish. Echoes could only travel through certain stuff. Once the echoes disappeared the sword too vanished leaving eight big holes in the ground. Yamiru smiled sadistically at Rukia.

"As you could tell Rukii-nee-chan, I have very bad swordsmanship, so I won't be attacking you very close much," She informed. She lifted up her sword once more. "But as you could tell, also, I have thing to make up for it!" She drew a circle in the air with her sword-tip, a black florescent circle forming.

"Ekōzu no tabi (Travel in the Echoes)!" She leaped into the small circle disappearing before reappearing behind Rukia, who blocked just in time to avoid being sliced by her large Zanpakuto.

"Hehee! Rukii-nee-chan, that is only my simplest type of Teleportation! The only reason why there is Way of Teleportation is because I gave up some of my power to create echoes, and of course only Blacky-chan knew how to actually make Kido! I'll show you my next one! See Rukii-nee-chan, I have to types of teleportation's," She stuck out two fingers. "My first and basis one being Echoes, and my second one to be the shadows itself!" She jumped in the air and flipped back about 20 feet away from Rukia. The black haired dwarf clapped her hands together and the spread them apart.

"Ekō no terepōtēshon, sonikkubūmu (Echo Teleportation, Sonic Boom)!" She shouted, She let out another echoing screech, the rippling of the invisible echoes could be seen. Yamiru jumped into the smallest echo and disappeared, then reappearing in the next one on, and so on. Rukia began to notice that Yamiru was nearing towards and took on her defensive stance. The black haired dark-blue-eyed girl made it to the last and largest and nearest echo when something caught Rukia off guard. She had suddenly begun vanishing and appearing in the same echo making it seem like she was many, many places. She felt a sharpened pain in her side, and she was able to catch a glimpse of her blood on Yaziru's sword as she drew off to the side. Yamiru may have been small and very immature, but the girl was truly a real warrior. Skidding away from the strong midget Rukia let a huge gasp escape her mouth, the pain felt like it was pulsing, but then it went away, this had to be one of Yamiru' echo abilities. Yamiru stopped attacking and had sat down on the floor, the both of her pale legs crossed together as she placed her Zanpakuto into her lap.

"We are to be meditating Rukia," She said calmly, totally changing her game plan. She nodded and found a spot next to her on a chipped and tattered boulder.

* * *

><p>Yamiru's eyes opened up to darkness, she could literally hear Ekō no kage calling her name, all she heard was <em>'Call your Bankai Yaziru'<em>. It was beyond annoying that she didn't know how to for more than 800 years, far beyond the ten years it should originally have taken. She blinked, trying to look around in her dark Inner World.

"Ekō no kage? Ekō no kage, where are you? Why is it so dark in here?" She asked frantically waving her hands around in the darkness. She suddenly felt a huge burst of Reiatsu, it was familiar. A small Chibi-like golden cat (That stood up like Humans) appeared into view a few feet away from her. Almost automatically it brightened, if only slightly, it still brightened. Yamiru put her hand to her chest. She detested not being able to see. The small cat bowed, purring softly and her tail swishing around. Yaziru wore a confused expression.

"Yaziru-sama, you are ready for Bankai," The dark world seemed to lighten up once more, and the dark blue eyed girl was quite shocked. She gaped a little bit before closing her mouth.

"You are ready for your Bankai test," The small echo cat said softly. "You will have to find me in this world of darkness using only echoes. I will be in Bankai, you will remain in Shikai. You cannot use any other moves other than your echo ones, all shadow moves have been executed from your Zanpakuto." She took a step back and stood up. She moved her hand/paws in cyclone matter, and large wispy ball of shadowy darkness collecting together in her palms, coming in shadowy strings from three sides. She then clasped her hands together and a loud echo pulse could be heard. The once golden cat looked almost as negative as it could get. Her once golden fur has turned into the mot dull shade of gray, her yellow/golden curly hair was now black and lifeless, huge blue eyes turned black with stars in it, and her rosy blush was dark gray. Her Zanpakuto's sword had changed too. It still had the separated hilt, but instead of being connected to a large triangular blade, it was connected to the main piece of a guitar. It looked like a normal guitar besides it was gray and black and metal and instead of strings it had shadowy ones. On the very bottom on the guitar was the large blade and in the middle of it was a small black hole. Just looking at it was horrifying. The dull teeth that she once had were replaced with sharp fangs that looked like it could puncture lungs with just the slightest touch. Yamiru gulped as she called upon darkness and blackness engulfed her vision.

"Begin," Was all Ekō no kage said before Bankai was yet to reach.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared in amazement one more time at Yamiru. Her skin had become even paler, it was to a grayish color and her rosy blush was a dark shade of gray. Her hair was lifeless and Rukia could easily see the trail of black blood the leak from the side of her mouth. She was fighting against her Zanpakuto. Averting her attention from the amazing Dwarf to her Zanpakuto, where she felt herself being forced into the snow wonderland. Rukia looked around in her Inner World, light snow falling on the white canvas. She blinked light snow tufts off of her eyelashes. She took a big step back as a bunch of wind wisped together-carrying snow-and formed together the figure of Sode no Shirayuki before she appeared. Rukia awed the beautiful kimono-wearing Zanpakuto Spirit.<p>

"I see you wanted Bankai as well as Ekō no kage's wielder," Shirayuki said softly, closing her eyes. Rukia let out a breath through her mouth, snow frost billowing around as she did so. She nodded her head, a few stray snowflakes falling to the ground.

"Yes Shirayuki, I have been training with the other Destined Wielders for some time now," Hope formed in the pit of her stomach making her breath hitch and all access ways to air cut off.

"I'm sorry Rukia-sama, but you are not ready," Rukia's eyes widened, and upon seeing that he did so, Shirayuki began explaining. The whited haired Spirit let her left arm flow to the side and in return _13_ copies of Sode no Shirayuki-in Shikai and 4 in Bankai-floated in midair. The beautiful Zanpakuto began speaking.

"Rukia-sama," She began softly. "You have _9_ Shikai moves and _4_ Bankai attacks. You have only achieved _6_ of the _9_ Shikai's." She grabbed the first version of herself and slashed it down.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!" A large sheet of ice washed out from the sword and after it made it _10_ feet away it had completely stopped even though it was still there. The sword disappeared. She grabbed the next one.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro!" A large field of snow circled under her feet and over by the last attack. A large cylinder shot up and climbed toward the sky before stopping, it was much bigger and larger than hers.

"Tsuyakeshi hakushoku-kō no bīmu!" She used two swords for this move. The reiatsu shield one went up first, and then followed by the attack. She then used the other moves Rukia was familiar with, but that's when it went to the seventh.

"Karui bakuhatsu (Light Explosion)!" Sode no Shirayuki stabbed at the ground, at first, nothing happened, but then seconds later, a huge light spurted from the ground causing snow to spray everywhere. Rukia stared in awe as the pale-blue eyed spirit took the next one and span it around her.

"Dai roku dansu-setsu no nan sen-nin mo no chō no yuki (Sixth Dance, Thousands Butterflies of Snow)!" A path of white butterflies followed swiftly after the sword, it almost looked as if they were all dancing together in their own rhythm that only they could hear. It came down to the last Shikai attack or such. Disappointment was still heavy in her stomach, but determination shone bright in her eyes, she wanted to be able to work as hard as she could to be able to protect all of those she cared for, _'Toshiro, Hsariku, Tombi, Yamiru, Ingu, Konata, Marayuki…'_

"Dai nana no dansu, furosutobaito no fuyu (Seventh Dance, Frostbite Winter)!" She lifted the white sword into the sky, a large beam of white shot into the sky. Only moments later the sky had almost seemed to open up…and then it snowed. Rukia tensed, more snow began to fall on her and she slowly found herself unable to move. Panick swelled up in the pit of her mind. As more snow fell, with each drop of snow, blackness kissed her skin. She soon began to understand the issue that was coming, she was getting frostbite.

"SHIRAYUKI!" She called out. Her Zanpakuto flinched before noticing the problem at hand; she closed the hole up and bowed.

"I apologize deeply Rukia-sama, I was caught in thought. I apologize once more, but you shall not see your Bankai, that is for another time." She paused as the black marks disappeared. "Ekō no kage and Yamiru-san are done I believe, this is a moment she wishes he to share with you." Rukia nodded and returned to the real world to see Yamiru bouncing around happily with her Zanpakuto waving in the air.

"Rukii-nee! I did it! I gained Bankai!" She cried before giving Rukia a bone crushing neck hug. Rukia smiled softly while patting Yamiru on her back. Yamiru then sheathed Ekō no kage in its black obi before running off.

* * *

><p>Hsariku really didn't expect to see Toshiro in such a state of-dare she say it-…<em>lovesick. <em>THAT may have been the most unexpected expression to see on his stoic face. There he was, being the little stalker-perv he was, watching Rukia as he sparred gracefully with Yamiru, with almost _his entire_ composer LOST! The sentence just didn't even sound right together. Hsariku shook her head. There he was, looking awe-struck and love sick, a very admiring look in his eyes as he followed Rukia with his eyes and a blush his face. Yep, Toshiro was like a love-sick-puppy. Wait, he _is_ a love-sick-puppy. Hsariku quietly climbed up the tree and at on the same perch as he was, her tail just hanging off of the tree branch.

"SHIRO!" She shouted while at the same time smiling. The Werewolf Prince jerked and fell off of the black and dead branch onto the floor with a billow of dust. Hsariku joined him on the floor from laughing too hard. She held her sides as tears streamed down her face. She was kicking her feet, and she was she could hear Toshiro's vein burst.

"**HSARIKUUUUUU!**" He growled. The said Akuma stopped in mid-laugh/kick/cry…and then laugh/kick/cried some more. He let out a huge sigh as she wiped away the last her tears letting out a few more.

"T-Toshiro…yo-you're in _LOVE~!"_ She cried turning over on her stomach and pounding the ground. Toshiro sulked a bit letting his ears go flat, a blush evident on his face.

"Shut up…so what if I am…" He muttered darkly. Hsariku stopped laughing-for good-and stared.

'_Did-did Toshiro JUST ADMIT HE WAS IN LOVE? TO ME?'_ Her eyes wandered at the Werewolf Akuma before gaping.

"I hope you know you just told HSARIKU-the woman you absolutely detest and want to slap-that you are IN LOVE with Rukia?" It didn't even make sense. He turned around so he didn't have to face her or show her the very red blush on his face.

"Yes, I did. And I need your help to tell her so." He admitted. Hsariku felt her jaw drop off its hinges and felt her left eye twitch.

"YOU'RE TELLING _**ME**_ TO HELP YOU CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO _**RUKIA?**_" She shouted. Toshiro was beyond lucky that the sounds of echoes were covering Rukia-err-his soon-to-be _lover's_ ears. He slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Yes, now shut up!" He sat down cross legged in front of her and folded his arms.

"Oh-wow Toshiro, I really expected you to be the last of people to come to me for help…" She said with an innocent tone. Matter fact, people try to _avoid _asking her for any type of help. She smiled softly before patting Toshiro on the head making him growl and swat her hand away.

"Well Toshiro, first you need to…"

* * *

><p>"…Make sure that he has the same feelings for you or else your plan is going to go as bad as Yamiru trying to hit on him!" Matsumoto said. Ah, young love. Rukia-who had the same type of feelings that Toshiro has-had went to Matsumoto for help in the love situation. Yamiru was perched on her shoulder squealing like she had no sense. Wait, she <em>didn't<em>. ANYWHO, Rukia was blushing her ass off as Rangiku explained. As you could tell, Rangiku being the sneaky she was already knew what Hsariku was telling Toshiro. It was actually a big set up. And Rangiku was hell-a sure that it was going to be ALRIGHT. She smiled as she began to finish up her 'tutoring'.

"But you don't have to worry, he _did_ kiss you _and_ see you naked!" She chimed clasping her hands together. Rukia lowered her head more to not let anyone see her blush. Rangiku smiled as she saw the sun set.

'_It's time,'_ she squealed to herself. She grabbed Rukia by her hand and dragged her to the edge of Yami no Mori dealing with her constant protests and attempts to get out of Matsumoto's man grip. Rukia then saw on the other side of the small clearing, than Toshiro too was being shoved into the evil plan of Matsumoto's and Hsariku's. Wait, she noticed a few of the other of her friends sitting upon the forest floor waiting for them to confess. Yamiru, Hsariku and Rangiku pulled back just as the sun set a golden color across the forest. Toshiro took Rukia's hand/paws in his. Yamiru began crying, hollering-"My boy is growing up!" -While wiping her tears with a hanky. Cerulean eyes locked tenderly with Violet ones making each other have a slight tint of pink on their faces. Hsariku 'Awed' from the sidelines.

"Rukia," He began, his baritone voice making Rukia 'bout there shudder. He had been in love with this woman ever since he had met her, and now there he was confessing his feelings for her. It had been about a year he's known her, a very short time for many people, but there was a pull to her that no one could deny, and it had sucked him in. After this, it would be just like they're happy-ever-after…"I lo-"

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

"MOMO!"

"SHIT!"

"SHIT!"

"SHIT!"

"OH **FUCK** MY LIFE!"

…Or not.

**A/N: OM**

* * *

><p><strong>G! Hahaha, cliff hanger and after this it's not going to be explained in the next CHAPPY BECAUSE IT'S THE TURN BACK THE PENDULUM! BWAHAHAHA! I told you it's gonna get good! Do any of you regret reading this? LOL, that was Toshiro who screamed out 'Momo' and Momo who screamed out 'Shiro-chan' and it was obviously Yamiru who had said 'Oh FUCK my life'. LOLOLOLOL, OMAKE TIME~<strong>

**Yamiru *Shaking head*: You're an evil bitch…**

**Konata *Angry*: YAMIRU! What did I tell you about your language!**

**Yamiru: Do you not remember what she said she was going to do to you?**

**Konata: No…**

***Yamiru whispers something in Konata's ears***

**Konata: YOU BITCH!**

**HEHEHEHEEE! ANYWHO, here goes THE OMAKE…AGAIN!**

**-O-M-A-K-E-**

**~Interview with Ingu and Haijuujaka~**

**Dirtyspots: So Ingu, are both yourself and Haijuujaka sexually unaware?**

**Ingu: No, we are very aware of sex, Haijuujaka, tell her.**

**Haijuujaka: Sex is between *Many agonizing, boring and very nasty explanations later***

**Dirtyspots *Gagging*: EW, anywho, do you like anyone?**

**Ingu: No.**

**Haijuujaka: No.**

**Dirtyspots: Have you ever had a crush?**

**Ingu *Air quoting*: Define 'crush'.**

**Haijuujaka: Yes, what do you mean as in 'crush'?**

**Dirtyspots *Shaking My Head*: Never mind. Okay, have you ever had sex?**

**Ingu: Yes.**

**Haijuujaka: Yes.**

**Dirtyspots *Squealing*: WHO?**

**Ingu: 'Who'? No, not that type of sex! Me and Haijuujaka made an accidental experiment and it gave us a sex **_**change**_** for a week!**

**Dirtyspots *Slapping Cards down on floor*: Fuck it-I'm out.**

**~FIN~**

**Don't forget to take the poll on my profile!**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!**

-Reposted 7/16/2011-


	12. Life

**A/N: Edited, edited, edited~ By who? Meeee!**

**Signed,**

**-Oten**

**Edited: 7/28/12**

**Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to Denidene-san for updating her stories! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><em>'Turn Back the Pendulum' Arc<em>

_Chapter -3_

_Life_

* * *

><p><em>About 580 years ago…<em>

* * *

><p>"Everybody get away now! It's about to blow!"<p>

"Captain Kurosaki and the other ranked officers are still in there!"

"I said _GO_!"

Disastrous. That was only way to describe it. Smoke filled the air; Akuma Sureiyā's ran wild trying to create as much distance as possible from the dysfunctional 12th Division. Some plans went horribly wrong. Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri of the 12th Division had been trying to fuse with the DNA and chemical makeup with Akumas for the past months—illegally and without permission from Yamamoto—, but came to no avail. And because of all of these crazed projects the whole entire 12th Division was going to be exploded. Ichigo, Hiyori, Shinji, Urahara, Yoruichi and others were all trapped inside of the malfunctioning division leaving everyone else left to only worry and pray for their well-being.

"MOVE! _MOVE_! IT'S GONNA' EXPLODE!"

The warning went unnoticed as a big, loud; ear-popping boom sounded, sending the roof of the division right off. Giant black cloud of smoke burst into the air, covering the sun in seconds. Screams filled the air as waves of fused Akuma DNA spread throughout the area. Through the thick blackness, comrades could faintly see their friend or division-mates fall to the ground and lie still for less than a split second before reforming into some strange Mix between an Akuma and an Akuma Sureiyā. And it wasn't beautiful or fascinating, or a sight to see, it was just gross, certain parts fully Akuma and other ones mixed. Other parts of the Division crumbled to the ground, and everyone's life (who was inside of the 12th Division) was held in the palm of a madman.

Ichigo's eyes stung, it burned and they were heavy. He was at the peak of strength, at the edge of a cliff that was soon to collapse. Thick smog burned his chest and lungs, and just breathing became a hefty task. There were a few division members left, but they were going to have to kill them all. The Akuma radiation was turning them into some type of mutated beast. Urahara turned to face Ichigo, a very serious expression on his face.

"We can't stay in here long! We have to find Kurotsuchi quickly!" Yoruichi coughed before battering away a mutated division member. A loud buzzing sound hummed loudly.

"What the hell is that noise?" Ichigo croaked.

"Move back! The rest of this place is going to explode!" Yoruichi warned while hopping away to find an exit. Seconds later, the ground rumbled violently, throwing Ichigo off balance. Whatever was left of the division roof crumbled, falling right on top of the youngest Captain.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he opened his eyes to something he did not expect. He was lying on the side of a skyscraper building with one-way glass. But the strange thing was, he could stand up and walk, as if gravity no longer exited. He took notice of his surroundings more similar buildings, all tall and dull just like the one he occupied. He furrowed his eyebrows, where the heck was he?

"Hello?" he shouted loudly. His voice echoed and bounced off of the building. Was he alone? Was he unconscious? Ichigo took a step forward, looking around to left to check if he could find a single sign of life. He glanced down at the surface he was on, but when he focused his vision he saw something. His eyes widened.

"So ya' finally notice me, eh'? Took ya' about time!" A rough laugh came from above him. He looked up. And there he was.

There was a building above him…beside him, whatever way you want to describe it, but it was close to him. There, standing up on the side of the other building was this…beast. He looked almost exactly like Ichigo. The only difference being was his bone white hair, ghostly white skin, his sclera was black and his iris was amber. Ichigo pulled out his Onikoroshi.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo hissed. The white skinned creature flipped off of his parallel building and onto his.

"Ya' know what, King? I really don't know!" He laughed again. "I just kinda' popped up." Ichigo didn't like what this guy was talking about.

And then it all clicked together.

When the 12th Division exploded, it sent out rays of fused Akuma DNA changing Akuma Sureiyās to Akumas. But since Ichigo was so strong, he didn't transform into an Akuma, an Akuma grew in him!

He cocked his sword back. This…this beast should not be in him! This would get him executed or exiled from the Society! Surely this had to be taboo of some sorts.

"I will have to kill you, Akuma." he spat darkly.

The Akuma tilted his head, a wicked grin spreading across his features.

"Try meh', _King_."

* * *

><p><em>About 480 years ago…<em>

* * *

><p>The brown haired Akuma Werewolf walked slowly into the main room in the huge castle. On the floor, there laid a red, tiled path gilded with gold on sides that led up to two large thrones. The rest of the walls were plain white—he didn't like his castle too flashy. Four very tall windows stood at the end of the large room. Orihime was currently teaching Marayuki Suki, the only being other than the Royals who ever made it into the castle. Orihime usually taught Marayuki how to heal and defend instead of fight, and so far she was doing very well. The red-head Queen wished for her apprentice to stay above the influence of many of the other evil, vile Akumas. During this time, Marayuki had short straight hair that draped over her eyes and longer burgundy hair in the back. Marayuki carried her sword at her hip. She wore a short sleeveless orange kimono with small dark colored butterflies on it. Marayuki had made it herself; she was a pro with the thread and needle. Orihime bent down and began teaching Marayuki something when she noticed Aizen's presence. She stopped to look up at the man.<p>

"Ah, hello King Sosuke-kun!" she greeted putting on a smile. The smile was as false as it could get. She had married a monster and had just begun to figure it out. She knew things that she shouldn't have; she knew some vital information that could make Aizen's plans run smoothly—she knew who held the Hougyoku. Orihime held a flash of fear in her eyes before swallowing and bending down low to Marayuki.

"I'm sorry Marayuki-san, I have business to discuss." she muttered darkly. Marayuki nodded knowingly and fluttered to her feet.

"I apologize for wasting your time your highness!" she squeaked, bowing down low and rushing by the door. "Good bye, Queen Aizen!"

Aizen's sharp, menacing eyes wandered to her, causing the tall, lanky female to gulp.

"No need to worry, you are excused. Gin," he called. The said Werewolf appeared in a flash and tuft of wind. The silver haired Werewolf smiled more and then gave a small bow.

"Please escort Suki-san out of the castle. No need for her to get lost." _Or killed._

"Alrighty, Aizen-sama." he chimed before appearing next to startled fairy and linking arms with her. Pity that poor soul, pity her. They left in a flash. The big golden doors were secured. Aizen leisurely walked over to his "wife".

"Good evening, Orihime-san."

He laid a giant hand on her shoulder.

"Do not touch me." she hissed and whispered, her voice cracking. Orihime was perhaps the last person thought to be so angered. She quickly stepped away from him nearing the large windows and began staring out of them distantly. The glow of the moon shone into the unusually dark room through the large glass windows.

"Aizen, I ashamed of myself for marrying such a monster like you." she spat, never looking away from the window. He merely raised an eyebrow, but let her continue.

"I wish I never met you. I can't believe I fell for such a trick. When you killed my brother (Sora), back when I lived far from here, and confronted me for the first time, I knew there was something off with you. But I ignored that feeling. I regret it to this very day, Aizen! You killed my only member left of my family just so you could manipulate me, marry me then know who will hold the Hougyoku!" she was screaming now, her back still facing the Aizen. It was a custom she's grown used to at times like this. When she didn't face that monster she found more courage hidden within her to speak her mind, whether or not Aizen liked it. How Orihime hated herself sometimes. She was born with such a horrible curse, the horrible curse of being able to spot out what poor people would end up with powers relevant to the Destined Prophecies.

"So you've known?"

"I have! I've known for a while."_ 'But I was too scared to say so.'_

"And what you plan on doing now?"

"Leaving you. I don't care if I die in the process." Usually Orihime was much softer, kinder and gentler than this, but after too many years of living in fear and anger, you eventually snap.

"And what of Toshiro?"

She lowered her eyes. She would have loved to describe her son as any other thing but a mistake, but that is what he was. The pregnancy wasn't accidental; it was just the monster's genetics in her son that made him classified in such a way. She was silent.

"Is that so Orihime?" he said with fake amusement. Orihime made a fatal mistake and glanced behind her. Her eyes slanted with disgust for making her think of her son in such a way, but then were filled with horror.

He placed the cool blade to her neck, stiffening and silencing her. His lips hovered very close to her ear.

"Who holds the Hougyoku?" he said slowly so she would not miss a word that slipped out of his mouth. Orihime would never tell. She would never want to ruin someone's life for hers. She believed she had been selfish enough during all of her years of living and feeding off of other's souls. Tears gathered in the rims of her eyes and threatened to leak. She pressed her arms up against her chest.

"Never Aizen, I will never tell you!" she hissed, her voice crackling. Aizen frowned backing up slightly.

"Very well Orihime." He said drawing his sword back. In one swift movement—

"Aizen-sama. Excuse my interruption."

The blade pressed firmly against her chest.

Aizen recognized that voice anywhere. Of course, who else would it be other than his painfully loyal pawn, Ulquiorra Schiffer?

"What is it that you want?" The wavy haired male took a lot of will to calm his nerves and not lash out on the smaller male. It would be very unlike him and give him a bad appearance, not that he cared much.

"My deepest apologies, Aizen-sama for this interruption," he responded from his kneeling position. "But I believe you should not dirty your hands with the blood of that filth. Please do allow me to kill her in your place."

Aizen was slightly shocked, though only slightly. Ulquiorra would do and say something like that, but he believed there was more behind it. He didn't press the shorter male.

"Very well." Aizen lowered his blade and sheathed it. "Take her elsewhere; I don't want her blood dirtying my floor."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra lead Orihime out of the large double doors and into the hallways. Orihime stared down at feet silently. Moments passed, the only sound being heard was the noise of shoes tapping on the ground with each step.

"…Thank you, Ulquiorra." she muttered in a voice hardly audible. He looked at her through dull green eyes.

"Why do you thank me?"

She found it hard to describe the feeling that overcame her. It was _bitter_ that that he was her executor, _for the bond they shared was unbreakable_, but yet _sweet_ seeing that he saved her from Aizen's blade, even though his would take her life. Even with that being said, he knew well enough she would rather have it this way than any other. _Bittersweet_.

"For saving me."

"I will kill you, though."

She closed her eyes. Of course, she would be the foolish one to think of her captor as her savior.

"That is why I am thankful."

* * *

><p>Aizen took a seat on the empty throne and waited for the mad, ex-taichou to arrive. He rested his head on his hand.<p>

A few moments later Mayuri entered the room, amber eyes slanting.

"Is there anything you want Aizen-sama?" he hissed with false respect. Aizen didn't bother to correct his tone; as long as he got the job done he would be pleased. He could easily kill the disrespectful ex-Captain when he finished his role.

"Of course. It is time I finally acquire the Hougyoku."

The twisted male got up from his seat and walked outside on the balcony. It was night and a slightly cold breeze blew by. The balcony had a full view of Yami no Mori and Rungokai and even a bit of the Akuma Sureiyā Society and its Sōkyoku Hill. With a small pulse of his reiatsu, something clicked together and a tiny, cylinder-like object, perhaps a capsule, slowly formed. Mayuri neared it with one step. Aizen opened the cylinder and was pleased to find that what may be his very most prized possessions were still there; Destined Zanpakuto's body-parts. Mayuri pulled something out of his old hakama, what seemed to be some type of vial. He grabbed Haijuujaka's star pouch and poured a drop onto it. Immediately, the star-pouch corroded at the sides.

"Aizen, this should be proceeded in my lab." he commented without an honorific.

"Very well, lead the way."

Aizen took the things and followed him onto the 49th floor. Yes, there used to be 50 floors instead of 40. Mayuri opened the large door which led into a dimly lit lab filled with many beeping and buzzing with flashing lights and monitors. The black and white 'man' walked over to a large machine and pressed a big red button. A few noises sounded off and 9 clear, orange colored, aura-like boxes flickered to life. Kurotsuchi placed the star pouch in a small hole in the machine and poured more of the dark sticky liquid onto the Light Zanpakuto's main power source. In the first box, a faint reiatsu could be felt, and very slowly the small Sword Spirit appeared. Firstly, she was just hovering in midair, sleeping peacefully with a tiny smile gracing her rosy lips. She stirred a bit and then after a few seconds she woke with a start and began to look wildly around, short celestial-blue bangs flapping as she did so.

"Eh…! You guys are hella' _annoying_. I can't even rest anymore without being harassed by you idiots…" she muttered lazily, not really caring that she was captured. Haijuujaka was a very uncaring Zanpakuto—that was all that could be said about her. She tucked her head back into her arms and drifted back to sleep.

"Such a lazy _Zanpakuto_…" Kurotsuchi muttered to himself, fairly surprised of her lackadaisical response to being trapped. Truthfully, the ex-Captain wanted the Destined Zanpakuto to feel some type of anger as to what disturbance he was doing.

"Such an annoying _bastard_." she retorted in her sleep.

The ex-captain ignored her comment with little ease and continued diligently.

"Proceeding with Zanpakuto Ukito Kiro." Mayuri almost sang, enjoying being able to both scientific studies and torture at the same time. Ukito Kiro's spirit came quicker than the first; the machine must've been getting used to forcing out beings from a different dimension.

"You bastards!" the usually calm Zanpakuto lashed out, her claws digging deep into the restrains. She removed her palms on contact to the electrifying pain that ran through her fingers.

"I designed your restrains to use whatever volts you let out on contact to backfire and harm you. If you're smart, I suggest you don't touch the barriers. That is, unless you want to be completely drained." Mayuri chided, not taking his eyes off of his work.

If she had her tail she would feel much more comfortable and confident. The loose white formal Kimono she wore began to fray at the edges from the immense spiritual pressure she was exerting. It was maybe a few minutes later that they were able to get all of the destined Zanpakuto trapped inside the transparent orange boxes of doom. Hyorinmaru's short hair swayed slightly as Datsu, who was next to him, was angrily demanding an exit.

"What it is that you want Aizen?" Hyorinmaru said in humdrum. The brown haired Akuma King chuckled again, this time with more power insanity than the last. Ekō no Kage folded her arms, and tilted her head at Aizen, waiting for his power-hungry answer. Her pose reminded the rest of the Zanpakuto much of Haijuujaka, but the lazy Zanpakuto was sleeping soundly with no care in the world.

"I want the Hougyoku. I want the world begging at my feet. I want to be limitless! But sadly I couldn't obtain it. That is until now."

Hyorinmaru's eyes slanted into slits and he opened his mouth, preparing to speak, but Sode no Shirayuki beat him to it.

"Such a lot of "I want's". You truly are a greedy boy, Aizen." That seemed to have gotten under Aizen's skin as a small flicker of emotions past his features, mostly being of annoyance. Mayuri pulled a green colored lever down with his bony fingers and another bleeping noise went off.

"Brave words for someone who is trapped." he paused, wanting to see a reaction from the celestial Zanpakuto, but her expression remained indifferent—much to his irritation "Though, I did not tell you why I want you Destined Zanpakuto here." he spoke.

Yōsei—a pixie-like Zanpakuto with short-cut black hair and dull, boring, oxford blue eyes—snorted.

"Aizen, I am the smartest Zanpakuto, I can easily tell why you want us here." She folded her hands across her thighs. "We are the Destined Zanpakuto. We are created to protect the realms by guiding our many wielders into doing the right thing, following along the prophecies created during the dawn of time." She rolled her eyes. "You, Aizen, are a fool. You wish to use us and reverse our very meaning for existence. It should be impossible. But unfortunately, it is not. You are trying to force the Hougyoku out of us since you simply cannot obtain it on your own. You are truly a fool. Do not believe that Destined Wielders will not stop you, one of them being your son. But you already know that. You wish to rule of the Seireitei, Yami no Mori—just anything that you can get your hands onto."

Aizen raised a single eyebrow.

"You know a lot." She was on key. He did want to do exactly what she had said. It only came to this because Orihime hadn't told him who held the Hougyoku, so to save him war with the Akuma Sureiyā Society to steal the replica Hougyoku from Urahara Kisuke, the newly appointed Captain of the 12th Division, he was going to force the Hougyoku out of the Zanpakuto.

"You may know too much for your own good. Be careful, you may end up getting hurt because of that." he chided gently, still mocking the Zanpakuto with his eyes and tone of voice. "Though, while we are here, mind we talk about those wielders of yours? Your past wielders, of course."

* * *

><p>Marayuki was venting out. The black haired Appādemonzu had come to her and told her that Orihime had died from a ghoul attack. That was a lie. It had to have been! Aizen had to have done something, Orihime knew how to defend herself, even if wasn't a lot! And plus, ghouls were unbelievably dumb! They had no sense of fighting skill, no Zanpakuto, no weapons! There was no way she could've been slayed by such a stupid creature.<p>

"BULLSHIT!" she roared, panting heavily. A few tears leaked down her face. The attack move had turned many nearby trees into a pile of black sawdust waiting to be blown away by the wind. She used her free hand to wipe away the tears. Everything felt drone to her, the tears refused to stop. Why did she die so young? Why is this not making any sense? Why does this all seem like Aizen's doing? Too much questions and so little answers. She began to notice that her sword was out of Shikai. It almost felt…empty. She wiped here tears from her face and stared blankly at her sword.

"What the bloody hell?"

The burgundy-haired female attempted to bring her sword into Shikai.

"Glow, Yōsei!"

She waited. Absolutely nothing happened. Marayuki gave her sword a flat look.

"Useless piece of shit." she muttered, tucking it away.

* * *

><p>"What the…?" he muttered to himself, lifting it up towards the moon. It didn't feel right. His word felt almost as if it was lighter, but it also didn't feel like it changed at all. Damn it, his sword had to act dumb during a bad time.<p>

There Toshiro was, minding his own business in one of the smaller, less populous civilizations when out of nowhere he is attacked by a group of young, cocky, Kitsune Akuma (Kitsune's are a type of demon that that can take on the form of a fox, a human, or a human with a fox face) delinquents! And if it wasn't bad enough that he was outnumbered, they had absolutely no clue to who he was!

"I am the Prince of Yami no Mori!" he shouted in outrage for the umpteenth time. The taller males snickered.

"Ha! Bitch, you are so damn delusional!"

"Nah, Haki. This kid is fuckin' retarded!"

"I say we beat him up."

"I second that decision."

"I third it."

Toshiro growled.

"Don't you know your ranking status? Werewolf Akumas are above Kitsune Akumas. Dumbasses." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Screw you kid!"

All three of them charged at Toshiro, with little to no agility or plan of attack. They were just acting out of pure anger. If there was anything Toshiro's learned from his father, it was not the fight like that. That way, your enemy could see right through your attacks.

Truthfully, Toshiro being the type of Werewolf who hated being bothered, all he truly meant to do was just draw out Hyorinmaru, activate Shikai, and hopefully by then the pitiful Kitsunes would be off with their tails tucked between their legs. But of course nothing ever went right for Toshiro.

"Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Toshiro waited for his sword to transform. Moments passed, and fear-stricken Akumas recovered from their shock.

"Why this lil' fucker…"

The white furred Akumas boy rolled across the floor, dodging a large fist and dirtying his neatly kept white fur. He bared his sharp teeth at the taller males, clutching his sword tightly.

"Ya' had me scared for a second! Ya' really don't have a shikai, now do you?" He formed a bright, red fireball in the center his palms.

_'Great,' _the prince thought bitterly. _'I forgot about the natural abilities.'_

The fireball whizzed past his tail, singeing the very end of it much to his dismay. Toshiro could say he was just glad that these idiots had no aim whatsoever. Toshiro dug his claws into the trunk of a blackened tree and pulled. He had to get rid of these idiots quickly…the large tree uprooted. Toshiro panted before swinging it at the three, knocking them away in one motion. Trees weren't exactly his choice of weaponry, but they sure as hell got the job done unlike his good-for-nothing Zanpakuto.

Toshiro silently thanked his superhuman strength and cursed his sword.

"Damn Kitsunes…"

* * *

><p>"…You do remember your last Wielders, right?"<p>

_Flashback…_

_"Ichihatsu! C'mon! Sasshumara and Orikira are so far ahead of us!" JaraJara cried._

_This time was very long ago, about 1500 years ago actually. These were the past wielders of the Destined Zanpakuto. JaraJara was Ukito Kiro's wielder. He had short brown shaggy hair with cream colored wolf ears, pale skin with dark blue eyes. He was just coming out of his adolescent stage as a Werewolf. Sasshumara was Voritorna's past wielder. She was busty and looked much older than JaraJara. She had bright-pink, wavy locks that went up to her shoulders and dark orange eyes. She had bubbly features and a beauty mark on her right cheek. Orikira was Sode no Shirayuki's wielder and Ichihatsu's was Hyorinmaru's. Ichihatsu had long silver hair. Orikira had big purple eyes, short black hair with a white streak going down her bang—which hung directly between her eyes. Ichihatsu had an off shade of green eyes with tan skin and was sometimes mistaken as female—much to his dismay—when glanced at from behind. But of course at second look one would notice his masculine features, such as broad shoulders and defined muscles. No one quite knew what race of Akuma he was, he was probably a mix breed (JaraJara often calls him "Muttsy" because of this) of a Werewolf Akuma or some sort of reptile-like Akuma._

_"Alright, alright I know! But I can catch up with Sasshumara and Orikira any day and any time!"_

_Yorikiro, who was slightly behind the two boys, sighed. He was the wielder to Haijuujaka and could beat all of them into bloody pulps when it came to races. Yourikiro had light blue hair with light green eyes. Ushi, the wielder of Yōsei, was almost very tan (Blame it on his tanning issues) with bright white hair and short jaw length hair. As much times as people were told, they always thought Ushi was a very pretty girl. He was not homosexual (Nobody believed him) he was just as he put it…'beautiful'._

_Anyways, they were all just running freely around trying to catch one another and tackle them to the ground to prove to them that one was faster. Pointless it may be, but they were just enjoying their time by not being pestered with saving souls or having to deal with much anything. During this time, there wasn't much tension between Yami no Mori and the Akuma Sureiyā Society, neither was there problems with the Royals (King, Queen, Prince, etc.) or the Prophecy. Also, they were all born in Yami no Mori, so there weren't any race issues they had to overcome like the newer wielders. Ichihatsu summoned up as much speed as his short height legs would give him, ran directly behind the unaware Orikira and threw his hands around her waist causing her to fall onto him. She growled._

_"You pervert, you!" she sputtered, her face flushed. God, she'd never get used to all his public affection. Ichihatsu chuckled and nibbled on Orikira's lips causing her to blush even more._

_"You're too cute."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"C'mon! Get a damn room!" JaraJara screamed from behind the pair. Ichihatsu glared daggers at the brown haired boy._

_"You're just mad because you're lonely."_

_"Am not!" he retorted quickly._

_"Are too. I'm pretty damn sure of it."_

_"Fuck you, Ichihatsu!"_

_"No reason to get mad, JaraJara." he said, waving his friend off with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Orikira's waist. "Hopefully one day you'll find some unfortunate, drunk girl to have your way with."_

_"Ichihatsu…I'll kill you!"_

_"Go ahead and try…"_

_Soren wanted to slap the both of the boys for being so damn loud. Soren, being a guy who did what he pleased, contently smacked the two arguing friends square in the cheek. Since both were fair-skinned, a large, red, handprint appeared on their cheeks._

_"WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE BLIND?" They both shouted at the same time awhile tending to their sore cheeks. Soren was the wielder to Ekō no kage and was blind. He had creamy, pale blue eyes and almost gray skin. His hair was a lifeless shade of gray and he usually wore black clothes that weren't revealing and covered most of his body or had hoods. A small smirk formed on his face._

_"Yes, I am blind. But you assholes are being so damn loud I can pinpoint where you are!" he scolded. It soon became a three way argument._

_"It's not my fault. Ichihatsu's acting like a pervert in public."_

_"It's called public affection you idiot."_

_"The hell it's not! You were practically fucking her in front of—"_

_"Shut it, JaraJara!" Ichihatsu interrupted, his cheeks set aflame._

_"I swear if you idiots don't shut up…"_

_"Oh, and what are you going to do, Blindy?" JaraJara smirked, getting in the shorter boy's face._

_Soren punched JaraJara right in the nose. His right eye twitched underneath the shadow of his hood._

_"Shut the fuck up JaraJara. You too, Ichihatsu. I can't enjoy whatever hearing I have left because of you assholes." The two remained silent. Whatever Soren says, goes. JaraJara and Ichihatsu were quiet—most likely because Soren's blind eyes were staring them down—well, until Orikira had sighed and rolled her eyes getting off of her perverted boyfriend._

_"No…my love!" he cried as she walked away, completely ignoring him. Naru and Mizoku both rolled their eyes at the same time becoming much irritated with their friends' freakish behavior. Naru was a rather lanky male with short, dark-blue hair. He had hazel eyes and peach colored skin. You could pretty much identify him as a normal, human-soul, seeing that he didn't have a trace of Akuma blood in him. Mizoku perhaps was the exact female version of Naru, her being his sister. The only difference was that she was a bit shorter than him and more feminine in features, even though she was overall tomboyish. Naru was the wielder of Zibarraru and Mizoku was the wielder of Datsu. The two ran up to Sasshumara in hope of less stupidity at work._

_"Whatever, Ichihatsu!" Orikira called back._

_"Orikira—WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME! ORRRRIIIKKKIRRRAAA!"_

_Flashback…_

"Of course we do, it would be hard to forget them. They were a particularly rowdy bunch of wielders." Yōsei responded monotonously, shaking away memories of happier times.

They were such innocent people; it was a shame they had to go so quickly almost immediately after discovering the true beauty of their powers. Aizen's facial features were very relaxed. His eyes held no emotion; that same exact expression of calmness and insignificance to all others remained. How his mocking eyes irked Yōsei. Mayuri pulled some other strange levers and knobs causing more noise and calamity. The sound of a few other machines turning on became a slight nuisance, making it harder for the two opposing sides to hear.

"Almost done!" They heard him cackle.

"Very well, Mayuri."

"Since we have a little more time left, how about we take a little walk down memory lane, shall we? Since you say you clearly remember them, how about we recall their deaths? Surely you Destined Zanpakuto do remember that."

_Flashback…_

_It was a horror scene. JaraJara, Orikira, Naru—all of the Destined Wielders were either dead or close to death. Their bodies were soaked in their own blood, some of them hardly breathing. Just a big catastrophe. And the only one who could've possibly been the cause of this was the King of Yami no Mori himself, King Aizen. It was completely unexpected. The group of Destined Wielders had absolutely no contact with the Royals in the previous years until just a few days ago. The short "meeting" that occurred between the Destined Wielders and King Aizen was nothing more than an exchange of quick, hasty glances. Not only that, it was just Orikira and Ichihatsu who's ever seen him in person. Other than that, they would've never expected Aizen to know of their existence._

_Ichihatsu was running out of strength too quickly and Sasshumara was very close to passing out. Dirt and grime covered her usually cleaned hair and sweat was dripping down her face. Her eyes looked dull, like she was about ready to give up but she was pushing herself to the limit. Hell, she passed the limit long ago was just running off of what little will she had left._

_Ichihatsu on the other hand, was going through an episode of self-hate. He was completed disgusted at himself. Just earlier he had completely left himself open for Aizen's attacks, being distracted so easily. Seeing this, Aizen seized the moment and attempted to deliver a fatal blow when Orikira jumped out in front of him. He held her until she bled to death and dissipated into nothingness, already in the process of reincarnation._

_Aizen was equipped with two clawed, metal gauntlets. They were sharp and did a lot of physical damage, but that was the least of their worries. The dangerous weapon not only would slice one open, but rip his or hers soul apart. So far no one has been damaged by that ability, being they were either dead or already dying, but sadly, fate was not on their side. In one swift motion, Aizen drove his hands into the chests of both Sasshumara and Ichihatsu causing a very loud and hoarse roar to escape their lips. Blood formed at the edge of Sasshumaru's lip, but she refused to give in. Ichihatsu gripped Aizen's hands with much force, sinking his claws into the gauntlet (which actually tore through) and tugged the claws away from chest. The pain of Aizen's metal claws sliding out of his chest was unbearable and the five punctures in his organs made him sure that he wouldn't live to see another day. He doubled over, holding his hand over his wounds, gasping loudly for air._

_'Damn it…' he thought in his mind. He could tell from the way that he was involuntarily out of Bankai, that Aizen must've done soul damage. 'I'm sorry…Orikira…'_

_While he was free, at the moment, Sasshumara was still being assaulted by Aizen. Ichihatsu wished he could do something, but his body was heavy and refused to move. With whatever energy he had left in his dying body, he moved his eyes to look at Sasshumara and the damage Aizen caused. He could just tell by the way the she hardly moved or protested any more, that she was too suffering the same fate as he was. Though, he knew hers was much worse than his was. Even though forced out of Bankai and Shikai, he still had his Zanpakuto beside him. Sasshumara, on the other hand, was completely deprived of any weaponry. Her Bankai, her Zanpakuto—all of it was gone. He winced at the sight of his vision fading away._

_'Damn…it...'_

_Flashback…_

Immense reiatsu emitted from Voritorna.

"You are one sly, sick, bastard, Aizen. I hate you and I wish to see your death come sooner." she spat through slanted green eyes. He paid no mind to her hateful words.

"Ready!" The evil scientist shouted from behind somewhere.

Aizen gave a curt nod and pulled down a red lever. It went down with a 'click'.

In the very instant, a wave of painful, electrifying, mechanical power weighed the Destined Zanpakuto down. An agonizing roar escaped the lips of Zibarraru as he released whatever flames he could produce. His restrains were engulfed in a powerful hellfire from the enraged Zanpakuto; nothing could be seen from the outside in.

Even Haijuujaka was awake. She didn't react nearly as horribly as Zibarraru, but was easily seen to be irritated.

"Bas...tards…" she choked out, doubling over and heaving.

Out of all the Destined Zanpakuto, the only one felt no pain was Ekō no Kage. Her name stood for "Shadows and Echoes"— something could be seen, but not touched. That ability of hers was slick and vulpine and could be activated whenever she pleased. To be honest, most of Ekō no Kage abilities were vulpine; she could teleport, reduce to shadows, become physically untouchable—they almost seemed endless. Even so, a shadow can be removed. For example, if you shine light on a shadow, it disappears, if you make a sound louder than the original echo, it is overpowered. That may be the exact thing that was happening to her. Even, with that being said, she hardly used any of those abilities. She believed in fair fights; the only time she used them was when it was her last resort. When used she felt as if she had lost the battle, even if she won.

A black, tiny, crystal-figure formed in the palms of Aizen, and he finally felt victorious. He felt higher than the heavens, or any of the Gods that may be within it! He would grasp the gem tightly if he could, but it was still forming in his hands. It wasn't completed.

"You won't…win…" Hyorinmaru panted.

Aizen tilted his head with slight amusement.

"Oh really? Is that not what's happening?"

Hyorinmaru glanced next to him, where Datsu met his gaze. She nodded.

"Sunaarashi (Sandstorm)…" Her restrains filled up with whirling, billowing sand.

Ukito Kiro and the rest of the Zanpakuto noticed her action. They couldn't let Aizen obtain the Hougyoku; it would upset the flow of the whole prophecy. The storm-type Zanpakuto forced a smile.

"Got it…Taiin jōshō: Takashio (Lunar rise: storm surge)…" Jets of clear water poured from her palms and swelled inside of her barriers. Aizen was slightly annoyed at their rebellion, peeved that they refused to give up when they were at such a hopeless position. His usually calm face showed a hint of irritation, brown eyes slanted in disgust.

"Your futile attempt humors me." he spat, letting his eyes rest on the leader Zanpakuto. "I have the Hougyoku; there is nothing you can do."

The important artifact was almost complete; the power from the destined sword spirits being directed at the gem-like object all at once was enough to make the process speed up.

The other Zanpakuto began to power up, using one of their trademark attacks. At first it seemed like a silly hope for escape, but then Aizen began to realize that their "random" attack was well coordinated. The order, the amount of force put their abilities, the areas that they hit inside the barriers—He couldn't believe he missed the first time!

"Mayuri!" he hissed, not wanting this foolishness to continue. The ex-taichou flicked his eyes to the Yami no Mori king having too realized the issue at hand.

"What?"

"Speed up the progression."

"It's already at max!"

"Well control these Zanpakuto!" for the first time in years, he lost his cool.

"I can't! It's already at full force!"

Aizen slanted his eyes disgust. Stupid, silly creatures; they always ruined everything. The gem in his hand would need a little bit more time than the nuisances were giving him, and he couldn't abandon his plans now. He was too close! He would have everything in less than a minute!

The moment Hyorinmaru gave his input, the barriers stood no chance. They shattered, almost like glass, and disappeared. Mayuri stopped his rapid work to stare in awe mixed with fear and fascination.

The destined Zanpakuto's reiatsu were so powerful that it wasn't any more than a hum. It was too much reiatsu for someone like Aizen to even begin to process. His face twisted up with rage, but the power from Zanpakuto shorted out the lights, so they couldn't see it. Instead it gave the Destined Zanpakuto a dangerous, ominous glow, which probably came from their celestial origins. With power still activated, Hyorinmaru lifted his hand into the air.

"We're going to have keep this ability at minimum; your son will need the rest of these floors." He paused to glance at the rest of the sword spirits. "Synchronize."

The 4 elemental powers were the first to blend (fire, storm, ice and snow), then in suit followed the "material" attacks (petals, sand and glitter). The "spiritual" ones (light and darkness) soon mixed in the mass. In a flick of the leader's hand, the destructive attack prepared to move.

"_GET OUT_!" Mayuri shouted, creating a large whole in the wall. Aizen escaped as soon as he could, standing a far distance away in the sky, sealing his reiatsu under to witness the destruction. Almost like a snake, the blended attacks broke through the roof of the whole castle, the cylinder peaks flying off and crashing into the ground with large dust explosions. The serpent recoiled before spewing out a torrent of fire, then wrapping itself around the sides of the building and squeezing. It crunched under the force and then dissipated into dust. The serpent lifted the upper part of its body and raised it. It opened its jaws and out came a deafening screech followed by a wave of darkness. Once the shadows were upon what was left of the ten floors, it disappeared leaving nothing left in its quake.

Aizen was filled with indescribable hatred as he watched the serpent disappearing, stating the Zanpakuto's absence.

'_Fucking nuisances. I will get rid of you for good.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Herm. Fuufuu. I know, I know, there was some UlquiHime in this chapter. Can't blame me though, I rather it Ulqui-san than Ichi-bo. If you're wondering what happened to the rest of the Destined Wielders, Toshiro and Marayuki, the others weren't born yet, excluding Yamiru. Just to remind you, Toshiro 504, Marayuki's in her 800's and Yamiru is 1021. With that being said, Matsumoto's older that Mararuki, just by a few years, and Ichigo's in his 600's. Jus' throwing that in. Chu. Drop a review and…**

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


	13. Death

**A/N: I'm on a roll~ I edited yet **_**another**_** chapter!**

**Signed,**

**-Oten**

**Edited: 7/28/12**

* * *

><p><em>'Turn Back the Pendulum' Arc<em>

_Chapter -2_

_Death_

* * *

><p><em>420 years ago…<em>

* * *

><p>Byakuya stared blankly and emotionlessly at his wife, Hisana. How long has it been? 5 years? Was it really 5 years of hidden secrets? He should've known—everyone has reiatsu unless you aren't even alive. Hisana had been hiding hers for about 5 years. Why? Simple, because she didn't want anybody to be able find out whom she was. Who? No, <em>no<em>—everyone knew she was Hisana Kuchiki, the Rungokai-filth wife of his (so the Elder Kuchiki's thought of her) that he loved and cared for dearly, it was more like she didn't want anybody to find out _what _she was. Byakuya Kuchiki was a man thought to be living by the Akuma Sureiyā Society's laws all of his life, but no, he had broken the #1 law as soon as he had fallen in love with her. Or in other words, an Akuma. Byakuya Kuchiki in love with an Akuma? As harmless as she was, it was forbidden, a taboo and a law that was broken beyond the law itself. To acquaintance an Akuma was wrong, but to marry one for five years was just flat-out sinful. The thought should have never entered any ones minds or have ever been thought of, that's why she hid the secret so well. The small Rukia-look-alike had her back pressed against the wall, two light purple fairy wings spreading as she did so. Her eyes were wide open; she was one of the many fairies that remained without a Zanpakuto. Byakuya closed his eyes unsheathing his Onikoroshi.

"Any last wishes?" Why did it feel so wrong? He was slaying an Akuma, something he and everyone else was born to do.

_'Because she's your wife and you love her.'_ the small voice at the back of his head reasoned. He loved her, but love hurts. Love is never true; there is always a lie hidden somewhere underneath all of that cloudy, fake, passion. It was a lesson he had to learn the hard way. Hisana took a deep breath in.

"Yes…I have a sister Byakuya-sama," she whispered. "I'm pretty sure you remember as much times as I tell you about her." The small sad smile disappeared, causing the raven-haired man's heart to constrict with dread. "I want you to find her, and I want you to treat her like your own and by Lord's word if you don't I will haunt your dreams. Do not speak of me; do not even state my existence, Byakuya-sama. She does not need to have such a burden on her chest. Please, please, please, Byakuya-sama, never let her know about me. I abandoned her; she does not need someone like me in her thoughts."

Byakuya have never thought of her as a burden. She will never be. Too kind, selfless and pure she was. Those qualities should not be for an Akuma. But she wasn't just an Akuma, she was Hisana; Byakuya's lover, his world, and his only reason why he dared live another day. He questioned what life was before her. It took all of his strength to not break-down and runaway with her to whatever place should they go.

"Anything else Hisana?" he asked, his voice close to cracking. A bittersweet, soft smile graced her celestial features once more.

"Byakuya-sama…treat her like your sister please?" she looked him in the eye. "Ignore the fact that she's half Akuma…I love her so much...and I want you to feel the same…"

No tears fell from her eyes. Why couldn't she had been selfish and cried and begged him not to kill her? Why couldn't she have tried to run away from him? It was easy; she accepted fate in a way that even Byakuya couldn't. Sorrow and pain swelled in his chest. The last thing he was able to do—for both he and she—was a soft kiss that had meant everything he felt sorry for. Sorry for dragging her into this Kuchiki mess and sorry for ending her life. While she disappeared he was able to feel her touch one last time, hear her voice whisper again, and it was his name that has escaped her lips, his face that had been her last thought.

"Thank you…Byakuya…"

* * *

><p><em>About 400 years ago…<em>

* * *

><p>Hsariku—there were so many ways to describe her. She was crazy, caring, strong and brave. Ingu—there were plenty of ways for her, too; unbelievably ingenious and knowing. Despite what she showed, she did have feelings. And such feelings would get her a near death experience in the future. But that is for the future, this is their past. Anyways, intelligence and strength can get people many places, but it wouldn't work well when you lived in the 80th district. Back during this time, both Hsariku and Ingu were just ordinary souls struggling to live in one of the vilest areas of all of the Rungokai.<p>

The wind blew a hot gust of air at the fraternal twins. Hsariku sighed knowing well enough that her problems were getting worse. There were quite a few more Werewolf spotting appearing all over the Rungokai, people being swept away everyday into the dark, hellish, abyss with the name of Yami no Mori. The two sat and waited by the edge of the 80th district, watching carefully to see if there were any Werewolves or other Akumas coming. In order to survive you had to be watchful and careful, if you let your guard down there were many chances you could be robbed and or killed.

"Hsariku-san, care to join me in my quest further into Yami no Mori?" Ingu inquired politely.

Back during this time, both Hsariku and Ingu had short hair that had only reached up to their jaw lines. They were two short 'kids' with daggers hidden underneath their clothing. Not really intimidating, but it sure as hell would be painful to get stabbed by one of them. In the 80th District, no one was going to help them besides any Akuma Sureiyās, but they never go there. So it was kill or be killed; rules of the streets. Hsariku gave Ingu a wild look.

"The hell is wrong with you? The sun is setting, and this is the time when the Akumas really begin to attack! I'm not risking my life for one of your silly findings."

The short-tempered female huffed and faced the other way, folding her arms and closing her eyes defiantly.

"Oh well, suit yourself." Ingu hummed, walking away regardless if her companion joined her or not. Hsariku whipped her head towards her sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman! Are you on crack? Get back over here; you're going to end-up killing yourself!"

"At least I'll be able to tell what is beyond that tattered wall that separates us from Akumas."

"You...you always piss me off Ingu." Hsariku hissed running over to her sister.

"I hope you know, as soon as we cross over this wall, there is no returning to the 80th district."

The white-haired sister rolled her eyes.

"No shit. The moment a villager sees us climbing back over the wall from Yami no Mori they'll be all like '_Oh shit, Akumaaaaaaa_' and kill us in an instant." she muttered, swinging herself over the large wall.

* * *

><p><em>About 200 years ago…<em>

* * *

><p>"You should let me leave know, Ani(Brother)-san."<p>

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, Imōto(sister)-hime."

"Hime? I'm no princess."

"That's not what father told us."

"Damn you."

"Watch your language."

This was the usual conversation between Konata Shomaku and Rin Shomaku. Rin Shomaku was the head of the Sutomoshi Clan, an underground Clan on the island very close to the Yami no Mori body, while Konata was titled "princess" of the Sutomoshi Clan. Their father had died and their mother had retired from her position as Clan leader, so it was brother and sister ruling over the civilization of Centaurs and Minotaurs. The underground civilization had no sunlight at all, nothing else to light up the dark area but multiple, long-burning candles and fires that graced the land.

During this period of time, Konata had long blonde hair with a pink bang that framed her face. Konata personally hated her hair so long, it annoyed the hell out of her, but she had no other choice, she was female and the Sutomoshi Clan was sexist on some things. That was one of them.

"But I'm princess. Shouldn't I be able to do what I please?"

"You are such a manipulative hypocrite."

She shrugged.

"I guess it runs in the family. I have a way with words."

Rin frowned at her.

"You are trying to throw me off track, Konata. I fell for this trick too many times and I won't do it again."

Konata muttered a profanity under her breath; she was caught.

"Ani-san, that is very unfair. What, you do not trust me to go outside of the Clan?"

"I let you go outside of the Clan all of the time!"

"Ani-san, trotting around the above-ground area of the island is not what I mean by 'leaving'. Plus, you're avoiding my question."

The blonde-haired brother sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bride of his nose. The candles inside of the Shomaku manor burned brightly, radiating heat from all sides.

"I don't trust you outside of the Clan." he admitted.

"But ani-san! You raised me most of my life! You not trusting me means that you didn't do a good job as a big brother."

"I did my job well as a big brother." he defended, slightly snubbed.

"Then you should trust me."

"I still don't."

"You did not do your job well, then. And that means, with you being the head of the Sutomoshi Clan, you didn't do your job a leader well, either. Taking care of me is like taking care of a clan, if you do not trust it that means you don't have faith that you taught it well enough. Am I living in an undeveloped Clan, brother?"

Ah, and her manipulative choice of words kick in.

"I know I raised you right and same with the Clan!"

"Then let me go, ani-san. If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you that means it was truly yours."

Rin couldn't find a way to dodge her words. It wasn't exactly the right phrase for the situation, be he was surely trapped in a corner. He sighed in defeat.

"But you are no more than a mere healer, Konata, you cannot protect yourself."

And the facts come rolling out. Konata hated being called "The Royal Healer" or "Healer". For the love of God, she hated being a healer! It is not what she yearned for, and anyways, she completely sucked at healing things (it may be this way because she hardly listened to her sensei and daydreamed about being a warrior during lessons)! But of course she had no choice, all females could not be a warrior or a protector, you were nothing more than utensil used reproduce and heal. A housewife—eck, how Konata hated such a disgusting vile word—bent on taking care of her children, husband, and _bearing_ children. Oh my, how…how…_degrading_.

"Don't remind me, ani-san. Leave me be."

"Take a warrior with you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not."

_Take it or leave it_, his features read. She sighed and turned, moving a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Fine."

She opened the shoji door and exited the manor with shoulders slumped over and lengthy, blonde hair tickling her back. Sweet Jesus, how she wanted to cut that thing all too badly.

She quickly selected a warrior, a scrawny-looking one, and headed off. In order to leave, you had to exit through the top of the underground civilization. They stepped on a platform and were lifted to the skies where they emerged from the underground Clan and into fresh air.

"Finally. Eh…you, what's your name?"

"Kokokarshin Agaruki at your service!"

"…I'll just call you Koko." She sped off, leaving Koko to catch up with her. Her four horse legs moved with great agility. She leapt over fallen logs and took long stride without so much as a stumble, while Koko on the other hand seemed very inexperienced.

"W-wait, Shomaku-hime—"

"Stop calling me princess!" she snapped suddenly, looking at him through wide, pale blue eyes. The warrior looked both bashful and scared. Konata lowered her eyes to the ground.

"…Sorry, I forgot that you were trained to address me like that."

She moved slower so that the warrior could catch up with her strides. After crossing over a poorly built bridge, Konata found herself in the main body of Yami no Mori. There were many tattered, dirt-covered paths to take, and of course she wouldn't have enough time to take all of them, so she quickly chose one and galloped along.

"P-p-princess! W-we're not supposed to be going this far!"

"I don—"

Konata cut her sentence short upon hearing a small mewl-like noise.

"Prin—"

"Hush!"

The warrior quieted himself. She carefully took silent steps, trying hard to pinpoint the noise with floppy, bull ears. Konata stepped over a few low shrubs. There, a small girl who looked about the age of 3, sat with her head down. She had very short black hair and she couldn't see her eyes. The female had very sickly pale skin with dirt and ash blotted all of her face, clothes and hands. The female sniffled.

"W-what do you want?"

Konata tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, nothing; I heard you crying."

"I don't need you around! Leave!"

Konata took a step forward.

"Are you homeless?"

"I-it doesn't concern you!"

The blonde tapped her chin.

"Well…it does now. I am quite interested in what your problem is."

"I don't fucking care how interested you are, leave me alone!"

The girl reached behind and pulled out something—a katana sword. A really, really long katana sword. It was smeared with blood.

"Do you see this sword? This is the sword I use to kill people who annoy me. I'll kill you too If you don't leave me alone."

Konata stared in amazement; even her brother Rin didn't have a sword as long as the one displayed before her! And that girl's eyes, my! Such a deep blue color that shone like polished gems, but yet clouded and glazed with tears.

"What is your name?"

The girl was silent.

"The Darkness' Ruth." she responded, lowering her sword. Konata bit her lip, the name fit her, but it didn't sound like much of a female name, more like a title; perhaps it was a little riddle.

"The Darkness' Ruth you say…I don't believe that is your name."

"Well it is."

A small silence broke out. Konata's warrior fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"Yami'rūsu." Konata suddenly spoke, surprising the smaller female.

"What?"

"Is your name Yami'rūsu?"

She looked away.

"Yes, though I am called Yamiru. I am titled the 'Darkness' Ruth' is Japanese."

"Well don't feel bad about it. My given-name stands for 'Revengeful Spirit'."

"…Konata?"

"Yes."

"Are you a revengeful person?"

"No."

"That is an odd name."

"Yes, it is."

_Around the same year…_

Marayuki brought her cup of tea to her mouth; her straight bangs covered her face. She stared at her old picture of ex-Queen Orihime Aizen. Her last name was originally Inoue. Orihime Inoue…it fit her better instead having to be reminded that that monster was always behind her. This was the day of her death; it's been a while. Candles lit up the picture in the dark room.

"You did not deserve to die so young, Orihime." she muttered under her breath. Marayuki closed her eyes, murmuring a small prayer before burning out the candles, resuming to darkness.

* * *

><p><em>About 100 years ago…<em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo panted heavily, seemingly cooking in the heat of the sun. Damn the 78th District, damn it to hell. The sun beat down on his back and his neck, his mouth was parched and dry. The dirt trapped in the air didn't do him any good; it only made the air thick and hard to breathe in.<p>

"Fuck, how the hell these people live in these conditions?"

Sweet Jesus, he was thirsty. He should've listened to his dad.

_'"Bring a canteen of water Ichigo-saaaaaaan! It's very hot in that district and I wouldn't trust any of the water if I were you!"'_

He bitterly trudged on.

_'Damn this district, damn Old Man's orders, damn it all!'_

The strawberry's rage seemingly never ended. There were too many reasons to be mad. Damn it, these children wouldn't stop looking at him funny!

_'Pheh, as if they've never seen orange hair before!'_

_**'Maybe they haven't. Your hair color isn't exactly "normal".'**_

_'Shut up, Zangetsu!"_

Also, he's been pick-pocketed twice by ruffians! It wasn't as if Ichigo was a cheap type of guy,—unlike Renji—after all he is a Captain of the Gotei 13, money wasn't tight. All they had to do was ask and he would've given them a few coins to go buy something to eat. The streets were tough, and Ichigo understood that much.

Oh, and Zangetsu sticking his nose in his business every now and then was pissing him off also. How the heck were you supposed to concentrate on some stupid mission with your Zanpakuto blabbering endlessly in your mind? It seemed as if that stupid Inner-Akuma and Zangetsu didn't get along well.

There was a large explosion nearby. Debris flew to the ground along with bits of ash. Screams of terror filled the air as people within that building fled from the catastrophe.

"Damn it…" Ichigo hissed under his breath, his face features resuming a scowl. He reached for his Zanpakuto behind him and began heading off to the area of destruction, ready to take his anger out on something.

"_How 'bout ya' rip 'dem Akumas bit by bit, huh, King?"_

Uh, that damned God-forsaken voice again. He ignored it with little ease knowing that the nameless inner Akuma would silence and reside back into the depths of his soul. He was still left in confusion on how to rid of that damned Akuma. Urahara had nothing to help him or any of the others who were infected by the accident decades ago. Those who's inner Akumas were too dangerous had to leave the Akuma Sureiyā Society. Even Ichigo didn't know their whereabouts, but he had faith that Hat and Clogs hid them well enough.

Once there, he was able to witness the mess that was made. All of the signs led up to Akuma, and more specifically, Werewolf Akuma. Claw marks were raked across the walls; tufts of fur were left in their tracks of destruction, blood smeared and spattered across the floor…and from what it looked like, it must've been a gang of about 3-6 of them.

"Shit! I swear it's always these godforsaken Werewolf Akumas." It was the same race of Akuma the killed his mother, Masaki, when he was young. He had a special hatred for them. There was a rather conspicuous pile of broken, splintered wood that had collapsed on top of each other. He cautiously took a step forward, stepping on woodchips as he did so. There was a low moan that emitted from the broken wood.

The strawberry taichou hastily tossed the fractured planks aside, rummaging to the very bottom of the heap. Moving the last chunk of wood, he spotted something quite horrifying. A tiny female, perhaps a Rungokai ruffian, with sickly pale skin bleeding to death with a large head wound. It was a nasty, deep gash most likely caused by one of the Werewolves' claws. Ichigo swore under his breath, slipping his giant hands under the petite figure and lifting her up. He knew well enough that in the District he was in, there were no hospitals around and perhaps no healers about during this Werewolf strike. He glanced around frantically. Fuck, he had to get this girl some help _somehow_! An idea hit him, the Akuma Sureiyā Society's Division Four! It was filled with healers, but his only issue would be that one of the rules did not allow people who resided outside of the Society to receive help from any of them.

_'Fuck the rules!'_

He would have used his fastest shunpo to get there, but he didn't want damage the girl more than she already was, so he settled with a low speed. In ostensibly hours later, he arrived at the fourth division. The way Ichigo crashed into the division grabbed the attention of the wandering subordinates.

"Where's Unohana?" He asked urgently to anyone in general.

"Unohana-taichou's in the first room on the left wing, Kurosaki-taichou."

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder, dashing down the long hallway. Kurosaki skidded to a stop, almost missing the room. He slammed his hand onto the door, causing it to open abruptly.

"Heal her." He commanded the instant she glanced at him.

_Time-skip…_

A few days later, a hell butterfly flew in through his division office window, landing on the top of his head, completely ignoring the finger that he stuck out for it to land.

"Of course…" he muttered, feeling silly with the black butterfly on top of his head.

'_Unohana-taichou would like to see you, Kurosaki-taichou, regarding the Rungokai female.'_

As soon as the mental message ended, Ichigo stood up from his seat and begun to leave his division's office, heading towards the Unohana's whereabouts. The moment he entered the healing ward he was directed to the room, this one being further from where he last gave the small child to the captain.

He turned the knob and opened the door. The sharp scent of different medicines and vaccines filled his nostrils giving him a sharp, quick pang of ache in both his head and stomach.

"Yes, Unohana?" he said, bracing himself for any unfortunate news.

She folded her hands of her lap.

"She seems to be doing fine, Kurosaki-taichou. Please do not worry. I guarantee she was well taken care of."

He nodded absently.

"Yeah, I know that." he scratched the back of his head. "So…how are her wounds?"

"They're healing fine." she paused. "But a bit faster than I had anticipated." she mentioned on a darker note. Ichigo tilted his head in confusion. Why did Unohana say that like it was a bad thing? Ichigo shook off the dark feeling.

"Kurosaki-taichou, I suggest you stay here and wait for her to wake up. Perhaps you can explain things to her and clear whatever confusion to come."

Ichigo nodded obediently.

"Yes ma'am…"

"Good. I will be leaving." she got up and exited the door. She paused outside of the room. "Also, Urahara will be stopping by to take the Rungokai and run some tests. He didn't explain to me why he wished to, but I trust that he knows what he's doing."

"Yes ma'am."

Not long after Unohana left, Urahara appeared, taking her into his lab, and returning her an hour later.

Ichigo watched the Rungokai girl's chest rise up and down, checking for any disturbances in her sleep. Even though it would be awfully rude, he wished to grab her by the shoulders and violently shake her awake, but of course he wouldn't. Most likely because if Unohana had ever figured out, he'd have his ass handed to him on a silver platter. In the uncomfortably small chair, he used his hand to keep his head up. He sighed in boredom, and the endless 'tic tok' of the clock didn't do him any good. Ichigo sent a hell butterfly to his subordinates to let them know he wouldn't be in his office for a while seeing that the girl showed no signs of awaking any time soon. He sat there, unmoving, for approximately three hours fading in and out of sleep. He got up and walked around, stretched, for maybe 20 minutes and at back down in the small chair. Through cloudy, worried brown eyes he watched the sunset from outside the window. The moon slid across the sky exposing a Mangetsu, or in other word, a full moon.

'_Full moon. I wonder if those Werewolf Akumas I was supposed to kill are attacking right now…'_

He itched to get up and run out into the 80th District and go on a thorough search for those damned Akumas who caused all of that destruction. And from the blood stains on the wall, he knew the hospitalized Rungokai girl wasn't the only one who became a victim to the attack.

'_The others are probably dead.'_

He hated to think so hopelessly, but he had to face the facts. All of that blood spattered across the wall, the blood bath that awaited him that fateful day…if they were alive, then they were Akumas, they'd be killed anyways.

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a rustle. He quickly flicked his eyes towards the hospital bed. She was still in the same position. Ichigo tiredly rolled his eyes. He must've been so absorbed in his thoughts that he mistaken it.

Another loud rustle was heard, this time he was not mistaken. He stood up on full alert, whatever tiredness he had washed away. It must've been the same for the Rungokai girl. She abruptly sat up completely straight, her eyes still closed. This made Ichigo's stomach churn with a strange feeling—a cross between fear and worry perhaps?—and he didn't like it. Her hand flew up to her face, more specifically, the bandages where the Akuma had slashed her with its claw.

Ichigo's "mind bells" went off.

"Hey, don't touch that." he said sternly. She ignored him and ripped the gauze off revealing…a completely healed forehead. Maybe this was the reason why Unohana was dark about her fast healing…

She swung her feet over the side of the bed robotically and for the first time, she opened her eyes. Dark hues of violet, azure, oxford and gray blended together in an unusual way giving her appearance an unearthly glow. She blinked once. In suit, she finally started acting like a regular lost human-soul. She whipped her head from left to right, looking frantically around until she stopped to look at Ichigo's broad figure. The small female ignored his frantic pleas to calm down and slung herself to the other side of the bed where she ducked for cover. Violet eyes peeked over the hospital only momentarily before completely disappearing behind the bed. A pale hand reached for the counter where she grabbed the lamp, removed the lampshade, cracked the lightbulb (so that only a long shard remained) and pointed it in Ichigo's direction. She peeked over the bed again and slanted her eyes.

"Where are my friends?" she hissed weakly.

Ichigo's stomach dropped.

'_No…'_

"Where are my friends! Tell me where they are now!"

Even ducked behind a hospital bed armed with a broken lamp and voice muted from the thick sheets on the other side, she sounded dangerous.

"What did you do with my friends? Answer me!" she roared. He was stunned. How was he supposed to explain to her that her friends were probably dead? He opened his mouth and attempted to speak, but nothing came out.

She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them, scrutinizing Ichigo.

"You…you're…an Akuma Sureiyā…right?" she muttered shakily, lowering her weapon.

"Y-yes." he stuttered finding his voice. She looked down through watery eyes.

'_Shit…damn it, damn it, damn it!'_

"Where are my friends?"

"I didn't…I couldn't…"

Violet eyes went wide. She ducked behind the bed again. Ichigo clenched his jaws together.

"_Stupid King." _He heard that damned Akuma purr.

'_Not the fucking time, you!'_

"_Ya' shoulda' killed her when ya' had the chance. Ya' know, put'er outta' her misery."_

Ichigo couldn't tell if this was his way of "sympathy" or just a sick joke.

'_Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!'_

"_Ya' should jus' kill'er right now, 'den she won' be sad, King."_

He let the Akuma cackle loudly in his mind for now, but he would get to him later, he had a situation right now. He stepped around the nose of the bed and crouched down beside her. She wiped her over and over again, but the tears kept flowing. He sighed and handed her a tissue from the box on counter.

"They were attacked by Werewolf Akumas." he mumbled in a low voice. "I didn't get there in time to save anybody else but you. I got there when the Akuma left…I wish I could've done something. But I couldn't…I didn't…" He was genuinely remorseful. He heard her sobs stop.

"They're…dead?"

"I don't know. I can't be sure until I patrol around that area again."

There was a silence.

"C-can I come w-with you?" she hiccupped. Ichigo pursed his lips together, not expecting her to answer with something like that. When Masaki had died, all he wanted to do was stay inside and not do anything—just sit in silence and worry his whole family, keep his thoughts to himself. It was so bad that he often thought about his death; would he do it himself or would he wait for a Werewolf Akuma to swipe him up and kill him just like his mother? But she, on the other hand, was quick to move about, not exactly moving on, but trying to search for the friends that were most likely dead. Maybe she was delusional from the shots…But by the way she spoke, he could tell she didn't give up hope. That little thing they had in common formed a connection between the two in an instant.

"I don't know if I can bring you along…" he tested. Her eyes burned with determination and hope. She balled up her fists.

"I don't care! I'm going to find them!" she glanced down. "And…and if they are truly dead," she muttered sadly. "…I'm going to hunt down their killers and rip them to shreds! I will not let them run away scot-free! They will be punished!"

He rested a hand on her shoulder; she shouldn't be getting so riled up after waking up.

"I'll see…but you must rest, err…"

"Rukia." she said, looking up at him. He gave her a warm, comforting smile.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

For the first time, she felt like she belonged somewhere.

_Around the same year…_

"_Araghhhhhhhh_!" an animalistic roar pierced the air of the burning village. The out-of-control female slammed her fists into the sides of the buildings, shaking the very foundations.

"I am not a fucking demon! I am not a fucking _demon_!" It was something so hard to believe when she caught the whole village on fire and was screaming profanities, slamming her fists into buildings and trees. Akuma Sureiyā tried to restrain her, but the fires kept them a distance away.

The feisty "human-soul" girl who lived in the 21st District of Rungokai, the one who went by the name of Tombi Gahato, was the source of this destruction. During this time, she had no control of her powers. Tombi was a naturally irritable person, the type of person whose mouth was tainted with all sorts of curses and eyes filled with hatred. She was birthed in the "World of the Second Chance" like that; bitter and miserable, destined for destruction. Today had been a particularly rowdy day in the district. People were bustling about, shouldering her and stepping on her toes. Some females went as far as badmouthing her when she let out the occasional "rainbow of colorful words". But that wasn't what caused her hell-raising attitude that day.

Being an outcast in the district, she didn't have any friends. Tombi was struggling to fit in with everybody. There were those who didn't accept her because of the certain features that gave off an Akuma-like aura. The pointed ears, cat eyes, unnaturally sharp finger nails and such a horrible, evil personality made her unwanted by others. Those who were kind enough to try to help her with that issue were hastily denied and blasted with fireballs. Anyways, it was one of those days that people sought out to help her tame her attitude. After the consultant was denied and shot at, he called her an Akuma. She's been called an Akuma plenty of times before, but it was always behind her back, never upfront. And even so, the unlucky male hadn't intended for the girl to hear him for he muttered it under his breath. But no sound escaped her ears. She responded irrationally by conjuring up fire and spewing it everywhere, letting her rage, loneliness and misery take over her once more.

Nobody dared to get close to her, the Akuma Sureiyā who were on the job were too busy trying to evacuate the people and get them somewhere safer. The two or three that tried to calm her couldn't get through the raging fire at all. If they called for a higher ranking officer, a lieutenant or a captain, then the source of the problem would surely be slain.

Through the blazing flames, nobody could see the brave female that approached Tombi. The female could handle the fire; she was just in her element. Not the graceful, agile fire that she was used to casting, but she could withstand. She was steadfast to help this female; nothing would get in her way. The person who could do this was Hinamori Momo. That is, before she met Aizen and became wicked at heart of course.

Surrounding herself with her own flames to block out the other, she stepped inside of the haven of fire. There, causing complete destruction within her barrier was Tombi. At such a wild state, the dark skinned girl was without doubt a hazard; Momo knew she had to be careful. Very careful, for if she slipped up she would be charred into a crisp. Furious big gray eyes glanced at the intruder. Fire swelled and swirled in the palms of her hands.

"Why the fuck are you here? Get the hell away from me!"

Momo pursed her lips together; it was going to be difficult getting her to calm down.

"You must calm down, you are destroying this district."

"I don't care!" she hissed bitterly, the fire in her hands blazing rapidly. "All you want to do is kill me! I am not an Akuma!"

"I never said I wanted to kill you, and do not wish to."

The fire diminished for a split second.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not."

Momo slowly advanced, being sure to not move in too close. If the girl felt any more threatened she would attack.

"I don't trust you. I never will! You are just like the rest of these people here! I will try to help me and then call me an Akuma!"

She sighed.

"You are an Akuma," she paused and squinted her eyes as the fire grew. Her hair flew back from the gust of hot air as dirt and rubble stung her face. Momo lifted one arm to block the flying debris. "But you don't have to be one."

Tombi tilted her head slightly.

"What do you mean by 'You don't have to be one'? An Akuma is an Akuma! Nobody can change that."

"Just because you are an Akuma doesn't mean you have to act like one. Human-souls call Akuma 'Akumas' because the heartless, cold and bloodthirsty way they respond to things." She flashed a warm smile. "If you act kind to others, nobody will want to hate you. Then you would have lots of friends!"

"Friends…?"

She lowered her hands, letting the fire burn out. The barrier of blaze stopped burning until they were just tiny flames on the ground. Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, friends." She looked up thoughtfully. "You don't seem like a bad person. So…I'll be you friend!" another cherry, warm smile. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Hinamori Momo; it's nice to meet you!"

The dark skinned girl looked down.

"Tombi Gahato…friend."

**A/N: Suckish ending, I know, but I'm PROUD of myself. And this suckish ending! COOKIESSSSSSSS!*hackhack***

**Anyways, drop a review and…**

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


	14. Rebirth

**A/N: Yep, it's been edited. Bossman. B)**

**Signed,**

**-Oten**

**Warning: VSC !(Very Short Chapter)**

* * *

><p><em>'Turn Back the Pendulum' Arc<em>

_Chapter -1_

_Rebirth_

* * *

><p>It was exactly a day before Momo had returned. She began to wander around the large castle thinking back to what Aizen had said.<p>

_Flashback…_

_"Is there anything I can do for you Aizen-sama?"_

_"As a matter of fact, there is something you can do, Momo," He said letting his hands fall onto his lap. Momo got up and listened intently. By now the Destined Wielders were out of sight with Rukia. "I want you to do a mission for me."_

_Momo's eyes shone with determination to prove to her King that she was very strong and very helpful. She would kill anyone and anything just to prove her point. And when she said anyone and anything she had meant it. Aizen smiled gently causing her to blush._

_"I want you to kill the Destined Wielders." Momo nodded, though Aizen was not finished yet. The task would be near impossible at the moment. She wasn't even strong enough to get to medium captain class level, though she was slowly progressing._

_"Yes Aizen-sama."_

_"Momo, you are not strong enough to do this alone, but I have picked you especially, not because of power, but because of connections." Momo furrowed her eyebrows. Where was Aizen getting at? He noted her confused expression._

_"You see Momo, Prince Toshiro is a Destined Wielder," No emotion crossed her face. If it were for Aizen she did not care much for Toshiro's wellbeing, maybe a little bit, maybe she would hesitate if she had to kill him, but her love for him paled in comparison of her love for Aizen. "He is not just a Destined Wielder, but the strongest. Though you easily have him on your side, since you have been gone for so long, anything you say could possibly be the truth to him." He let another pause break through so Momo could sync in the news. "The Destined Wielders need to be eliminated in order." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his clothing._

_'1. Konata Shomaku—Wielder of Datsu_

_2. Yamiru Shuinjei—Wielder of Ekō no kage_

_3. Ingu Shai—Wielder of Haijuujaka_

_4. Hsariku Janee Shai—Wielder of Ukito Kiro_

_5. Marayuki Suki—Wielder of Yōsei_

_6. Tombi Gahato—Wielder of Zibarraru_

_7. Rukia Kuchiki—Wielder of Sode no Shirayuki'_

_There were two other Wielders left, Toshiro and Voritorna's wielder, but no one knew if Voritorna even had a weilder since her last one, Sasshumara, had her soul snatched out with almost no hope for reincarnation. Though, since Hyorinmaru managed to have a reincarnation anything was possible. The brown haired Akuma King only spared his son because of his power. The both of them together could have Hell and Heaven begging at their feet! The world could truly be his, and no one could do a single thing about it._

_"Pardon me, King Aizen-sama, but may I spare Tombi Gahato-kun?" she whispered meekly._

_"Of course. Do what you please. If she is of use to me, then she can live. I trust in you that you know how to perform this without flaw. Also, see to it that the blame is not directed towards you, some of them are very smart and hard to fool." A hidden twisted smile raced his features, though it was unnoticed by Hinamori. "And if you didn't know…Toshiro has forgotten you completely because of Rukia."_

_Fury and jealousy burned in the pit of Momo's stomach, yes, she knew that there were many things she has done wrong to Toshiro—e.g. leaving him for 10 years straight without so much as a single letter—but…she just couldn't bear to see him with someone else! How could he move on so easily? Didn't he love her? Or did that Kuchiki-girl seduce him? There had to be some reasonable explanation! There was no way he could've fallen in love with her by his own will!_

_"Thank you Aizen-sama, I will complete the mission without flaw."_

_'Besides killing Rukia first instead of last,' she finished in her mind._

_Flashback…_

Hinamori held her sword tightly in her hands.

_'I will make Aizen-sama proud of me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Real short chapter. Hey, can't blame me though.**

**-O-M-A-K-E-**

**~Gravedigger~**

"**Shh, don't wake him up…"**

"**You are evil, Ichigo…! He will—"**

"**Shut up Renji!"**

**Byakuya turned slightly to the side.**

"**You're gonna' wake him up!"**

"**Like hell I am! BYAKUYA! BYAKUYA—"**

**The raven-haired taichou held a frown on his face, even though he was in a deep rest.**

"**Ichigo…you are douchebag."**

"**Shut up, you're the one who put the ink on him."**

"**You blackmailed me! I was forced into this!"**

**Ichigo whirled the multiple embarrassing pictures around.**

"**Hehe...ain't blackmail a bitch. Anyways, tell Byakuya to stop being a prick all his life."**

**Renji's eye twitched.**

"**ICHIGO! CLEAN TAICHOU'S FACE RIGHT THIS INSTANT. "**

"**No."**

"**I'll kill you!'**

**Unbeknownst to the fighting captains, Byakuya was coming to consciousness. He groggily opened his eyes and glanced at the intruders. He then glanced in the mirror. His eyes flew open. Mother of God…**

"_**Ichigo**_**. **_**Renji**_**."**

**The mischievous pair turned slowly around, a frightened expression on their face.**

"**Y-yes, Byakuya-taichou-sama-dono?" they choked out extremely sweetly, hoping Byakuya wouldn't make them dig their own graves with their hands. The captain was surprisingly dark.**

"**What is this monstrosity on my face?" he hissed.**

"**Well, um, haha, you see…" the raven taichou's glare made Ichigo gulp. "Uh…Renji did it!"**

"_**WHAT**_**?"**

"**Renji," Kuchiki growled. "Go outside and dig your grave."**

**There was no point in trying to explain. "Do I at least get a shovel?"**

"**No. Use your fingernails."**

"**O-okay Byakuya." He muttered, dejected.**

**~FIN~**

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


	15. Number 5 is an Unlucky Number

**A/N: I'm updating late BECAUSE I HAVE SCHOOOOL! =(! DRAMA AND ANGST BEGINS…NOWWWWWWW!) I SOOOO SORRY! I already was working on this chapter but school SUCKS!**

**RayRay: Ello, I'm RayRay, Dirtyspots' older sister who's helping this idiot with her stories from now on.**

**Carmen: Haikei! I am the oldest sister of them all, Carmen. As you probably already know from some other fics I pose as the motherly figure because these two like to fight.**

**Kitty: RAWWWR!**

**RayRay: RAWWWWR! *Launches at Kitty***

**Kitty: RAWRWARWARWARWARWARWARRRRR! *Attacks RayRay***

**Carmen: SHUDAAAAPPPPP! *Grabs two by ponytails* pulls them apart* glares at both* How many frikkin times do I have to frikkin' tell you frikkin' idiots to frikkin' she the FRIK UP! *Tosses idiots in opposite directions***

**RayRay: *rubs head* THE FREAK!**

**Kitty: *Rubs bottom* Mow, mow Carmen thwat weally hwurt!**

**Carmen: Me. No. CARE! NOW ON WITH THE ANNOYING ZANPAKUTOOOOOO!**

**Ukito Kiro: WEEEEEE! *Playing with a chew toy***

**Ekō no kage: WHAT IS THIS? *Playing with flashlight***

**Hyorinmaru: EVILLLLLLL! *Pointing to toaster***

**Zibarraru: HOLY CRAP! IT' BE THE END OF THE WORLDDDD! *Pointing to freezer***

**Datsu:…Idiots.**

**Sode no Shirayuki: NOOOOO! *Screaming at Oven***

**Haijuujaka: HEHEEHEHEHEE *Playing with light switch***

**Yōsei: THIS IS AN INSULT! *Screaming at bottled glitter***

**Voritrona: FLOWERSSSSS! *Runs into yard and falls on flowers***

**Shiromaru: BWAHHHH! THE LIGHT! *points at Flashlight***

***Banging head against wall* What did I DO? OKAYYY, I'm going to IGNORE them. Lol, YAMMY IS NOT IN MY STORY! I'm replacing that freaking idiot! I just think his character is so damn stupid he shouldn't even be the Zero Espada in the Bleach series! =o=! If yalls don't mind checking out 'Sacrifice to the Dragon' I suggest you do so! 4th chapter is up! *Smiles very Crazily* I joined BlackBelt-soutaichou-sama's HitsuRuki forum! I originally went for 11th seat but they're not going to let any positions in until the captains come back so I suggest you just join and wait! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Warning: Fighting Scenes and Pissed Off Moments-I am not held responsible if you break or punch your computer and injure yourself. Read at your own got damn risk.**

**Thank you.**

**P.S.**

**A few other chapters will be replaced in this story for the lack of…UMPF! Ya' know! The extra thingy that makes you wanna-SHOUT THROW YO HANDS UP AND SHOUT!-No, not that. Wrong phrase, what I meant was, the little umpf that makes you wanna go back and read it again? Trust me, you wouldn't believe it, I'm good at Humor, RayRay is good at kissing scenes and…*Shivers* graphic such…And our Carmen who almost everyone swore was useless is really good at battle scenes. WHAT MOTHERLY FIGURE IS GOOD AT BATTLE SCENES? *Glares at Carmen***

**Carmen: *pouts* I'm not useless!**

**RayRay: *looks away* *coughcough* lies *CoughCough***

**P.S.S.**

**Who here just LOVES~ Ningyō Michi? IDK why I do but he's just so awesome to me! Though his last name is really girly…Samazamana. That sounds like a female's name. *Shrugs* Well I guess you guys should easily figure out what his power is.**

**P.S.S.S**

…**What was I going to say? DAMN YOU WEATHER ON THE ONE! (My news channel)**

**P.S.S.S.S.**

**OH YEAH! I remember! I'm going to replace even more chapters! Trust me-I'll make more sense this time I SWEAR!**

**P.S.S.S.S.S**

***gulps* *back against wall* Err, um…*looks at the plenty of knifes to throat*…I'm…sorry…? GAHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away***

* * *

><p>'The Realization' Arc<p>

Number 5 is an Unlucky Number

* * *

><p>Ningyō (Puppet) Michi (Unknown) Samazamana (Samazamana katachi no man, Man of many Shapes), or better known as just Ningyō Michi or just Ningyō, walked stealthily through the quiet halls in Hueco Mundo snickering every now and then when an Akuma would squeak loudly and run away from his immense power. Ningyō was the Zero Appādemonzu , he had redbrown spiky mess hair that didn't cover the sides by his ears. A large tuft of the crazy red mess covered up a whole half of his face and traveled down his face. He had dark brown eyes and a snake like appearance. He was tall with a lean figure and had a whole right through his abdominal. He wasn't exactly handsome but had a wild rugged beauty to him-well only if you could see past his bloodlust. Instead of wearing the normal Demon wear he chose to wear brown pants that was ripped at the top and was tied together with a rope. On both of his wrists were two large metal hand chains that still had the rest of it on it so it dragged on the floor making lots of noises. His sword looked like an over stretched pentagon with a handle and a hilt. Aizen had recently sent all of his Upper Demons to the first stage of hell-how true-Hueco Mundo so his plan could fall into place. Michi happened to pass Nnoitra, the fifth Appādemonzu , many would have been very intimidated by his looks and personality but he was fine. He was much more threatening and could sure do a lot more to piss more people off than just glare at them. He let out another sadistic laugh before using one of his simple abilities of shape shifting to anyone and anything. He made himself look exactly like Aizen including what he usually wears and the same voice. The only difference between them was the sword and of course everything outside of the physical being. The black haired man stiffened a bit, his eyes letting out a bit of fear before he used sonido to leave quicker not wanting to be next to the look alike Aizen. Michi let a sadistic laugh leave his lips. He loved his ranking. An eerie silent overcame the long dark hallway and the only noise heard was the tapping of his shoes and the scraping of his large handcuff-like things holding him. His eyes darted around silently looking for a fight anywhere. Nobody. A small grin covered his features. Figures; who wanted to be tortured against their will? To many other Appādemonzu 's they found Akuma Sureiyā or any other challenger to be more described as an…opponent. But in Ningyō Michi's eyes they were all a bunch of puppets waiting for him to attach his strings to and control. Sick, yes he was, his mind was cold and he was as heartless as it could get….Did he even have a heart? No…no Akuma should have those. They were weak, they made the opponent hesitate, and they were the main reason why failure happened far too easily.

"Hn," He grunted. "Weak. Their just like the only part of an Appādemonzu that turns against them. This is exactly why humans are weak." Another thin lipped smile came across him again. It was the fact that humans were so weak he found no use for them besides their souls. What he really wanted to control are some stronger things, perhaps like that old man Yamamoto of the Soul Society. He wanted stronger things that would make him struggle to keep his control on them, stronger things that even Nnoitra or even that blue haired bastard Grimmjow would try to avoid. Would he? No, never. Why do you think that he had kept his position as Appādemonzu ever since he had gotten it? He would never lose his position like Grimmjow had lost his ranking to Lupy before the asshole had bothered him to the extinct that he had killed him right away instead of making him his puppet and torturing like he usually would. Ningyō Michi was a sick man who was not to be played with.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared blankly into space, 100% oblivious to the things around him.<p>

'_Could I have stopped her…?'_

"…Ichigo…!"

'_What caused her to do this…?'_

"…Ichigo…!"

'_Rukia…why did you betray the Soul Society…?…Why did you betray me…?'_

"…ICHIGO!" A pair of chop sticks was thrown his way and smacked him square in the head. The orange haired captain growled before turning to his red haired partner in crime.

"What do you want Renji!"

"Why you little bastard…!" He growled darkly. The two carried on a glaring contest for a fraction of the time until Renji gave up. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ichigo, come on! We have things to do! I know you're wondering why Rukia did this to us but it doesn't mean you go ahead and ignore all of your duties as a captain; perhaps if you would listen maybe we might figure out why she left!" He hissed. Yes, he was too angered about Rukia's betrayal-the reason why he hadn't even bothered to take courtesy of how Kurosaki would take what he was saying as-but he wasn't going to block everyone out like Ichigo was. The orange haired male hung his head slightly.

"But…" An annoyed snort was heard from the other side of Ichigo.

"Damn it Ichigo you don't understand that the Soul Society needs you right now! Grow some balls and suck it up. We'll figure it out eventually…and then we'll slap some sense into Rukia! The nerve of her…" He began muttering some incomprehensible words, but Ichigo had already lost his attention to the similar attitude taichou.

'_Damn it Rukia….! Where did you go…?'_

* * *

><p>Gahato Tombi, a usually nice, calm and scapegoat-like girl, hadn't felt so out of character in such a long time she sometimes doubted that she was as healthy as she seemed. Ever since Hinamori had came back into both Shiro's and everyone else's life she finally was able to see why everyone was so pissed at her arrival! It was probably the moment that Momo had rushed over and nearly grabbed Toshiro from Rukia's embrace, perhaps it was when she felt something snap deep within her that she began to actually see clearly what Hsariku and Yamiru had been telling her for so long. Momo was indeed someone who was not to be trusted. She began to feel fury burn in her gut again. For so long she had been defending Momo and saw no wrong in everything she did! She clenched her fists together tightly. She was duped into following Momo like some lost puppy for over centuries, and yet she hadn't even noticed the looks she had given her friends long ago. Oh how murderous her thoughts traveled to. It even came as far as to going to Bankai and <em>truly<em> releasing the Forbidden part of her Bankai, which was the part that allowed people, Akumas or just anyone to be thrown into the pits of hell when she wanted. Tombi's soft gray eyes slanted into slits, she would get revenge on Hinamori Momo if it were the last thing she would do. Practically, in Gahato's house was dark and silhouetted, only the shining moonlight that filtered through the ancient shoji doors was the source of light. On her ivory table, she grabbed the image of Hinamori and burned it with of the abilities she had without her Zanpakuto. Tombi let the ashes fall to the ground. On her table there were also 7 red candles. It was an ability that she had gained from Zibarraru the moment she had gained Bankai. It was a candles in which she would light up and the future images would be shown in it. Most of the time she would rarely use in fear of what the future could behold, but her new surge of braveness and attitude really didn't give a damn for what it would tell, as long as Hinamori didn't screw something up, and just as long as Rukia wasn't going to be hurt in the process. If she was there would be hell to pay for: literally. She let her finger tips slide against the tips of the thin red candles, she could already hear the loud mighty roar from her feisty Zanpakuto impatiently waiting to be used. IN cue, all seven lit up and burned wildly. Out of the red fancy obi, she pulled out the shard blade and set it in her lap and watched as the heated flames dance around.

"Open the eye of the dragon, Zibarraru." In a shower of scorching flames the sleek sword went into Shikai. Instead of paying attention to the sword Tombi's eyes diverted to the lit candles to see a mini flame version of Zibarraru in dragon form. The small creature opened it's mouth and fire spewed out. He then let his head dip down in respect, and the long body of his coiled neatly around him, just like a snake.

"Yes Tombi-sama?" He said with much seriousness. She bowed slightly to the small figure.

"Mm," She grunted. "As you already know Ziba-san, I haven't used this ability for years." Her fanged eyes became distant. "But during this time, I feel as if this ability is important, not only for personal use, but that accursed prophecy. Tell me Ziba-san…what should I expect?" He unfolded the rest of his body and lit up, disappearing completely along with the flames. She frowned slightly before a group of flames lit in the center of the candles. She was able to see a group of people-no, many people, all of them wearing the clothes that Rukia and Matsumoto used to wear.

'_Akuma Sureiyā's,' _She identified. She could see herself, Rukia, Hsariku, Yamiru, Toshiro, Matsumoto and Ingu. Her eyebrows furrowed. Where was Konata? And why were they working with the Akuma Sureiyā? Where were they? The land they were in didn't even look like the Seireitei, nor Yami no Mori.

'_The Human World,'_ was Zibarraru's answer. All of this made no sense. On the other side, there were other people, no…Akumas. But they couldn't be Akumas; they had masks on there faces, some of them didn't even look normal, well as normal as the others looked. _'Appādemonzu__s, some are in Resurrection, a Bankai version for them.' _And from what she could see, there was Aizen, standing as if all high and mighty, with a silver haired Fox-type Werewolf Akuma. The image flashed to another view. There was Hsariku in Bankai and a orange haired Taichou-by the looks of it-with a mask similar to the ones that the Appādemonzu_s _were wearing. They were standing back to back, both equally bruised and bleeding. The black haired girls' eyes widen. Hsariku had hardly used Bankai, for her it was to wild, being able to release the power of the true Mythical Storm Orthrus was just much power for her. The fire flickered again, she was then able to see Yamiru, she looked sickly pale, and was bleeding heavily, she was in Bankai too, but only difference between her and the other fight she had seen so far was the assistance of both Ekō no kage and Shiromaru outside of there sword. Fear gripped at her once more for she saw the screen flicker again and another picture showed again. This time it showed her. The Head Captain of the Soul Society was fighting alongside her, breathing heavily…no. She was heavily misunderstood. He was fighting _against _her. Eyes without irises or pupils, he moved robotically, he was being controlled. She was barely able to see the thin lines of strings that was attached to his body limbs and followed up to…the image was cut off and the flame-Ziba-san returned and dipped his head. Lastly, an image of a person appeared. To be specific, a red headed female with pale skin and dark red-brown eyes. She lifted her head up directly at Tombi before coldly smiling. The whole image flickered off. "What you have seen will not occur until sometime from now- But not too far from now. What else would you like to see…?" He asked. Tombi's eyes furrowed.

"Something important, and recent," Her dragon almost seemed to shake and another fiery picture popped up. With eyes wide and mouth agape she was only left to mutter two words: "Oh…no…!"

* * *

><p>Rukia struggled for breath trying her best not to pass out. Wow, even though she did learn her sixth dance during battle it still wasn't enough to help her fight against the <em>fifth<em> Appādemonzu .

_(Flashback)_

_Rukia walked away from Matsumoto slowly trying to synch in the information that she had told her. _

_#1-Momo was not to be trusted._

_#2-Aizen was evil and Momo had a very strong connection with Aizen._

_#3-Toshiro was meant for _her _and _her_ only._

_Though Rukia had no idea what she meant and was sent on her way. She had decided that she was not tired enough to go back to Tombi's house and just fall asleep but yet not hyper enough to go screaming through the woods like a wild banshee. Taking a walk sounded simple enough. She kept her guard for any Akumas and stayed as far away from Ikeru shikabane no toreiru as possible so she wouldn't have to deal with a whole bunch of bloodlust crazed ghouls trying to eat her. Just recalling what happened a few months ago made her shudder. Rukia felt the butterflies on her arms and face pulse for a mere second. Her senses became sharpened and fear welled up in the pit of her stomach. Looking down she could see a black silhouetted figure in the moonlight that was behind her. She barely made it out of the way in time to avoid the large Zanpakuto that swung her way._

"_Hello there," The voice sounded raspy and it creped the hell out of her. The person/thing in front of her had back length straight black hair with thin lips and pale skin. It you ask her he looked like a snake. He had a very lean figure with a large Zanpakuto that looked like two thin crescent moons laying on one another. Just looking at him told Rukia she was in some deep shit so she drew out Sode no Shirayuki as fast as she could._

"_Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" Her Zanpakuto transformed to a pure white color with the long glowing ribbon. A wide grin graced his lips as a rather long tongue slithered out._

"_Appādemonzu number five, Nnorita," He said stating his name. Rukia had no idea what he meant as 'Appādemonzu'. She furrowed her eyebrow. _

"_Appādemonzu…?" She repeated. He only laughed harder and gave her a look full of undirected anger. There was definitely something wrong with him. And his brain. The violet eyed former-Akuma Sureiyā Held her sword erect and put herself in fighting stance. Just the spiritual pressure emitting off of him made her feel sick to the gut. She desperately felt the need to call for back up, but this was Yami no Mori of course! Every Akuma was on their own, which in other words meant: "There ain't nobody that's gonna help you". She narrowed her eyes at him and time seemed to be held in place. She was just waiting for him to make the first move. Heavens, even a twitch would've been enough notification just to tell her to attack! But the thin lipped Akuma seemed frozen in place, he was just enjoying seeing her at breaking point, he was just waiting for her to make the first move because it was obvious he wasn't. Growing much tired of the stand-off battle that was going on Rukia shunpoed with all of her might to make an attack move strong enough to just throw him back a bit. But she knew well enough that he would've already prepared for the move, I mean, after minutes (Seemingly hours) of just standing there staring at each other one would be smart enough to plan the moves ahead of time. Rukia prepared herself for a strong offense/defense from him-this Appādemonzu Nnorita-but this…this was just ridiculous! He didn't even seem like he was exerting much force, but yet he made it seem as if he was going all out force by so easily tossing her back without a struggle. _

'_Damn it,' She thought bitterly while sealing her reiatsu under her feet so she could stand in midair. 'This is just horrible, I will not last long at this rate,' Just by the look of it offense wasn't much of an option, Well not at hand to hand battle, she was going to have to create some distance if she expected to live past 261. She took a great leap back about '20' feet and swung her sword around, half way through using the dangerous move of 'Some no mai, Tsukishiro' when she heard a little ring in her head._

'_**It's time…'**__ Rukia eye brows furrowed. That lady just had to choose a time of life and death to have a chat. She ground her teeth together and went back to defensive stance._

'_Time for what? Bankai….?'_

'_**Not yet Rukia, but Dance number six,**_ _**Dai roku dansu-se**__**tsu no nan sen-nin mo no chō no yuki (Sixth Dance, Thousands Butterflies of Snow)**__**,**__**'**__ A mental image of the enchanting butterfly dance appeared in Rukia's head. But instead of seeing herself or Shirayuki use, it was some other girl who looked very similar to her. Who is she…? Anyways she used move perfectly. Thousands of visible butterflies stacked on top of each other or slightly spread out moving with perfect control. She summoned up her reiatsu and conducted it to her sword. She was going to have to be very careful; this was the first time using the move, and to make it worse she was using it in battle without any practice. This was just a load of pointless attempts._

"_Dai roku dansu-setsu no nan sen-nin mo no chō no yuki__!" She held her blade out straight ahead of her, trying to imitate what she was her look-alike. A sudden rush of snow billowed in front of her. But it was nothing like the person who used it. It wasn't flawless nor was it calm, and the butterflies looked all disoriented. But luckily for her, the crazed attack was just enough to throw him off so that the move had collided with him head on. In Rukia's opinion, the move looked more like a lotus storm than a group of grace butterflies. It took about a few seconds for Rukia to see past the remaining snow, and there, she was able to see a fully frozen Nnorita in cased in ice. Seeing this as a golden opportunity Rukia swung her sword back and shunpoed to him at top speed trying to catch as much speed a__s she could so when she would make contact with the ice, the sick Appādemonzu would be done with. Just inches from cracking the ice, her lilac colored eyes flew open. There a single arm shot out and grabbed her hand, a death lock grip on her wrist that she__ felt the circulation become cut off. She gasped at the feeling, it wasn't as if she were being almost killed, it felt more as if she were being pulled away from her body, as if something was being taken from her…Before she could even identify what was going on she found herself slammed into the tree with his hand wrapped tightly around her neck._

* * *

><p>Konata could tell something was wrong from the very beginning. She could tell something was off ever since the small decline in reiatsu and an almost perfect match of the declining reiatsu popping up from the same area. Rukia was being copied. And to be blunt about it, Konata's feeling about the situation was very much less than happy. It gave her the feeling of pure anger, and the little bull Zanpakuto anger pushing past her normal demeanor of attitude and bringing on this protective rage. Yamiru was even in the forest, Tombi's was miles away from the destination, and Lord knows if Toshiro would even be able to tell the difference between reiatsu and air at the distraction rate he was going. It was all too set up. Hinamori was screwing with something, but she couldn't even put her finger on it. But fruitless to say, she was the only to help. She clumsily strapped on her reiatsu caller, while she was very speedy with four horse legs, she much preferred to have human legs when battling, as a horse there were to many pressure points that would have her on the floor in seconds that she wouldn't be able to block. She pulled out her Zanpakuto and dashed towards the place where the reiatsu was strongest, it was taking her about 5 minutes just to get there and she was starting to lose focus on which reiastu was right. Konata stopped by a rocky area not too far off from Ikeru shikabane no toreiru. Her eyes widened, there Rukia was, her face blue, gasping for air and thrashing around trying to free herself.<p>

'_**Kill HIM! Kill that bastard! Rip him to fucking shreds! God damn it go Bankai Konata! Fucking kill him!' **_Datsu's screams of bloody murder ricocheted off from each corner of her head until she gripped her sword tightly. Yes…she must kill that bastard. How dare he touch Rukia…how dare he touch what is not even his. Konata drew her Zanpakuto back. After years of restricting Bankai for herself, she was finally going to use it.

"Sekijun, jimen kara tachiagari-Datsu! (Stalagmite, rise from the ground)" There was a large puff of sand that covered the whole battlefield. Nnorita released Rukia and searched for his next opponent seeing that at the state Rukia was in, battling her like that would be dishonorable, even for him. The cloud of sand was thick and blocked his sight, but it didn't take too long for the sand to settle down. There, on the other side of the battle field, was Konata. Two long brown bull horns jutted up from her head large floppy bull ears stuck out from her side. Instead of her eyes being ash blue they took on a shade of red with slits for pupils. A long layered pink, white and yellow Kimono covered her body and short blonde hair went down as far as to her lower back. The pink tuft of hair she had curved around the side of her face. Instead of just having a Zanpakuto in her hand, it was a bow and arrow, and in her other hand was her Zanpakuto. The long brown ribbon sword took on the shape of a sword that could be seen in much Persian movies. Three diamonds, going from big to small was embedded in her sword, and the small diamond marking she had stretched from her arm all the way down to her feet, which happened to be bare. The sand was scattered everywhere around in that area, which stood a great advantage for Konata. Instead of taking time to actually plan out what to do ahead of time, Konata just charged. The brash attitude of her Zanpakuto causing her attacks to be ruthless and dangerous. With her sword held back behind her she went at him at top speed. Nnorita brined though it was not pleasant at all, and held his sword out expecting to surprise her much as he did with Rukia. Inches away from striking he swung his sword at her only to hit air. She had back-flipped right over his head and landed right behind him.

"Please, you bumbling asshole! Do you really think I'm just that dumb enough to fall for that trick? Foolish." She stabbed her sword into the ground.

"SEKIJUN (Stalagmite)!" The ground shook violently, little area looking as if it were about grow stalagmite mites but it was only a diversion to his attention. A large pointed rock came up from right beneath him, and the sake of not being shish-Kabbobed like a piece of meat, he was going to slice that rock down. He used the curved side of his sword and sliced the growing stalagmite right in half. By the time he came back to the ground, Konata was prepared for him. She used the move again, and then did it again, goose chasing him all the way to a rock filled area.

"How pitiful you are you dumb excuse for a living being. JISHIN! (Earthquake)" Starting from the area she was at, a large crack came from the ground. Large stalagmites jutted up from each corner of the opening in the ground, not intentionally trying to hit him. He moved back a bit, and then again to only see if the large crack would follow him. And it did. And the more it moved, the deeper and large it was, and the more stalagmites that had not only grew at the top of the ground but now at the bottom. He took a great leap in the air and sealed the reiatsu under his feet.

"I wanna' see ya try to reach me up here!" Konata smirked and looked at his figure that stood all the way above the tallest trees in Yami no Mori.

"Okay," She lifted her sword up into the air.

"Follow," She said. The stalagmite centered together in the formation of a circle, going up about 10 feet.

"Blast," At the very bottom of the mauling whole a bright orange ball of energy gathered all of the spiritual particles around. The orange light illuminated his face, and was able to show small light reflecting of very thin strings that seemed to lead to nowhere… A large blast filled the entire circle of stalagmites and shot straight up at him. Seconds seemed to last on like hours. Footsteps were soon heard and Konata looked behind her. There was Tombi, Marayuki, Toshiro and Momo, in which sadly was by his side. Everyone looked in shook at the mess Konata had made. Rocks scattered everywhere, sand still heavy on the ground, a large earthquake and of course someone just had to be dying for this to be a total disaster. Momo stiffened. She could tell who Konata was attacking.

'_Nnorita…? Im-impossible! He's supposed to be back in Hueco Mundo! Should I report to Aizen-sama…? Yes…I will. Aizen-sama would be proud of me,' _The orange light simmered away and Nnorita fell to the ground and seemed to be frozen in place.

"Oh, had I forgotten to tell you…? Whatever that blast strikes…no. That's a wrong way to put it, whatever any of my attack moves and blade strikes anyone, your joints and muscles become rock solid." She walked over to him, her dangerous blade glinting in the light. She put both hands around the hilt and lifted it above her head. She then swung it down and cut him right in half. She turned around and faced everyone.

"..And that my friends, is how to kill an annoying bastard." Toshiro attention quickly changed from the rather murderous Konata, to the unconscious Rukia. His eyes widened in pure terror. Her skin was deathly pale.

"Rukia…!" He started off towards her before he felt a hand keep him back. It was Momo.

"Toshiro, I'm pretty sure she'll be okay," She said unsurely. His eyes narrowed at her and he gave her a cold look.

"Momo, she's unconscious!" He hissed before shrugging her hand off and attending to Rukia. He lifted her head up gently and rested it in his lap.

'_I'm sorry Rukia, I should've never left you for a minute.'_ His eyes softened. _'I promise, I will never do it again._' Oh how he wished that the promise could never be broken…

* * *

><p>Konata knew something was up in an instant. The moment that she had killed the bastard, Momo was over there quickly. But the scene of her murder did not escape her eyes. The black flecks covered over his body and revealed instead of emptiness a dead body of an Akuma Sureiyā. His skin was blue, and by the look of it he was dead even before she had 'killed' him. He looked almost as if he had been controlled. There were strings attached to all of his limbs. But what string was strong enough to control a body? Anyways, he looked like an unseated officer. Momo bent down and put her hand on his arm, and instantly a few small words in Japanese was able to be seen.<p>

"…_Ningyō__ Michi..." _She hissed. Konata looked down at her.

"Ningyō what?" the blonde growled. Momo snapped her head up but didn't look at Konata before she lit the whole body on fire. It turned to ashes.

"Nothing," She said while brushing past her. Konata glared down at her.

"I'm on to you Momo, and I just hope you know that."

"As if. Even if I did do something wrong, what would you know?" Konata felt hatred burn in her heart.

* * *

><p>Ningyō Michi let out a raspy laughter.<p>

"All of my puppets," He chuckled while making a whole back to Hueco Mundo. "They all amuse me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: BWAHAHAHAHA! I finished after taking FOR FUCKING EVER!<strong>

**RayRay: I hope this is good enough for you guys.**

**Carmen: And Next chapter shall be out quicker than this one, otay?**

**Kitty: REVIEWWWWWW!**

**JOIN THE FUCKING HITSURUKI ARMY! RIGHT NOW! DO IT THE FUCK RIGHT NOW PEOPLE!**


	16. Death of a Shattering Stone

**A/N: TRYING REALLY HARD TO UPDATE PAST ALL OF THESE SCHOOLWORK ASSIGNMENTS!**

**RayRay: Damn, not even I can get a hold a damn computer…**

**Carmen: Yep, Kitty broke her laptop. AGAIN.**

**Kitty: I need some hugs! *opens arms wide***

**RayRay&Carmen: *walks away***

**RayRay: I don't give hugs.**

**Carmen: I don't hug ugly badgers.**

**Kitty: Damn.**

**Signed,**

**-Oten**

**Warning: Character Death (More like OC Death)**

* * *

><p>The 'Realization' Arc<p>

Death of a Shattering Stone

* * *

><p>"You are…?"<p>

"Tombi Shakabane Gahato," She stared directly at the old man in front of her. Multiple bags stacked under gray dull eyes and uncountable wrinkles. He had silver and white hair tied together, a posture of a man with many great experiences and neatly folded hands. He looked at Tombi with bored gray eyes.

"And your reason for traveling onto my territory?" In fact, Tombi didn't know how she actually ended up here he was walking around in anger and didn't even notice where she had ended up at. The Unknown territory. It was the place where no Akuma has explored, and if they had tried to, they were to be killed by the man in front of her.

"I apologize; I did not notice where I was going," His eyes slanted slightly.

"My name is Mizo Zakuro," His eyes slanted a bit more. "And I have been expecting you for quite some time now, Gahato," The black haired Hydra Akuma barely suppressed a twitch.

_'Then why the heck did you ask me all of those questions?'_

* * *

><p>Rukia was lost in-between an area of sleep and the presence of being awake. Her mind was awake, but her body was still sleeping. Her senses were alert, and she noticed everything around her. Like how her body was incredibly sore. And how she felt the areas where Marayuki had healed her with some natural poultice instead of using her powers.<p>

And how she felt fuzziness tickling her face. Her nose twitched a bit before she decided she had enough with the tickles. When she opened her eyes to see an oh-so-familiar face.

_'Damn that hentai (pervert)…' _She growled in her mind. He was sleeping, must've been there since last night when she had gone unconscious.

_'You worry too much, Toshiro, I was going to be fine,'_ She would've slapped him if she wasn't so sore. His face features were slightly tense a frown tugged at his lips.

_'Even in his sleep…his still frowns,'_ The black haired female looked at his fluffy white hair. Yeah, she noticed that his hair was all spiky and fluffy looking, but up close it looked like a big spiky cloud sitting on his head. How does it feel? With much curiosity Rukia reached forward and touched it. It definitely felt like a cloud!

"You like what you see?"

"Eee!"

Rukia growled loudly, incredibly angered at how surprised she had gotten. Damn the egoistical bastard…

"How long were you awake?" She said shaking off the surprise. She sat up and shook his fur a bit.

"You know…I don't really even remember anymore…I don't remember when I fell asleep. Hell, I don't even remember _if_ I fell asleep, so I guess I've been awake for a long time," He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Don't get mad at me or anything, but I was watching you sleep for entertainment,"

Rukia smiled softly.

"You creep,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>Shinsei Yume Kyatchā (Nova Dream Catcher) walked quietly beside her leader faithfully. She held her head up high, and with one glance she let all of the other Ressādēmons (Lesser Demons) know that if they dare move near her Appādemonzu, they were as good as dead. Nova was the Ressādēmon to Ningyō Michi. Ningyō Michi's little follower that would protect him with all of her life, even if he cared not for her. Nova was a strange Ressādēmon. Actually, both the Appādemonzu and Ressādēmon were strange. Number 1, most other Appādemonzus had more than one Ressādēmons, Nova just happened to be with Ningyō since his very first arrival to Hueco Mundo and proven herself worthy of him, and number 2, they had dressed outside of the normal AppādemonzuRessādēmon attire. They were the odd part of Los Noches, speaking for itself.

Nova had long spiky raven hair with ghostly white skin. Her eyes were a dull gray color, she had long black nails that were sharpened into claws and heart shaped face. She wore a long black kimono that tore at the ends and had long, spiny, black, boned wings that struck out of her back. In her right hand she held a long staff, and at the top of that staff was a dream catcher. And not to mention she was barefoot. Her mask started between her eyes and traveled up into her hair, and reappeared as one giant horn at the back of her head. Anyways, Ningyō Michi's mood was soured a bit on his journey to meet up with the rest of the Appādemonzus and Ressādēmons. Azien had called all of them for a meeting for some unknown reason. Ningyō Michi had found that out of the blue when Tousen had interrupted his daily killings with this bull-crap. By the time he and his companion had arrived to the large room, Azien and all of the others were already sitting quietly at the table with a cup of brewed tea in front of them.

"I see your late again, Michi," he said showing no expression but a seemingly pleasant smile. Ningyō snorted, not caring if the brown haired werewolf Akuma was supposed to be his "almighty" or not.

"I would've gotten here even earlier if I were warned before the meeting had already started," he said giving a lazy glare at Tousen. The dark skinned Akuma' features hardened noticeably. Nova's grip on her staff tightened. Azien spoke before either Akuma could make a move.

"Michi, it seems as if your position as Zero Appademonzu is being tested-"

"Impossible!" Nova butted in. The brown/reddish haired man glared at his Ressādēmon. She silenced herself. Aizen raised a brow.

"Oh, but very possible indeed." He nodded towards Tousen. Tousen acknowledged Gin, who left momentarily and returned with someone. The guy was to believe to be stronger than the current Zero Appādemonzu walked into the room, all high and cocky with his chin held up and a grin plastered all over his face.

"Tch, so where's the bastard I have to defeat?" He said looking at Gin. The silver haired fox grinned a bit more and pointed.

"Right over there. Now be careful, Rokushi, tata!" He said stepping aside. Ningyō looked at his opponent before pulling out his sleek black sword.

"Nova, leave." He said coldly. His Ressādēmon showed a quick expression of surprise before standing away.

"You may begin," Azien chimed. And with that being said, Rokushi charged forward with sonido, his sword held in front of him like a reckless bastard.

_'He is not worthy to be my opponent,'_ He thought as he countered the attack. Clumsily Rokushi stumbles, nearly falling on his face before whipping his head towards Ningyō direction and growling.

"I was only warming up," Rokushi hissed through clenched teeth. The black haired wanna-be-the-next-top-Appādemonzu grinned sadistically and held his palm out.

"Take this!" A red glowing cero shot burst from his hand and beamed his way. Even though he wouldn't say it, Michi was slightly impressed with his opponent's cero; it was fast to generate, and it was strong and large. But it didn't make him scared. No _way_. The cero had hit Ningyō, but one of his great abilities that gave him great triumph was that he was immune to the blast of _any_ type of cero. Including Rokushi's.

"Now it's _my turn_,"

* * *

><p>Tombi had followed not too far behind Mizo, not exactly trusting him. The whole "I was expecting you" thing was just not sliding by her. Yami no Mori was a place full of the most hostile, vile, creatures.<p>

Creatures that could shape-shift.

Creatures that could seem harmless but then be the deadliest things.

And Tombi wasn't taking her chances. Well not until he proved himself no harm. She found herself being led deeper into the parts of the Unknown. The trunks on many of the trees looked much livelier than the ones that were outside of the Unknown. She looked around with the curiosity of a cat.

"What is the name of this place? Since many people haven't been here, Akumas call it the Unknown, it is even mapped with the name 'The Unknown'." She said with a clipped tone that showed no emotion.

He slowed his walking pace a bit and thought.

"I hadn't bothered to name this place. It was owned for many centuries by the Zakuro Clan, and I believe they once had a name for it, but it has disappeared in the sands of time," He paused. "What would you call it?" She frowned, not exactly liking how friendly he was acting. He was a murderer of many people (not that she wasn't either) for such a 'sacred' place. She wasn't going to open up to this guy.

"My opinion does not concern you, and it's beside the point for the question I asked you was what it was named." She continued to walk on.

"I see…I believe it was once named Kojiki Riraku, the name of the first born Zakuro." She grunted in response. She didn't get much more time before a large estate appeared before. It didn't look much like the ones in the Seireitei, it reminded her more of the ones that he has heard about from China. Great big sakura trees stood tall around it, and a stone path guided its way into the building. Large ponds full of rare coy were at the sides of it, and two stone dragons were posted on two large granite blocks. Her mind wandered uneasily.

_'And for what reason has he brought me here for?'_ The gray eyed female thought with a frown. In a few minutes they found themselves in Zakuro's training grounds. By the look of it, it was hardly used.

"Now why exactly am I here?" She said, biting her tongue of a rude remark. He looked at her through old gray eyes.

"You are lost,"

She clenched her teeth.

"And weak,"

Tombi balled up her fist.

"And you have no connection with your Zanpakuto,"

_'Not the time old man! Not. The. Fucking. Time.'_

"So have you led me here to only criticize and point out my problems?" She grated out.

"No I came to help you with problems. Starting out with your Zanpakuto," Tombi cut him off.

"How the hell do you expect to teach me anything about my _Zanpakuto_ when you seem not to have yours _with you_,"

"I once had a Zanpakuto," He began. "But Zanpakuto are rebellious. And I could not tolerate that of my Zanpakuto. So I rid him of my soul and as my counterpart." She widened her eyes.

"You set you Zanpakuto free? What sense does that make! And still, how are you supposed to teach me about me Zanpakuto when _you_ got _rid _of _yours_,"

"My Zanpakuto and I never had a great partnership. So that is why I am teaching you to not make the same mistake _I_ did," She silenced herself. He sighed. "I need you to communicate with your Zanpakuto, and see him as your _comrade_ but not your weapon, or tool of violence." Silently and obediently she unsheathed Zibarraru from the black obi on her back. The red sword glinted in the light of the sun.

"Gahato," He said slowly. She grunted in response. "You have achieved Shikai, Bankai, but what about Rekai?" She looked at her mentor quizzically.

"Rekai…?" He looked at her through dull gray eyes.

"Yes, Rekai, you go ahead and ask your Zanpakuto about Rekai," Tombi shook her head.

"Meditate," He ordered. She sat down on the highest branch of the Sakura tree and rested her sword in her lap as she closed her eyes.

_'Comrade, not weapon. Comrade, not weapon. Comrade not weapon…'_

It felt almost as if she dropped to a lower ground level as she shakily got back up to her feet. She didn't even remember the last time she visited her Inner World. Above her was a high rooftop with a bunch of stalagmites (Stalactites? I forgot which one hangs from the roof) hanging from it. The whole place reminded her of a cave. The temperature was unbelievably hot, not that she minded, and under her was a bunch of molten rock caked together with dried ashes. And at the very edge of the cave-like area was Zibarraru, in dragon form. Bright red eyes opened to her arrival.

"I have been expecting you," He growled mockingly. She slanted her eyes at him.

"Shut up you heated lizard," She retorted balling up her fist. It seems as if being around her Zanpakuto really irked her nerves much easier than when she was not. The scaly dragon rose from his stomach and onto his legs, causing the ground to shake a bit as he did so. She smirked at him while crossing her arms.

"It seems as if someone has let himself go," She sneered, commenting on his heavy weight.

"And it seems as if this someone wouldn't be so heavy if were used a bit more," She sighed and rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Anyways, what purpose are you here for, I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just to talk," He inquired. Tombi looked away for a split second.

"I want power," She deadpanned. Zibarraru slanted his eyes and leaned closer.

"How much more power can you possibly want?" He bellowed. An explosion of ash and fire blew through the molten nearby, obviously reacting to his change in attitude. "You're a _Destined Wielder_; you have Shikai, and Bankai! What more do you want? The world? The whole entire Akuma Sureiyā Society begging for their life at you heels?" She glared at her Zanpakuto.

"No," She growled back at him. "I want _Rekai_," He looked at her as if she grew another head. And then he began to laugh. He continued to laugh at her until her flare of reitsu told him to shut up.

"You?" He asked very unsure if he heard right. "You, the little, kind, Fire Dragon of Yami no Mori, wants Rekai? Funny," His voice became deadly serious. "You're asking for something you don't even know what is." She exhaled through her nose in anger.

"Then _tell_ me what it is," He stretched his neck so that his long slender body could tower seemingly miles above her. He outstretched two large, leathery wings so that it seemed that he surrounded her. His long called tail lit fire out the end so it seemed as if it were hair.

"Rekai is the next power level after Bankai that hardly _anybody_ has ever achieved. Only those who are _actually_ the strongest ones in any existence have gained Rekai." He huffed through his nose. Two giant puffs of steam blew out and gave the place a thicker atmosphere that even she had found hard to breathe. Warms beads of sweat started at her forehead. Even in temperatures that were beyond the heat of a blue fire, Tombi would feel at ease, but this was just _beyond_ that. "And the only reason _any_ Destined Wielder has ever gained Rekai, is because their _strong enough._" Hot air burst through some geysers at the bottom of the floor at Tombi found herself suffocating. Zibarraru's laugh echoed through the cave.

"Ha! You can't even handle that heat that _you_ produce! What makes you think you're strong enough for Rekai? Come back when you know who you are!" And in one big flap of his wings, the steam blew towards her, sending her back to her world. She clumsily fell out of the tree, gasping for air, sweat dripping down her hair and face. A cold breeze of air made her look up to see that it was dark and night outside. Mizo was waiting patiently sipping his tea.

"Zanpakuto are uncontrollably wild, that I why I am giving you a mission to learn to cope without him," She wiped her face and shook her hair. "You are to follow and kill Three Akuma on their way to the Living World before they kill or possess anyone."

"Al….Alright Mizo…Sensei," She said between breaths. She got up shakily and noticed the hair than she always kept up, was down for once.

_'"Ha! You can't even handle that heat that you produce! What makes you think you're strong enough for Rekai? Come back when you know who you are!"' _She recalled as she watched a burning hair tie fall to the ground.

_'But Zibarraru…Who am I?'_

* * *

><p>Konata breathe in heavily, leaving the underground civilization full of Minotaurs and Centaurs called Sutomoshi was a great relief. She was sick and tired of having to deal with the pressing needs off the Sutomoshi Clan when it was her <em>brother<em> who was the leader, not her. She sighed, then noticing that even _outside_ the clan she had problems to deal with.

Momo.

Toshiro.

Aizen.

Rukia.

She silently thanked heaven the Yamiru was soundly asleep in the Sutomoshi Clan. She has been working herself too much, and she was quite fond of her anger management. Usually the short black haired female would attack Momo at next sight, but she didn't. Or Haven't.

Yet.

Konata was glad for another reason that she could be outside of her clan. She could walk on two legs instead of four. Not that she minded much on four legs. It was just that the Centaurs weren't built for fighting and shunpo, they were made as a peaceful race of 'Akumas'.

And also two-legs were looked down upon.

And how strange do you think it would be if all of your friends could walk on two legs and you couldn't?

She walked on into the woods hearing the constant rustle from the leaves, or a spotting of a few Akumas who were up at this time of night. There was a crescent moon in the sky as she drew closer to Shadou Kumoyama. She felt off. Very off.

_'My senses are going off again? Strange.'_ What Konata called her 'senses' were when she felt something bad was going to happen. It happened only so often, but it has been acting up lately. Her senses went off even stronger, ringing in her head as she near the very bottom of the mountain. Unable to ignore she stopped moving to only to hear rustling in the bushes. And then he turned around and faced one of her problems.

Momo.

She slanted her eyes at Momo. She had just appeared and she was already acting suspicious. Wide eyes. Mouth agape.

A dark colored scroll in her hand that she had burned with her natural ability.

"_Momo,"_ She hissed through clenched teeth. The Brown haired female turned her head to the side.

"What? Are you still on to me, _Shomaku_ _Konata_?" She mocked with a cold smile. The blonde haired female clenched her fists tightly, using this as a way of trying to relax herself.

It wasn't working.

"Yeah," She growled. "I really am. Don't act like I don't know what you're doing, Momo. You've really screwed yourself up haven't you?" Now it was Momo's turn to be angry.

"What the hell do you mean?" She spat letting her whole 'good girl' façade fall to the ground. Konata stared at Momo through pale blue eyes.

"Are you telling me you don't know?" She paused to let the confusing question bore into her skull. "The list of Akumas, Momo. All of my friends you were supposed to kill." There we go. Momo's eyes widened considerably.

"Ho-how…?"

"Hinamori, you left it out in plain sight after you stole Toshiro away from Rukia," She said as if it were the most noticeable thing in the world. Everyone who was there at Momo's arrival hadn't noticed it besides her, for they were all to stunned, shocked, and angry to even notice the small piece of parchment on the ground. She snorted.

"Stole? Ha, Toshiro was _always _mine. The man is wrapped around my finger like a pretty little ring, and it is without doubt he would do anything for me, even if it means killing you and your friends." And then she grinned eerily. And with that eerie grin came a Zanpakuto. And with that Zanpakuto came a challenge, one that she would not refuse.

* * *

><p>Ningyō Michi made sure his enemies were murdered beyond reorganization. He would blast them with his strongest cero and immediately they were reduced to ashes. That was his way of respect to the people who had to clean the mess. Nova quickly took her stand beside Ningyō, inspecting if he had any wounds. Growing quickly annoyed from her concern he slammed the hilt of his sword into her stomach causing black blood to form at the edge of her lip.<p>

"I had already told you I didn't need your assistance," He growled bitterly. "Now how about you be a good little puppet and leave me the hell alone. I'm fine." She bowed the best she could with a punctured organ, and quickly was on her way to go mend herself. But Nova wasn't mad. Never. She disappointed at herself.

_'I should've done better,'_ She thought while holding her stomach painfully. The pain was intense; she could feel cold black blood against the palm of her hand before he collapsed on the floor. To any passing Akuma, they would be able to follow the black trail of blood right to her.

* * *

><p>Tombi hadn't bothered to grab a new tie on her way to tracking those Akumas, she found having her hair down much better than up. Anyways, so far she was following the Akumas all throughout Yami no Mori like a wild goose. They've passed Yami no Mori Castle property for some time, and then they ran by Kurai Mura, and in and out of Kuro Fōku kawa (a river that she feared to step foot in)! She was beginning to think what she was doing was pointless, until she was able to spot a glimmering light a few feet ahead of her. She quickly hid in the bushes. There formed an extremely large red double door with golden knockers.<p>

"Saisho no akai no iriguchi (First Red Entrance)," She muttered under her breath in awe. It was one of the four only entrances to get to Living World. In the beginning, they were all permanently posted on each four sides of Yami no Mori. And then, back when Yamiru was young and her brother was still alive, they had gotten into an argument with a witch, who tried to blast them with some forbidden kido, but missed and then it hit one of the first doors. After that, all of the doors had been reappearing and disappearing all over the Seireitei, Yami no Mori and the Soul Society. Anyways, the three Akumas had arrived at the door, snickering and muttering things under their breaths and to each other. The two large doors opened with a creak and revealed a portal that they had to go through. One by one they all jumped in, leaving Tombi a limited amount of time before it would close. She quickly hopped from her hiding spot behind the bushes and used shunpo to get through the closing doors. Inside of the portal were strange transparent Shintōs that appeared with each step she took. The portal was relatively dark, but she wouldn't have to worry much about since at the other end, she could see the entrance into the human world. In the matter of second Tombi found herself at the floor of the human world. And from where she could tell, she was in a quiet town. Not many people were up. Maybe two or three people were walking about, but they seemed tired, so they were most likely heading home. She let her senses travel through the area and pick up any signs of reitsu. She was quite surprised to feel many different reitsu's.

_'I guess this town is just filled with people who can see ghosts and demons.'_ She thought. And explosion went off a few blocks away.

_'Damn it! The Akumas!_' She thought running as fast as her short legs could take her. By the time she rounded the last corner the dust from the explosion was barely clearing up. A few lights from nearby houses turned on. She reached behind her and panicked when she felt nothing.

_'That's right; I left Zibarraru with Mizo-sensei!_' She was beginning to wonder how she was supposed to kill anybody without Zibarraru. He was her partner in crime! She felt defenseless and weak without him.

_'No!'_ She thought to herself. _'I'm strong without him. I still have my natural abilities.'_ Tombi was contemplating if her powers were nearly as great as she last remembered. The dust was almost completely gone and she could make out the large oversized snake-like Akumas. Fire lit up in the palm of her hands and formed in the shape of a katana. She charged at them and used her short legs to propel herself in the air. She was aiming for the mask. The substitute sword made a ragged cut in through the mask and luckily broke it. She couldn't help but contrast the fire sword from the real Zibarraru. It she was using her Zanpakuto that slice would've been much easier to preform, and it would've much more affective. She barely moved in time to avoid the large tail that slammed down onto the sidewalk. She was beginning to start feeling worse and worse about the idea. The Akuma advanced on her, and she couldn't feel any more vulnerable. She prepared to feel the hit from the Akuma, but she felt no contact. She reopened her eyes and stared in shock at her two saviors.

"What the…?" One of them had short neat black hair with pale skin and square shaped glasses, and the other was very tall with tan skin and dark brown hair that covered his eyes. They both wielded weapons, the black haired one with a blue bow and arrows, and the other with an arm made of a black boned material with red streaks. The last two Akumas tumbled to the ground before vanishing. She looked at both young men with curiosity and shock. They couldn't possibly be Akumas, they had not the looks or spiritual pressure for it. She let the horrible fire katana fade to ashes in her hands. The pale one faced her and began walking towards her direction.

"You shouldn't have tried to defeat that Demon by yourself," He started. The taller one nodded. Tombi raised one eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just because you could see ghosts and demons doesn't mean you should try to kill these things,"

"What?" She said a bit louder. The tan one nodded.

"Children should not be up around this time,"

One.

Two.

Three.

_Children._

_Children._

_CHILD._

_'Me…?'_

"CHILD? Who the hell are you calling a child? Me? I'm fucking 367 years old you dumbass bastards! And _I'm _an Akuma! I'm not some random child that just goes out and starts killing demons with a random fire blade!" The black haired one lifted up his glasses.

"A demon killing demons? What type of demon is that?" He said with a challenge in his voice.

"I'm a good demon. If you put it that way," She said leaving out the fact that she has killed many demons and took their soul to get stronger. A frown tugged at his lips.

"Where are you from, Akuma? Do you come from the Seireitei?" She folded her arms.

"What do you know about the Seireitei, boy?" He sniffed.

"Plenty of things, _child_. Like how the Seireitei is split into four parts; The Akuma Sureiyā Society, Yami no Mori, the Rungokai and the outskirts. And last time I checked, Akumas did work together to destroy innocent souls, and there were no such things as _good_ Akumas." She sniffed.

"What ancient book were you reading, boy?"

"Ishida,"

"Huh?"

"My name is Ishida," She grunted.

"My name is Tombi Gahato. But you're gonna' call me Gahato-san unless you want your balls chopped off," She hissed.

"I'm Chad," The tan one aid. She looked up at him. Boy was he _tall_.

"Mm-hm," She grunted. And then she looked at the both of them. "What the heck are you guys?"

"I'm a Quincy," Ishida said. She nodded.

"I figured. Though I haven't seen a Quincy in a while." She tapped she chin. "I think the closest race we have to Quincy's are Minotaurs and Centaurs," She said reminding herself of Konata, the strange mix of both creatures. She looked at Chad.

"And what are you?"

"I don't know," He said. She frowned.

"How do you not know what you are?"

"I haven't seen anything else like myself, and there's no evidence of creatures like myself," She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Oh well," She knitted her eyebrows together. "I have to go, my sensei will not be pleased…" She aid while quickly spreading her senses to see if she could locate the First Red Door.

* * *

><p><em>Clang!<em>

_Clang!_

Konata clashed swords with Momo, they had barely managed to restrict Shikai, and she couldn't have their reitsu flaring everywhere so Toshiro could find them. She wanted to use Shikai-badly— and Datsu screaming in her head was not helping at all.

Momo grinned darkly before swinging at Konata. The pale-skinned female brought up her sword and blocked using both hands.

"Damn it, Momo! I don't want to hurt you! Just leave!" She hissed. Energy was coursing through her veins. She could kill Momo if she really wanted. After all, she wasn't a Destined Wielder for nothing. The brown haired human skidded back and away from Konata.

"I don't think so, Konata." She felt triumph swell in her stomach as she watched Konata slant her eyes. "You do want to hurt me; you just don't want to hurt Toshiro's petty little feelings!" Konata clenched her sword so tightly that she felt it dent under her palms. She looked thoughtfully around.

"What would you want me to tell Yamiru after you die? Do you want me to tell her how you fought like a coward?"

"I will not die!"

"You just lied. I feel Shiro-chan's reitsu nearby!" Ash-blue eyes opened wide.

_'Fuck, how the hell am I going to explain this to him?'_

"No need to worry, Konata. This'll be quick." She rose her blade once. Konata prepared for the assault. Nothing came. But her heart wrenched and twisted when she felt blood spray.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled in outrage. Momo looked up, her hand cradling the large and deep slash wound on her arm. Blood seeped and poured through her fingers.

"No, it's what did _you do_," She let her reitsu dim down slowly as she felt Toshiro's spike. With her good arm, she drew a circle around herself while the using her Katana blade. Konata looked under her feet. What the _hell_ kind of attack was this?

"Bakudo #109," Konata's jaw tightened.

_'Witch Magic, she's using forbidden Kido!'_

"Chikaradzuyoi hebi (Forceful Serpent): Bankai!" Konata felt herself unwillingly change into Bankai. Toshiro was seconds away, she could feel him. Her senses went off. It screamed in her head, and for once, her Zanpakuto wasn't screaming for a fight, she pleading for her to flee.

**_'Konata! Leave now! This is not safe! Go! Go, now!'_** Momo fell to her knees. It was all an act. She crawled before Konata. Toshiro was here.

"Please, Konata!" She cried. She looked up at the blonde with false pleading eyes. She heard Toshiro's breath hitch.

"I'm sorry for what you think I did," She croaked. "Please forgive me," And with that she went weak and thumped to the ground. She given no second to respond, no warning, but she was able to realize something. She had been slashed deeply. Across from her shoulder blade to her leg, blood spurted out. She already was dissipating by the time she hit the ground. Konata was gone.

She was dead.

Forever.

* * *

><p>When Toshiro had arrived, and seen Momo on the floor, begging for her life and forgiveness, he didn't know came over him. His eyes had gone blurry, all control was lost. He had reacted too quickly. Konata couldn't even react. IN his eyes at that moment, he didn't see the brown-haired female begging for her life underneath Konata. He saw Rukia, beaten up and bruised, at the feet of Aizen, giving in to her death. But that wasn't what happened. Not at all. It was the harmless soul, Konata, and his misguided childhood friend, Momo. But he didn't see that until her his blade had already pierced her. They had caught eyes for a split second, but it held a conversation of many years of being friends.<p>

_Konata!_

_I forgive you, Toshiro._

_Wait, Konata, don't go!_

_I forgive you. I knew it was my time to go._

_I'm sorry!_

_I know, Toshiro. That is why I forgive you. This is why I am giving you power._

_What? No!_

_Toshiro, when I die, may my spirit be with you._

_Konata!_

_Protect Rukia with this strength. By-Bye, old friend._

His mind went blank.

_'She forgave me…'_ He swallowed the lump in his throat. _'I killed her, and she forgave me,'_ He looked down at his paws. Black blood stained it. _'And she gave me strength…I do not deserve forgiveness!'_

"What…no…" The voice. It was so familiar. He heard it thousands of times before. His mind was still struggling to work.

"No! No!"

Yamiru.

Adopted daughter of Konata Shomaku.

"You killed her! I hate you! I will never forgive you! _Never!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO what if I made this story so far OC. SO what if I made Toshiro Oc. I don't care LOL.**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMYYYY!**


	17. In Which the Dragons Snap

**A/N: Ehh. Spring Break...I love you so much! *gushes***

***Cheers to finally making 141 reviews***

* * *

><p>The 'Realization' Arc<p>

In Which the Dragons Snap

* * *

><p>"All Zanpakuto of Kauntāpāto (Counterpart), I ask for silence!" Hyorinmaru's yell rang throughout the large area. Hyorinmaru and the rest of the Destined Zanpakuto were at Kauntāpāto, the large dimension where the Zanpakuto lived together when not being used by their wielders. Every year the Destined Zanpakuto would have to leave their Inner Worlds and return to Kauntāpāto and report every single nick and change in the prophecy, or anything important that happens amongst the Destined Zanpakuto. The thousands of Zanpakuto that gathered beneath the High Rulers silenced themselves.<p>

"We have returned to Kauntāpāto with grave information," Ukito Kiro started off. "The flow of the prophecy has been tampered with once more," Yells of disapproval began to start up again. The Zanpakuto were pissed. The prophecy had been changed more than enough times. At first, the batch of wielders before the present ones were supposed to be a part of the prophecy, but since Aizen had killed them the new Wielders were supposed be in the Prophecy. The prophecy was also messed around when Hinamori Momo had forced her way with the picture. See, the ways prophecies work are strange. They shape and twist around any obstacle to make sure that no matter what, the prophecy still has the same ending. Datsu, who was suffering the most from any Zanpakuto, growled dangerously before lifting a large boulder up from the ground, and slamming it down for silence.

"Shut the hell up you imbeciles!" She barked bitterly. Silence returned to crowd. "My Weilder, Konata Shomaku, was killed because a disturbance in the prophecy!" Many murmurs were heard.

"Then who's going to complete the prophecy?" cried a brave Zanpakuto from the crowd.

"Konata will be reincarnated, but until then, I will have to complete the prophecy myself," Many gasps sounded off.

"Impossible!"

"No way!"

"Then what's the purpose of the Wielders if the Zanpakuto can do it themselves?"

Voritorna had gotten a little impatient; she had her tad bit of information to share, too. She swirled her hands around gracefully. In a flurry of pink, the sky darkened. Most Zanpakuto looked up.

"If you do not silence yourselves, my bladed sakura flowers will rain upon you all," She hissed. Her mood changed juristically "My Wielder will finally arrive for the next prophecy, I already know her name," She gloated happily. "Her name will be Tokuku YuniYuki, the most beautiful name fit for the most beautiful Zanpakuto~!" Sode no Shirayuki gave Voritorna an odd look.

"Right," She muttered under her breath. Hyorinmaru raised his hand in the traditional ending of meetings.

"This meeting is adjourned," He paused. "Now, the Destined Zanpakuto call upon the Central," The Central was a group of seven of the strongest Zanpakuto who led Kauntāpāto on a daily basis. The group of Destined Zanpakuto stepped from their spot above the rest, walking along the side lines to meet with the Central. Hyorinmaru focused his eyes and the even stranger group of Zanpakuto ahead of him.

"Greetings, Hyorinmaru,"

"Goodness, Zangetsu, stop being such an ass-kisser!"

"Haineko, that's he always acts like that, he's a certified ass-kisser,"

"Shiromaru, if you don't shut the hell up, I swear I will kill you!"

"Calm your nerves, fat ass," The quarreling and bickering continued even after Hyorinmaru, the strongest Zanpakuto of all, had stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Greetings, Zangetsu," He said with a curt nod. Haineko twitched.

"How come only he gets the greeting?"

"That's because you're being a bitch," Shiromaru commented lazily. The Central were a strange group indeed.

"Fine then, greetings Haineko, Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, Saru, Hebi, Shiromaru and Sogyo. Ya' happy now, seeing how long that took?" Zibarraru growled. Ukito Kiro needed no glance from Hyorinmaru to tell that he wanted her to shut Zibararru up. She lifted up her long, fluffy, white tail and promptly shoved it in his mouth causing him to choke.

"Thank you, Ukito Kiro."

"You're welcome!" She chimed rather happily.

"Hyorinmaru, so what have you to tell us today?" Senbonzakura asked. Saru and Hebi, the Zanpakuto of Abarai-taichou, snickered.

"Ass-kisser number one," Hebi giggled. Hyorinmaru ignored them.

"We must react quickly," He said monotonously. "I hoped it would not come to what it is today, but this was out of my control," Zibarraru wiped white fur away from his mouth.

"Che, it's only a matter of time before I give my bitchy wielder Rekai, she's only lucky because I'm nice enough to give it up," He said while grinning. Ukito Kiro lifted one finger factually.

"Actually, Zibarraru, you have no other choice but to give her Rekai, and in my opinion you're not very nice at all!" She said .

"Damn it woman…!"

Hyorinmaru coughed purposely.

"As I was saying, I didn't think that we would have to make each of your wielders more active into the prophecy. It's without doubt many things will change because of this, but it's the only way that we can help with the prophecy."

Voritorna sniffed.

"I was hoping my wielder would leave the Living World in time for this war, but it seems not, oh well," She said while shrugging.

"Voritorna, if your wielder entered the Seireitei now, that would screw up the prophecy more than it already is!" Yosei shouted from the back of the group. Zangetsu looked thoughtful, a face that his wielder hardly ever showed.

"I didn't think that either of our wielders would take part of the prophecy at all." He said, contemplating. Shiromaru huffed.

"What wielder do I have? Shamasio's gone, and the only reason why I'm still here is because of Shuinjei," Zibarraru rolled his eyes at the death dragon.

"Beh, quit your complaining, Maru,"

The blue haired ice dragon was growing impatient.

"I didn't want to risk either of your wielders being put at a chance of death, but it is what it is,"

Saru scratched her light purple hair.

"Whatever, my wielder's an idiot. And if someone doesn't get to him, he's either gonna' kill himself, or I'm going to murder him." The little red headed snake boy, Hebi, snickered.

"Right, as fat as you are, you could sit on him and the deal's done!"

Zibarraru's eyes were closed, he was concentrating on what he could see as far into the future as his abilities would allow him. Red eyes snapped back open.

"Damn it!" He hissed causing everyone to silence themselves. Voritorna turned to the temperamental dragon.

"What?" She asked while huffing and fixing a strand pink hair. Zibarraru's red tail (Identical to Shiromaru's black tail) moved around in unease. It was a force habit that he couldn't overcome.

"It seems as if life's becoming shittier than it already is." Sode no Shirayuki frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nine Destined Zanpakuto, the original amount of Zanpakuto, will become 12 for this prophecy and the next. Voritorna, Datsu, your wielders are sisters," Voritorna sweat dropped and forced a smile. Datsu cracked her knuckles.

"Great, now I have to work with a prissy bitch," Datsu growled while cracking her knuckles. Voritorna struggled to keep smiling.

"I feel sorry for the wielder that's with you," she muttered. Zibarraru continued.

"Datsu, you're going to have to share a wielder with another Zanpakuto,"

"WHAT?" She yelled loudly. Ukito Kiro lifted her finger once more.

"He just said that you're going to be sharing a Wielder with another Zanpakuto,"

Datsu growled.

"I heard what he said you idiot!"

"But—"

"Shut it!"

Hyorinmaru's vein was going to pop. This was going to be a very, very, very long day.

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"What…no…" The voice. It was so familiar. He heard it thousands of times before. His mind was still struggling to work._

_"No! No!"_

_Yamiru._

_Adopted daughter of Konata Shomaku._

_"You killed her! I hate you! I will never forgive you! Never!"_

Yamiru's world was shattered, once again. First, the death of her brother and now death of Konata? What else was next? Hasn't she suffered enough? Usually, Akumas would be able to live a second life or third or even fourth because the soul stayed within the body unless something or someone removed it. Worst case scenario was that someone had taken the soul of Konata, or that she was out through immediate reincarnation. And Lord knows how long that would take. The Zanpakuto itself had disappeared, nowhere to be found, not on the ground, not around her, just simply nowhere. Her small hands drooped lifelessly, hatred and sorrow getting the best of her.

"Hinamori," Her voice was deadly, seething with anger but yet she did not raise it at all. Her stomach burned and bubbled. "You killed her." There were to swords that crossed over each other on her back, Shiromaru and Ekō no Kage. She could use either of them. Shiromaru was the Death Dragon, she hoped he would be more suited for the situation.

"Yamiru, it was not her," Deep blue eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean…?" Things clicked together in her mind. "…You…you couldn't have! You would never kill Konata! It had to have been Hinamori—"

"Damn it Yamiru, why can't you see that it was not Momo? Are you too lost to even see that she did not kill Konata? I don't understand why all of your life, you've been blaming Momo for every bad thing that happens!" The black haired female's mouth gaped, but then she closed it. She could not handle all of this.

"I see," She croaked. "So is this the same thing you will tell Rukia? If Hinamori and Rukia ever fought, will you do the same thing? Will you kill Rukia, to protect Hinamori? You are a fool, Hitsugaya! A damn fool blinded by whatever feeling you have for Hinamori!" Her eyes became dark. "You know it's true, Hitsugaya. You know that very well. You can't escape it," She picked up her sword and began to leave "Because the moment the fire and ice will clash swords, you'll see what the truth is." And she was gone.

* * *

><p>The next day was the worse day for the Sutomoshi Clan. Especially for Rin, the head of the Clan and the older brother of Konata. The Sutomoshi Clan lived on the separate land of Yami no Mori, but was still counted as a part of it. Anyways, when the news of Konata's death had gotten to the head, things in the Sutomoshi became uproar. Firstly, Rin had never wanted Konata to hang around the other Akuma who wasn't of her kind. Yes, Rin was prejudice; he only trusted the Centaurs and the Minotaurs. But Konata never seemed to show any interest in making friends with her people, she was always looking for some way to go outside the boundaries. And that's why she befriended the Prince of Yami no Mori, and eventually, the others, to his dismay.<p>

After Rin was informed of the death of the Clan's princess, he reacted quickly. The Yami no Mori Prince was banned from being anywhere near the Sutomoshi Clan. And if he dare came near, he would be personally killed by Rin himself.

* * *

><p>Days went by slowly. All of the Destined Wielders hardly spoke to each other. No one has seen Yamiru, Toshiro, or Momo. It was as if Konata's death had shattered the group into billions of pieces that has scattered in the wind. But the situation that bugged everyone the most was about Yamiru. Even though no one has seen Toshiro or Momo, they knew for a fact they were there. Yamiru was nowhere to be found. Ingu and Hsariku had taken a trip to the Sutomoshi Clan, and were left to disappointment when no one had an idea of her whereabouts. It was just unnerving with all of the issues that were beginning to stir…<p>

Toshiro walked silently through the halls of the Yami no Mori castle. Aizen and his strange Akumas were absent, which brought of some relief to him. But Aizen hardly left his part of the castle, the brown haired Akuma would spend most of days planning, plotting to do something in which Toshiro would have to find out.

That wasn't the only thing he was trying to figure out though. It was the plenty of strange occurrences that made him suspicious of many things. Like how come Momo was the only person allowed in the castle? What was Momo doing for the past 10 years she's been missing? Konata is a very kind and nonviolent person, why would she even lift her blade to someone like Momo? What would happen if Rukia and Momo ended up battling? His head pounded. His last thought nearly made him split in half. Yes, he's known Momo ever since he was young, but there is something wrong with her. He can't deny it any longer. Her mentality isn't in check, and nor is her sanity. He didn't know much about her power ever since she left…

But Rukia on the other hand…Rukia is a furious fighter. She's strong in so many ways, and even though for a short time, has been there in times where Momo could never be.

**'And if they fought, Toshiro, one them will have to go…'**

Hyorinmaru wasn't helping much. Actually, he was making things worse.

**'Rukia has betrayed her friends…'**

His head began to hurt again.

**'She has betrayed the Akuma Sureiyā Society…'**

His vision blurred.

**'She has lost her position, and her brother, for you. And you are deciding if she were to fight against this…human girl…if you would kill her just as you did Konata?'**

"Damn it, shut the hell up!" A passing by maid stopped for a split second to throw him a weird glance. But he didn't care right now. He just prayed to God he wouldn't have to make that decision.

* * *

><p>The Soul Society was everything but peaceful. Everyone there was on alert, just waiting for something to happen. Yamamoto had already announced that if anything provoked war with Yami no Mori, it will be brought to attention and be taken care of quickly.<p>

And in other words: Fuck with us and we bring war.

Many taichous didn't like the having to resort to war, but after Matsumoto and Rukia had betrayed the Society, they didn't know who they could trust. For all they knew, their lieutenant could be an Akuma waiting to attack. It was an edgy time for the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Night began to settle upon the Seireitei. But unlike many nights, this night was cloudy and rainy, the tears of an angel so many believed. Rain hammered down onto the ground, dirt rising, dropping and making a "thump" with each raindrop that fell. But that is all Tombi was able to watch at the moment as Mizo-sensei rested. She carefully lifted the cup of hot tea to her lips, taking little sips so that she wouldn't disturb him. Mizo was an old man, but he was also very wise. And strong, even without his Zanpakuto to aid him. But a warrior still needed his rest. A small rain drop landed beside her. And then another.<p>

And then two more.

And then a lot.

The wind picked up speed until she heard it roaring and howling in her ears. Rain painfully whipped across her face and her black hair blew backwards with the force. How could Mizo sleep through this all? She looked behind her to see if he was still asleep. Instead, she found nothing there. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Tombi then noticed a shadow casting over her.

It was Mizo.

Tombi stood up and bowed.

"You will begin training now." he spoke. The black haired girl's lips twitched slightly.

"It's raining werewolves and trolls; I can't practice fire in this weather!" she protested. He raised a single brow.

"And?" His single word response made her stomach twist. What did he mean "and"? Did he not know that rain and fire did not mix? She sighed and spoke again, discarding his strange reply.

"Mizo, fire and water do not mix well. Until it stops raining I canno—"

"Then make it stop raining." Ash gray eyes widened.

"What? I can't make it stop raining!" Mizo looked at her through his dull gray eyes.

"You are fire. Rain is rain. If you concentrate you can stop the rain." Tombi's face features hardened.

"You fight horribly." And so he began his criticism.

"And what does that have to do with stopping the rain?" She hissed through gritted teeth. He sniffed.

"You do not fight in the way of a dragon."

Tombi growled.

"I am not a dragon. I am a _Hydra_."

"You may be a Hyrda, but your Zanpakuto is a dragon. You still fight like that human girl." Her eyes slanted.

"I do not!" Black hair whipped in the hardening wind. The soaked leaves flew and scattered from the trees and deep into the forest.

"Yes you do. You learned how to fight from watching her. And you still fight that way. In order to battle like a true warrior, you must abide how your Zanpakuto wants you to." Tombi's lips pulled into a frown.

"And how do I do that?" she asked becoming agitated with the situation at hand. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Find yourself, and listen to that voice within."

Tombi took in a deep breath. She had no idea how she was supposed to do this; her relationship with her Zanpakuto was already screwed up, and now she was expected to "listen to that voice within"? She closed her eyes, trying to make it seem as if she could actually concentrate on such an impossible task. The dark skinned girl unsheathed her sword, the red blade immediately becoming soaked with the rain. She held the katana at her side. Tombi squeezed her eyes tighter, deciding that maybe she could put a little bit more effort into this.

A few seconds passed by silently—besides the hard pattering of the rain—without any progress.

And then she heard it.

The noise was so sudden; it made her eyes snap open.

It was a small sound, quiet but yet fierce.

_'Like a flame dancing in the wick of a candle.'_

Tombi's breath hitched. The sound was music to her ears. All of those forgotten instincts were almost being repeated in a song that she could hardly understand. The sounds wouldn't exactly be described as "music" to another person. There were no drums, flutes, pianos or anything else like that. It was just the faint roaring of two fierce, competitive dragons battling each other for the dominate position—the dragon of Hell vs. the Dragon of Fire. She could almost see the similar dragons fighting and roaring, spitting fire and clawing at each other. Tombi felt the strength of the both of them.

Mindlessly, her arm—the one that held the Zanpakuto—lifted up. Probably by instinct. Who knew? Tombi muttered a few words, and her word went into Shikai. In a matter of seconds, the raven haired female was, seemingly, dancing around with flame from the tip of her sword. She no longer even knew what she was doing, as if she weren't even in control of her movements any longer. Bright flames circled around her, moving as she did. Tombi lifted her arm up, still prancing around gracefully.

"Kokyū-en, hikō ryū (Breathing flames, flying dragons)!" Two fiery, Chinese dragons formed from the fire, spiraling up into the sky, higher and higher until it reached the clouds. The rain slowed down.

And then it stopped.

Tombi sheathed her sword in its red obi before moving a stray lock of wet hair out of her face.

"How…was that?" She panted, still trying to process what happened.

"Well. Very well indeed. Do not take this compliment lightly, I hardly give them out. Take pride in your work." Tombi bowed, pride swelling her heart.

"Hai, sensei."

* * *

><p>Matsumoto did her best to stay out of all of the Destined WielderProphecy business. I mean, she was just an Akuma, a normal Akuma, who had no part in any of that mess. But still, she would do her best to try to help out sometimes and whatnot. A little poking here and there wouldn't hurt much. Matsumoto sighed lazily. Ever since the death of Konata, nobody has really talked to each other much. Matsumoto's noticed that. It saddened her a lot. She knew Konata well. The blonde Akuma was everything but violent. She had a kind heart, and always took everyone seriously. She never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings, never. But why is it, that past all of this, that she was still dead? Maybe Konata didn't even touch Hinamori? Maybe she was framed? Or did Hinamori really just push all the wrong buttons that could've made Konata snap? Matsumoto sighed feeling a headache coming on. She quickly fell asleep almost the instant that she connected her head to the pillow. She reopened her eyes to find that she wasn't in Hsariku's house anymore. She blinked a couple of times to see if there was something wrong her eyes.

'_Nope, nothing.' _Matsumoto pulled out her Zanpakuto. Even if there wasn't a threat, she had to be careful. She didn't even know where she was. She looked around. Left, right. And then she spotted something. There were a few things in the darkness besides her. A good distance away, but she could tell that they were something. She spread out her senses to see if those things had reiatsu.

They did. In fact, they had the reiatsu of a few familiar Akuma Sureiyās.

Matsumoto sped off towards the Demon Slayers. While she was nearing, the faces became clearer, and their reiatsu became stronger. She stopped a couple of yards away from them!

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Ukitake, Abarai!" She yelled. They turned towards her. Kuchiki-taichou didn't show any expression. But she could tell that he was surprised. Ichigo's eyes widened considerably, letting all feelings spill out, unlike the 6th Division Captain. Renji's eyes slanted as he pulled out his Ma no ken o korosu. Ukitake was stunned stiff.

"Rangik-san!" Ichigo called out, advancing towards her. Matsumoto took a step back.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" He looked at her in the eyes.

"Where is Rukia-fukutaichou? Tell me now!" Matsumoto's eyes widened. He still addressed Rukia as a lieutenant even though she betrayed the Akuma Sureiyā Society? She looked down.

"I do not know now, she was released from healing a little bi—"

"Healing? What happened to her?" It was Abarai's turn to yell.

"Silence, Abarai!" Byakuya said loudly. "We are to capture this traitor, not to pester her with questions." Ichigo held his hand out for the Captains to stay still.

"Wait, I have one more question." Ichigo looked at Matsumoto dead in the eyes with such a serious expression, that it chilled her to the bone.

"Matsumoto," He started. "Why did Rukia leave?" Matsumoto closed her eyes.

"Ichigo, it's a long and complicated story—"

"I don't care! I want to know!" The strawberry blonde sighed.

"Ichigo, she fell in love. That's why." She heard his breath hitch. "She fell in love with the Prince of Yami no Mori, and left to be with him."

"Then why did he let her get hurt? What kind of—"

"Enough!" This time, the voice came from the newcomers. Everyone turned around to see a large group of Zanpakuto advance towards them.

"Welcome everybody. I know this is sudden that we appear randomly, but we have no other choice if you all want to live."

* * *

><p>Tombi walked around Yami no Mori with a deadly purpose. Right now, she felt like a ruthless killer. It wasn't often that she would roam around Yami no Mori at night, stealing the souls of Akumas for strength. It was something she almost never did. But she was pissed. She needed to take out her anger some way, some how.<p>

'_I will find you Hinamori! I will find you and kill you!' _She spread her senses as far as they could go. But all she picked up was the spiritual pressure of the many other Akumas in the area around her. She heard a thud behind her.

"Hinamori…" She growled. She didn't even have to look behind her.

Tombi! I was just looking for you!" She said cheerily. The black haired girl turned to look at the brown haired female.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat. Hinamori gaped a little.

"Tombi…I want you to join me." There was a tick silence, only the sound of the other Akumas and the wind was heard.

"What?" Gahato hissed. Tombi took a step closer.

"Tombi, we could be best friends again! We can work side by side, we can be together with Toshiro again! The way it was meant to be! It can be us three again, no more problems, no more enemies! All you have to do is join me! And we can be friends again." Tombi was no fool. She didn't believe any of this crap. But yet the old her was convinced that this all was true. Tombi stood silently.

"Tombi..." Hinamori barely managed to dodge the large wave of fire sent her way. The end of her clothes was burned from the heat.

"Gahato!" She screamed. Tombi put her Zanpakuto at her side.

"Stop saying my name, damn it! You're a liar. You are just pent up with hatred and jealousy that you're willing to let anything spew from your mouth. Do you really think I'll just drop every responsibility I have to try to be in some old dream again?" She shook her head. "And you've made a mistake again, Momo. If you truly knew me, you would know one thing." Her eyes shone with determination. "I wouldn't leave everybody and betray them so I can accomplish something impossible dream. I'm not selfish like you. And it's thanks to Rukia that I learned this." Tombi smirked.

"And I'll repay Rukia by ridding you from our lives! Kokyū-en, hikō ryū!" Two flame dragon spiraled all the way to the sky, before dropping down, hurtling at full speed towards Hinamori. The Hell dragon and the Fire Dragon circled around Hinamori in a wall of flames, the both of their large heads were cocked back at the center of the fiery mess, waiting to strike.

**_'Tombi. This is not your fight. I will not allow you to kill her. The prophecy has decided who can kill who. You are not permitted. I end this now.'_** By the end of Zibarraru's sentence, the two dangerous dragons were reduced to ashes. Tombi fell to her knees feeling all strength being sucked out of her. She looked back up to see that Hinamori was gone.  
><em>'Fuck.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm finished after...how long? XD Guys, guys...I know it's really wrong for me to spoil the next chapter for you guys...but...Rukia vs. Momo~ Just saying. ;3 That was pretty much hinted throughout the whole chapter, you know. Yamiru, Hyorinmaru~ Anyways, drop a review and...**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!**


	18. Fire and Ice

**A/N:…Chapters 1, 2, 3, 12, 13 and 14 have been changed~ I suggest you reread 1, 2, 12 and 13. Some plot changes went on in those chapters. Long awaited Rukia vs. Momo at end of chappy~**

**Signed,**

**-Oten**

**Warning: OOC and excessive cursing**

* * *

><p>The 'Realization' Arc<p>

Fire and Ice

* * *

><p>Hsariku and Ingu were practically doing their own thing. They were gone, away from the shadowy pits of Yami no Mori, doing their own research of the Seireitei and the Akuma Sureiyā Society. It was more than risky, had they been caught, death and war would be the penalty. They were moving swiftly and silently around, using reiatsu collars and dressing as Rungokai commoners to get around unnoticed. They had noticed a few Akuma Sureiyās were around, watching and monitoring the Yami no Mori Akuma activity. By the looks of it, they hadn't noticed much. That was a good thing.<p>

"Ingu," Hsariku said breathlessly, running around buildings, shacks and houses. "Remind me exactly, but why can't we use shunpo?" Shunpo would be much quicker to get to the Seireitei, and she wouldn't always have to dodge people and vendors every time she came across a corner. Dirt and rubble kicked up with every stride causing Ingu to cough a little.

"It would be very suspicious. Normal villagers shouldn't have the ability to use shunpo." Hsariku nodded, dodging out of the way of a small village family. The white haired female sighed. It was almost an hour and a half before they reached the Akuma Sureiyā Society. They saw the large civilization stand tall and wide, a few clouds scattered across the sky.

"We're here." she commented in a low voice. They both glanced at each other and nodded, heading off in the same direction into the Society. Truthfully, it wasn't very difficult weaving their way around the large, advanced civilization. All you had to do was remain unnoticed, take silent steps and creep around the corners. They didn't draw any attention from any Akuma Sureiyā that wandered past them, or stopped and gave a brief glance towards them. Their plan went as it was supposed to; they managed to make it past 11 Divisions until they made it to the 12th Division's Akuma Sureiyā Research and Development Institute. They couldn't just knock at the division's doors, so they had found themselves going the opposite way around, sneaking in from the back way.

"Urahara-san!" Ingu called, blinking a few times to adjust the unusually dark lab. She took a few steps forward, looking around and between the long isles of big machinery until she found him, fast asleep on one of computers. Hsariku frowned.

"Urahara!"

The said man snapped awake, wiping his mouth for any possible traces of drool. He gave them a drowsy, goofy look.

"Oh, it's just you two. Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming so early?"

"We're 3 hours late." Hsariku deadpanned, folding her arms. The blonde sighed.

"Oh, that's right. Anyways, shall we get to business?"

He spun his chair around so that he faced his computer screen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki-san is on his way."

"Good. Commence in opening the Senkaimon to the Human World."

"You mean the Living World?"

"However may you Demon Slayers call it, I need the door opened."

"Alright, alright," he muttered lazily. "Calm down."

The man quickly went to work, typing on the computer and sliding his finger across the monitor on certain occasions. A machine hummed to life, bleeping quietly in the silent laboratory. Ingu tapped her chin. Ingu gave a silent thanks to Hsariku and let the fraternal leave and return to Yami no Mori.

"Urahara-san—where will the Senkaimon be located?"

"It should be in the far east. There hasn't been any activity there in years."

She nodded while thinking and memorizing, planning and organizing her thoughts. Those were the things Ingu always did when she was away from her lab or scientific work or studies. She looked around tapping her chin once more, a habit she had when she was thinking like a philosopher.

"Urahara-san, Yoruichi and the other Vizards will be there, correct?"

"Yep; I saw to it that they were excused from their duties for today."

"And how exactly did you manage to do that?"

"Easy, just a few false commands from Central 46 were able to do the trick."

Ingu threw him a look.

"It isn't as simple as you say it is, Urahara-san."

"Yeah, I know. It was actually difficult. I was just messing with your mind."

He began typing again, a frown taking place on his face. Urahara hardly frowned.

"What is it?"

The raven-head Werewolf Akuma rushed over to his side by the computer. She carefully set her hand down on the desk for balance and peered closely at the screen. Her eyes narrowed just a bit as she focused her vision. Urahara began to work faster.

"Something's rejecting the Senkaimon from opening."

"Yamamoto-soutaichou knows about this?"

"There's no way Yama-jii could know. The only people who know what's going on are you, Yoruichi and I. Even Ichigo-san doesn't know what's going on."

He typed a little more, only to pull back in shock. The screen popped up another tab.

"Huh?" He leaned closer to screen, so close that his breath fogged up the protective glass. Unadulterated confusion would be the way to call it.

"It looks as if the Senkaimon is being blocked by another force from another dimension. It's neither Heaven nor Hell seeing that they do not bother with this corrupt world we live in. This is the first time this has ever happened." He pulled away from the screen and lay back in his chair, stretching his arm to touch the screen and slide certain notice tabs around. He stroked his stubbly chin with his free arm.

"We cannot continue our plan until this has been resolved. I have to research the dimension more. It may or may not be a threat, but I cannot take my chances." He removed his eyes from the screen. "I want you to do some research in your lab. Try to turn in whatever information you get by tomorrow. I know it's a little bit time, but I have faith that you can get it done right."

Ingu nodded and saluted.

"Alright Urahara-san! Just tell Kurosaki-taichou that the meeting has postponed. Let the other hidden Vizards know to stay low once more; they cannot be detected or else they'll be killed by the Akuma Sureiyā Society."

Urahara waved his hand lazily at her, but held a distant look on his face.

"I know. Do proceed to exit; it might get a bit dangerous now with Senkaimon issues."

Ingu saluted again.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>She blinked boringly at her Zanpakuto.<p>

"Why the hell did you call me here?" the raven-head gave the fiery red-head a lazy glare, leaning over to get a better look of his expression.

"Why you dumb bitch…!" he growled. The red-eyed dragon shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Look, I didn't come to argue with someone with the likes of _you_, I came here to give you a warning. Cunt."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh _really_?" she purred mockingly while twirling a short black lock on her pointer finger. "You don't know how much I just want to choke you right now, you asshole. I thought a Zanpakuto was supposed to be submissive to its weilder."

"Well you thought wrong. I do what I please, so _fuck you _and your dream of a 'submissive Zanpakuto'. Anyways, like I mentioned before, I came to warn you. But now I'm regretting the thought." he hissed through teeth.

"I don't need any warnings from you."

"Oh-ho, so this is coming from the bitch that relies on me to do practically everything for her?"

"You really piss me off, Zibarraru! Now what the hell did you come to warn me about?"

"Death, Hell and Fire."

A silence followed in suit.

"…_What_?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

"You're fucking confusing, you! How the hell am I supposed take this warning seriously when you said no more than 4 words?"

"It's the next prophecy, you idiot!"

"How on this _goddamned _earth, was I supposed to know what the _fuck _you were talking about?"

Zibarraru rubbed his temples.

"It's not my fault you're so stupid."

She threw her plain katana at him, striking the cantankerous Zanpakuto square in the head. He hit the ground, then quickly retaliated, getting back up and rubbing his head.

"What the fuck! Woman, I am a Destined Zanpakuto! You're supposed to have respect for me, not hit me with a fucking sword!"

"You called me idiot."

He ground his teeth together, having a rather comical expression of wide eyes and flared nostrils, well at least in Tombi's eyes she was used to his raging anger. But to anyone else, he looked like an insane demon with hellfire spewing his from eyes and nostrils.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you! Leave this Inner World!"

"I'll be glad to, kick me out as you usually do."

"Why you…be gone!"

His big palm covered her vision as she was engulfed in flames. Tombi blinked, her eyes adjusting to the dark of her home.

'_Zibarraru is such a dickhead. I need some rest.' _she thought, resting her head on her pillow.

* * *

><p><em>The darkness followed quickly after her, destroying everything in its path. No matter how fast she ran, she was still being followed. No matter how many times she turned and tried to go different paths, she still ended up in the same place.<em>

"_Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" Nothing happened. In fact, the plain katana actually dissipated into nothingness. This was different from the last time, but it was still going to end up the same way. She found herself trapped. The man with short, wavy, brown hair—this time she knew who he was. _

_King Sosuke Aizen of Yami no Mori, better known as the father of Toshiro Hitsugaya._

_How could someone as horrible as King Aizen raise the person that she cared for dearly? His arm pulled back, and no more than a second later, he plunged his hand into the center of her chest, taking away the illuminating gem from her soul. He held the gem tightly in his hand, an unpleasantly cold smile plastered on his blood-spattered face._

"_Finish her." The dark forest cleared up. This was the first time it has ever happened. She found herself at the top of a large ledge that had view of the entire Akuma Sureiyā Society—Sōkyoku Hill. She looked around briefly before noticing this may be her end. The lanky, silver haired Akuma used his Shikai, his blade extending quickly, coming at her at a speed that was just blinding, yet she didn't have the will to move._

Rukia screamed loudly, sitting upright. She heard Tombi land beside her, her red katana blade already drawn.

"Rukia! What's wrong?" She looked around frantically, searching for any danger nearby. Rukia took in quick pants.

"N-no, nothing's wrong." She muttered shakily. She felt her chest; there were no wounds of any sort. "I just had a…nightmare. A very realistic one, though." She regained her composure. "Sorry that I woke you." She lied back down. Tombi frowned.

"Are you sure that you're okay? I mean…it's been a while since I've heard you have nightmares that made you scream like that." Rukia nodded.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Rukia then fell back to sleep, but Tombi didn't. This wasn't anything to look lightly upon. She was going to have to do something about this.

The next morning, Tombi woke up early, before Rukia, and headed out to the area where Mizo lived. She used shunpo; she needed to make it there quickly before any stray Akumas could waken and interrupt her journey. By the time she reached his estate the sun was already moving above the horizon, setting an orange glow across the clearing. Upon her arrival, Mizo had opened the door.

"You are awake." she stated, surprised as she sat down. He nodded.

"Yes, I am, as you can see. You are troubled." Mizo said knowingly. Tombi looked away.

"I'm not exactly troubled. But my friend, Kuchiki Rukia, is having these repetitive nightmares. She, too, is a Destined Wielder."

He only blinked.

"Can you describe these 'nightmares'?"

Tombi searched through the information she knew.

"The nightmares usually consist of Rukia being chased down by unknown dark forces. It then ends with King Aizen removing a small gem-like object from her by force." She recalled, remembering the first time Rukia had told her about these nightmares. For the first time, Tombi could identify unadulterated shock written all over his face.

"The Hougyoku," he whispered hoarsely. "She holds the Hougyoku." Before she could even open her mouth to ask any questions, he abruptly got up, suddenly rigid. He took a plain katana blade from the rack posted on his wall. Mizo unsheathed it, holding it lightly in the palm of his hands.

"How much do you know about being a Destined Wielder?" he asked, very still. Tombi bit her lip.

"Almost nothing. I know there is a prophecy—"

"How much about this prophecy do you know?" he interrupted. She folded her hands.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." In a swift, surprising motion, Mizo sliced his wall lightly. He then did the same to every wall in the living room until the wall paper peeled back where it was cut. The white haired man pulled the tan wall paper completely off, exposing many confusing pictures. He sheathed the sword.

"This is your prophecy." Tombi let her eyes roam around the room. On the first wall there was a picture of all of the Destined Zanpakuto, in fighting stance and materialized. They looked a little different, a few things being missing. Like Zibarraru for example, plenty of scales on his tail were gone. She turned to the other wall. On it, there was an elaborate picture of 9 silhouetted figures. One of them had a bright white light in the center of their chest.

"Gahato," he said breathlessly. "Kuchiki is the one that holds the Hougyoku."

Tombi slammed her fists on the ground. She deserved to know what was going on instead of being left in the dark, clueless upon this word that he had said so often.

"What the hell is this 'Hougyoku'?" she snarled.

Mizo gave her a stern, disciplined look, causing the younger female to silence herself.

"The Hougyoku is a man-made, gem-like orb. It has the power to destroy the boundaries between the Akuma and the Akuma Sureiyā, giving either party the ability of an Akuma or Akuma Sureiyā."

Light gray eyes tried to remain emotionless and failed.

"That should not be possible, _ever_. Both the Seireitei and Yami no Mori have built what we are today off of the physical and spiritual boundaries between Akuma and Akuma Sureiyā!"

"I am well aware of that." He stated gruffly. "That is why we are all in danger. Kuchiki Rukia possesses the Hougyoku embedded deeply into the center of her soul. If she is captured, there is a great possibility that the Hougyoku can be removed from her."

Black eyebrows furrowed in pure confusion.

"But how did the Hougyoku even find its way to her? Was she born with it?"

Mizo shook his head.

"No. The current 12th Division Captain in the Akuma Sureiyā Society hid it in her soul in order to hide it from Aizen and his men. This happened almost as soon as she became an Akuma Sureiyā."

She nodded slowly.

"What about these dreams?"

"They are called Yogen no kakusei (prophetic awakenings). They occur to a chosen Destined Wielder when a drastic part in the prophecy occurs, as you have Zibarraru to give you these without such a hassle and confusion."

"Right…"

Tombi looked down. Mizo spoke again.

"That is not all this prophecy foresees. Your friend, Prince Hitsugaya, will be having some issues also."

"What do you mean by issues?" she snapped quickly. She wasn't the one to stand for someone describing her friends as someone with 'issues'. What could possibly be wrong with Toshiro? Well of course besides his sudden depression after killing Konata!

"It is a simple concept, Gahato. He is the son of Aizen; Aizen's genetics are in him. We all know Aizen is a sick, twisted man, that fact is embedded within his very DNA." he sighed. "And it because is this fact, Toshiro will begin to share many similarities with his father. It is a stage that every male Akuma Werewolf goes through after leaving the adolescent stage, but it is far more dangerous because of the situation we are in. May it be changes in behavior, way of thinking, growth, strength—"

"_SHUT UP_!" Tombi roared, covering her ears. "Toshiro in not a fucking monster! He will never be like his father!"

"You cannot ignore the truth! He can be hazardous to his friends and those around him. There will be situations where he will handle things exactly like his father—"

Mizo's sentence was cut short upon a sleek, red blade's tip being pressed lightly against his Adam's apple.

"_Shut the hell up_." She hissed, pushing the blade just a little harder. Mizo's eyes slanted into slits.

"You are a fool." He lifted a single finger and lightly touched her sword's tip. All that was heard was the noise of half of Tombi's sword shattering. Her eyes flew open.

"Wha...what…?"

"You do not lift your blade to me."

A frown covered her face. She then dashed out of the shoji door without so much as an apology.

'_I should talk to Ingu about this. She might know a little bit more. Perhaps she can observe Kuchiki and see if there's a way to help her…' _she closed her eyes. _'Please…Toshiro…don't do anything stupid…'_

* * *

><p>Numerous bionic, metal tentacles worked the several complicated machines. The eight, artificial limbs never paused once, working ceaselessly on the tests and experiments, collecting data from the Human World, Heaven and Hell. The door opened quietly.<p>

"…Ingu…?"

The said Mountain Werewolf Akuma turned around, stopping her endless work for the first time in five hours. She removed the lab glasses from her face with the bionic limbs.

"Oh. Good evening Gahato-san! How may I be of service?"

Tombi held a strange expression on her face; a mix of disgust and wonder. Ingu tapped her chin with her finger— her _real _finger.

"Oh, these tentacles? Are you confused? These are artificial limbs, it helps me work faster. They are connected to my spinal cord and brain's nerves, it's just a prototype so it may be a bit defect or hard to control. Would you like to test it?"

Tombi lifted her hands defensively, shaking her head rapidly.

"Oh _no_, I'm fine. Also, that is not what I came for."

The black-haired Akuma wore her hair in one large braid that hung loosely off the side of her shoulder.

"What would you like to know then?"

"Eh…well Kuchiki-san—"

"Yogen no kakusei. They are prophetic dreams that a wielder gets when their part in a prophecy occurs. I figured she'd start having them again. They only left temporarily when she became an Akuma. Anyways, there is no helping it. Though, maybe we can study the prophecy more and see if anyone else will be having them?"

Tombi stood with her mouth agape. She was at loss for words. Eh, it wasn't much a surprise though; Ingu was the smartest (scientifically) out of all the others.

"…Eh…sure…I guess…?"

"Wonderful!" She grabbed the other female with her robotic tentacles and dragged her along showing her many of her machines and what they did. Tombi quickly pulled away from Ingu's grasp.

"Sorry Ingu, I have two other reasons why I need to be here."

She reached behind her and unsheathed her shortened sword. Ingu's smile faded away.

"Your sword is broken."

"Yeah," the shorter, younger female responded quietly. "Do you think you can fix it?"

Ingu nodded.

"Of course I can. But it will be a little while. Meanwhile, do tell me your other concern."

"…It's Toshiro. He's leaving his adolescent stage and I was told he would start following his father's footsteps."

Ingu sighed.

"I can't do anything about that also. It is up to Toshiro to do the right thing."

"I hope he does the right thing…"

"I know he will." She said, giving a warm smile—which was quite unlikely of her—and resting her hand—of course the _bionic hand _(something so Ingu-like)—on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Momo took a breath in and out, she couldn't help but feeling that Toshiro was becoming more distant than she last remembered. She hardly saw him around the castle—hell, she didn't even know if he still even bothered to return to the castle anymore!<p>

'_It's all Kuchiki's fault! She stole Toshiro from me!'_

She closed her tiny fists.

'_H-he doesn't even look at me the same anymore. It's as if he's just a hollow, walking, ice block. Does he even love me anymore? He has to! He's always loved me!'_

Big brown orbs watered.

'_Toshiro can't love anyone else. I-it's impossible! But…the way I've heard him talk to her…the way he speaks to her, all the affection in his tone…every time they met eyes he always seemed happier! Impossible! She doesn't know Toshiro like I do!'_

The plain, dark room she resided in seemed even darker as warm tears fell to the ground.

'_I-I have to get rid of her now. I have to. Toshiro doesn't need someone like her in his life. I'm sorry Aizen-sama.'_

She attached Tobuime to her hip, wiping the tears off of her face. She rushed down the flights of stairs silently, and the moment she exited the castle, sped off towards Kurai Mura.

* * *

><p>It was pretty dark outside. Rukia bit her lip. Tombi still wasn't back. Perhaps she was hurt? Rukia took the thought out of her head.<p>

'_Tombi is very strong. She has achieved Bankai, and is stronger than me. She can cope.'_

But even though she did well at reassuring herself that Tombi was fine, it didn't mean that she wasn't yearning for some fresh air in the silent, still room. Tombi's house was in the remote area of Kurai Mura, not much people would know when either female left or arrived besides a few select friends.

She got up from her bed, smoothening out her plain blue kimono. Today was a New Moon, which meant all Werewolf Akumas would be taking on a human-soul form. Almost the instant she stepped foot outside, she found herself pressed roughly up against a nearby tree, all the air knocked out of her lungs. Two pale fists clutched tightly onto her clothing.

"What the…!"

She looked down to see a small female with chocolate-brown hair—about Rukia's height, perhaps taller—, and big brown eyes clouded with far too many wicked thoughts and feelings.

"You bastard! You stole Toshiro from me! You fucking stole him! He was _always _mine until you came along!"

The shocked raven-head threw the bigger female off of her, dropping shakily to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You speak as if you own Toshiro! It is not my fault that you left Toshiro for 10 years! You left him heart-broken and expect to return with everything the same?"

Hinamori's face was red with anger. She balled up her fists at her sides.

"Damn you! Do you think you're so special because everybody wants your soul? Do you think you're so special because you hold the Houg—"

She sealed her lips the instant half of the word escaped her mouth. Now Rukia's interest was piqued.

"Were you going to say Hougyoku?" She shoved the other female up against a tree. "What the hell do you know about the Hougyoku?"

"Nothing! Get off of me!" Momo freed herself and quickly dashed away, Rukia not far behind. The raven-head chased Momo right into the heart of Kurai Mura. Fire lit up in the palms of Hinamori's hands. She flung the fireball after fireball at Rukia, and luckily the ex-Akuma Sureiyā was able to dodge each one with ease. But even so, the buildings and houses nearby kindled and were set ablaze. These innocent people could die!

"You're going to set Kurai Mura on fire!"

"I don't care; as long as you burn to the ground with it!"

'_Fuck!' _Rukia thought bitterly. She had to put out these fires before Kurai Mura actually _did _burn down!

"Hadō #58, Tenran!"

A large tornado-like blast of wind spread out, silencing the flames until they merged into smoke. Rukia gave Hinamori a dark, malicious look.

"What do you know about the Hougyoku?" she commanded, repeating her question. Rukia _had _to know! If she could figure out what the Hougyoku was, maybe then she could learn what those dreams meant! Hinamori didn't say anything, but responded with violence.

"Hadō #54, Haien!"

The purplish blast of spiritual energy flew towards Rukia, but with all the skills she's gained over the years of being an Akuma Sureiyā, she was able to dodge, once again. A large crater formed in the ground where whatever houses used to be.

'_Damn it, Hinamori!'_

"We cannot fight here!"

"I don't care! Hadō #63, Raikōhō!"

A massive wave of yellow energy emitted from Hinamori's fingers. The spiritual energy put into it was just too big for anyone to dodge, well, unless you were someone like Yoruichi or Ingu. Nobody else she knew possessed such a speed.

"Bakudō #73, Tozanshō!" Rukia found herself nearing the fact that she was going to end using all of her spiritual energy at the rate she was going. All of these high-leveled Kido spells…goodness. For example, Tozanshō was a protective spell that was supposed to just protect the caster from any attacks. But Rukia had expanded the Kido beyond its usual limitations by spreading the spell over a large area of Kurai Mura to salvage it from the destructive human-soul in front of her. The very moment the Kido spell subsided, Rukia's barrier dropped. The raven-head panted. She usually preferred to use Kido rather than to use her Zanpakuto, she was pretty advanced in it, but Hinamori possibly knew more Kido than she did. It would be pretty pointless trying feat in such a situation—looks like she was going to have to call upon her sword spirit.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Snap, Tobuime!"

It was a pure white sword against a three-pronged blade. The two fought at each other with two different intentions. Hinamori's was to get rid of Rukia; Rukia's was to try to protect Kurai Mura all awhile trying to obtain information about the Hougyoku. Their swords met once again, both putting in plenty of force to get a stronger hold. Sparks flew between the two swords before they pulled away and clashed again. Their swords seemed to slide off each other, almost as if they were a bow to a violin. Perhaps it was because how their elements were completely went against each other? Who knew? Hinamori leapt away, landing gracefully in the air using the reiatsu sealed under her feet. She swung her sword downwards. A large fireball flew towards Rukia at an alarming speed. The raven-head calmly lifted her hand.

"Way of Teleportation #35, Wāmuhōru (wormhole)!" A giant hole opened up before Rukia. It was a wormhole. In that wormhole it defied space and time, so who knows what would happen to that fireball once it went in. The fiery, circular, ball of flames flew right into the hole. Once in, the blackness of the Kido swallowed it up in one big gulp, the portal closing.

Momo's eyes flared with rage; actually, it should've been described as insanity. Rukia almost pitied her. She was lost in the place that she once knew. It must've been Hell for her, to leave one day and return with almost everybody that she knew hating her in an instant. But Rukia _almost _pitied her. It was both reckless and irrational to attack a whole civilization at once when one is blinded with greed and hatred.

A loud roar escaped Momo's lips.

"Why won't you just fucking die al—"

The same portal that Rukia had cast earlier then appeared behind Momo. The insanity-stricken female whirled wildly around, facing the hole. Whatever traces of shock wiped clear from her face as the pit of darkness did absolutely nothing. An insane grin plastered across her usually calm face. She lifted her blade again. Fire sparked at the tip.

'_Shit!'_

A fireball spewed from the gaping hole, striking Hinamori right in her back. The crazed girl let out a cry as she was knocked out of the air and slammed into the ground.

She got back up to her feet, her hair covering her face and casting a dark shadow over her to match her aura.

"You…bast…ard…!" she choked out in between pants. Hinamori removed the hair from her face to revealing murderous, menacing brown eyes. The type of eyes that was mixed with melancholy, despair, hatred and bloodlust. The type of eyes that made one reckless.

Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat. She's been slaying Akuma all her life; killing a human-soul just seemed…_wrong_. But she had the right to do it, did she not? She was being attacked by a bloodthirsty, chaotic girl who was hell-bent on reducing her to ashes! Rukia mentally shook her head. She had little time to fathom on such matters about her morals, if she didn't react soon she's be dead. Morals definitely wouldn't matter then.

She turned her sword upside down.

She stabbed the ground once, creating a white circle around her. She then stabbed the ground four more times, and from the punctures flowed pure white energy that was absorbed by the Zanpakuto.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"

Ice poured form the tip of the blade in a flash freeze that froze almost everything in Hinamori's direction. The trees, the ground, the buildings; they all were frosted over with a thick sheet of ice. No corner in that direction was left unfrozen. A misty, subzero fog hung low above the ice causing her breath to show. Ice popped in cracked in some areas giving Rukia the experience of an ice wonderland. If Rukia wasn't in such a predicament, she would've taken a moment to relish the glimmering ice that made that section of Kurai Mura look like a porcelain world created by Sode no Shirayuki.

But even with such a powerful yet enchanting attack, Hinamori wasn't done yet. A cocoon of fast-paced fire surrounded the wicked female protectively, which may be the only reason why she survived. The raven-head slanted her eyes in disgust, the familiarity of the defense coming to her from a far corner in her mind.

"That isn't your defense technique, is it?" she hissed bitterly.

The fire diminished, bottom to top, the reveal an unharmed Hinamori. She stepped carefully around the jagged areas of ice.

"No, it's not," she paused. "Well at least not entirely. As you probably remember this was a defense that Tombi-san used once or twice before, yes?" she tilted her head sadistically. "I should thank her after killing you."

A stream of whirling fire spewed her way. Rukia hopped out of range and safely landed on a high ranging peak of ice. She narrowed her eyes, soon recognizing that also.

"So that defense wasn't the only thing you stole from her?"

Hinamori twirled her finger in her hair, putting on an "innocent" façade to mock Rukia. It was the same façade that she used to fool everyone…

"Oh heavens no!" she clasped her hands together, opening her eyes wide and shaking her head. "Only a fool would she take one little defense! With the power of Witch Magic, or as you _ex_-Akuma Sureiyās' call it, 'Forbidden Kido', I was able to use her strength and manifest it as my own, duplicating her abilities. For example," she stuck her sword out in front of her. A large fiery, Chinese dragon shot Rukia's way. Violet eyes flew open as it neared her, but she swiftly leapt out of the way. Pale feet gracefully landed on the icy ground. The dragon shook itself before redirecting and aiming at her again. Rukia sped away from the dragon, searching for some way to destroy the duplicate before the damage was done. She then remembered on of her trainings with Yamiru.

Yamiru had told her about the dark yet joyous feeling that an enemy got from making their opponent fearful, sprinting for their poor life. The Dwarf Akuma advised that she face the opponent head-on and ruin their buzz. So that's what she did.

Quickly freezing the head of the dragon, she took Momo by surprise and tackled her to the ground. The flame serpent dissipated.

"Get off of me!" she wailed from underneath her.

"Okay!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Rukia rolled and flung Momo into an icecap, which shattered. Shaking ice off her back, Momo charged. Because of the rather wild surprise attack, both females' swords' were sprawled out on the ground. But that did nothing to stop the raging fight. Now that a large area of Kurai Mura was cleared, they were free to fight as reckless as the wished. Momo grabbed Rukia's kimono and slammed her into a nearby house, destroying the whole front porch. Rukia ignored the splinters in her hands and lifted herself up from the broken slabs of would and debris. Using her natural Akuma abilities, she gracefully formed a thick wall of ice between the two, blocking out her heavy punches.

Quickly leaving the icy protection ran towards the direction of her Zanpakuto. Noticing this, Momo followed in suit.

"Oh no you don't!" she spat, blasting a fireball from her palms. The mass of fire whizzed past Rukia and blasted into the ground where her sword was.

"_Shit_!" she hissed under her breath, witnessing as her Zanpakuto blasted away and out of sight. Another fireball headed Rukia's way. She wheeled around on her heels and raised another wall of ice from the ground. But instead of just the "occasional" fireball, it was a series of them. They all crashed into the wall, quickly cracking it. Rukia didn't have a lot of practice with her natural Akuma abilities; she usually stuck to Kido or just using her Zanpakuto. But this wasn't a time when she had choice, Kido would do close to nothing and her Zanpakuto was missing. She could find it, but it takes concentration to search for it.

She dropped the barrier and sent off a stream of snow. The two conflicting elements created a smoke screen. Rukia seized the moment to search for her Zanpakuto, but she wasn't the only one. Momo found hers just as fast as Rukia did. The smoke screen did a good job blocking out each other's view, but it was a disadvantage as well as it was an advantage. Even so, they could easily detect their flaring reiatsu.

"Some no mai, tsukishiro." She muttered under her breath so that Momo would be surprised before being frozen. She heard a scream pierce the air, and then become, the sound of shattering ice reassured her that something was hit. Something just didn't seem right…

Through the thick smoke out popped Momo, sword ready to swing at the desired moment. Great, the tables flipped! Rukia turned on heels, preparing to put some distance between to two, but it didn't stop the blade from hitting. She could tell that Momo originally planned to behead her, if Rukia was a second late to move she would've succeeded, but instead she made a tiny cut on the back her neck. Most of Rukia's long hair dropped to the floor. Her hair was jaggedly cut, just a little below her chin. Purple eyes slanted with disgust before grabbing Momo's arm and slamming her into the ground.

The brown haired female shakily got up, a dark, wicked smile spreading across her face again.

"I'm going to take Toshiro away from you…! You won't win—you can't win."

The smoke began to thin out. Rukia saw Momo dig her sword into the ground and create a circle in the ground using her sword tip.

"Bakudō #109," she hissed menacingly. "Chikaradzuyoi hebi: Bankai! (See chapter 15)"

A swirl of flames surrounded her. Rukia's newly short hair swayed from the hot gusts of wind that blew at her face. Using one hand, she shielded herself from the blinding light. It then diminished and revealed Hinamori…in Bankai. Rukia could tell by the use of Kido instead of a proper Bankai name that Hinamori didn't earn it. Hinamori's sword extended and the prongs multiplied, adding two more onto the sides. Fire endlessly burned in the center giving off a red glow. Momo charged at Rukia, though this time, she used shunpo.

Before she could even register anything that was happening, a large slash mark—from her collar bone to her hip—was inflicted. She fell to ground and thumped her head agianst the ice. Her breath came out short and shallow, the scar along her body filling with a fiery, burning sensation. She winced as the burning began spread. She quickly began to sweat heavily, and her vision began to haze. Things moved _really _slowly.

"That's the poison in my blade." She purred, enjoying seeing her at such a weak state. "It won't kill you…yet…but that's not how I want you to do die." She stepped closer Rukia and lifted her blade.

Rukia panted heavily.

"I refuse…to die…"

"You can't do anything!" she hissed, annoyed at her struggle to still move. "You're as good as dead!" she gripped her sword tightly, just enough to show the white of her knuckles. "I don't know why you are still trying to live! Toshiro doesn't love you! The Akuma Sureiyā Society hates you, and nobody here cares enough to come and save you! You are pathetic! Just pathetic!" The glow of the sword intensified. "So how about I put you out of your fucking misery already?"

She swung her blade down to only met Rukia's hand. There was a cut from the force put in the swing, but otherwise, she wasn't harmed by the attack. Rukia lifted her head to meet Hinamori's peeved glare. Her pupils were diluted into thin slits.

"I thought I told you…I refuse to die!" she pushed Momo's sword away and got to her feet despite the fiery poison coursing through her veins. Her reiatsu whirled around, reaching levels that flash-frozen everything around her. She went into battle stance and gripped her sword. Momo face twisted with dark emotions, taking a step back to witness evolution.

"So we're going to be fighting on par…" she muttered under her breath, disappointed she wouldn't have the upper hand any more. The wind from her reiatsu only intensified the pale light, making Hinamori squint.

"I refuse to die…" she repeated, what was left of her hair swaying in the subzero winds. "_Bankai_!"

On instant, waves of reiatsu blasted out in all directions. Hinamori then surrounded herself with a cocoon of fire again, protecting herself for a short while until the winds subsided. Once she felt it was safe, she let the barrier drop. There before her stood Rukia with an almost angelic appearance. She wore a pure white traditional kimono; the obi was a slightly darker color with a bluish hue to it. The obi tied in the back in a big, darker bow. The kimono was hemmed just a little above her feet, but in the back it dragged along the floor. Silver colored butterflies could faintly be seen along the arms and the sleeves of the kimono hung beside her hips. As for her sword, it was no long the white katana. Instead there were two long white ribbons—one held in each hand and about seventeen feet long—that was connected to an oval-shaped tsuba and a plain white hilt.

Momo gritted her teeth and growled.

"Stupid girl…" She gathered a rather large fireball in her sword and sent it at Rukia. The graceful, butterfly-like female swiftly leapt out of the way. Almost like a lasso, she whipped the ribbons around so that it wrapped itself around the fireball. In an instant in froze. Rukia redirected the chunk of ice towards Hinamori, who dodged just in time. A crater formed in the ground from impact.

Rukia inwardly smirked, glad that those gentle-looking ribbons managed to do a lot of damage. But even with such power, she knew she had to end the battle quickly. She was unfit to keep up her Bankai for a long period of time, plus overusing Bankai once first obtained could do physical and spiritual harm. She would have to explore her Bankai later, as of now; she had problems to deal with.

Deciding move on from the defensive side, Rukia ran forward, the celestial white ribbon flapping wildly behind her. In one mighty jump, she whirled about in the air preparing for a spinning kick. Momo swore under breath before blocking. Even so, she still suffered the minimum damage of a few bruises along her arms. Rukia quickly retaliated, going for attack that was less head-on. She spun the hilt around in fast circular motions. It created a funnel shape, and from the center of it spewed a channel of snow. Using the other hand, she wrapped the ribbon around Hinamori's legs, tripping her and stopping her from fleeing. Momo's hands flew towards the sky where she created a stream of fire. It did close to nothing as the snow quickly over powered it.

Momo freed herself once the grip loosened, but was quickly recaptured. Both ribbons surrounded her in a cylinder-like wall. With tug of Rukia's hilt, the ribbons closed in, and series of small blade went to work. The ribbon recoiled to reveal a tattered, cut, and dirtied female. Long cuts, ranging from deep to shallow, could be seen almost everywhere. The yukata that she wore was torn and ripped, then matted over with blood and ice. A long gash her forehead leaked blood along her face, her hair was disarray and sticky with dirt, grime and blood. She panted heavily and stood still for a while. Rukia usually wasn't the one to attack someone when at such a hopeless stage, but she was determined to get rid of her for good. Using her excelling shunpo, she appeared before Momo. She grabbed the collar of her yukata before swing her around twice and then slamming her, with all of her force, into the ground. Going airborne, she sent ice shard after ice shard raining in Hinamori's direction. Whirling her hilt about in the air, she created a tornado made of snow and flung at the same area. She panted heavily knowing well enough that she was reaching her limit. She could tell by the way her ribbons faltered in appearance and the low strength in the ice tornado.

'_Damn it…' _she landed, a little less than gracefully. Rukia headed towards the area of destruction. Momo laid in a mass of blood and ice. Rukia was nearly ashamed; perhaps she had done too much? Maybe she was reacting out of anger? She bit her lip until it bled. The raven-head was almost completely sure that Momo was dead, that is, before struggled to move. She slowly turned around, choking a bit and spitting out blood from her mouth. She turned and looked at Rukia, a rather defeated expression on her face.

"S-so you finally won?" she spat dejectedly. Rukia's face features hardened.

"Not yet…" she muttered darkly. Rukia twirled the ribbons for one last attack. Suddenly, Rukia's hands felt empty. The beautiful white kimono reduced to snowflakes, and whatever energy she had completely left her. It felt like she had fallen to the ground from the top floor of a skyscraper. Her eyes flew open and blood escaped from her mouth. Her knees buckled from underneath her, everything just felt heavy. She fell to the ground and landed on her stomach. She didn't even have the energy to move…and to only make things worse, the poison that was put in her earlier regained the fire and began burning again. Even though it was awfully cold around her, she felt like she was burning in Hell.

'_I almost had it…' _

Momo stuck her sword in the ground and pulled herself up. Uprooting the sword, she staggered before lifting her blade into air once again.

"Good bye!"

A swift wind, a loud thump and a hiss was the only thing that let her know that something was happening. Using the rest of her energy she turned her head sluggishly. All she saw was white hair…she squeezed her eyes tightly and reopened them.

'_Toshiro…'_

Though, she quickly noticed that he was at a rather frightening position. His hand was wrapped tightly around her neck, his reiatsu was flaring. Rukia's stomach dropped. He was _pissed_. She remembered something that he had said the first time she met him: "_I chose to spare your life because it'll be pointless killing someone as weak and blind as you are. There is no glory and pride in that." _With that in mind, she couldn't let him kill her. Well, at least not this way…if she didn't restrain him soon, that moral of his would be broken. But at such a weak state what could she do? If she used any Kido she would completely ruin herself. Probably be knocked out days…she mentally scolded herself. She would stop being "selfish" right that instant. Achingly moving her hands, she positioned them in front of her from the ground.

"Bakudō #61…Rikujōkōrō…"

Six light beams pinned his hands to his sides, immobilizing any movement. At first she could see that he was greatly enraged, but once he noticed that it was _her _that casted the spell, his eyes considerably softened

"There's no pride…and glory…right?" she muttered between breaths giving him a bittersweet and tired smile. "If she's smart…she would leave…now…"

Seeing this as a pass, Hinamori quickly ran off despite her wounds. She was gone, not for good like Rukia had intended, but she knew she wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon. As for Toshiro, the six beams disappeared. It may be because at that very moment she passed out. Toshiro rushed towards her, lifting her limp body into his hands. She was alive, but barely. Her temperature was reaching sky-high levels and her skin was hot to the touch. She was a sickly pale color and the long, silky raven hair that he cherished greatly was jaggedly cut short. He silently cursed Momo into the pits of Hell. He removed hi blade from his back and prepared to start an ancient healing ritual.

"No need." The voice quickly made Toshiro look up, his defenses up, but he calmed down upon recognition. It was Marayuki, the person who he needed greatly at that minute. The busty female told him to move away, which he did reluctantly. Marayuki murmured something under her breath. She crossed her arms twice and made a box shape with her fingers. A green healing cube covered Rukia and the healing began in an instant.

"How did you—"

"Know?" she finished, cutting him off. "Who the _fuck _doesn't notice a wildfire burning in Kurai Mura?" She crossed her arms and gave him a scolding glare. She then put up another healing cube. He frowned.

"What is that one there for…?"

Her tanzanite eyes twitched, and she balled up her fists.

"It's there because I'm going to kick your ass!"

She kicked him—literally on the ass—and he fell to the ground.

"What the hell—"

"Don't act stupid with me Toshiro!" her murderous glare silenced him. "I can't believe it took you one death, a missing person and a half-dead girl to _finally _get a clue that Momo is fucking evil!" Her glare intensified. "You should trust your friends more, Toshiro! You don't have to do everything alone. Why the hell do you think we all still stick around you?"

Toshiro looked down bashfully. Damn it, why did she always have to treat like a little child? But a little place in his mind told him that he did deserve it.

"I really am disappointed. If you _love _Rukia then how about you say it to her sometime, huh? Why the Hell wait? 'Cause you might not get next time."

He glanced elsewhere. "I already know. I've been planning to tell her for a while…but…"

She squatted down to meet eye level with him.

"Tell her. She'll never know until you do." And then she slapped him. "And don't be such a bitch about it." She smirked pervertedly. "I want you to make sweet, passionate love to he—"

"Oh God, Marayuki! Shut up!" He would hate to admit it, but the thought didn't seem too bad. A fiery blush graced his cheeks.

She sniggered. "Oh shut up, Toshiro. You lost your modesty long ago." She waggled her eyebrows. "And I mean _sweet_, _passionate _love. Like the one that'll make her scr—"

"Marayuki!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What better way to top off a large fighting scene then some perverted humor? *waggles eyebrows* Hehe…Don't kill me! The next chapter is the end of this arc. Till' next time! Drop a review and…**

**Join the HitsuRuki Army!**


End file.
